Ace Attorney Anime Season 1 - Law and Order from the Heart (ON HOLD)
by tmdrago
Summary: Base from the video game of the Anime series version of one girl to have some special powers 'unknowns to this girl name Cassie Freeman'. As she helps out Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey to defend people on crimes they didn't do to find the real murderers. From Phoenix falling for Cassie with her smarts, cuteness, and tough attitude. Solve this murder mystery to find a contradiction.
1. The First Turnabout

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

(Note: Hi! I'm Tayla Drago, Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors who also loves Ace Attorney series. Name it - from video game play, Manga books, crossover for some video games of it, and the Anime series itself for it finally came out in Japan and finally being in English dubbing too by FUNimation Studios of course. As I bring a new version from my fan fiction base from the video game series into this Anime one. I hope you guys like this.)

Episode #1 - The First Turnabout

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

*Cassie Freeman - Ashly Burch

(Defendant) Larry Butz - Josh Martin

(Murder Victim) = Cindy Stone

Winston Payne - Gregory Lush

(Witness) Frank Sahwit - Ben Phillips

Mia Fey - Colleen Clinkenbeard

The Judge – Kent Williams

It all start things off with one powerful sound of something hitting someone to drop to the ground in seconds to be bleeding and dead being a woman name Cindy Stone, who was just murdered by a man who started to panic. Using some item to make a sound somehow...

?: [Hmmm...I think it's 2:00...]

The man holding the a strange type of statue to be a clock had to think of something to get out of this mess and fast.

Frank: Okay! I gotta pin this on somebody quick...

A man name Frank Sahwit had an idea to remember someone coming into Cindy's apartment.

Frank: I know! That'll do just fine.

He laughs knowing Frank himself will get away with it something on an innocent person. Not good. News of this event gets out really fast to have someone who's innocent to be lame from the real killer to get away with it, only for one woman to know of a lawyer to turn to for this girl who was also very important too like she is...

?: (Another murder case for me to solve. This is perfect!)

This mysterious girl then calls up a friend while also going to the crime to investigate.

?: Hello? Mia? It's me. We got ourselves another murder case to help a certain person with to prove in his innocence.

Who was this girl and who was she contacting...? The next day, a certain man who's a tough defense lawyer gets up early in his apartment to get himself all suited up and his hair back to get going to court on his first case that'll be taking on since he knows of someone to prove him innocent no matter what; for he has been studying a lot to make it bit the best he could with a little help from a certain someone who has been teaching him. From having a lot of lawyer study books, a nice handmade sweater, lots of boxes to unpack since he just moved in, and with his lawyer badge all good to go, he was ready to leave. His name is Phoenix Wright.

**Defense Attorney – Phoenix Wright**

Phoenix: Right. [I'm Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney. I just earn my badge a few months ago...So, I'm still a rookie. In fact, I'm getting my arguments for my first real trial today.]

You heard the man, he was ready to take on his first case of a murder to solve for Phoenix to ride his bike to the court building right away. Arriving there to find somewhere to park his bike, to rush on inside of the court house next 'to be a nice looking one', it was about to begin as someone was waiting for Phoneix's arrival in the Lobby 2 room to be his teacher 'who's a defense lawyer herself'.

Time: March 26, 9:47 AM

Location: District Court – Defendant Lobby No. 2

Waiting while this woman name Mia Fey kept looking at her watch to check for the time.

**Fey & Co. Law Offices – Chief – Mia Fey**

Mia: Phoenix better not be late to this. I also hope she shows up as well...

So Mia was waiting for two people to show up, thinking if either of them wouldn't make it. But rushing inside was Phoenix himself.

Phoenix: I'm here! Sorry if I worried you.

A close call, but Phoenix has made it just in the nick of time to be smiling.

Mia: The trial begins at ten. I hope you're ready for it.

Phoenix bows at Mia for forgiveness from his mistake.

Phoenix: Yes! Thank you for being here. I know how valuable your time is.

Mia: Of course. I couldn't take you under your wing and skip this important day. You're finally leaving the nest.

Mia winks at her student. Lots to do as Phoenix has been studying hard for this day to finally happen, and this was a very important one which Phoenix wanted to do so badly.

Phoenix: Thanks.

Walking together in the hallways of the building for Phoenix to be ready and Mia to aid him by his side for this one.

Mia: Always so ambitious, this is a homicide case. Not many people will take one on their first trial.

True, only for Phoenix had his reasons for this one and another too like the old key chain of a blue mask person to keep on his bag was one of them...

Phoenix: I know what I'm getting myself in to, Boss, but I had to take it. Because I owe it to him.

This was news for Mia to hear about it.

Mia: To whom...? The defendant?

Phoenix: Yes. Actually, I knew the guy ever since we were in grade school. He's part of the reasons I wanted to become a lawyer in the first place.

Is that so...? There's a lot to learn about Phoenix Wright to help this defendant a lot.

Mia: Let just hope you can clear his name.

As they walked up to the entrance of Courtroom 2, where everything is decided between two lawyers of a defended against the prosecutor. And just near the area, another woman was running to join with her boss to be Mia as a well to be working on her own thing as part of the Fey and Co. Law place as she tries to get there not so late.

Phoenix: There's no way he's guilty. But how will I convince the judge?

Entering the room for Phoenix to get his suitcase to be ready to go to his stand with Mia helping him out on this one, on his first da to try this case out. On the way in, the girl bumps into Phoenix to be in the way to not watch where she was going.

?: Ah! I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry to be getting here and I ran without looking...! Please forgive me!

Her name is Cassie Freeman 'my made up female OC character. She's a murder mystery solver who helps out Mia on some cases of murders to solve together to bring the real criminals in prison to save the innocent ones who's pretty, smart, a fighter, sometimes gets a bit angry due to her emotions, and such. 'See cover of my story on what she looks like'.

**Murder Mystery Solver – Cassie Freeman**

Mia: Looks like you finally showed up, Cassie. I'm glad.

Cassie: Hey, Mia. I guess this is your student you were telling me about?

With Phoenix's head feeling hurt, he gets back up to see someone beautiful up close to be Cassie for his face to turn red to be love at first sight.

Phoenix: So cute...

Cassie right away asks Phoenix to be staring at her a lot.

Cassie: Ah, are you feeling well?

Phoenix: ….

Cassie: Hello?

Mia pushes Phoenix to get him going.

Mia: Come on, Phoenix! It's time!

This made Phoenix snap out of it.

Phoenix: Oh, right! Please excuse me!

Ah, I think it was love at first sight for Phoenix to meet with Cassie.

Cassie: I hope he's not sick...

Well, for Mia...she knew what was really going on.

Mia: I think Phoenix Wright we'll be just fine, Cassie. Any who, did you bring the paper work like I asked?

Cassie: Yes I have, I gathered what I've learned up from the event. I'm not a murder mystery solver for nothing...

Then Mia takes Cassie's hand to go inside of the court room with Phoenix to help him out.

Mia: Then let's go, I think with your skills can aid Phoenix to solve this type of murder mystery to aid his friend

Cassie: Huh? Me? But I bravely know the guy.

Mia: It doesn't matter, Phoenix's going to be needing a partner. And...I think he likes you.

Mia said those words with a smile on her face. This sure gets to Cassie's attention.

Cassie: (Wait...He likes me...?)

Unbeknownst about Cassie, only that she grew up in an orphanage to help others with no family to become good friends with Mia over the years, who loves a lot of murder mystery crimes, movies, and TV shows to watch, to even read about them too. More to learn about this odd girl real soon, but for now - it's back to the story. For this court room to had two stands on opposite sides from the defense and the prosecutor lawyers to be seated, other juries to watch on the top sides, the middle had to where the judge sits in; along with a defendant to stand at, where other witness to take a stand in between as well, and some of the cops to be standing around. It looks big.

Time: March 26

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 2

To the other side of the room had the prosecutor lawyer name Winston Payne to be taking his seat as do Phoenix, Mia, and Cassie are by his side.

**Prosecutor – Winston Payne**

Then entering in the room next by the police was Phoenix old childhood friend he has to save a guy name Larry Butz to be different than the way he looks, to have some trouble in his life time.

**Defendant – Larry Butz**

Phoenix: (That's my client. Good old Larry Butz. He and I go way back...to say the least.)

Good old childhood friends they are to still be today as adults. For Larry to stop walking for a bit to see his old friend Phoenix to be scared to not do anything at all.

Larry: Ah...Nick! It's you! I didn't do it, I swear!

Crying and looking scared all at once for Larry, he was force to sit down for the cop to do so. This has Cassie look a bit surprise seeing this.

Cassie: (That's Phoenix's client?)

Larry: Get your hands off of me, man! I'm innocent!

From arguing with an officer won't do Larry any good. And hopefully for Phoenix to find the answers about it somehow, some way for his friend.

Phoenix: (I believe it, Larry. It just isn't your style. But your name's all over the paper these days. But...not the kind of fame you've been dreaming of.)

For the newspapers were al over about Larry to think he murder Cindy, but he didn't for it to say things like: 'Model Murder in Own Apartment in Broad Daylight!' And saying who Larry was: 'Suspect Larry Butz (23)'. For the other two girls to be seeing Larry as well. For Mia to also be seeing Phoenix first client Larry as her student's childhood friend was hard to believe.

Mia: Okay...? This guy inspire you to become a lawyer? You were serious, right?

Cassie: Hard to believe it, huh?

Same thing with Cassie again. It may not look like it, but it was all true for Phoenix to know Larry really well.

Phoenix: Yes. It's a long story. He's weird, but deep down he's a stand up guy.

Not the way it looks for Larry to keep sliding out his seat for the officer to pull him back up to do it again, it's like taking care of a child.

Cassie: Stand up, huh?

Cassie can see some issues with Larry here.

Mia: He seems to have trouble sitting down...

Mia saying so to Phoenix about Larry was acting like a little brat of a child.

Phoenix: Butz has always been a cheeky one...

Was that suppose to be a joke there, Phoenix, or what? For Larry's last name is Butz, get it? A word from Mia before Phoenix can get started...For him to be – 'Wherever something's smells, it's always the Butz.' Or something like it.

Mia: Don't forget, argue with a solid defense...you have to believe in him and his innocence.

For Cassie to solve another murder mystery, to aid Phoenix on this one and some tips and advice from Mia herself.

Phoenix: Right.

Cassie: (OK, Cassie, this is it. Like you've been doing before, just do your best by solving this murder case for this Phoenix guy. You can do this...) Here we go!

Cassie was all good to go to read the papers and aid Phoenix. And entering last in the room to be the main Judge himself to take his seat. No really, this is what the people call this guy with no real name to be told.

**Judge**

Once he hits his gavel, it's time for this trial to begin.

***All Rise***

Judge: This court is here by in session. We're gather here to day to hear the case of Mr. Larry Butz.

Soon, the two lawyers each say they were ready for the Judge to make sure...From Winston and Phoenix.

Winston: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

The two screens on the left and right on the Judge's sides to be shown from photos and videos begin.

Judge: Then let us begin with our opening statement, Mr. Payne.

Winston: Yes, of course. The victim went by the name of Cindy Stone. She had a promising international modeling career, it was cut short one after from an act of violence. Her beautiful face bash in in her very own apartment. Autopsy of death was report to happen around from 4 to 5 PM. I present to you the evidence of the murder weapon.

**Cindy Stone (22)**

Once Winston shows the Judge the first evidence, he accepts it as evidences to hold on to and place on the table. For a Thinker like a statue to be form of a clock.

Judge: Accepted. But I must say, this is a modern thinker indeed.

Larry: Not 'modern'! It's "Rodin"! That is the gift of love that I made with all my heart and soul!

Seems like it 'since Cassie was getting everything on what she sees and hear on her end'...She was good memorize these type of things in her head.

Judge: Oh, so it's handmade?

Winston: By the way, we found the defendant's fingerprints on the murder weapon.

Once Winston says those words out, it only makes Larry mad.

Larry: Huh?! No way!

Cassie: Sure looks that way...

Even Phoenix has to deal with Larry's clumsiness so much to be quite embarrassing.

Phoenix: (You made it by hand. Of course your fingerprints are all over it!)

This made Larry cry to getting out of his seat.

Larry: Nicky! Let me state my case, man...At this rate, I'm gonna be found guilty!

He means it, even worse for Winston to start off by calling Larry to the stand first. Oh, boy...

Winston: The prosecution would also like to call the defendant to the stand.

And the Judge allows it.

Judge: Very well. You may proceed.

Was this even a smart idea for Larry to do? Not really good.

Larry: All right! Hell, yeah!

Cassie: Seriously...? (This guy's really hard to tell what's on this guy's mind.)

For her, Mia, and Phoenix sure had some hard trouble to understanding Larry to be acting like this 'or just feeling lost'. But hey, nobody's perfect...May be for Larry's case.

Mia: Looks like your friend has a foul mouth, to go with his terrible luck and attitude.

For Phoenix to feel embarrassed about it all for Larry takes the stand...As Phoenix remembers when he was young when he was crying at his school to be standing around in front of everyone else for Larry to watch it all, from a flashback and then back to the present time to get back to court now for everything to play out.

Cassie: (OK, here goes nothing...)

Cassie was all ready to go. Let see what this murder mystery solver can do.

Winston: Now, Mr. Butz...It seems you were recently dumped by the victim.

This makes Larry get mad.

Larry: Watch it, buddy! We're the twentieth century's greatest couple!

Ah, okay...? Phoenix and Cassie had to hear Larry say that out loud.

Phoenix: (The twentieth century ended a long time ago, dude.)

Cassie: He can't be serious...

For her to say that, Phoenix sees Cassie joining with him and Mia to catch him by surprise to not know she was part of it all.

Phoenix: Larry will always be Larry...! Ah! It's you!

Cassie: Yeah, I work for Mia. You're the new lawyer who trained you right, Phoenix Wright. Sorry about before, my name is Cassie Freeman. A murder mystery solver...It's kind of my thing to enjoy doing.

For Phoenix heart was beating like crazy, it was love at first sight for this guy to like someone like Cassie is on what she looks like. From long brown hair in a ponytail, with another twisted, some green lines on the bottom, a blue hairpin on one side, her glasses on her head, a choker on her neck, a red tank top with some ribbons on each sides, long sleeves to cover her arms only, blue long jean pants to have some holes on the sides, and long black boots to have some fury on the top.

Phoenix: Cassie Freeman... (Such a beautiful name...I think I might be in love.)

Yep, Phoenix was really in love with Cassie to be confused on what was on his mind. For Cassie to move her hand at his face wasn't doing anything but for Mia to snap him out of it again.

Mia: Are you sure you're feeling well, Phoenix? Look, we got a case to win. It's time to get to work.

She was right...Who knows what was on Larry's mind on what he was about to say next for Winston to question this guy, not good. Continuing with Larry answering some questions...

Larry: But lately, she'd been ignoring my calls, just a bit. And standing me up, just a bit.

This had Larry get confused.

Winston: This is generally what we call being dumped-

For Winston to explain the bad news to Larry, he didn't take it so well.

Larry: Shut up with your nonsense!

Winston: Then you knew about her trip overseas?

Now this catches Larry off guard.

Larry: T-Trip overseas? That's news to me, just a bit...

Winston then 'with his gloves on' shows Larry another evidences in his hands of a passport which Cindy had and where she went before she was killed. From the name and information of Cindy Stone was on there to show on the big screen to everyone else in court.

Winston: This is the victim's passport...According to this, she returned from New York the day before the murder.

And once Winston said it for Phoenix, Larry, Mia, and Cassie to all notice about it a lot.

Cassie: (From pass port of Cindy's to what killed her so far.)

This makes two evidences and another one of Cindy in the U.S. A photo and holding the statue in her hand smiling for Winston to show next, being three now...Well, it's more of being two evidences on the important ones.

Winston: We also found a photograph taken during the trip.

And then Winston shows another photo and for Larry to see this to his surprise.

Larry: My present...

Winston: I present these two items to the court as evidence, Your Honor.

This has the prosecutor put another evidences on the table.

Judge: Accepted.

Another part to have Larry get into bigger trouble now.

Larry: Huh? Hang on a second! Who took that photo?

Winston: The man with whom she went, of course.

Larry: Aw! Hell, no!

All this complaining for Larry to be moving around all silly and everything, again makes Phoenix embarrassed just by watching it.

Phoenix: (Please stop repeating that word...)

Larry just got mad to hit his head a lot on the table really hard while Winston explains the rest to the Judge.

Winston: And there we have our motive. The defendant heard about this, and murdered the victim in a rage.

This has the Judge agreeing to this.

Judge: Yes. That is quite a clear motive.

But Larry couldn't kill Cindy to know better to love her once.

Larry: Wait a second...I didn't do it, I swear!

Soon Winston goes up to Larry's face to say something else next.

Winston: By the way, on the day of the murder, did you visit the victim's apartment?

Larry: M-Maybe I did! And maybe I didn't!

This has Larry thinking, but it wasn't going anywhere good for the other three.

Cassie: Should I even ask...?

Even Mia agrees.

Mia: I know what you mean, Cassie. I can hardly bear how dumb he is at playing dumb.

On what Winston says next to catch both Phoenix and Cassie by surprise.

Winston: You don't remember? Then, let me remind you...The defendant is lying, Your Honor! The prosecution would like to call its key witness to the stand.

Winston said it while also adjusting his glasses. Shocking to everyone else to hear about this to hear someone else come up and talk.

Phoenix: A witness?

Cassie: But who could it be?

The riot stops for the Judge to use his gauntlet to make everyone stop.

Judge: Order! Order in the court! Escort the witness to the stand.

The man we saw from the beginning was Frank Sahwit to take the stand to look cheerful and weird to move his hands around.

Frank: Hello.

**Witness – Frank Sahwit**

From there for Phoenix to question this man, and for Cassie was already get a bad feeling about Frank 'like having a key six sense' to know about people's bad behavior.

Mia: This is where things get real, Phoenix. And you too, Cassie, get ready.

Cassie: Right. (I already got a very bad feeling about all of this...This guy looks like trouble.)

Good point, Frank does...

Winston: Please state your name and occupation.

Always tells about your name and occupation in court.

Frank: I am Frank Sahwit. I sell newspaper subscriptions.

Judge: Please tell the court what you saw on the day of the murderer.

Frank: Of course.

For Frank to know what to do already, Frank will testify on what 'he think' he saw to be all lies for Phoenix and Winston to hear him out 'and Cassie with Mia too'.

_Witness Testimony_

Frank: That day, I was at the apartment complex to sell subscriptions, when I saw a man hurriedly leaving the apartment in question. It was that man, over there.

Pointing at Larry to get blame for nothing, it wasn't good for others to question themselves all over the room. This has Phoenix worried about his friend because of this mess.

Phoenix: Damn it, Larry... Why haven't I heard this?

Continuing on as Cassie was trying to do her best to get some answers...

Frank: I found that quite strange, so I looked inside the apartment. And I saw a woman lying there, dead. I was too scared to go inside. So I rushed to a nearby pay phone, and called the police. I was 2 PM.

From Larry coming out of Cindy's apartment for Frank to see him leaving, for him to go inside next to see Cindy's body to be murder to get scared. To run out of the apartment to call the police at a nearby payphone. From two o'clock to sound important...

Phoenix: Two o'clock...

From Phoenix to hear it all, and Cassie as well to find that part to be a bit odd by thinking really hard.

Cassie: (From a payphone to see the body at 2 o'clock. This is very strange to not use the phone at the house.)"

But something about a payphone has gotten to the Judge to question about it next.

Judge: A pay phone? Didn't the apartment had a phone?

About that – Winston explains next about what happened at the scene to be dark once the police arrived. With a blackout notice paper to be written down on the table from the areas on which did happened in.

Winston: There was a phone by the front door, but the area had a blackout that day, from 1 PM to 6 PM, so he couldn't use it.

Showing the paper form next to make perfect sense, not good...

Judge: That does explain using a pay phone.

Phoenix: A blackout?

For Cassie to do some research from the area from where it had a blackout.

Cassie: Yeah, it did happen on that day...Well, something about is a bit off. But still, Frank said something about two o'clock when it happened.

She was on to something for Phoenix to see where Cassie was getting at. Still, how can they solve this case for Winston to get away with Larry's false guilt?

Winston: How about it, Your Honor? You could hardly ask for a more conclusive witness testimony.

From Frank looking at Larry to be sneaky from what he really did, but without any proof to stop this guy only for Phoenix and Cassie to catch on to also make her very mad.

Cassie: Huh? (Oh, no he didn't! He did do it! We have to stop him somehow with enough evidences.)

Mia: What's wrong?

For Phoenix needed to show the proof for Mia to see for herself to also ask her student to be on to something...just like Cassie was too.

Phoenix: N-Nothing.

Judge: The defense may begin its cross-examination.

It was time to question Frank next for Phoenix was ready.

Phoenix: Y-Yes, Your Honor!

Cassie: I'm ready too.

Before the two could even begin, Mia had a few things to say to Cassie and Phoenix the most.

Mia: Here's your chance to shine. If your client is innocent, the witness must have lied in his testimony. Compare the testimony to the evidence. A contradiction is bound to be there. Find it, Phoenix. And Cassie, try backing him up with your special skills, show us what you can do.

A lot to do for Cassie, and for Phoenix to do his best on his end.

Phoenix: A contradiction...

Mia: That's right. The evidence holds all the keys. Go get 'em.

Cassie gets everything all set to go on her end.

Cassie: I'm ready! Let's go, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Okay. I'll give it a shot! We both will! (Amazing...Cassie...)

Phoenix was staring at Cassie's beauty again. From the four evidences on the table so far – a note from the blackout thing, a photo of Cindy Stone, her passport, and the murder weapon statue Thinker was all set.

Cassie: Let's do it.

Well, before we could start things off...

Phoenix: Er...

But before Phoenix could to say something first.

Phoenix: Your Honor! Just now, there was a clear contradiction in the testimony!

Judge: Oh? Where, exactly?

For the Judge, Larry, Mia, Winston, Cassie, and Frank hear what he has to say next. Then Phoenix says this next part to make a scene and scratches his head with his hand...

Phoenix: Well, uh...I'm saying we should put our heads together and find out...

Everyone laughs once Phoenix said it, to get his foot stomped from Mia to use her foot in anger.

Phoenix: Ow!

Cassie: You did not just say that just now...

Looks like Mia has to fix Phoenix's mistake this time.

Mia: What's so funny? Right now, you need less laughter, more thought.

Cassie: Here, use this.

Lots to say and do, even Cassie helps Phoenix out to give Mia some papers to give to Phoenix next.

Phoenix: Ah, y-yeah. Thank you, Cassie. The autopsy report...

Cassie: Yeah, this one. But look what's on there to have this evidence to prove in something that we just need. (This has got to work.)

Yep, those two spotted something to find a bigger clue on there.

Phoenix: (All right.)

Judge: Let's try again. The defense may begin its cross-examination.

Here we go for Phoenix with Cassie's help and Winston give it their all from Frank's testimony in the cross-examination part.

_Cross-Examination_

Phoenix goes up to Frank to question him on what he was telling in his testimony for Cassie to back him up when needed.

Phoenix: You say you found the body at 2 PM. Are you sure of the time?

Frank: Absolutely sure.

But Phoenix and Cassie didn't think so on Frank's little slip up to tell it like it is right back at him.

Cassie: Yeah, but that's not what we think...Isn't that right, Phoenix?

Phoenix: She is. According to the autopsy report, the victim's estimated time of death was sometime after 4 PM.

Showing the paper for Cassie to point out for the paper of the autopsy report on what it says.

**(Autopsy Report **

**Name: Cindy Stone**

**Sex: F**

**Age: 22**

**Estimated time of Death: After 4 PM**

**Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma to the head**

**Place of Death: Her apartment)**

Cassie: It's a huge two hours off difference to be four and not at two when you think about it.

Phoenix: Isn't this a clear contradiction?

Ha! This catches Frank, Winston, and the Judge himself off guard when Phoenix and Cassie said it. And for Mia to hear this has made her smile.

Mia: (Brilliantly done, Phoenix. You too, Cassie, now this is what I want to see.)

Now with this new surprise, the Judge clears his throat to hear what Frank has to say about this next.

Judge: The witness is to explain himself.

This makes Frank a bit nervous to come up with something else.

Frank: O-Of course...In the apartment, I heard the time being announced. She must've been watching TV before she died.

Winston: Oh, that makes sense-

For Winston to agree with Frank there, this catches both Phoenix and Cassie to change things around since the witness just made a very big mistake.

Phoenix: Huh?

Cassie: Watched TV before Cindy died? *GOT YOU NOW!* That doesn't sound right since there was a blackout from 1 PM to 6 PM, correct?

Once Cassie thought about it, so did Phoenix.

Phoenix: Hey, yeah...Cassie has a good point. Wasn't there a blackout at that time?

From the blackout notice paper to say so from 2 PM to 4 PM as Cassie said and Phoenix.

Cassie: Right here, see?

Cassie shows the paper out to everyone else in the room.

Phoenix: The TV couldn't have been on.

Nice work, Phoenix and Cassie! Keep it up! For Frank gets really nervous to talk his way out of this one...or tries to.

Frank: My apologies, I was mistaken. I heard the clock. The table clock.

Seeing The Thinking statue type of clock on the table to be more than it's looks.

Phoenix: The table clock?

Cassie: What about it?

For Phoenix and Cassie to see it and something to be on Mia's mind just by looking at it, Frank says it made a noise to tell the time.

Frank: That's right! The Thinker that he used to kill her.

A lot to explain next for Winston shows it to the Judge on what this clock does and such than just its looks and showing the statue's head part.

Winston: Your Honor, if I may, this is indeed a clock. If you twist the neck, it appears to say the time aloud.

Something that Larry made himself to be proud of it.

Cassie: He made this?

This has everyone else confused.

Larry: Whaddya think of my genius idea?

A little too much proud of it on his end for Phoenix was wish to be told sooner about this, but nope. He did not.

Phoenix: (Mention these things earlier!)

Phoenix said to try it out himself.

Phoenix: (If you twist the neck, it says the time?)

Trying to play it, Phoenix hears it as well as Cassie did too loud and clear to see that something was way off.

Cassie: Phoenix? (Judging by the look on his face, he found something. I heard it too.) Do it.

Phoenix: Mr. Sahwit! You're lying!

For him to say this and to catch Frank off guard for him, Mia, Judge, and Winston hears this as well.

Cassie: And don't you think we're not stupid enough to fall of it either...I would know if you're lying.

Good judgment there, Cassie. Now say the rest, Phoenix.

Phoenix: In your testimony, you said... "I was too scared to go inside." You could only know this was a clock if you heard it announce the time. That's right. You heard the clock that day. When you entered the apartment, and used it to strike the victim!

Cassie: From the strong impact for someone to use this thing to swing a big one at someone in the head, it can kill anyone in seconds for their brains to bleed out. From hitting the skull really hard with a clock to go off, how else would you remember the time? A good memory you have since you know about this handmade clock very well, huh Frank.

From imaging the statue clock to hit the glass to be a person's head would make sense, and the head to turn to say the time.

Thinker: [Hmmm...I think it's 2:00...]

Yeah, Frank used it to kill Cindy with to remember well to hear and the murder weapon to be covered in blood as Phoenix says the rest.

Phoenix: The sound must've have surprised you. And the time was burned into your memory. Am I right?

A bad feeling for Frank to be stuck in a tight spot now for him to say something.

Judge: How does the witness respond?

Freak out mode time for Frank was happening.

Frank: I never...

Frank was losing it to be screaming for the others to see and hear this happening.

Frank: Shut up! Quit yammering and nitpicking! I saw it with my own eyes...He was the one who killed her!

This has Cassie smiling.

Cassie: (I think we got him.)

Pointing at Larry to be blamed for as Frank was acting psychic and such for the Judge to hit his gavel to get everyone's attention.

Judge: Order! Watch your mouth, witness. Can the defense prove that the witness heard this clock announce the time?

Now it's time to show another proof on this next part.

Frank: W-Well...

Mia: Simple. Let's sound the clock here and now, in this court.

Phoenix: Yes.

Cassie: Let's do this.

Having everyone on their seats, Phoenix turns the head statue clock to play the time for the Thinker to say it 'in Larry's voice' for everyone in the entire courtroom to hear the whole thing.

Thinker: [Hmm...I think it's 9:25.]

Everyone heard it loud and clear.

Judge: What a Rodin way to announce the time.

This has Larry out of his seat again to be proud of his work to make a scene at a time like this.

Larry: Isn't it great?! It's my genius voice-

And the cop pull Larry back to his seat.

Judge: But how is this proof of anything?

Here it comes...

Phoenix: 9:25?

This has Phoenix thinking really hard to look at Cassie to think of something.

Cassie: Hey, yeah...The certain time when it happened...Try it.

For her to tell Phoenix for him to then ask Winston on what time it was.

Phoenix: Mr. Payne, what time is it right now?

Winston: Right now? 11:25-!

Winston checks his watch for the time to make this man scream. From there, something was off from the whole clock statue the Thinker.

Cassie: *BINGO!* That's it! (Man, I'm good!)

Judge: It's two hours slow!

Now for Phoenix to explain the rest to everyone else in the courtroom.

Phoenix: Mr. Sahwit's testimony was also two hours slow. Which means, what he heard at the time of the murder was most definitely this clock!

Ha! Phoenix and Cassie got Frank now to his surprise – same with Judge, Winston, Larry, and Mia too.

Cassie: Now do you admit it, Frank? (Wait...something's not right.)

About to have a solid victory...Frank freaks out to then started to laugh to see that both Phoenix and Cassie can't get anything else for some reason, huh?

Frank: I'll grant you two that's an amusing story...Sure, it looks like the clock's two hours slow. But we don't know if it was running slow on the day of the murder!

Frank was right. Not good at all...

Cassie: Grrr...! Oh, COME ON! IS THAT WHAT WE DID WRONG?! SERIOUSLY! (This is not fair!)

Angering Cassie to shout in a courtroom to make the ground shake to have everyone else left in silence to catch Phoenix off guard, along with Judge, Winston, and Larry, but not to Mia nor Frank.

Frank: Well? Got an answer to that?! If not, then there's no use arguing, now is it?

Then Frank says something back to have a powerful wind to push Phoenix to the side.

Frank: If you or your partner can't prove that, you have no case.

Mia: Phoenix!

This has Mia to worry. Now what? Without any answers for Phoenix 'or Cassie to try to get', Larry is good as guilty for Frank to walk away freely.

Judge: How about it, defense?

Trying to get back up on his feet, Phoenix had to think of something or tries to for his friend's freedom...

Phoenix: (You can't back down here. Am I going to fail you, after coming so close?)

A flashback is shown for Phoenix was sad to be standing in school to be blame on something he didn't do for kids to be calling him 'a thief' over and over again. Making him cry for the young Larry had to say something...only for someone else to say it next to be pointing out.

?: Objection!

Who was it to make Phoenix feel better...? End of flashback to go back to see the Judge to grab hold of his gavel next.

Judge: If you don't have any proof, I cannot let you indict the witness.

He was right...

Cassie: No...! This can't be the end.

Frank: I come all the way to testify, and you call me a murderer? You attorneys are all scum!

Could this be the end for Larry Butz? For Phoenix to feel upset for Cassie to see this to not be a good way to start off your attorney life like this.

Phoenix: (Forgive me, Larry...)

Larry looked sad to soon be found guilty for good.

Judge: This concludes Frank Sahwit's cross-examination.

Before the Judge could end it for Phoenix to close his eyes and Cassie to face defeat...someone stops the gavel hitting just in time.

Mia: Not so fast!

For the Judge to stop to get his gavel for Mia to say something next to have the other two by surprise.

Phoenix and Cassie: Mia...?

Mia: Now's the time to laugh, Phoenix. Same with you too, Cassie. An attorney can only laugh when times look desperate! Don't you two give up until the very end.

It was there for Cassie might be on to something on what Mia was saying, and do it fast before the Judge ends it.

Judge: If the defense have something to say, speak up. Well, do you?

Cassie: Maybe we can still win...(Come on, Cassie. Think!)

Trying to think really hard even for Phoenix was doing the same thing.

Phoenix: But there's no way to prove the clock was running slow on the day of the murder.

Mia: Then turn your thinking about.

Hearing that part, can it really work?

Phoenix: Turn it about?

Cassie: Can we really?

Mia: Yes. Try to figure out why the clock was running two hours slow, in the first place.

Once Mia said those things, Phoenix tries to think with Cassie backing him up...From the two hour slow times, between 2 PM to 4 PM, the Thinker clock, the passport, to the blackout note, and putting them together from Cindy's passport.

Phoenix: (Two hours...)

Hurry it up...!

Judge: It seems the defense has nothing to say, after all.

Thinking really hard for Phoenix to keep on going...

Phoenix: (I see...)

From there, Cassie thought about it even more to help out the new attorney defense lawyer to win this case of his.

Cassie: (Two hours slow...) I got it!

Oh! Sounds like Cassie figured something out...

Judge: This concludes the cross emanation.

As Frank thought he was going to get out of this scout free to be smiling...Phoenix says it to change things for a turnabout and Cassie to help him out.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

He stops it to create a powerful wind to blow Frank away to lose his wig on his head. Same with the Judge to drop his gavel on his head to stop also.

Cassie: *GOT YOU NOW!* The reason why the clock was running two hours slow is this...Phoenix!

He shows the a photo of Cindy to be in the U.S. Of New York City, New York.

Phoenix: Right, Cassie, it's right here!

Seeing the rest on screen for Frank was confused for he demands to know what it is.

Frank: Wh-What about that photo?

Phoenix: Japan has a different time zone than other countries. According to her passport, the victim had just returned from overseas the day before the murder.

Phoenix shows Cindy's passport next in his hands. From the U.S. To the country of Japan was a huge different time lines for Cassie to say about it next.

Cassie: That it is! The time difference between Japan and New York is fourteen hours. When it's 4 PM here, it's 2 PM there.

From showing some drawing to be right to make the clocks from left and right of the difference to be right.

Phoenix: And disregard AM and PM.

He says the rest to try putting this part together into one. Then Mia says the rest.

Mia: And the difference is exactly two hours.

Phoenix: The victim took the table clock with her on the trip, but hadn't reset it since returning. That's why the time you heard was two hours off!

The defense says so himself as he places the clock back on the table.

Cassie: And without it, we wouldn't know from Cindy's mistake helped us solve this murder case for good!

Now this guy's done for.

Phoenix: How's that, Mr. Sahwit...No, Mr. Didit!

For Phoenix to say it and point out, Frank freaks out to lose all of his other hair off of his head and drools all over the mouth to passing out in the end of his defeat.

Frank: Nooooooooooo! I almost got away with it! And I would've won if it wasn't for this amateur lawyer and his two friends...!

Hitting the gavel, the Judge tells the cops to place Frank under arrest.

Judge: Arrest the witness imminently!

And Frank was done for. So, how did it all happen? Well, Cassie explains the rest as she felt happy solving another murder mystery again.

Cassie: A lot to say on how this whole thing went down...As a newspaper salesman, Frank Sahwit had been burglarizing homes, while residents were away. But the victim returned while he was in her apartment, and that led to the murder.

_Full Story_

Frank Sahwit was actually a common thief disguised as a newspaper salesman. On the day of the murder, Sahwit was looking for somewhere to rob, and upon seeing Larry leaving Cindy's apartment, broke in and found it deserted. he thus decided to burglarize the place, believing he could make a clean break of it. Unfortunately, he was unaware that Cindy was on her way back, and the moment she entered her apartment, she witnessed him in the act of robbing her.

Panicking upon being caught and seeking to avoid being exposed as a thief, Sahwit grabbed "The Thinker" and struck her with it quickly, killing her instantly. The blow he dealt activated the clock, causing him to hear it say 2:00. Having no idea that Cindy hadn't changed it back to the correct time after her vacation in the United States of New York, Sahwit was fooled into thinking it was the "true" time. Knowing he would be the main suspect in her murder, Sahwit decided to pin the blame on Larry, knowing he had been the only one in the apartment before he left, and thus had no alibi for the time of the crime. Just then, the power went out, forcing him to look for a phone to call the police.

Upon being taken in for questioning, Sahwit implicated Larry for Cindy's murder. Unfortunately, his plan was undone by two simple mistakes - the first being his knowledge of what the murder weapon was, and the second being the time that he stated during his testimony - both of which effectively exposed him as the real culprit.

Now back to the case for the Judge to hit his gavel to calm everyone down.

Judge: Order! Mr. Wright...

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: I am quite honestly amazed. In your first defense, you even discovered the true culprit.

The Judge to be saying this to Phoenix, it makes him really happy.

Phoenix: Gee, thanks, Your Honor.

This has Phoenix smiling. But that's not all the Judge had to say, so was Cassie.

Judge: And you, Ms...You've also done well to aid Mr. Wright to solve this murder case. Tell me, what is your name?

It was there, Cassie introduce herself.

Cassie: My name is Cassie Freeman, a murder mystery solver, Your Honor. For it's my goal and dream to find the real criminals to be stopped. (Another case closed.)

For Mia to be pleased and Phoenix to be falling for Cassie already.

Judge: Ms. Freeman, I'll remember your name well to do so much more in the future. Now, I shall hand down the verdict...Not guilty!

NOT GUILTY

Yep, with people cheering all over the room, Larry was saved and free to make him feel a bit better now. Well, all but Winston was to be hitting his hand in anger.

Winston: Aw! Hell no!

And Mia to shake hands with Phoenix for winning his first case.

Mia: Well done, Phoenix. And you too, Cassie, way a go.

Phoenix: Thank you, Mia. (I guess I couldn't done it more without Cassie's help...What a woman...)

Cassie was very happy to get the job done.

Cassie: Yes! Victory!

What a good way to end things like this, huh?

Judge: And with that, court is adjourned.

The Judge then hits his gavel to end the trial.

***Case Closed***

Outside of Lobby 2 for it to be sunset for Larry to be hugging his best friend Phoenix to be happy he was saved.

Larry: You're amazing, Nicky!

Cassie: Someone sure looks happy.

This has Larry checking Mia out and Cassie to be a lady's man.

Larry: And you too, hottie...

He tries to hug Cassie for her to kick him away, but she was good to fighting back.

Cassie: Get loss! You're not my type and don't call me "hottie".

Larry: OK...Then how about Cassie-coo?

That was even worse than the last one. Which made Cassie angry.

Cassie: Not happening! (And this man's Phoenix's childhood friend here...)

And then Mia goes up to say something to Larry next.

Mia: Congratulation, Mr. Harry Butz.

Weird...Mia called Larry by a different name.

Larry: Uh, my name's Larry...

Mia: Could you repeat that, Harry?

Somehow Mia says it again and this has Larry trying to hit on Mia next.

Larry: Never mind, er...Well...Thank you so much! I'll never forget this.

Larry just bows to Mia for his thanks. Ah, what just happened...?

Cassie: We solve the case! I mean, seriously...?

And because of this, Cassie got mad again.

Phoenix: Dude, I was the one who saved you.

And this has Phoenix being left out. Just then, Larry thought about something to give to Mia...

Larry: Oh, right! Please accepted this!

Another clock of The Thinker Larry made besides just one, another one to give to Mia to be different and not a murder weapon.

Mia: Wait, isn't this the murder weapon?

Cassie: No, otherwise Larry couldn't bring it into the building if it was the murder weapon. Trust me...I've learned a lot from the rule book of the court house.

Good point, Cassie, she was so smart to knowing her rules of the court itself to study really hard. As Larry explains to Mia about this clock one.

Larry: Oh, no...It's the same thing, but it's not. I made two of them, and this one's mine.

Mia: Ah.

Now Mia has got it.

Larry: Please accept it as a memento of our meeting!

Larry gives it to Mia to have.

Mia: Then, I guess I'll take you up on it. Thank you.

And then Larry starts crying next to Phoenix to lose Cindy Stone of the woman he once loved.

Larry: I loved her man. How could she betray me like that? I'm so sad!

Phoenix: Larry...

He tries to help his friend out ad the same with Cassie 'to try a little'.

Cassie: Ah, there, there...?

Mia: I wouldn't be so certain. She loved you. And here's the proof.

Mia says something next to look at the clock...Like Larry would listen to reason.

Larry: Lies! Nicky...!

Still crying, I think the other get where Mia was getting at...

Phoenix: Oh, yeah. She took that clock with her on the trip, didn't she?

Cassie: From the trip to the United States, yes!

But Larry had trouble believing in all of this.

Larry: She probably just didn't have any others.

But remember in the photo of Cindy holding the clock...?

Phoenix: You really think she'd take something so bunky, just because of that?

Remembering it for Cindy to be smiling with the gift she gotten from Larry from which he had made for her, I guess she did really love him a lot to have him smiling again.

Larry: I guess not. Thanks, man. You too, Cassie-coo.

Cassie: Aw, see? It's all good.

All in a days work, huh? For the day to soon turned into night time now for everyone goes home to be walking all over the streets as Cassie walks out of the court room building for Phoenix to catch up to her and so does Mia.

Phoenix: Cassie, hey. You did great today.

This has Phoenix blushing a lot.

Cassie: Same here, Phoenix, you did great too. You can be odd to do your job right, but in a good way. Man, I love solving murder cases!

For him to be in love and for Mia to catch on...she was proud of Phoenix doing well and the same with Cassie.

Mia: Good work today, Cassie, you've done it again with all the training I've given you.

Cassie: Ah, it was nothing, Mia, really...

Mia: But it was. And you, Phoenix, today got a bit exciting, but you finally took your first step.

Phoenix: Yeah, it was really scary, though.

Hard to get through the first time, to get much better later on. Stopping from walking, Mia had something to say to the two next.

Mia: But still...It was an important step you took to help someone. Listen well, Phoenix. Cassie. In our massive society, there must be plenty of people out there who need your help. Do your best.

They both agreed to do just that.

Phoenix: I will!

Cassie: Same here!

And with that all said and done, Mia wanted to learn more on why Phoenix became a lawyer in the first place.

Mia: Oh, right...The reason you became an attorney?

Phoenix: I owe it all to him.

Cassie: You do...?

Cassie was new to all of this. A lot to learn about later on, huh...?

Mia: Tell me the whole story sometime.

Phoenix: Sure thing!

Just then Phoenix remembers leaving his bike at the courthouse to go back for it.

Phoenix: I forgot my bike at the courthouse!

Really...? Well, that's Phoenix Wright for you.

Cassie: Really, Phoenix? How can you forget about your bike to get you to places.

Mia: Oh, dear...

Time to go back and get the bike of yours, Phoenix.

Phoenix: See you two later! Hey, Cassie, I hope to see you a lot when we work together sometimes!

The new defense lawyer takes off in a hurry on foot.

Cassie: Ah, okay then...See you later, Phoenix! (I think I'm going to like working with this guy.)

For the two girls to be smiling at each other to have a whole new beginning of this whole series.

Mia: I just know you'll like Phoenix back than a friend, Cassie, trust me.

Cassie: What does that mean...?

I think Cassie didn't get it at first, but she will soon enough. With Phoenix running back to the courtroom building to narrate to end the day of doing very well today on his first murder case in court.

Phoenix: (And so, my first trial came to a close to also meet with Cassie Freeman to learn a lot to solving murder mysteries to fall in love with. But my promise to tell Mia about my reason for becoming an attorney was a promise I wouldn't be able to keep.)

What did Phoenix meant when he said those words...? As it cuts to the next scene at Fey & Co. Law Offices door to see the label name on there, showed a lot of broken glass, The Thinker was on the ground, and Mia's body to be lying on there to not be moving at all...That's not good for the next chapter to start off. What do you guys think? This is how I do my stories, so please understand...More to come later. :)


	2. Turnabout Sisters: 1st Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #2 - Turnabout Sisters: 1st Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

*Cassie Freeman - Ashly Burch

Mia Fey (Murder Victim) - Colleen Clinkenbeard

Maya Fey (Defendant) - Lindsay Seidel

Miles Edgeworth - Christopher Wehkamp

Dick Gumshoe - Bryan Massey

The Judge - Kent Williams

Bell Boy – Will Short

Marvin Grossberg - Phil Parsons

April May (Witness) - Jeannie Tirado

Redd White (Witness) - Larry Brantley

From the first case to win for Phoenix Wright to become a defense attorney with his teacher Mia's help and falling in love with another student as a murder mystery solver name Cassie Freeman with amazing skills 'and some psychic powers', this was only the beginning. To start things off as Phoenix narrates things off.

Phoenix: (I'm Phoenix Wright. While I Somehow proved my client's innocence in my first trial, I'm still a highly inexperienced rookie attorney. But I'll do my best to help those who have no one on their side!)

As it was day time out for the cherry blossoms on the trees to be blooming, Mia calls up someone who was very closes to her to talk about something for her upcoming trial she needed to do. To also show a Bluecorp. Billboard on top of a building 'to be very important later on'...

?: Hello? This is Maya.

Mia: Hello, it's me.

This young girl seems to know who Mia was to be sisters.

Maya: Oh, Mia! What's up? You haven't called in a while.

Time: April 3, 9:27 AM

Location: Fey & Co. Law Offices

Mia: Sorry, I've been busy lately. How have you been?

Showing from Mia's office and to where Maya was living in...

Maya: Lonely...And it's all your fault for leaving your beloved little sister alone! Just teasing! I'm good. I've gotten use to having my own place.

And back to Mia's office to be be working on the statue Thinker to fix it or something.

Mia: Oh, I'm glad. Actually, I'm calling because I have a favor to ask.

Maya knows of the drill for Mia wanted to help her out on.

Maya: I know! You want me to hold evidences for you again?

Mia: Indeed. The case I'm working on will be big. I'm uncomfortable keeping the evidence here until the trial.

Maya: So, what is it this time?

Maya wishes to know what this one will be.

Mia: A table clock.

Maya: Clock?

Mia: Yes, it's made to resemble the statue The Thinker. And it tells you the time! You've always liked toys, right?

For sisters to be teasing each other to get along very well.

Maya: Hey...I'm not a little girl anymore, Mia!

For the Thinker had to be taken apart a lot on Mia's mind.

Mia: Oh, but at the moment, the clock doesn't talk. I had to remove the clockwork. I put some papers inside instead.

Maya: Is it the evidence, then?

Elsewhere, in some dark room for someone to be eavesdropping on both Mia and Maya's phone conversation...Not good.

Mia: Sharp as always. There are important, so keep them safe.

For this man looked like trouble, whoever he was...

?: (The Thinker, eh? Smart thinking, Ms. Fey.)

This guy's smiling teeth to be shining...Not good at all. Hours later as Phoenix was working hard at Mia's office and some paper work for Cassie to be doing to have a normal day and normal cases to do in trial, for Phoenix has never been more happy to have Cassie to be working with both hm and Mia to make his day complete – of being in love.

Phoenix: (Wow...Look at me working with someone who I fell in love with name Cassie Freeman. Maybe I can ask her out to fall in love with me back.)

While dusting to almost dropping something for Cassie to help out Phoenix in time before it could break.

Cassie: Hey! Easy there, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Ah! Excuse me?

Cassie: This vase almost fell to hit your head, but I caught it, so you're welcome. Since you've won on your first case, this place has never been as busy so much to help out people with Mia around. And for me to solve murder mysteries are so much fun.

Yeah a lot to always have Mia Fey to defend on other who didn't commit any crime to be proven innocent for Phoenix to do so much and Cassie backing her boss up a lot.

Phoenix: I guess so...

Phoenix was still blushing.

Phoenix: (Wow, even when she smiles to be serious, she still has a cute look on her face.)

Soon from Phoenix cleaning the bathroom next, Mia wanted to tell both him and Cassie about something and for them to take a break.

Mia: Phoenix. Cassie. Can I talk to you two for a moment?

She then tells them about her little sister Maya Fey to go out to eat tonight and wants to invite them to join in, sounds like fun. For Cassie to hear about Maya a lot 'to not see her in person yet' nor Phoenix never knew of Mia having a little sister until today.

Phoenix: Huh? You have a little sister, Boss?

Mia: I hadn't mentioned that? I did with Cassie to never seen Maya yet.

Phoenix: No...This is the first I've heard of it.

Cassie just nodded at Phoenix to let him know.

Cassie: I guess you and I are in the same boat. But you know how we get when we learn something.

Mia: First time for you then, Phoenix. She's also coming to the office tonight to see me. Why don't you two join us for dinner?

With Mia asking them to join with both Mia and Maya, Phoenix and Cassie were more than happy to go out together tonight.

Phoenix: Really?

Cassie: Us to join you two? Are you sure, Mia?

Not so hard to be asking this type of question at all.

Mia: I don't mind at all, Cassie, nor Phoenix. So of course. Then, let's meet up here at 9 PM.

Sounds like a plan for Cassie and Phoenix headed back to their apartments until they both meet up again later on.

Cassie: Sure! Can't wait, Mia!

Phoenix: Got it! We'll see you later!

A lot of fun time tonight for all four of them to be doing and going out, for Phoenix and Cassie will be meeting with Mia's sister Maya 'who loves food'. For them to do well to save people of their innocents in court, some lawyers than defense ones 'like the prosecutor lawyers' are against people to prove them guilty a lot; for one of them in court right now was one man who can win it all who is known as Miles Edgeworth himself.

Edgeworth: And with that, the prosecution rests its case.

And when I meant to say about Edgeworth will do whatever it takes to win, he does it. As he bows to everyone else in the room for the Judge to hit his gavel to say the verdict.

Judge: I shall hand down the verdict...Guilty!

To everyone else's surprise on another job Edgeworth just did, but a random defense lawyer knew that Edgeworth might've cheated on his end...A unfair law to make some of those thing happen now a days in court to be unfair at times.

Lawyer: Why wasn't I informed about that evidences?!

But all he does back was to point and says it like it is in Edgeworth's own words.

Edgeworth: Reflect on your own incompetence before criticizing my methods.

For this today's news happened to be all over the TV and the newspapers for Phoenix to read it on the train ride. Saying things like: "Genesis Prosecutor wins again. Dark rumors follow victory." And down the bottom to also be on the front page also says something about Phoenix Wright's work along with Cassie's too... "Rookie attorney takes plaudits and the strange girl with powers to back him up. Could this be love at first sight?"

Phoenix: (Talk about night and day...)

Same with Cassie too as she was running on her track workout back at her apartment to be watching the whole thing on the TV.

Cassie: (From talking about Phoenix and me on a fine job in working, and some other prosecutor who's been winning in so many cases against others. Some who haven't committed any murders or illegal crimes at all.)

I take it that Cassie can sense some bad people who don't do their jobs right unlike Mia and Phoenix do, and for her as well to not know who Edgeworth was 'not just yet'. Later at night time...As Cassie arrives back at Mia's office building to meet with her and Maya in a bit, Phoenix was running a bit late to be checking on his watch to be in a big hurrying getting there.

Phoenix: (I'm late!) Ah! Cassie, hi! You made it.

He arrives to be happy seeing Cassie again.

Cassie: And you finally made it yourself. Come on, Phoenix, the two girls are probably waiting for our arrival. Let's head on up.

Time: April 3, 9:08 PM

Location: Fey & Co. Law Offices

Into the Fey & Co. Law Offices they go right away. Arriving to have one office light to be on, but the other room was completely dark inside, how weird. Was Mia there with her sister or what? Or was there anyone there at all.

Cassie: Hello? Mia? Maya? We're here! Are you two somewhere? Anyone...?

Phoenix: Not here yet...We're back! 

Going in for Phoenix to hear something break of glass piece from the sound of it from his shoe to stop and look at it, same with Cassie to feel something wasn't right. To have the room in darkness, something made of glass to shatter all over, a complete mess all over, and looking around to have only lamp light on to see something disturbing...Both Phoenix and Cassie also see Mia's body...Lying on the ground to look dead, she was murder!

Cassie: What...? What is this...?

Cassie was horrified to then check on her pulse.

Cassie: No, please don't be dead...! (This isn't happening...! I don't feel any heart beating from Mia at all. Her head was hit pretty hard to end up dead like this. No!)

Phoenix: M-Mia?

Phoenix sees from Cassie's sad reaction that Mia was long gone.

Phoenix: Mia!

Cassie: Phoenix, I'm sorry. But Mia's been killed...!

Not good at all, for the two stop to hear someone else was in the room to be crying a lot more, a young girl. She's Mia's little sister name Maya Fey to lose her older sister just now to arrive before they did.

Phoenix: Who's there?

For Phoenix and Cassie see Maya to be in the corner of the room crying and to be seeing these two for the first time, and a very bad timing right now.

Cassie: Hey, isn't that...?

Cassie might know who Maya was.

Phoenix: Y-You're...

Phoenix stops to see Maya was herself to be nodded a no and she was innocent.

Phoenix: Oh, it's okay. We work here.

Cassie rushes over to Maya's side to help her out.

Cassie: You must be Mia's little sister, correct? We are-! We were good friends of hers, I'm so sorry about this. You can trust in us.

Still to be a sad thing to lose someone who was closes to you, Maya rushes over to Mia's body to be crying in sorrow.

Maya: Mia! Mia! Mia...

Maya breaks down in tears.

Phoenix: So you're really Mia's...

Just then, a noise was heard in the building for Phoenix and Cassie see someone coming in. From Cassie seeing from the window of some woman making a panic phone call from across the street at some hotel, for a lot of cops and a detective arrives to be showing his badge to see a murder scene to take place. As he also tells the other three to stay put under police law.

?: Freeze, pal! It's the cops. Crime scene's secured.

Right away, Cassie knows who this person was.

Cassie: Oh, no...Not this guy.

This surprises Phoenix to be hearing this.

Phoenix: Wait! You know him?!

A lot to explain for Cassie, as a lot of officers were parked outside of the office to look around a murder crime scene for this man introduces himself name Detective Dick Gumshoe. For this guy and Cassie know each other very well.

**District Police Detective – Dick Gumshoe**

Gumshoe: I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, pal. Ah, you again, kid. I thought you would be here at a murder scene to try solving another murder mystery like this one. Still dreaming of being the best of the best, huh?

A lot to explain next.

Cassie: It's nice to see you again too, Mr. Detective. We bump into each other a lot, Phoenix, to work at times differently. I love solving murder mysteries to finding suspects on who's the real murderers are and he does his part to follow the law...quite a bit differently. He calls me 'Kid' as a nickname, while I call him by 'Mr. Detective' to be friends.

Gumshoe: As long as you're not causing any trouble, Kid, I'm watching you.

Yeah, overdoing his job a bit much from the looks of it for Gumshoe to be worried over nothing. For him to do his job with one of the officer to tell Gumshoe on what he and the other officers have found.

Officer: Excuse me. Look at this.

One of the officers alerts Gumshoe about something. Using some rubber gloves, Gumshoe spots a piece of paper lying next to Mia's dead body to be a receipt on something Mia has bought from a few days ago.

Gumshoe: This is a receipt.

For Cassie and Phoenix check it out while Maya was standing around to feel all sad, for the paper said on the front side – 'Receipt, April 2, and Antique glass light stand'. And on the back side, had something written in blood of someone's name on it – 'Maya'. Oh, no!

Gumshoe: Hold up... 'Maya'? This mean anything to you, pal? Or you, Kid?

Phoenix: N-No.

Cassie: Don't look at me

Things only get bad to worse when Maya speaks up.

Maya: Th-That's my name...

Gumshoe: What's your name?

From this feeling Cassie was getting was not good on what Maya was going to say, it the police will think that Maya has murder her own sister. But she would never do such a thing!

Cassie: Wait, Maya-!

But Cassie warns her too late.

Maya: Maya Fey.

Even Phoenix feels bad for Maya on what she's going through.

Phoenix: (Maya...)

And from there, Gumshoe just arrests Maya right away by grabbing hold of her arm.

Gumshoe: Case closed! You're coming down to the station!

This was really bad for Cassie had to do something to save the sad Maya.

Cassie: Mr. Detective-!

Gumshoe: Kid, please don't. Try to stop me, and I'll have no other choice but to arrest you for butting in to law business like this one. I'm sorry. Don't make this harder than it already is.

She stops for Cassie can't save Maya now nor can Phoenix.

Phoenix: I'm sorry, Cassie. But just wait a second...

Phoenix tries to say something next.

Gumshoe: You're coming too, pal. Yeah, to the station! For you and Kid. Let's go!

Now having the police tape to cover up the building as Maya is found arrested to be taken in at the Metropolitan Police Department for other people to see the scene of the crime, with news media and all. As Phoenix and Cassie go into a different police car to be questioned by them for a long night. Also, for the woman with pink hair at the hotel across the street for Cassie to notice for she has made the police call. Just by looking out from a far though? This was on her mind all night long for her and Phoenix to go home afterwards but Maya to stay in a jail cell on a crime she didn't do. Not good at all...The next morning, what a rough night that was to be far from over. With Cassie waking up back at her apartment to take a shower and to hear the news on the radio from last night's murder of Mia Fey. For her to lose a teacher like her must be really hard to go through.

Phoenix: (Mia...I can't believe you're really gone.)

While back at Phoenix's apartment to be waking up looking tired, as he watches the news about his teacher's death as well on TV.

Newscaster: [This was the scene of a crime. Last night, the chief of Fey & Co. Law Offices, Ms. Mia Fey, was murdered.]

It was showing a photo of Mia on TV. To say – 'Beautiful Attorney Murdered – Mia Fey (27)' For the horrors of seeing Mia's dead body for Phoenix to remember and to never forget the scene there.

Phoenix: Mia...

Remembering from a flashback of all the other good times with Mia on Phoenix's first case and for Cassie to work so hard with her.

_Mia: Of course. Couldn't take you under your wing and skip this important day. You're finally leaving the nest. _

From there and winning the case afterwards.

_Mia: Well done, Phoenix. And you too, Cassie, way a go._

End of flashback for Phoenix hears the rest of the news on TV about Mia's murder to still be going on.

Newscaster: [Police suspect the beautiful attorney's own sister murdered her. Currently, she's been held in custody.]

This made Phoenix mad to punch the ground with his fist. From there, Cassie also looked upset while standing in the shower to be running, and Maya in her cell room. Sad to be crying over her sister's loss to see the horror images of her dead body lying there in the office. Poor girl...It was there for Cassie got out to get dried off to know what she needed to do for Maya 'for Mia wanted to help her sister out' and fast to get going.

Cassie: (I can't just stand here while Maya suffers on a crime she didn't do. I have to talk to her to solve this murder mystery of Mia Fey's murder. And if I'm right, I'm sure Phoenix will be there too.)

To the Detention Center place Cassie heads to next! And I think Phoenix will since he's riding his bike in the area of the place to see Mia and Cassie as well. For the cherry blossom petals to be falling down, of a feeling to not give up on someone like this.

Phoenix: (Those tears weren't fake.)

See? He was being serious now.

Time: April 4, 9:07 AM

Location: Detention Center – Visitor's Room

Arriving there for the two – one being a defense lawyer and another one being a murder mystery solver to see each other again as they both waited for Maya to come out of the other room from the other side, for them to ask the poor girl some questions.

Cassie: Phoenix, I knew you would show up. Rough night, wasn't it?

For them to both stay strong together for Maya's sake.

Phoenix: Cassie...Yeah...Rough...

He was out of it again in love.

Cassie: Ah, Phoenix?

She once again helps Phoenix snap out of it.

Phoenix: Huh?! Oh, yeah it was. Sorry, Cassie. (Damn, I can't help for this girl to be so cute! I want to to tell Cassie how I feel about her...!) Listen, Cassie, both you and I know about Maya's innocent who would never murder her own sister. Which means someone else her up and we need to find out who.

The two sat down on the chairs.

Cassie: Right. Let's question Maya and see what we can get. (Phoenix is silly, but he's caring to get the job done.)

Like Cassie was ready, so was Phoenix as well. Soon, Maya 'who was tired out and sad still' walks up to the room to take her seat as an officer watches on her to also be dressing up very weird. Like she was in the old times of Japan as a mystical maid of some kind. For Cassie dresses weirdly to not bother her about it, leaving Phoenix to be confused on Maya's appearance a little.

Phoenix: (Now that I get a good look at her, her outfit's rather strange.) Um...

But she says something first.

Maya: It's you, the lawyer and friend.

Cassie: Hey, Maya. We're here to help you out for we once worked with Mia, she's a great lawyer. I'm Cassie Freeman, a murder mystery solver. And this is my partner who's also a defense lawyer name Phoenix Wright. It's nice to finally meet you.

Maya: Hello to you too, Cassie.

A nice start so far for Maya to speak up...

Phoenix: You've had a rough night, huh? Have you contacted your family?

Maya: My mother and father are both gone.

Sad for Mia and Maya lost their parents to no longer be around anymore for Maya to be the only one left.

Cassie: I'm so sorry, Maya. (Wow, she's almost like what I've been through.)

Cassie felt the pain that Maya was going through. Sad, isn't it? Also, when Cassie places her hands next to some – to sense, feel out, and can tell if someone's a good person or not. What kind of powers does this girl have? Anyways, continuing on for Phoenix changes to asking Maya another question next.

Phoenix: Last night, you came to see Mia at the office, right?

Maya: She asked me to come.

For Maya to explain from what happened to arriving there as they planned to go out to eat last night if Mia wasn't killed.

Cassie: Oh, we were going out to eat. All four of us.

Oh yeah, Cassie remembers that part very well.

Phoenix: I see. You're right, Cassie.

But that's not all, Maya also tells the two another reason why Mia ask for her sister to meet up with her.

Maya: She also wanted to ask me to hold on to some evidence for an upcoming trial.

Phoenix: Evidence?

Maya: The clock that's shaped like The Thinker.

Yeah, Cassie and Phoenix remembers The Thinker clock as well that Larry made to give another one to Mia, since the other one he created to Cindy was used to kill her to happen again to Mia now. Yeah...For Phoenix to have the odd look on his face once he learned.

Phoenix: (The one Larry made!)

Cassie: Funny how a clock to be made by hand was used twice on two people to get killed in the head. Bummer...I guess it just happened.

It was there for Maya also remembers talking about the conversation with Mia just yesterday about the case she was working on.

Maya: I'm pretty sure our conversation is on my cell phone.

On Maya's cell phone to be left recorded?! This could be important here.

Cassie: On your cell phone?!

Phoenix: Then please! Let us hear it!

Yeah, about that part for Maya to bring in the bad news for them.

Maya: But I dropped it somewhere...

Another let down there to be twice in a row today.

Phoenix: Of course.

Phoenix was upset a little.

Maya: I'm so sorry...

Then Phoenix has to ask Maya about her outfit she's wearing, to no ordinary people would wear it a lot in public.

Phoenix: By the way, what's with that bizarre-

Cassie shoves Phoenix a little to say something different.

Phoenix: I mean, interesting outfit?

Cassie: It's not Halloween yet.

Well, it didn't bother Maya when Phoenix asked and Cassie to make a little joke to answer back.

Maya: I-I'm not strange, really! I'm a spirit medium. In training...

So Maya Fey's a spirit medium who can summon spirits to control her body to talk to them once again. Wow! That must be something big for her to do! And for both Phoenix and Cassie to be hearing this to be out of nowhere.

Phoenix and Cassie: S-Spirit Medium?

This was new to Cassie, but not to Phoenix.

Phoenix: (I'm pretty sure that qualifies as strange.)

Maya: I'm still in training, but the Fey family has always been sensitive to the spirit world. Especially the women.

If Maya was doing it, does this also mean for Mia was too while working as a lawyer. Who knew!

Cassie: Now that sounds really cool. I wish I can do those type of things with these strange powers I have.

Phoenix: So Mia was into this stuff too?

Maya: Yes. Her powers were seriously out of this world!

Again, Phoenix was having trouble hearing all of this to be very true. But not to Cassie since she felt something to feel very real.

Phoenix: I had no idea...

Right there, Phoenix stops for Cassie was staring at him.

Phoenix: Ah...I didn't mean that in a mean way, Cassie! Don't get me wrong! Wait, Maya, can't you ask Mia's spirit who killed her?

Not a bad idea, but will it work?

Cassie: Good idea, Phoenix! Please, Maya, use your powers to try to ask her spirit about anything she remembers.

One problem for Maya to bring them another bad news.

Maya: Oh, no...Sorry, but again I'm still in training.

Phoenix and Cassie: In training?

Maya: I couldn't do something as amazing as contacting a spirit...

Maya felt bad she couldn't do anything right now. Hey, she wanted to if Maya could do it with enough training somehow for Phoenix and Cassie have to think of something else next. As for this lawyer to see Cassie to have a special gift, so did Mia and Maya has it to still be working on it.

Phoenix: (I guess it wouldn't be that easy, huh? And for someone like Cassie to not faze her about Maya or Mia having powers, she seems to have a very strong powers to sense anything from others...And I thought I've seen everything.)

Maya: By the way, Mr. Lawyer...Cassie...Could I ask you two for a favor? Um, could you contact a lawyer name Grossberg for me?

Looking for a man name Grossberg for Maya to ask for his help and not them?

Phoenix: Grossberg?

Cassie: Who's Grossberg?

Maya: My sister said if I ever in trouble, I should call him.

For Maya to ask for a different lawyer and not ask for Phoenix's help, wonder why?

Phoenix: You know, I'm a defense attorney, too.

Maya: But...You never believe me.

She sounded upset just saying it.

Cassie: What? We do!

Phoenix: Why do you think so?

From Phoenix sees Maya to look odd to show up where Mia was killed, so it was an accident to see her out of the blue.

Maya: Your eyes back then, Mr. Lawyer...

When Maya brought it up, of a flashback of Phoenix to spot Maya to show up crying to look shock but Cassie.

_Phoenix: Y-You're..._

End of flashback on what Maya was trying to say.

Cassie: Ouch...Well, he didn't mean to.

Cassie felt bad to make a whole lot of scene.

Maya: Yes, you looked at me like I'd done it.

That had Phoenix to feel bad to also have his jaw to drop.

Phoenix: No, I never thought...

Maya: It's okay. I understand.

From feeling silly, to Phoenix to lift his head back up to get to work and the same with Cassie to try helping him out as well. And for this, Cassie and Phoenix looked at each other for they know that giving this Grossberg the message to defend Maya in court, was her only chance to help her out either way.

Cassie: Phoenix, let's do this for Maya.

Phoenix: All right. So, Grossberg the lawyer, right, Maya? We'll go ask him for you.

Leave it to them who worked with Mia to help out the innocent Maya to have her name clear in court.

Cassie: Yeah! We'll help you out in any way we can to talk to Grossberg.

This makes Maya feel a bit better to leave this to Phoenix and Cassie.

Time: April 4

Location: Grossberg Law Offices

As they go to alert the other lawyer about this mess, as they headed to Grossberg's building of another law defense office who knows of Mia 'who he trained her a lot' and seeing Maya a lot. Once he heard the news to feel sad of Mia's loss, and seeing how well Phoenix was becoming a lawyer himself and Cassie who worked for Mia to to what he can. Nice office he had with a cool painting of a man in Africa to be patting a animal.

?: Ah, my boy and young lady...So you two worked under Mia. She was my student. It's a shame what happened to her. Don't you two think so?

**Grossberg Law Offices Chief – ****Marvin Grossberg**

An understanding guy, isn't he? For Phoenix and Cassie to both get the point from this man.

Phoenix: Um, well...I'd like to ask you to defend Maya, her sister.

Cassie: Please, Mr. Grossberg, she's in real trouble.

Asking nicely for Cassie to beg for his help. Lucky with Marvin here was good to Mia and Maya to be a dear friend to them both. For he would help out the Fey sisters anytime.

Grossberg: Oh yes, Mia told me about her. Asked me to look after her if she were ever in trouble.

Phoenix: Then...?

Cassie: You will save Maya?

So in other words, Marvin will take the case on for Maya Fey. Alright!

Grossberg: Of course I'll defend her! If I, Marvin Grossberg, do not take this case, who will? Leave everything to me, young ones.

This makes everything good for Cassie to smile and Phoenix to bow down and say his thanks to Marvin.

Phoenix: Thank you so much!

Cassie: Yeah, thanks, Marvin!

As the two left the room, for Marvin will get to work right away.

Marvin: Goodbye, then.

The next thing for Marvin gets a phone call to answer it.

Marvin: Hello? This is Grossberg.

?: Long time, no talk...Mister Lawyer.

From the shocking look on Marvin's face and the man to have shining teeth when he grins to be calling Marvin, can only mean not good at all. He must be the real murderer. Calling it a day for Phoenix walks Cassie back to her apartment to see it for the first time 'since she has seen his so far', for all they can do now was wait within two days before the trial can begin.

Phoenix: Man, what a day...A lot to wait for Mr. Grossberg to take care of the rest for Maya.

Tiring, but Phoenix and Cassie can do their work to lend a hand for Maya and Marvin on everything they can to solving this murder case of Mia, for her sister's sake.

Cassie: Phoenix...?

Phoenix: Yeah! I'm fine. I just want to help out Maya. (Cassie's really cute!) Listen, Cassie, it'll all work out.

Cassie: I know, we will. And it was nice of you to walk me back at my apartment like this. I hope you'll be fine getting yourself back home.

Lucky they both exchange phone numbers with each other to call from time to time if they're not around when needed.

Phoenix: I'll be fine, I got a train to catch to go back to where my apartment is. With us exchanging phone numbers to keep contact with each other... (So far, so good.) I better get going. Are you sure you'll be okay alone?

He had to double check on how Cassie was holding up on her end.

Cassie: Yes, Phoenix, you silly. Let's rest. Get back and I need some sleep for us to meet up tomorrow...At the office to find Maya's cell phone to then seeing the suspect at the hotel across from the building. Now get going. Good night. (Phoenix, he's strange but sweet to worry about me and others.)

For Cassie to be smiling and laughing to see how nice Phoenix for them to be smiling at each other before the young lawyer takes off to make his first move of getting Cassie's phone number by luck to look happy to soon ask her out.

Phoenix: Good night.

This has Phoenix as he unjust his tie of his suit and coming back from shopping a little, to then lying down on his bed to hope for the best until then as Phoenix stares at the ceiling of his apartment. For him to do what he could for Maya and looks at his attorney badge.

Phoenix: (I'm glad he agreed to defend her.) This is for the best, really.

As for Cassie back at her apartment to shower and then get ready for bed to be reading 'with the TV on' from the clues for Phoenix and Cassie have gotten about Maya and Mia to be sisters and what Maya does a lot as a spirit medium. A few more clues and suspect to learn about later. She loves these things to do what she can and for Phoenix for Mia Fey would've wanted it, for losing a teacher/friend was hard enough to not lose someone else again.

Cassie: Two sisters who are both Spiritual Mediums in the Fey name of the women, but for Mia to be a defense lawyer to end up killed...Damn. (Maya, both Phoenix and I promise you that you will be proven innocent by any means. I swear in Mia's name.)

A lo to do and enough for Cassie and Phoenix to get some sleep next, as somewhere at night time at the Prosecutor Building where Edgeworth works at in his room number #1202 for him to get the case he'll be working on to prove in Maya Fey's guilt. No...! A nice office he had to be drinking his tea to have a type of trophy on his chair, a chess place on the table, a statue of some samurai too, a vase of flowers, his other uniform jacket on the wall, and so much for a rich type of person. Almost...Looking at the latest murder case of Mia on who she is and how she died to all be on there.

(Case File

Name: Mia Fey

Sex: F

Age: 27

Estimated Time of Death: April 3, after 8 PM

Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma to the head)

Edgeworth: (Mia Fey, once a defense lawyer...I remember her.)

It appears Edgeworth remembers Mia's work before to see her in a few cases she's won and himself to go up again. Hmmm...Weird. Whatever this sneaky lawyer has in mind, it can't be good at all. The next day – Phoenix and Cassie meet with each other at the Fey & Co. Law Offices as promised to have a look around before the cops arrived to try giving Marvin a hand.

Cassie: Hey, Phoenix.

Cassie said to also see how different the room is since Mia was murder.

Cassie: Wow, look at the place. It looks so sad now.

Phoenix: Yeah, it does... (I still can't believe it. Mia...)

He look at Mia's old desk with her old laptop to her plant she took care of. Another flashback for Phoenix to see the plant for Mia who she named it Charlie when she was working for Cassie saw it a few times to help her out, and for him to see how Mia cares for the plant like this one.

_Mia: Here's your dinner, Charley._

Mia waters Charlie for Phoenix was laughs.

Mia: _What's so funny?_

_Phoenix: But it's just a so strange...Calling a potted plant 'Charley'._

He was just saying is all.

_Mi: Really? 'Phoenix Wright' is a far stranger name, if you ask me._

_Phoenix: That's not the point._

End of flashback of the good memories for Phoenix and Mia to be laughing together for he'll never forget his teacher, nor will Cassie. Soon she sees something in the pot of Charlie to spot an item in there.

Cassie: Huh? What's this...? (Maya's cell phone.) Hey, Phoenix! Come take a look at this! In Charlie!

He joins with Cassie to see it was Maya's cell phone. Non doubt about it to look pink with a ribbon strap of a key chain on it.

Phoenix: Is this...Nice going, Cassie.

Phoenix looks at the phone for Cassie sees it behind his back to get information on her end.

Cassie: A voice message...Maya was right! Let listen to it.

He plays the message of Mia talking to Maya from the other day...

Mia: [Then, the office tonight. Say 9:00 PM?]

Maya: [Okay, but I except dinner! Something good! Like burgers! I could really go for a good burger!]

Their first clue with the voice call message on there. Soon Gumshoe comes into the office to do his work, as he runs into Phoenix and Cassie.

Gumshoe: Oh?

Cassie: It's you again, Mr. Detective. (Really? At a time like this?)

Gumshoe: Hey, Kid, working again I see. And aren't you, uh...

Phoenix introduces himself to Gumshoe next.

Phoenix: I'm Phoenix Wright, an attorney.

Gumshoe: Oh right! You've got an odd name, pal.

Oh, really...Besides Mia saying that to Phoenix about his name once, Gumshoe has an odd name himself.

Cassie: Really, Mr. Detective? Look who's talking.

Even Phoenix agrees with Cassie there to have weird names sometimes.

Phoenix: (Like you're the one to talk, Suedeshoes.)

Anyways, Gumshoe then sees Phoenix holding Maya's phone 'of course he doesn't know it's evidences to not care'. Not that I care, but what a clumsy detective Gumshoe is...

Gumshoe: What's with that girly cell phone? Is it yours, Kid?

Cassie: As if!

Cassie got mad to show Gumshoe her real cell phone.

Cassie: This is mine to be blue color! Pink is not my style!

For Phoenix forgotten he had it still in his hands to laugh and hides it behind his back.

Gumshoe: OK, kid, if you say so...

Gumshoe then laughs about Phoenix having Maya's phone.

Gumshoe: So a girly cell phone for a girly guy. Perfect fit.

Was Gumshoe making fun of Phoenix or being nice? Well the defense attorney himself couldn't help but to laugh a little.

Phoenix: No one's ever called me 'girly' before... (Maybe if Cassie would call me cute might be better.) So, Detective, have you figured anything out?

Cassie: If anything, we would like to know please, Mr. Detective. (But I doubt he'll say anything to us.)

Yeah, he's just doing his job...Or tries to to have Gumshoe laughing.

Gumshoe: Sorry, pal and kid, but I got no info to give an attorney! Or you either, kid!

Wrong idea, Gumshoe. Wow! For Marvin was defending Maya, while Phoenix and Cassie help him out gather some clues and such with suspect too.

Phoenix: (But I'm not defending her.)

From there, Cassie stops to get Gumshoe to talk somehow.

Cassie: But-! (Then again...This is our chance to get some information from him.)

For Cassie to be winking as Phoenix sees her plan to get some more information out of Gumshoe to be a bit clumsy to slip up. It was the only plan they can do for now.

Gumshoe: Well, there's one thing I can say for sure. There's no way you're winning tomorrow's trial, pal. You too, kid.

Cassie: And why is that...?

Even Phoenix was since he was telling this to Phoenix and Cassie to be the first ones to know.

Phoenix: Yeah, w-why do you say that?

Gumshoe: They've put Mr. Edgeworth on the prosecution.

Once Gumshoe say Edgeworth's name, this comes to a surprise to Phoenix a lot more than the man's work.

Phoenix: Edgeworth?

Cassie: Edgeworth...? I've heard of the man who's the best prosecutor lawyer ever, but I didn't think he'll show up to a murder case like this one. He must be really good.

Gumshoe: Looks like both of you have heard of him...

There was a lot more for Phoenix knows from Edgeworth to also learn of his work...So much so to see how he does it.

Phoenix: (Of course I have.)

From Edgeworth slamming his hands on the table in court to pointing out with his finger to shout out these words...

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!*

...And then getting back on what Phoenix was telling all about Edgeworth himself. As he was standing in front of other people near the stars to do interviews and taking pictures of Edgeworth shaking hands with his teacher who taught him everything who look fancy too 'more about that guy later on'.

Phoenix: (Miles Edgeworth...He hasn't lost a case since he became prosecutor at the incredibly young age of twenty. A man who will do anything for a 'guilty' verdict, he's a unprecedented genius prosecutor)

For Cassie still didn't know who Edgeworth was in person yet.

Cassie: Ah, Phoenix...? (I guess he does know who Edgeworth is, a whole lot from the looks of it.)

She could tell from the look on Phoenix's face. A lot for Phoenix to tell Cassie all about it later, but for right now...Back to Gumshoe to know about Edgeworth will win once again.

Gumshoe: So give up, go home, and cry into your pillow, pal.

Cassie: Oh really? Hey, Phoenix, follow my lead. We need more clues about the case.

He gives it a try with Cassie backing him up for Gumshoe won't say a word, or so he thinks...

Phoenix: By the way, Detective Gumshoe, what about that witness from last night?

The girl who say the danger from across the streets of the hotel building, who goes by the name of April May for Gumshoe to bring it up.

Gumshoe: You mean April May. Like I said, I'm not giving you any info, pal Nor to you either, kid.

Gumshoe spills the beans without knowing it.

Cassie: April May, huh...?

That's one thing down so far for Cassie and Phoenix has gotten about April as a witness...

Phoenix: (Her name's April May, huh? Got it, Cassie, I'll see what I can ask for next.) She must've gone home by now, right?

Asking Gumshoe about it next...Not yet to be a good thing for the two to check out next and thanks to Gumshoe to be spilling it again. From him laughing to not say a word to Phoenix nor Cassie to be smart. Yeah, right...

Gumshoe: Who do you two think we are? Now way would we let her leave her room till the trial ends!

Another lead to have and Cassie to remember well as does Phoenix's the same.

Cassie: I see... (Wow, Mr. Detective, you sure know how to slip up without knowing about it.)

Cassie smirks a little.

Phoenix: (That means she's still in the hotel across the way.)

From the cell phone and April May to talk to at the hotel was their next thing to take care of next. Thanks for everything, Gumshoe.

Gumshoe: You see, kid? I know my role to do my job right. My lips are sealed tighter than a bank vault, pal!

Going along with the whole thing for Phoenix to get it to smile with a salute hand.

Phoenix: Got it, pal!

Once they leave the office building for Gumshoe and the other officers to get back to work, this allow for Cassie and Phoenix to have a word with April while also searching for other clues. Across from the law and office building was the Bando Hotel. Nice place! Or the Gates Water Hotel.

Cassie: This is it...The Gates Water Hotel, also known as the Bando for a funny nickname.

Entering inside to go near April's room 303 to try to see if she was still in there and not out of the hotel rooms.

Phoenix: Looks like it. (The key witness, April May...This must be her room.)

He tries knocking on her door.

Phoenix: Um, anyone here?

Doesn't sound like it...

Cassie: Hmm...No one's in-! Wait, Phoenix. The door's open. See? Who leaves the hotel door open while you're staying? Sounds like a break in from the looks of it. Still, we need to go in there.

And so they do to opening the door all the way for Phoenix and Cassie both sneak in to see if April was in her room somewhere.

Phoenix: Cassie...? (Bad idea, but what choice do we have?) Excuse us...

Looking around the room to have two beds, with a nice window view, with a TV, a table with two chairs, and seeing from the window back at Mia's office was Gumshoe and the other officers to be working hard.

Cassie: There goes Mr. Detective and the other cops.

Phoenix: Looks like it. (Look at them go.)

Just then, on the table had something to be very important...from two wine glass since April was the only one in the room to have someone else, a box kit of wire cores and such, and a funny looking screwdriver with diamonds on it. What a weird looking screwdriver. But it looks like they have a few more clues/evidences. As Cassie gets some of this whole thing down, and Phoenix to pick up the screwdriver in his hands.

Cassie: We got more evidences to have, Phoenix. Look at these. Also there are two wine glasses. (I thought April was the only one in her room, was she having someone else over?)

Phoenix: A flashy screwdriver?

Freaking out to hear a noise to drop the screwdriver under the bed to get it, but Phoenix soon discovers something else underneath the bed for another clue to find with another diamonds on it to be part of someone's fancy suit.

Cassie: Phoenix, you found another clue...A strange cuffs with diamonds on it. What could all of this mean?

It means something's up. Just then, they hear a woman's voice to be April who's in the shower to think it some Bellboy person to bring her a drink she requested. Bad timing...!

April: Is that you, bellboy?

She calls him out in a sexy way to be showing her legs from the bathroom a little.

April: Leave the wine there, would you?

Not good! Phoenix and Cassie have to get what they can and getting out.

Cassie: Ah, Phoenix...

Cassie whispers to Phoenix to do something. As he tries to sound different to answer back to April.

Phoenix: N-No thanks!

Putting the screwdriver back to tripping over a trash can to pick the pieces to put back in to see something on the floor of a wire tap machine.

Phoenix: Another clue...

Cassie: It's a wiretap. I think we got what we needed, Phoenix, let's get out of here.

And they do just in time before the real Bellboy appears to bring April the drink. Cassie leaves first for Phoenix to follow her 'as he also acts normal around the Bellboy' to join with her outside of the hotel just in time to get what needed to be done. As for talking to April, that would have to wait in court tomorrow.

Phoenix: Man...What was close...! I'm sorry, Cassie! Please forgive me! I didn't look at April naked or never dream to-!

Phoenix felt bad to see a bit of April's leg expose to apologize to Cassie so much.

Cassie: Wait, wait, Phoenix. Why do you have to apologize for? April just did it out of nowhere...Anyways, we have this baby here to help us out for tomorrow's trial.

From the clues they've found at April's hotel room, like the wiretap will be very useful to them.

Phoenix: Looks like it. Is this really a wiretap?

Cassie: Seems like it. Those things care very illegal to use on other people's phone calls, it can get you arrested for the rest of your life time.

So true...Soon, Phoenix gets a phone call to be Marvin, only to bring him and Cassie some very bad news.

Phoenix: Hello? Oh, Mr. Grossberg...

As Marvin was talking to Phoenix and Cassie to listen in, he looked sad in his office.

Grossberg: I'm truly sorry, but I can't take the case.

Once he said that, it was very bad news...

Cassie: What?! Why?

Phoenix: But you agreed yesterday! Please! The client is Mia's sister!

No matter what Phoenix or Cassie say to Marvin, he was force to say no.

Grossberg: I know that...But I'm sorry, to both of you and Maya as well.

Phoenix: Could you at least refer another attorney?

Phoenix begged of Marvin.

Cassie: Please, Marvin!

Cassie tries to help out Phoenix to talk some sense into Marvin. It was really hard for them more than it was for the other two.

Marvin: Terribly sorry, my boy. And you too, young lady. But I'm afraid no lawyer worth their salt would take this on.

Phoenix: W-Why? I mean-

And Marvin hangs up on Phoenix to end the phone call in shame. With the room to be dark and quiet 'to also be missing a big painting on his wall', something was up for the real killer said something mean to Marvin to not defend Maya Fey at all. For the sad signs has the rain pour all over for Phoenix to be riding his bike 'as Cassie holds on to ride with him'. Trying to see other lawyers to try finding other ways to have someone defend Maya before tomorrow. For the rain was pouring down hard to have cheery blossoms to fall of its petals...Stopping the bike, the two had to think of something.

Cassie: This sucks...Not only am I'm getting completely wet, but we're having trouble finding another lawyer to defend Maya. What can we do, Phoenix?

Looking upset to try to do something to not have Maya not like Phoenix was when he was a kid.

Phoenix: I don't know, Cassie...What am I...Or the two of us supposed to say to her?

A flash back shows of a raining day for Phoenix had trouble walking back to his own to be down pouring...As a little girl with an umbrella walks by the young Phoenix, but she comes back to place her umbrella under Phoenix's head to keep him dry; only to cut to the part of Phoenix crying at school for all the kids call him a thief 'even the girl he became friends with, but no more'.

_Children: Thief!_

All over the class for the teacher to watch the whole thing for Phoenix was feeling upset, as the other kids and the girl kept calling the poor boy a thief over and over again as he kept on saying to them...

_Phoenix: It wasn't me...It wasn't me! I didn't do it!_

End of flash back...As Cassie didn't want to see Maya in jail through the rest of her life and Phoenix tilting his head to the skies to be raining on him, to know what he and Cassie can't give up hope on her. From there and Maya to look upset still back at her jail cell, to be sleeping with tears coming out of her eyes.

Phoenix: (Right now, she's in the same position as I was in!)

Getting back on his bike to make a few more rounds with Cassie by Phoenix's side.

Cassie: Phoenix? I take it you have something else in mind?

Phoenix: It does, Cassie. Hold on to me.

As they went to a few more places to find some lawyer who might help them out, then hours later as Phoenix and Cassie returned back to the Detention Center to meet up with Maya again to both look a lot wet from the rain to try drying themselves off before seeing Maya in the visitor's room. Good thing the cops gave them some towels.

Cassie: Ah! We're all wet!

Cassie dries herself off, as Phoenix finds her to be cute even more to try helping her out somehow to dry her legs to lend a hand.

Phoenix: Hey, Cassie...

He moves slowly to Cassie's legs.

Cassie: Phoenix! What are you doing?

This felt funny when being touched like this differently.

Phoenix: Sorry! I'm trying to make it quick, but not so rough.

Phoenix kept drying Cassie off slowly to then be smelling her hair to feel nice.

Phoenix: (Such an amazing scent she has.)

A cute moment to be going on for Cassie helps out Phoenix to dry his hair off carefully.

Cassie: (Phoenix...) Hey, let me help you out too.

It feels good on Phoenix's head for Cassie to lend him a hand next and for him to love the feeling.

Phoenix: Thank you... (I wish this feeling never ends...)

But sadly, it does to get back to work for Maya to be sitting down.

Cassie: It's time...Thanks for helping me out, Phoenix, now we can get back to work. Let's go talk to Maya. Hey, Maya!

As Cassie sits down first and Phoenix next for Maya to see and hear on what news they've for her so far...A sad one but for them to not give up just yet. For Phoenix goes first to be bowing for forgiveness to Maya.

Phoenix: I'm sorry.

Cassie: Please forgive us, Maya! It doesn't mean we're not giving up at all!

For Maya knew about this part for they're really trying.

Maya: None of this isn't any of your faults. I've been abandoned, huh?

Don't give up hope just yet...

Phoenix: Like Cassie said, that's not true. Err...

Phoenix shows his notebook on a few lawyers he and Cassie are seeing.

Phoenix: Look! These two said they'd hear us out. Don't give up!

For Maya's eyes wide open to see from a few pages saying 'Kyle Rivers Law Offices' to a few more to also have...a few blossom petals on the pages. As Maya started to cry a little to see some type of miracle before her own eyes.

Cassie: Maya, we'll do what needs to be done. Won't we, Phoenix? We're going to see this one right away.

For Cassie to get up from her seat and Phoenix to get going as he places his notebook back in his jacket.

Phoenix: We'll go see them now. We still have time!

Soon to also see more petals on Phoenix's back, to Cassie on her hair, to also have one to fall on the desk, Maya gets up out of her seat to say something to the two...For Cassie to guess on what's to come next to let her partner know about it.

Cassie: Huh?

She sees it from Phoenix looking at Maya and for her to be crying.

Cassie: Hey, Phoenix, look.

From the sun to shine and the rain to finally stop and for more petals to fall in the puddles, soon Maya's tightens her fist to stand tall and to walk up to the window to ask Phoenix something.

Maya: Mr. Lawyer...Cassie...

And Phoenix does the same thing on the other side of the room too.

Phoenix: Maya...

And then both Maya and Phoenix say this together...

Maya: Please defend me!

Phoenix: Please let me defend you!

Yep, to their surprise and allowing them to do it and Cassie to make a peace sign with her hands to agree on them both.

Cassie: Oh, we're so in.

It's official then.

Maya: Gladly-

Phoenix: I'll be glad to-

As they said to also be bowing down to each other...too close to the window to be hitting their heads really hard.

Phoenix Ow!

Maya: Ouch...

And they just laugh together for Phoenix and Cassie will be defending Maya and she agrees with them, for tomorrow's the trial.

Cassie: We're in then. Thanks for trusting in us, Maya.

Cassie said to then rubs Phoenix's head to make sure he was not seriously hurt.

Cassie: Hey, Phoenix, I think you'll be fine. It just a little bump.

Her hands were soft to feel good on Phoenix's head to make it much better.

Phoenix: So good...Anyways, Maya, we'll do what we can. Just leave everything to Cassie and me.

And they will do it too. The next day...A brand new day to start, as Edgeworth to drives his nice looking car to get to the court house right away, while Phoenix gives Cassie a bike ride to the court as well. With a lot of media standing near the entrance for Edgeworth to part his car and the officers opening the door for him to walk inside.

Business People: Mr. Edgeworth!

Man, he looks ready to take on anyone.

**Prosecutor Attorney – Miles Edgeworth**

And Phoenix and Cassie both arrive there next 'and just in time' for them to park the bike with the others and head inside too.

**Defense Attorney – Phoenix Wright**

**Murder Mystery Solver – Cassie Freeman**

Phoenix: Get ready, Cassie, this will be the first time we're going up against Edgeworth himself. He may look calm and such, but he's more trouble than he's worth.

So Cassie has heard a lot about the man only but never in person but she will in a bit.

Cassie: I know, Phoenix, I've read about Edgeworth. But as long as you and I can put our skills to good use, we'll prove in Maya's innocents in no time. Still... (Phoenix seems to know Edgeworth, a lot more than hearing about his work.) Ah, how bad can he really be anyway?

Only one way to find out inside the courtroom itself.

Time: April 6, 9:10 AM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 1

For Phoenix and Cassie take their stands on their side of the defense part, only with Mia Fey to be their for them anymore.

Cassie: (Mia, I promise we'll save your sister.)

And Phoenix tries to be brave like Cassie was on her end, to be looking where Mia once stood by his side was hard to believe she was really killed.

Phoenix: (Last time, I had Mia by my side. But today, Cassie and I must fight alone to save her sister!)

And making his way to the prosecutor's side of the stands was Edgeworth to walk through the door to open up. For Phoenix to tighten his hand into a fist to really know Edgeworth a lot to finally seeing him again 'somehow' for Cassie keeps that part to herself until she'll learn more one day.

Cassie: So that's Edgeworth himself...

As Edgeworth bows to the Judge, Phoenix says these few things to him before they could begin.

Phoenix: It's been a while, Edgeworth.

He sees Phoenix to know him very well too.

Edgeworth: What in the world are you doing here, Phoenix Wright?

And with that, this leaves Cassie in shock and confused about those two to be left out.

Cassie: Huh...?! You two know each other already?! Like this much?! Sorry...We'll talk about it later, Phoenix, I know. This trial comes first though. (Okay, Cassie, give it your all. You can solve another murder mystery like this one.)

Phoenix: Thank you, Cassie.

Phoenix was ready to take on Edgeworth in a reunion like this one to hold on to his attorney badge with his hand, to let go of his badge from holding it, and slams his hands on the table, and points out.

Phoenix: (At last...At last, I've come this far. I became an attorney to stand in this courtroom. Let me show you, Miles Edgeworth, what Phoenix Wright, attorney at law, is made of! With Cassie Freeman by my side!) *OBJECTIONS*!

What happens next is for Phoenix and Cassie to do their part to save Maya against the toughest prosecutor lawyers ever...Miles Edgeworth himself. Let the murder trial begin!


	3. Turnabout Sisters: 2nd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #3 - Turnabout Sisters: 2nd Trial

Opening up to our next chapter/episode for Phoenix narrates on what's been happening so far...

Phoenix: (Last time, I had the boss name Mia Fey by me and Cassie's side. But today, we must fight together without our teacher to save Maya!) *OBJECTION!*

And with that taken care of for Phoenix and Cassie work together to use their skills to defend Maya Fey in court against Edgeworth to do anything to get a guilty on a innocent girl like her. As everyone was gathered inside the courtroom, for the Judge to sit down for it was time.

Time: April 6, 10 AM

Location: District Court – Courtroom No. 1

**All Rise!**

Here are the people in court for on the defense's side – Phoenix and Cassie.

**Defense Lawyer – Phoenix Wright**

**Murder Mystery Solver – Cassie Freeman**

And on the prosecutor's side – Edgeworth himself.

**Prosecutor – Miles Edgeworth**

A serious look for Edgeworth to be doing his job for Cassie to see how he takes his job very seriously and to believe in Phoenix's words to watch out for this guy.

Cassie: Phoenix...the next time I judge about others you tell me about, I see what you mean about Edgeworth.

Phoenix: It's fine, Cassie, now you know. (Both Cassie and I are up against Miles Edgeworth, the unprecedented genius prosecutor...)

With Maya looking sad and sitting in a chair in the middle to hope to get out of this mess soon enough.

**Defendant – Maya Fey**

For her to look at Phoenix and Cassie to nod of hope for Maya to be saved in any way they can.

Cassie: We will save you, Maya. Stay strong for us.

And she will, for the Judge takes his sit to hit his gauntlet to begin the trial.

**Judge**

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Maya Fey.

For him to say so, the other two lawyers speak out about them being ready on each of their ends as well.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Cassie: Oh, right...! And the murder mystery solver and partner of Phoenix's - Cassie Freeman is also ready to go, Your Honor!

All cleared to start things off for the Judge to turn to Edgeworth first.

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth, please give the court your opening statement.

And so for Edgeworth to be bowing to the Judge, it begins...

Edgeworth: Certainly, Your Honor.

The screen shows two images of Mia and Maya for Edgeworth to tell everyone in the court room all about what happened.

Cassie: (Okay, Cassie, you can do this like the made up Sherlock Homes. Even though he was a made up story character, your murder mysteries skills is still real. So give it your all.) Phoenix, let's us both give it our all.

Phoenix: Right, Cassie. (No matter how you do your job, your beauty is always there. Now then, it's time to save Maya.)

Now to talk about Mia Fey 'the murder victim' and Maya Fey 'the suspect' on what they think might've happened. The screen showing the photos of Mia Fey (Age 27) and Maya Fey (Age 17).

Edgeworth: The victim is Mia Fey. And the suspect, Maya Fey. The two of them were sisters. The prosecution has evidence the defendant committed the murderer, and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt her guilt, Your Honor. Thus, let the first witness take the stand. Witness, please state your name and profession.

Out of the first people to testify first had to be Gumshoe himself.

Cassie: Mr. Detective?

**Witness: District Police – Detective Dick Gumshoe**

Gumshoe: Sir! My name's Dick Gumshoe, sir. I'm detective in charge of homicides down at the precincts, sir!

Before Gumshoe could testify, Edgeworth reminds him of something on what he needed to say.

Edgeworth: Detective, I believe you are already aware of this, but keep your testimony concise and to the point.

Gumshoe: Y-Y-Yes, sir!

* * *

The detective hears Edgeworth loud and clear. And now...it was time to hear the Witness Testimony from Gumshoe for Phoenix 'along with Cassie' were ready, and so was Edgeworth too.

(Witness Testimony)

Cassie: Phoenix.

Cassie reminds her partner.

Phoenix: I'm ready if you are, Cassie.

Then let's do it!

Edgeworth: First, described the details of the murderer.

Showing a floor plan of Mia's office on what the murder scene looks like: the chair was down, the lamp fell for the broken glass was all over the floor, with the couches moved differently, and the murder weapon was left on the ground. Being The Thinker statue clock near the window side, to have Mia's dead body lying there. Just wanted to describe on what the screen was showing.

Gumshoe: Very well. Let me use this floor plan of the office to explain. The body was found here, by this window.

Points out Mia's body on the ground to the murder weapon on the table 'yet again'.

Edgeworth: And the cause of death?

Gumshoe: She died instantly due to being struck by a blunt object, sir!

For Edgeworth questions Gumshoe on another thing next.

Edgeworth: The murder weapon was a statue of The Thinker, correct?

Gumshoe: Yes, sir. It was lying next to the body.

The next thing for Edgeworth to go up to the table where the murder weapon on the table.

Edgeworth: You immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey, who was found at the scene. Can you tell me why?

From the bloody message name to frame Maya to be written in Mia's blood...Or so Gumshoe thought on the back of the receipt paper.

Gumshoe: I had hard evidence she did it, sir. Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name.

And then Gumshoe points out another evidence on the table to be in a plastic bag.

Gumshoe: The word 'Maya' was clearly written in blood! Right there! Test results showed the blood belonged to the victim. That's hard evidence!

It was shown as plain as day on the table to make Maya upset to be seeing it. As Cassie was gathering enough clues to remember how Mia was killed.

Cassie: (Killed in the head with a heavy object to writing the murderer's name in blood, huh...? I wonder...)

Hopefully to get the right answer soon before Edgeworth could claim Maya to be guilty.

Edgeworth: So the victim identified her killer right before she died?

Before it happened, Cassie found something to point out to Phoenix.

Cassie: Phoenix, Mia died right away as it said on the papers, blunt trauma to the head killed in seconds to the head. Mia couldn't have written her own sister's name even if she tries to!

Hearing this for Cassie to be saying this, Phoenix gets it now.

* * *

Gumshoe: Yes, sir! That's exactly it-

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* Hang on a second! (Thank you, Cassie, you're the best.) There's no way the victim could've written that bloody message!

Cassie: Agreed! And we have proof!

Once Cassie said that and Phoenix too, this only Gumshoe laugh to humor them like it matters 'or so he thought'...

Gumshoe: Amateurs would do well to keep their mouths shut, pal. Same with you too, kid.

Cassie: Phoenix, show Mr. Detective the proof we have.

Cassie hands Phoenix over the evidences of Mia's autopsy. With this, they can still save Maya's innocents.

Phoenix: Thanks, Cassie. This evidence here is your autopsy report, Detective. And it says the victim 'died instantly due to blunt force trauma'.

From Mia did die from getting hit to the head with a heavy object, so true for Gumshoe already knows of it. Well, in the next part he says to be a mistake from the autopsy report to get enough information.

Gumshoe: That's right, pal. And after the blow instantly killed her, she used her last ounce of strength-

Oops, big mistake there.

Gumshoe: Wait!

Cassie: Ha! *GOT YOU NOW!* Big mistake for she couldn't have the ounce of strength to move.

This had Cassie smiling, as Phoenix says the rest to Gumshoe with Cassie backing him up.

Phoenix: She's right. There was no ounce or pound! She was dead!

Gumshoe: Huh? But...

Hold up, Gumshoe! If you want to know the whole details of Mia's autopsy for Mia died right away from a blunt trauma to the head, not with enough strength to getting back up. Nope.

Phoenix: No butting your way out of this one!

Cassie: Here's the scoop, pal...Once someone hits a person straight at their skull, bam! It breaks! Causing a total bled out from the inside to bleed to your doom to shutting down your entire body. Without the heart, spine to get broken, or parts of your brain get crushed, then it's game over for you to die in seconds. There's no way for someone like Mia could survive at all from a powerful hit from the murder weapon itself. Use twice now on two different people I might add. (Man, I'm so good with this!)

So true, that's how people die within seconds, look it up. And as for Gumshoe to hear the whole thing was still getting to him hard to not understand. And why is he a detective again...?

Gumshoe: Th-That's certainly strange...

With Phoenix slamming his hands on the table for what Cassie said was all true.

Phoenix: Everything my partner said about how Mia Fey was killed is all true. The prosecution's evidence is contradictory! (This could work!)

All seems good, until Edgeworth started smirking for Phoenix and Cassie hears him to have something very wrong.

Cassie: Edgeworth...? (I don't like the way he's acting right now.)

Phoenix: What's so funny?

Looks like Edgeworth has done something to get away with winning the murder case in seconds 'by any means'.

Edgeworth: My, my. That won't do, defense.

This was confusing Phoenix and Cassie on what Edgeworth was trying to say to them.

Cassie: What do you mean...?

From the look from the autopsy paper, Edgeworth says something about it since it has been changed by his doing, not good.

Edgeworth: Well, my dear, if you really wanted to know...that autopsy report is outdated.

Not good at all.

Phoenix: Wh-What?

For Edgeworth was reading another paper report about the so call real autopsy he needed to tell about in the court room.

Edgeworth: Yesterday, a second autopsy was performed, which changed the report. From 'die instantly', to 'died pretty much instantly'.

Edgeworth does the thing from moving his finger around. Yep, he has done it once again to even leave the Judge himself speechless to having trouble saying the words out of his mouth.

Judge: P-P-

Phoenix: P-P-Pretty much?

Cassie: Seriously?!

OK, I should ask this so...How did you think of Mia to die pretty much instantly, Edgeworth? Please tell us.

Edgeworth: Which means that the victim could have written that message. After all, she didn't die instantly...

That's not good at all to have the people and the Judge to agree to this evidence. No fair!

Judge: Indeed. The defense really ought to peruse the evidence beforehand.

Phoenix: P-Please wait! Both Cassie and I haven't heard anything about a second autopsy!

For Phoenix had something to say, only for Edgeworth to say something quite differently instead.

Edgeworth: Well, I did only receive the results this morning. Apparently, there was a mistaken in the paperwork. Isn't that right, Detective Gumshoe?

For Gumshoe almost screwing up again in his work for Edgeworth to assure to never happen again, he answers to his boss properly.

Gumshoe: Huh? But I didn't...

Well, this has turn out to go from bad to worse now.

Edgeworth: Regardless, the defense and his cute friend both seem to have dug their own graves.

Not good for Phoenix and Cassie to be hearing this. For Phoenix didn't think of Edgeworth 'for him to not know of his work would go this far from cheating so much'. So much so to allow this in the courtroom to do.

Phoenix: Y-You're playing dirty, Edgeworth.

This even gets Cassie very mad to take her anger out in the entire court room to scare everyone even the Judge, surprise Phoenix, and not scare Edgeworth to not make his flinch at all.

Cassie: Hey...! Not fair! THIS IS SO UNFAIR, EDGEWORTH! STOP PLAYING DIRTY!

Wow, when Cassie Freeman gets mad, she really does to get everyone a bit freaked out for Phoenix moves a little.

Phoenix: I know how you feel, Cassie, but please calm down. (Still, she can be even cuter when she gets serious...)

For him to love Cassie more and more and the Judge ducking a little in fear.

Judge: Ah...Please forgive me, Ms. Freeman, but it's sadly true to be part of the court's rules.

Even Edgeworth says something to save Phoenix the trouble or Cassie to get so worked up about all of this...Yeah, right!

Edgeworth: Allow me to dispense some advice. In court, proof is everything. Without it, you are nothing, amateur! And for you to remember it well next time. Even for you, Cassie Freeman, from you knowing the rules so well, it's how you play in court than not to play dirty. Let this lesson go to your pretty little head.

Right there, Edgeworth blows a kiss at Cassie.

Phoenix: (Edgeworth's flittering with Cassie?!)

Oh, boy...This gets to Phoenix a bit more for Cassie to feel a bit freaked out.

Cassie: (Ew, now I got the famous prosecutor lawyer to be hitting on me...!)

Edgeworth: It seems our upstart defense attorney is 'pretty much' D.O.A.

Leaving Phoenix with his head down on the table and feeling tricked and a bit jealous too. Ouch...

Phoenix: (So it was a trap...)

This has Phoenix get upset about this. Maya knows that both Phoenix and Cassie can save her somehow to not give up hope.

Maya: Mr. Lawyer...Cassie...

Moving on...

Edgeworth: The prosecution would like to call its next witness. The poor, innocent lady saw the murder with her own eyes!

And appearing as one of the witnesses to take the stands was the woman across the streets of the hotel place next to the law office building. For she appears to have cute high heel shoes with heart shapes on it, wearing a short skirt, has big hooters, and has a cute looks to fool with the men in the courtroom...Well, not all of them. Even Cassie hates her already name April May. You know, the one who made the 911 call.

April: Sorry to keep you waiting, my dears!

April May was sure is all talk cute and a all trouble. This has a surprising look for Phoenix, Cassie, Maya, and the Judge to be seeing April acting like this for Edgeworth continues with the court room to not fall for April's looks at all. Lucky for him.

Edgeworth: Witness, please state your name.

April: April May! At your service!

She does some winking.

**Witness - April May**

This has the Judge blushing over April's cute looks. Really...?

Judge: The witness will refrain from wanton winking.

April: Yes, Your Honor!

For Phoenix has the look to find this witness to be all look and no show.

Phoenix: (She's already captured the heart of every man in the court.)

Cassie: April's all talk and a whore-like show.

April: Oh, really? It's sad to see such a plan woman with a bad fashion taste, for no man would ever fall in love with someone like you. I almost feel sorry.

Ouch! Those harsh words really gets to Cassie to get really mad to almost run over to beat up April, this has Phoenix try to grab hold of her from behind.

Cassie: Grr...! Why you-! Phoenix, let go of me! April thinks she can outsmart me?! I'll show her!

Phoenix: Please, Cassie! Beating a person up with a sassy attitude won't do you any good!

Lucky for Phoenix, he made Cassie calm down to finally stop. Yeah, just go with the court program instead. Sorry, Cassie.

Cassie: Fine...But I still hate April, in fact it looks like she's hiding something big.

She might be on to something for Phoenix to believe in Cassie's words. Anyways, Edgeworth...start things off by questioning Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Testify to the court about what you saw on April 3rd, the night of them murder.

* * *

April: Sure thing.

_Witness Testimony_

Here we go, to finally hear from the eye witness herself if April's telling the truth or not.

April: I saw it all happen with my own eyes...

_Testimony_

It shows at April's hotel room to have a glass of wine from the night Mia was killed. As she saw from the window of the law office building 'or so she says' of Maya approaching to her sister Mia to corner her in the middle, about to be murder. As April say that Maya strikes Mia down with the Thinker clock that ended Mia's life.

April: That night, I just looked at my window. And then, I saw a long-haired woman being attacked in the building across the street! The one attacking her was the mousy girl seated in the defendant's chair!

April points out at Maya. Not good!

Maya: N-No! I didn't!

Edgeworth says something else next to ask April about it.

Edgeworth: Witness, do you recall the exact time?

April: Yeah. I, like, heard a voice.

_Testimony_

Once April said about Maya killed Mia with the Thinker to say the timing from the head to turn.

Thinker: [It's 8:50, I think...]

From the same weapon to be used again twice now.

Judge: The murder weapon spoke?

It was another evidence on the table for Edgeworth shows once again of the Thinker again to explain about it too.

Edgeworth: Yes, at a glance, it doesn't appear to be a clock. It's a fact the witness couldn't know unless she saw the moment of the murder.

Judge: Yes, we should consider her testimony to be true.

This has Phoenix to start worrying about this and Cassie was trying to think hard about this clue, to find anything to solving this mystery in any way.

Edgeworth: With the bloody message the victim left behind and the witness testimony to the crime, the prosecution believe the defendant's guilt has proven beyond a doubt.

And April agrees in his words too.

April: Beyond a shadow of a doubt!

Phoenix: (What should we do?)

This was really, really bad...

Cassie: (What can Phoenix and I do...?) At this rate, we'll...

Just then, Maya speaks up to try to say something next.

Maya: *HOLD IT!*

This has Maya had to say something about the mistake.

Phoenix and Cassie: Maya?

This surprises the two.

Maya: Wait a minute!

Judge: What is it, defendant?

From the Thinker handmade clock that Larry made to be different, a lot of it for Maya remembers on what Mia said something about it to say it the Judge right away.

Maya: That clock couldn't have gone off-

But Edgeworth slams his hand on the table to make Maya stop talking. Hey! No fair!

Edgeworth: Who said you can speak, defendant?

Cassie: Edgeworth, shut up! Maya was just trying to say something since the Judge allow her to! (She was about to say about the clock couldn't have gone off...What about it?)

For Cassie to be thinking about it for Phoenix had a feeling on what she was thinking and on what Maya said 'so I get it why someone would get mad like this'...And then, it hit them. Well, more with Phoenix to be first.

Phoenix: (O-Oh, right...) Cassie, you thinking what I'm thinkin too?

Cassie: Ah, yes. Then say it.

Phoenix: Objection! Please inspect the inside of the _Thinker_, Your Honor!

Oh, yeah...I think Mia said something to Maya on their phone talk the other day about putting something in the Thinker for her next court case with some evidences to hide. Oh...Now I get it and so does Cassie.

Judge: Th-The inside?

Confusing the Judge to have one officer do it to find the clock to be empty.

Judge: It's quite empty...

Cassie: *BINGO!* (I thought so since the phone call voice message of Mia and Maya talk about removing the clock works.)

For Cassie to guess right and Phoenix explaining the rest to everyone else in the courtroom. Nicely done!

Phoenix: One the night of the murder, it was missing its clockwork, so-

Edgeworth: It could not have gone off, yes? It is empty inside. Anyone could have drawn that conclusion.

Well, not everyone in the room...

Judge: Well, I didn't.

Cassie: But that's not-!

But Edgeworth says the rest about it in words on what he thinks on what happen to the clock works from inside of it.

Edgeworth: The question is when the clockwork fell out.

Could've...? But Cassie might be on to something and Phoenix looks at the murder weapon to know what they might be on to something huge.

Phoenix: Fell out?

Edgeworth: Yes, when the clock was used to strike the victim, it spoke the time.

From the time of April thought it went off it said... [It's 8:50, I think...], and that's it.

Cassie: But how can it be...? (No, I know I'm on to something here.)

As Edgeworth continued to say the rest...

Edgeworth: And then, the impact broke the base, and the clockwork fell out.

But Phoenix wanted to know more and Cassie does too.

Phoenix: B-But what about the clock work?

Showing it all on the big screen of at the crime scene of the clockworks to be on the ground, with the floor covered with broken glasses for the others to see it.

Edgeworth: It was found at the crime scene, on the floor. What of it?

Wait...Did that really happen, or what...?

Judge: Hmmm...That does make sense.

Edgeworth: It is futile, my amateur defense lawyer and his friend. I use every piece of evidence the police find for my deductions. I overlook nothing!

Really? Well, Edgeworth does his job way to find a guilty verdict by any means.

Phoenix: Wh-What?

Not good...Phoenix was stuck in this mess. Leaving Cassie to be lost in words.

Cassie: No way...But I never miss anything in a murder investigation.

From every court room to save someone's life or find the right person to be found guilty, evidences is everything.

Edgeworth: The only way to prove me wrong would be to prove when and how the clockwork was removed. But I can state without a doubt that is impossible.

Even April agrees in his words to act cute and winks again.

April: Impossible. Without a doubt.

Come on, Phoenix. You too, Cassie...Think of something to solve this crime.

Phoenix: (When the clockwork was removed? What evidence can prove that? A piece of evidence Edgeworth isn't aware of.)

From the crime scene where Mia was killed at to see t he cellphone of Maya's left in Charlie's plant pot. The phone call voice message was evidence for Edgeworth didn't get a hold of yet.

Cassie: The phone call...Oh!

Phoenix: (Oh, I know!) Cassie!

Cassie: Right, Phoenix, Maya's cell phone from the phone call she had with Mia! Show it to Edgeworth!

And so for Phoenix to point out and says the word to show the proof 'just like Edgeworth said'.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*"

For him and Cassie shows Maya's cellphone.

Cassie: *GOT YOU NOW!* Here's your proof!

Seeing a girly phone in Phoenix's hands leaves the Judge a bit confused.

Judge: What's with that cute cell phone?

Ah, you got the wrong idea, dude...And from seeing Maya's reaction to know where they were getting at next.

Phoenix: This is the defendant's cell phone, found at the crime scene!

This has Edgeworth a bit shock to have the look on his face.

Edgeworth: What?!

Phoenix: And it contains a recording of the conversation between the victim and defendant on the day of the murder!

With this proof, this has Edgeworth turning his head to get mad at a certain someone to make a little slip up.

Edgeworth: This wasn't brought to my attention.

Gumshoe: Well, I, um...

Edgeworth: Detective Gumshoe, look forward to next month's evaluation.

Putting his head down in shame, Gumshoe already knows what that means. Poor guy makes some mistakes by accident to not get a fair paycheck at all. Poor guy, to also have Cassie feel bad for her friend.

Cassie: (Ouch...Sorry, Mr. Detective.)

For a lot of people to be shock about this whole news to be changed around, the Judge hits his gravel to get everyone else's attention to calm down.

Judge: Order! Order!

Cassie: Anyways...Phoenix, play the message on Maya's cell phone to hear her and Mia's conversation they have the day before her older sister was murder. Do it.

And so Phoenix does for the room was in total silent to hear what Mia and Maya talk about for the clockworks, as they get to the important parts to hear very well.

[_Mia: Oh, but at the moment, the clock doesn't talk. I had to remove the clockwork. I put some papers inside instead. _

_Maya: Is it the evidence, then?_

_Mia: Sharp as always. _

_Phone: Conversation recorded. April 3, 9:27 AM._]

And the phone call ends afterwards to be enough evidence as it is to tell them more, to also have Cassie smiling with joy.

Cassie: Oh, yeah. Time to get some pay back, April, something about your words has some flaws, you ugly bitch. (Just a little bit more, Phoenix.)

Once she said those words at the witness, this hits April hard to hate being called something bad to almost getting her mad.

April: Ugly bitch...?

Phoenix: In other words, on the morning of the murder, the clockwork was already gone. So it couldn't have gone off that night. Ms. May...Your testimony contains a clear contradiction!

Pointing to her to get April hard with words as she was covering her face in fear to hide the truth. Ooo...She must be hiding something.

April: N-No way. That call was recorded?

Some gasping all over the room for everyone heard April's slip up loud and clear.

Phoenix: What did you just say?

Gumshoe repeats April's saying to sound like a woman.

Gumshoe: I think it was...'That call was recorded'?

Cassie: Aha! *GOT YOU NOW!* April, you just said your slip up loud and clear.

Phoenix: She did! Did you know about their conversation-

Before Phoenix could ask April, Edgeworth objects to this subject right away to be interrupted.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* This is irrelevant to this case. No need to continue this line of questioning.

He tries to end this early, however...Phoenix disagrees with Edgeworth to prove him wrong. The same goes for Cassie too.

Phoenix: Oh, I disagree!

Cassie: I agree with Phoenix too, Edgeworth, and we have proof! Show them, Phoenix. (Here comes more evidences from the phone call.)

This has Edgeworth to stop.

Phoenix: So that's what all this was about...

And then Phoenix tries to get another evidence out of his suit pocket.

Phoenix: Ms. May, you were listening in on the call of the Fey and Co. Law Offices! Using this!

Showing the wire tapping device for Phoenix and Cassie to find yesterday at April's hotel room.

Judge: I-Is that a wiretap?

Cassie: *BINGO!* We had to do some investigation while you were showering. Wire tapping other people's phones is a big crime, April, because only the cops can use these to find their criminal. And it looks like you've become one yourself.

For Phoenix to slam his hands on the table to say the rest to April.

Phoenix: That we did. We found it in the trash can of her hotel room. Well, how about it, Ms. May? You were tapping the phone at the crime scene. That's a crime punishable by law!

It was there for April loses it to be screaming out loud in the courtroom to be mad now, and she still denies it. From someone to look cute and sweet, a big shocker for the all the guys and the Judge to see the real sour out of this crazy lady.

Cassie: (So much for being cute looking now...)

April: Shut it, Spikey! You too, Cosplaying weirdo! Who cares about some wiretap, dammit?! I'm telling you that girl did it. Just lead her to the gallows already, darn it!

Wow, someone has an anger issue...

Phoenix: D-Darn it?

Cassie: Damn.

April still won't admit she did it, huh? But it was the other thing she says next to slip up yet again to be important.

April: I was just ordered to listen to their conversations. I have nothing to do with the murder, darn it!

For Cassie was surprise to hear all of this from April's mouth, same with Edgeworth too, and Phoenix to hear it all loud and clear.

Phoenix: You were ordered to tap the phone? But whom?

Cassie: Sure sounds and looks like it on what we've gotten so far, Phoenix. The important is this...Who gave April the order?

From them remembering seeing the cuffs with diamonds on it under the bed and the fancy screwdriver for Cassie and Phoenix to see from the hotel room, and don't forget about the two wine glasses and not just one. Phoenix pulls out one of the cuff to show another evidence.

Phoenix: Cassie.

Cassie: Oh, right. Ladies and gentlemen, April wasn't the only one in her hotel room. Someone else was with her too! One cuff of someone's business suit proves everything!

Sure looks like it.

Phoenix: She's right! Was the person who ordered you to perform the wiretap the owner of this cufflink?

This gets to April to be seeing this to be caught again.

April: H-How'd you two-

Edgeworth: That's enough! Your Honor...

Judge: What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?

Oh, now what?

Edgeworth: As you can see, some unexpected facts about this case have come to light. In order to further investigate, the prosecution requests that court be adjourned till tomorrow.

Seeing that Edgeworth wants to keep on going with this trial to get something, it'll give Cassie and Phoenix another chance to do the same thing...Enough for Phoenix to get the truth of Maya's innocence in any way. So the Judge allows it.

Judge: The court accepts the prosecution's request. The prosecution and defense are to look into this matter fully. Oh! And you too, Ms. Freeman, if you would be so kind to aid Mr. Wright.

Cassie: Of course, Your Honor. (At least we got another chance to save Maya and find the real killer, the man who order April to wiretap Mia's phone.)

For her, Edgeworth to be bowing in his way of saying thank you, and Phoenix to agree to the rules to do with Cassie helping him out.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

This has Maya to sigh with relief.

Judge: That does it for Ms. Maya Fey's trial today. Court is adjourned.

And with that all said and done, the gavel is hit to end the trial for today until tomorrow as April also gets arrested for wire tapping to serve some time in prison to do some heavy labor. She'll get out later on to be hand cuffed.

April: Ah, come on...!

Cassie: Wait, April. I wish to say something to you before you leave.

April: What is it?

For someone who gave Cassie a bad mouth, April can still have a good chance in life in the future from her mistakes later on.

Cassie: Listen, you should learn about your mistakes of wiretapping Mia's phone. So when you get out of jail, start a new life. You know...A job, find a man to love and to marry, never do anymore crimes ever again. You know, those things. I just wanted to let you know.

With those words being said by Cassie herself to also smile, April doesn't say much but to smile a little to get to the point of her understanding her painful lesson very well. Good to know. For some to do some certain crimes, some can learn a very good lesson sometimes. Soon the cops take April May away to in the police car to drive her to jail, for Phoenix explains that part in the next scene to be shown.

Phoenix: (April May was arrested on the spot for wiretapping.)

Back in Lobby 2 for Cassie to be sitting down to get her facts straighten out to gather on what they've learned on Mia's murder so far.

Cassie: Too close, huh Phoenix? Still, I have a feeling we're getting much closer.

A lot of paper work to get, they were and for Phoenix to be sitting on the couch for a bit to be breathing fresh air of relief. And soon, Maya goes up to the two and say some kind words on their hard work for helping her out so far 'and more to come'.

Maya: Mr. Lawyer...Cassie...You two were amazing in there!

She bows to say her thanks to them both, for Cassie was smiling.

Cassie: Ah, it was nothing really. I just love solving murder mysteries like these.

And Phoenix gets up on his feet to be happy to hear some good things about his and Cassie's work.

Phoenix: You did well hanging in there, too.

Maya: I think I might be your newest fan! You guys were so cool! You, Mr. Lawyer, and you too, Cassie. Would you wish to be my new friend when I get out?

Asking this type of question like this one for Cassie to hear Maya, she was surprised to be a friend of the little sister of Mia's.

Cassie: Oh, wow! You want to be friends with someone like me, Maya. That's nice of you, really...Ah, yes. Yes, I would love to.

Right away, Maya was happy to be smiling, making a cute noise, and then gives Cassie a big hug.

Maya: Hello, my new best friend, Cassie!

A bit strong for a girl her age to be a few years younger than Cassie.

Cassie: Ah, yeah, same here... (Damn! She's too strong!) Maya, you're crushing me...!

Maya stops hugging Cassie after a nice friendly introduction.

Maya: Sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes. Anyway, you two make a great team in court.

This has Phoenix blushing to be working by Cassie's side to also smile as he scratches his back with his arm, when he gets shy in nice comments he was getting.

Phoenix: Oh, no...

Maya: I mean it, Mr. Lawyer. The guards were all talking about you, also. For Cassie to be one of the cutest female with mystery solving skills and you..

A lot to be praised to be told for those two.

Phoenix: R-Really?

Cassie: People are talking us in this court building?

Seems like it since Phoenix became a lawyer under Mia to winning his first case. So, yeah...Please tell them more, Maya.

Maya: They say for a spiky-head, you were pretty good!

A good way to say to Phoenix, and not a threatening kind of way like April was about Phoenix's hair.

Phoenix: What does my hair have to do with anything? Not that I don't mind of Cassie saying something about it more.

Maya: I'm just so happy. I'm on cloud nine!

Maya dances with joy.

Cassie: A lot to be happy about if April didn't spill the beans for us. We have a pretty good lead on what we need to do next.

A lot on what April said about the phone call being recorded when she wire tap Mai's phone, didn't think it was recorded on Maya's cell phone, and someone 'who cloud be the murderer' gave her an order to do it.

Phoenix: We owe it all to April May's slip of the tongue back then.

This has Phoenix sounded happy, as Maya was to be bowing to both Phoenix and Cassie on a fine job well done on the murder case to be saved so far.

Maya: Thank you so very much, Mr. Lawyer. And you too, Cassie, I'm glad we're becoming friends.

Both Phoenix and Cassie do the same thing right back at Maya.

Phoenix: You're welcome.

Cassie: Don't mention it, Maya.

All to be good so far, the two still needed to keep on going for Maya's sake to wait a bit longer until tomorrow to finish this trial.

Phoenix: Then, we're heading out to investigate. We need to find some leads before tomorrow.

Cassie: So wish us luck, Maya, we'll prove in your innocent by tomorrow.

Maya gets it to wait a little bit longer.

Maya: Okay. If you two need me, I'll be back at the detention center!

With Phoenix and Maya will do so for their own part and Cassie high fiving her too, the defense lawyer and the murder mystery solver headed back to the now used Fey & Co. Law Offices to try finding something about this case to have Mia murder. She could've done some other case which got her killed by a certain someone to keep everything a big secret. Trying to look around Mia's desk for Phoenix to be doing...

Phoenix: Nothing...Anything yet, Cassie?

Cassie tries to find something, same thing with he around the book shelves to not find anything there either.

Cassie: I got can't find anything, Phoenix. I didn't think this was going to be this hard to find...ANYTHING at all.

It wasn't as easy as some murder mystery cases looks like sometimes for them to try something else out without giving up.

Phoenix: That said, where are we supposed to find those leads?

Phoenix questions himself about this matter at hand. Just then, Phoenix and Cassie hear someone knocking at their door to answer it. And who would've known it to be none other than Marvin Grossberg himself. Hmm...He must wanted to say something to them after yesterday to be quitting, but with good reasons why to finally tell them in person today while they still have some time left.

Cassie: Phoenix, look who's here!

Phoenix: Mr. Grossberg!

As all three of them sat down to talk about the trial to be doing well today for Marvin to watch their work to be something else. They were good for Cassie mystery skills, and Phoenix's lawyer's skills of his to make a great team...Besides Phoenix to be in love with Cassie so much.

Cassie: It's nice seeing you again, Marvin sir."

Grossberg: Why thank you, my dear. How kind of you to say. I never knew from lawyers, and others with skills can solve such incredible mysteries at ease.

As Phoenix was even more surprises for him showing up at the office at a time like this.

Phoenix: So you came to see the trial?

Seems like Marvin did to watch the whole thing go down against Edgeworth to be outsmarted, for the first time ever...

Grossberg: It's astonishing that you two went up against Edgeworth and got the trial extended.

Such nice words for Marvin to say to Phoenix to bow down to be saying his thanks, and the same with Cassie as well.

Phoenix: Thank you.

Cassie: Its what we both do best. Or at least try to.

Phoenix: Anyway, what brings you here?

Asking another question, maybe he'll say something to aid the two about who the murder is as well as who April May's been working for. From wire tapping Mia's phone and what made Marvin to be force to not defending Maya in court in the first place...Also his missing portrait to leave the officer. Well, we'll get to know what it is soon enough. A bit nervous for Marvin to say anything, he has to try.

Cassie: Ah, Marvin? Are you feeling well?

Same thing with Phoenix too.

Phoenix: Mr. Grossberg?

And so he says it to them...

Grossberg: I'm truly sorry, my boy and young lady friend...You're both fighting with all you've got, despite you, Mr. Wright, of being a rookie. And for a young woman to save a sister of my great student...But I ran away. And seeing both of your courageous defense made me realize that it might be time to bolster my resolve.

By fixing his mistake, right? I don't blame Marvin about him being black mail at all.

Phoenix and Cassie: Resolve?

Pulling out a photo for Marvin to show to Phoenix and Cassie to show who the murderer could be. A very famous, flashy, greedy, and too much of a smile on his face type of person for Marvin to know a lot a about him. Also to work at some company to be nothing but trouble. Oh, boy...

Grossberg: Investigate this man.

Seeing the photo up close...

Cassie: Ah, he seems to be rich and mean looking. I just got a bad feeling about this, Phoenix, just seeing this man in this picture.

Phoenix: Who is this?

For Phoenix to ask Marvin about it, he tells him and Cassie on who he was name Redd White who works at Bluecorp.

Grossberg: Redd White, president of a company called 'Bluecorp'.

Phoenix: Redd White...

From seeing Redd in the photo, both Phoenix and Cassie recognizes the cuff links with diamonds on them to look familiar...from in April's hotel room. He could be the one who was there!

Cassie: Wait...Phoenix, look!

She spotted something from the photo of Redd White.

Phoenix: Wait, that cufflink!

Showing outside of the the city while Marvin tells them all about Redd on what his company does, nothing but trouble.

Grossberg: On the outside, Bluecorp is an information gathering company. But in truth, it digs up dirt on people, forcing them to pay a fortune to keep the company quiet.

As Marvin says the rest to show of people to fall for Redd like him to lure people, like a bug caught in a spider's web 'such as the butterfly to be its next meal'. Yeah, it's something like it. So the company's doing something bad to be a big crime to never be told or found out.

Phoenix: Wait, what? Why?

Cassie: But that's blackmail! Seriously, it's terrible! Redd should be arrested for a crime he and his people are doing! (This explains how April has the phone skills since Redd must've threaten her.)

Yep, the Bluecorp company is nothing but big trouble, for we can tell like April who had to work on something illegal Marvin was also force to pay Redd to feel like a fool. For him to grab his arm in fear and feeling bad on what he has done, he has the right to tell Phoenix and Cassie all about it.

Grossberg: And as embarrassing as I am to admit it, I couldn't defy that man, either.

For Marvin to say those things...to show the past of someone to be in the room, when Marvin was young to be in a shrine where the two young maidens Mia and Maya were together to wait for someone...Their mother maybe? Well, for the cops and other officers waited to close the door for this woman, for something to happen then. Like what? Getting back to the present time for Cassie to figure something out.

Cassie: I see...you too were blackmail by this Redd person! So that's why...

Phoenix: And is that the reason why you refused to defend Maya?

Seems like it for Marvin was force to do it, he didn't want to at all.

Grossberg: Yes. Some attorney I am...

As Redd to keep on going for his company, they shouldn't be working at all for doing such horrible things to the other people who fell victim.

Phoenix: But why hasn't he been arrested?

Same with Cassie to place her hand to slam down on the table.

Cassie: This is just wrong!

Phoenix: (Cassie...!) Also, blackmail is a crime!

Phoenix gets what Cassie was feeling right now. It then shows the outside of the Bluecorp place on what it looks like, to be famous and in the shadows to be nothing but big trouble and Marvin knows of this terrible man's doing on other things.

Grossberg: He owns businessmen, politicians, policemen, and the judiciary. He's the most dangerous man in the country.

If that's true, then Redd sure has hire the people to keep his dirty secret away from the entire world. Now seeing someone like him is still an add person in the world than just all countries.

Phoenix and Cassie: U-Unbelievable...

Yeah, we know...This has Marvin get upset just thinking about what Mia went through to stop Redd but she was killed for it.

Grossberg: And for years, Mia was following his every move.

This comes to a big surprise to Cassie and Phoenix to hear about this for Mia Fey was on this man.

Cassie: Mia was?

Phoenix: She needed proof to stop Redd's schemes?

Sounds like it. Thanks to Marvin telling the two about Redd White since Mia was on to him and the Bluecorp company, they look around a few hours later to find any files under the 'W' section part.

Cassie: No. No. No...Not this one...Anything on your end, Phoenix?

I think he was on to something...Hopefully.

Phoenix: S, T, U, V...W...Wh...White...Huh? It's gone.

Cassie: What is?

Cassie sees it like Phoenix was, the letter 'W' things of White, Redd was completely gone.

Phoenix: See? The 'W' file is missing.

Phoenix shows Cassie the bad news.

Cassie: Then the murderer must've stolen it. (Could it be this Redd person's doing?) All this work for Mia to do and then it's all gone.

Could be since Redd was a suspect just as Marvin just said...

_Marvin: And for years, Mia was following his every move. _

See what I mean? They were now on to something very big.

Phoenix: (If White was the one who stole the file...) Cassie, we should double check back at the Gatewater Hotel on something.

Cassie: Right.

Knowing what Phoenix meant there for him and Cassie go to the hotel to question the Bellboy himself...No really, that's what people call this strange man to act like the hotel's butler.

Bellboy: Yes, it was him.

Yep, knowing him since he helped out serving April a lot. But just to make sure by asking Bellboy about it again...

Phoenix: Are you absolutely sure April May checked in with this man?

**Gatewater Hotel – Bellboy**

Bellboy: Ab-So-lutely. She's such a beautiful lady, I was jealous of the man with her.

They finally got a lead they needed.

Cassie: *BINGO!* We got something big, Phoenix. And I asked around the hotel, I know where we can find Redd White himself right now. At his own Bluecorp.

Getting the address written down thanks to Cassie's quick thinking 'and Bellboy helping them out' both she and Phoenix take a bike ride all the way to the cooperation company building itself next.

Phoenix: (Looks like Cassie and I were on to something big. Then, the one who ordered the wiretap really was...Redd White!)

Stopping the bike near the front entrance of the building, they've finally made it.

Cassie: This is it, Phoenix. Now let's pay Redd a little visit so we can get enough proof we need. (He has to be Mia's killer, I just know it. No...I can sense it.)

Already on it to go up from the elevator floors, all the way up to level – the top of 51. Way high up to see the entire city from the window.

Phoenix: Cassie.

They were ready to head on straight ahead to the door leading to Redd's office.

Cassie: I know, I'm ready, Phoenix. Let's go inside.

Once they do to find the office to look...A muscular statue, a desk with a figure like it, trophies of many, and...the painting that Marvin had on his wall to go missing was in Redd's office? Sure looks like it.

Phoenix: (What's with the surreal decor?)

Cassie: Ew...Talk about bad design taste.

For Redd sees the two as he gets down to business from every people who come for a visit. This might be so easy to do.

Redd: What are your names?

Turning around for them to see Redd who they wanted to see in person.

Phoenix: What the...

The man with the shining teeth and so many diamonds on his suit - it was really Redd White himself.

Cassie: It's Redd.

Of course for this guy to be smiling, sparkling, and showing himself off like this was way too tacky.

**Bluecorp President - Redd White**

Phoenix: Oh, h-hello.

Cassie: Sorry to trouble you, Redd, but we came here to ask you some questions.

But instead, he just asked for their names only.

Redd: The names! What are your names? Let me see...Furnish me with the title of your personage! Whats your name, good sir?

He asks Phoenix first.

Phoenix: I-m Phoenix Wright...

Redd: I see, yes...And you, young lady?

Cassie: And I'm Cassie Freeman, a murder mystery solver.

Redd: Such a cute little name...

Moving his hand next to Cassie to feel him touching her butt out of nowhere to freak her out and hides next to Phoenix. Knowing he like the feeling to be close to Cassie like this, he saw on what Redd tried to do to Cassie. So gross!

Cassie: Aaah! Hey! What gives, Redd?! (This perv tried touching my butt!)

Phoenix: Cassie...! Excuse me! Hands off of her!

For this made Redd laugh to tell the other two on what gives for that sexual move. He just lies about what he has done.

Redd: Oops, my hand slip to trip. By hand. So sorry, Cassie. You see I lived in America for a long time, so I have a hard time with Japanish.

Cassie: "Japanish..."? Is that even a word?

Doesn't sounds like it.

Phoenix: (Really?) I don't think so.

Now to get back to the business at hand. They have to be very careful around this guy. Sitting down at his desk, to introducing himself next.

Redd: I'm Redd White...The president, el presidente, of this company. By the way, you, woman, are a famous murder mystery solver. Not bad...And for you, good sir, are a mere attorney, fresh out of law school, right?

Well, Redd has gotten a few things right about these guys.

Cassie: Of course.

Phoenix: Well, yes. We are.

Then Redd tells them about his co-worker April for breaking the law who use to work for him, 'or was hire to do it'. As he places two of his legs on his own desk as well.

Redd: I heard from my secretariat. So, "mighty" lawyer and lady friend...What's the matter? What business do you duos have with me?

First they get to April May on what she had done.

Phoenix: Ms. April May...You know her, right?

Cassie: Because she told the cops for April use to work here for you, correct?

He does admit on what April did was wrong.

Redd: Yes, I do! She was my secretariat. What a shock it was to hear what she'd done!

Phoenix: "What she'd done." You mean the wiretap?

Already aware of the news too quickly it would seem.

Cassie: So you've already heard on what she has done? And how you people work differently than what she did?

A thumbs up for Redd to give out

Redd: Yes, we can! Of course. Yes, information-gathering is what this company does. But a assure you both, we would never resort to illegal methods, such as wiretaps.

But one thing about the whole wiretapping business.

Cassie: Something, Redd, April spill the beans in court today.

Phoenix: Ms. May says she was acting under orders, though.

This was news to Redd 'to act like he was shock about this whole thing'. Yeah right!

Redd: She's passing the buck? What a bad, bad kitten...

Cassie: Oh, really...? (I feel a very bad thing from this guy, I already don't trust him at all.)

See what I mean? He's a big fat liar.

Phoenix: The day witnessed the murder, you checked in with her at that hotel, right?

Redd: Who can say? I seldom pay attention to mundane details such as time and place. My motto is "Don't worry, be happy!"

Cassie: What is this? A Bobby McFerrin's song moment?

Phoenix: But the hotel bellboy remembered you clearly.

Thanks to Bellboy to remember April and Redd to be there with her in the hotel room.

Redd: "Never trust bellboys or lawyers." That is my rule in life!

Cassie: Oh, really? Then look at this.

Then Phoenix places the diamond part of cuff links from Redd's suit on his desk for he was at the hotel room with April.

Phoenix: We found this lying in the room.

Cassie: Does this thing ring any bells to you?

Phoenix: I think "Don't worry, be happy" is unlikely to get you out of this.

And of course instead of admitting it, Redd changes the subject to hide his true guilt from them in any way he could.

Redd: What is it that you both should be doing now? Investigating me? No, no, no. I think not. You should be searching for the one who killed Miss Mia. Isn't that right?

Tightening his fist in rage for Phoenix to hear Redd talk like this, now he was pissed. Same with Cassie who tries to hold in her anger a little.

Cassie: Why you little...!

Phoenix: You are absolutely right. And that is why we're here.

Meaning that Redd is the murderer of Mia Fey.

Redd: Just what are you two insinuating?

Cassie: We are talking about you, Redd!

And hiding from the truth won't keep this guy safe forever!

Phoenix: That's right. Mia was onto you. She was keeping tabs. For this reason you had April May tap her phone. Then Mia was murdered, and all the documents about you mysteriously disappeared.

Redd: So the culprit would be?

From Redd breaking into Mia's office to come into the room where she was murder. As he was holding the murder weapon of the Thinker to be covered in blood, he was the real deal. As Redd was also standing near the corpse too.

Cassie: From your company, having April back you up, how you know about Mia trying to stop you, and everything else to framing Maya...you make me sick, Redd!

As Cassie to be pointing out while standing in front of Redd at his desk and him to be not caring, for her and Phoenix said it like it was.

Phoenix: What she just said. Even a child could work it out! Right, Mr. White?

Once they said it, for Redd to remove his legs off the table. To then grabbing his phone from his desk to call up someone from downstairs. This is not good at all.

Co-Worker: [What can I do for you, sir?]

Redd: Secretary's office. Tell the Chief Prosecutor, that I'll testify tomorrow at the rial for Mia Fey's murder. I'll give them some hot, hot information.

His co-worker understood.

Co-Worker: [Certainly.]

But that's not all...

Cassie: Huh? (I don't like where this is going.)

Redd: Oh, and call the police over at once, please!

Co-Worker: [Certainly.]

This was getting from bad to worse.

Cassie: Ah, Phoenix...?

Phoenix: What are you playing at?

He means dirty business now.

Redd: Did I not tell you, Mr. Wrong and Cassie? You are a mere lawyer and detective type of person. As was Miss Mia...

A total shocker, he was the one who murdered Mia alright.

Cassie: No!

Phoenix: Then you really did kill her?!

But he changes things around on Redd's end.

Redd: No, it was you who did it. While Cassie was someone who was played for a fool...

Grabbing her from behind to pin down Cassie on Redd's desk with a knife out, this had Phoenix worried about her safety.

Cassie: No...! Phoenix!

Phoenix: Cassie-!

Redd: Take one more step, Wrong-o, then I have no choice but to make a little blood on her pretty little face. What's it going to be, young man?

He wants Phoenix to surrender or he will kill Cassie to have others think he murder Mia and not Redd himself. That jerk!

Cassie: So even when you admit it, you still want to get away with it all! Is that it?!

Redd: Something like it, yes. I'm going to point the finger at you, Wright, and have you tried as Miss Mia's true killer! While Cassie was played for a fool to be saved thanks to yours truly.

Phoenix: Wh-What?!

What now? All this to set Phoenix up for Cassie's life was on the line by Redd's greedy hands? How can they get out of this one and still stop Redd? It was hard to think this whole thing through. Soon for someone to come running in...or rather force to kick the door open to show his handcuffs out.

Gumshoe: Freeze! This is the police, pal!

Cassie: Mr. Detective-!

Trying to say something, only to get poke at a little from Redd's knife near Cassie's back or else he won't anything back.

Redd: Well done, Detective. I present to you the man who killed Mia Fey. Poor thing like Cassie here was almost murder next if I didn't see him go nuts, very lucky.

To Gumshoe's surprise to be seeing and hearing this, to just do his job by arresting Phoenix on the spot.

Gumshoe: Wh-What? It was you? And trying to murder Kid now?!

Phoenix: Believe me, Detective! I didn't-

No matter what Phoenix tried to say, Redd just stops him from talking.

Redd: Oh, save that for when you're out of my sight, please.

Gumshoe: Wh-What in the world?

Redd: Go with him! Take him away. And don't worry about Cassie, she'll see herself out thank you very much.

Once he lets Cassie go, Phoenix was now trapped in this fine mess for Redd to set him up next, as Gumshoe places the handcuffs on his wrists.

Cassie: Phoenix!

Before Gumshoe could take Phoenix away, he moves in closer to Cassie's side to do something and to make this one count.

Phoenix: (This is my only chance...!) Cassie, it'll be fine. We'll work it all out.

Cassie: But, Phoenix-!

And for a quick moment, Phoenix kisses Cassie on the lips to her surprise to be left speechless to just stand there.

Phoenix: We'll get out of this mess. Tell Maya what's going on once she's out. I promise, Cassie.

Gumshoe: Let's go, pal.

Now leaving for Gumshoe to take Phoenix away and Redd to get away with this one again.

Redd: Farewell, Mr. Wrong.

Phoenix: Redd!

From outside of the building showed a spider with the web and a butterfly trapped in a web. Like Redd, he trapped Phoenix and Cassie badly for the spider to eat the butterfly up in the end. As Cassie leaves next for Redd to leave her his business card, this was a battle which they must stop Red White in court one way...or another.

Redd: My card, my dear. If you ever think about getting a new job, my door is always open once your boyfriend is found guilty. Good bye now.

With him laughing, Cassie was mad to smash up the wall only than Redd's face. Well, I don't blame her there. Leaving to say one last thing to the real murderer...

Cassie: This isn't over yet, Redd...I will never work with the likes of you. YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Leaving with the door to slam in rage, this had Redd not care at all to then going by the rest of his day just fine.

Redd: My, my, someone sure has an anger problem.

She has every right to be mad at you! Mean while, back at Edgeworth's office to be getting a phone call and answers it. To be very shocking news...

Edgeworth: This is Edgeworth. What? The defense attorney?

And back at in prison for Maya to be massaging her feet with her hands, as the lights were going on and off. Soon an officer comes up to the door to unlocking it for her. Seems she was free to go, to also be replace with someone else to take her place next.

Officer # 1: You're free to go.

Maya: Huh...?

Officer # 1: Get out. Now.

Surprise to hear the news, Maya hears him loud and clear to get her shoes back on and leaves.

Maya: O-Okay!

As she leaves for Cassie to see the other cops taking Phoenix into his jail cell next, for this wasn't his first time either.

Officer # 1: All right...Get in.

For Maya to be seeing Phoenix going in, she was shock for the lawyer who was trying to save her...Who will save himself?

Maya: Mr. Lawyer!

And the cell door's close from behind Phoenix and the lights to flicker on and off again. As Maya leaves to catch up with Cassie, she has a lot of explaining to do.

Cassie: Maya...

Maya: Cassie! What has happen to Mr. Lawyer? Why is he arrested?

Cassie: Come on. I'll walk you back to your apartment. I have a lot to talk about. Whatever Phoenix has in mind, we both have to be there for him in court tomorrow. Trust me. (Phoenix, both Maya and I will get you out of this mess somehow and stop Redd. Whatever it takes!)

And so, Cassie to told Maya everything to do nothing else but to support Phoenix throughout this mess in court against Redd tomorrow for Edgeworth to try find Phoenix Wright to be guilty instead of Maya now. No...! For her to remember the kiss to touching Cassie's own lips with her fingers, she could tell for Phoenix Wright had feelings for her, but more about it later on. First was getting Phoenix to be proven innocent to finding proof on Redd White's murder of Mia Fey. So, whatever happens the next day, will be the big finish...with any luck to defense Phoenix Wright somehow.


	4. Turnabout Sisters: Last Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #4 - Turnabout Sisters: Last Trial

And now it was time for Phoenix to save himself in court to prove in his innocence against Edgeworth and to stop Redd White for good, with both Cassie and Maya supporting him. So the big question is this – who will be defending Phoenix Wright in court...? Before we get to that part, he narrates the next part of this chapter/episode.

Phoenix: (The one who took Mia's life was Redd White, president of Bluecorp. Cassie and I barged into his office for a face-to face confrontation. But instead, I ended up getting arrested and accused of Mia's murder. With Maya was free to go and Cassie had to be there by my side, we need to stop Redd in court by any means.)

And the next has arrived at the court building...

Time: April 7, 9:52 AM

Location: District Court

Inside of the building for Phoenix was getting all of his papers for the upcoming trial and Cassie helping him out.

Cassie: Here, Phoenix.

He was just happy to not see Cassie get arrested.

Phoenix: Thank you, Cassie. Sorry to trouble you with all of this.

Cassie: It's nothing. I just wanted to solve this case and stop Redd for good. And for touching me...! I won't let that happen again! Such a sick perverted! Oh...Sorry.

Phoenix: I don't blame you. (Still, how dare he lay his hand on Cassie's butt-! Cute body.)

Yeah, we get it. As they were doing well for Phoenix to answer to Maya's question to not have a lawyer to defend him at all. Huh? Well this is going to be a problem, this even has Cassie a bit worried.

Maya: Wait, what?! You don't have a lawyer, Mr. Lawyer?!

All be because of Redd made sure Phoenix couldn't get anyone even if he tried to.

Cassie: Damn you, Redd...!

Hold in your anger, Cassie.

Phoenix: I'm afraid. White must've thrown his weight around. Anyway, court will be in session soon.

Maya: B-But...

Getting up from the coach, for Phoenix was ready to have Cassie help him out with her murder mystery solving skills, and for Maya to support them through the very end here.

Phoenix: It's okay. I've got an idea.

Cassie: You do?

Phoenix: One way or another, this case will be decided today.

Seems like he has something in mind for there was some hope left.

Maya: Yeah.

Phoenix: Cassie, I'm going to need your help on this one. I need your skills and your special gift to make it through, with more evidences. Please?

Cassie: Me?

He was serious for it can't be just Phoenix to try defending himself alone, with Cassie backing him up, they can't lose.

Phoenix: It'll be fine.

Cassie: Well, if you say so, Phoenix. Then I'm in.

There we go!

Time: April 7, 10 AM

Location: District Court - Courtroom No. 1

Everything was all set to go. Juries, other people, the Judge himself, on the left side has Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya on their side; and on the right was Edgeworth all good to go. Once the Judge hits his gavel, everyone stops talking all over the room to begin.

***All Rise!***

Judge: Well, then. Since court was adjourned yesterday, it seems things have drastically changed due to the prosecution's findings. Correct?

With the Judge asking about it, yesterday has for Edgeworth nodded a big yes to him.

Edgeworth: We believed the victim was murdered by her sister Maya and indicted her. But yesterday's emergence of a new witness and new evidence highlights the one we believe to be the true culprit! The suspect is Phoenix Wright, the attorney standing over there.

With him pointing out at Phoenix to make him look like a bad guy. To have everyone to be freaking out, I hope Phoenix's special idea will be shown real soon.

Judge: This is truly shocking. The original suspect's attorney was the real culprit all along?

Edgeworth: While it may be unprecedented, the prosecution seeks to prove the guilt of Phoenix Wright, the defense attorney.

Judge: But then...Who, exactly, will defend him?

This is it, Phoenix's idea will be told for Cassie to help him out with this. Besides solving the murder mystery? What else was there?

Phoenix: Don't worry. I will have Cassie back me up while I help her out.

Yep, I kind of saw this part coming...

Cassie: Me?!

Shocking for everyone else and the Judge too.

Judge: Wh-What?

Double checking the court rules from Cassie's book to make sure if it was allowed.

Cassie: (Now I see what you meant, Phoenix. I'll help you out in any way I can.) Let see...Yes, Your Honor, it's allowed. Those who help out lawyers with a cause of solving a murder case is fine to be part of the whole thing.

Seems fair to allow it and for Cassie was in.

Phoenix: Your Honor, the defense, Phoenix Wright and my partner Cassie Freeman, are ready!

Loud, proud, and ready to go all out for them to give it their all, which also makes Edgeworth smile to take on Phoenix and Cassie.

Edgeworth: Nice. That's the way.

Hitting the gavel again, the Judge was fine with the whole thing to start this case.

Judge: Ms. Freeman, do your best to aid Mr. Wright who'll also help you out. Now then you may begin, Mr. Edgeworth.

Let the trial begin! As Edgeworth moves his hand around to start things off.

Edgeworth: Without any further ado, let the witness who saw Phoenix Wright commit the murder take the stand!

Yep, here comes Redd to enter in the room for him to be a show off to act like a rich selfish self.

**Bluecorp President - Redd White**

As Cassie hates the man still to bite down on a pencil 'in anger' to break and was ready to beat him in court.

Cassie: Redd...! (Grr...! OH, IT'S ON NOW!)

Sparkling all over with diamond suit and teeth was a real show off from this man.

Redd: My name is Redd White. But my friends call me Blanco Nino. I am the CEO, or to use a more common term, the President, of Bluecorp.

Edgeworth: Allow me to ask you this first: have you ever listed the Fey & Co. Law Offices, the scene of the crime?

Redd: That would be a negatory! No, I have not.

Oh, this guy was good to act like an innocent bystander for Edgeworth acts like he believes in Redd's lies.

Edgeworth: The night of the murder, you were at the Gatewater Hotel. Is that correct?

Redd: Yes.

Edgeworth: And you witnessed the murder from there?

Redd: Uh-huh. I see you've done your homework.

Really? And people are buying all over this?

Cassie: Oh, give me a break!

Phoenix: Wait a second!

No matter what Phoenix tried to say, Redd just keeps rubbing the bad words in his face.

Redd: What is it, Mister Criminal?

Cassie: As if he is, Redd! Listen, yesterday's witness, Ms. April May, was in the same room that night. There were two wine glasses there for April and you were in the same room, and the Bellboy of the hotel said so.

Redd: Oh, Miss Wiretapper? She didn't say a word about seeing me at the crime scene! Well, she's one lying miss...That's why I'm here to reveal the truth, Mister Murderer.

He was lying again to make Phoenix get mad and to try to keep Cassie's anger under control while holding her hand.

Phoenix: Relax, Cassie, you got this.

Cassie: Phoenix...

A lot of attention to be going on with those two, huh?

Judge: You may begin your testimony.

Redd: Okay! I hope you've made your peace, Mister Spiky Criminal.

Again with the insults here. For Phoenix's hair looks nice for him to feel it out.

Phoenix: Having spiky hair isn't a crime.

Cassie: Hells no it's not! Your hair's fine, Phoenix.

A nice way to say those words to also making Phoenix feel a bit better.

Phoenix: Thank you, Cassie...

Maya: Let's shut that smirky, shiny scumbag up!

Cassie: Ah, right! What she said!

**Witness Testimony**

Redd: Let's see.

_Testimony_

Showing at night time 'as Redd's made up story' for him and April were at the hotel to hear and see from across the street of Phoenix murdering Mia Fey.

Redd: It was about 9:00 PM, I believe. I was perusifying..."reading" some papers by the window. Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside! Crash!

Hearing a lot glass breaking sound to get Redd's attention.

_Redd: What? What's going on?_

Looking at the window for April and Redd to see I all...Phoenix walking up to Mia as she tries running away fro him being the killer.

Redd: It was then I saw him: a spiky-haired man attacking a woman with long hair!

Seeing it for it to be trouble.

_April: What was that noise?_

With a shocking look for the two to see, Phoenix hits Mia in the head with the statue clock to make them see scared.

Redd: Terrible impaction! Then it was all over.

For April to be screaming in fear and Redd to be scared on what he just witness.

_April: Oh my god!_

_Redd: No...!_

And that's it for him to tell his made up story.

Redd: I could never mistake that spiky hair.

He just had to mess with Phoenix even more.

Cassie: Leave Phoenix alone!

Maya: No...That can't be true! I mean-

But for the Judge to hit his gavel again to move on with the testimony.

Judge: That certainly was conclusive testimony.

Phoenix: (It's almost like they're reading off a script. Everything's proceeding too smoothly toward my conviction.)

No need to give in yet, it's time to fight back.

Cassie: Phoenix, like you just said to me...We can do it. Their little act won't hold off forever.

Judge: Now, defense...Oh, right. Ms. Freeman and defense, your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Cassie, let's go.

Cassie: Okay.

**Cross-Examination**

First Phoenix asks Redd some questions for Cassie to find her answers 'somehow'.

Phoenix: Um, are you sure about the time?

Redd: I am always abso-posi-lutely perfect. At 9 PM, I was startled by hearing that thing fall and looked at the window across the way.

Here was sort of right the first part of the clue for Cassie to ask Redd about it next.

Cassie: You heard "that thing fall"? What thing?

Redd: Um...Right, the glass light stand! You two compendrestand?

Trying to remember the broken lamp with the glass pieces on the floor, the two remembered seeing it when they found Mia's body.

Cassie: Oh, yeah. Phoenix, the glass stand lamp Mia had in her office. That's where the broken glass pieces came from.

On the spot from the lay out floor where the broken lamp was.

Phoenix: Yeah, it does seem to have fallen over.

Edgeworth: Then his testimony contains no contradiction.

Is that so, Edgeworth...? For Phoenix and Cassie to be seeing something, soon Maya notice it to say something from it to them next.

Maya: Wait...That's odd!

Cassie: What is, Maya?

Maya: If he heard it fall and only _then_ looked at the window, he couldn't have known what it was! It broken into pieces when it fell!

Yeah, she was right. That means Redd has been to the office to murder Mia to know about it as he said in his testimony.

Phoenix: Then how did he know about the light stand? He said he'd never visited the crime scene.

Only because Redd has to Phoenix and Maya's surprise.

Cassie: Only because Redd has been to Mia's office to see the lamp! (Big mistake you just made, Redd, to slip up the tongue.)

And looking at Redd made him sweat in panic suddenly.

Redd: R-R-Remove your impertinent gazes from me! It was visible through the hotel window. I saw it before it fell over!

And for Edgeworth still goes along with it.

Edgeworth: So there are no contradictions, after all.

But there was for Phoenix to get it now to let Cassie know about it.

Phoenix: Cassie, right here.

For what she figures out and Phoenix backing her up to slam his hands on the table, leaving Cassie shout out and Phoenix to join with her.

Phoenix: It all makes perfect sense...! *OBJECTION!*

Cassie: Alrighty. *GOT YOU NOW!*

Pointing it out together as Redd panics ten times more now.

Redd: What is the problemo?

Phoenix: The big problemo is that your testimony contains a total contradiction!

Redd: S-Say what?

Showing the floor plans next for everyone else to see on the big screen as well.

Cassie: Look at the floor plans. (Yes, this has to work.) Is you were to look at the office from the hotel window, this is the area you would be able to see. Well? Note that the stand is not within the visible area!

From the floor plans to see where the body was near the window view, the lamp was on the far left to not be able to see it. Ha! Redd just made a big mistake.

Phoenix: She's right! One the night of the murder, the light stand was only visible from here, inside the Fey & Co. Law Offices! That means you were at the scene of the crime when the stand fell...When the murder took place!

As Phoenix and Cassie were saying this to Redd to panic a lot and for Edgeworth to notice it more on his end.

Redd: What?!

From worrying more, as Redd forgotten about him chasing after Mia in the office to knocking over the lamp to fall and break and him to use the Thinker, hitting Mia on the head. Dead! It was all coming back him.

Cassie: There is only one conclusion to be drawn from this, Mr. White! You saw the light stand fall when you struck the victim with the murder weapon. You are the one who killed Mia Fey. The true culprit!

Shock in fear for Redd to be in trouble now to not be able to get out of this one.

Phoenix: You did it, didn't you?

Redd: A-Accursed attorney and woman...

This guy was done for now.

Cassie: I think it's time to confess on what you have done!

Just then...Edgeworth speaks out to say something to change things around.

Edgeworth: *HOLD IT!*

Being quiet in the room for him to be smiling too, Edgeworth knows how to get Redd out of this mess.

Cassie: (Edgeworth? What's he up to this time?)

Edgeworth: I think the time has come for you to confess your crime, witness...

Redd: Wh-What?

Confused at first for Edgeworth hints at Redd to go along with it.

Cassie: Just say it already, Redd!

Phoenix: Yes, confess to the murder-

Slamming Edgeworth hand on the table to nodded a no, he says something else entirely.

Edgeworth: What in the world are you two talking about? The crime I advocate confessing to is this.

This surprises Phoenix and Cassie about all of this sudden change once Edgeworth said it.

Cassie: WHAT!? You're kidding!

Edgeworth: I'm afraid not, my dear. Behold. I have another piece of evidence.

Showing the wiretap in Edgeworth's hands changes everything and to everyone else seeing this.

Judge: Isn't that the wiretap that was placed on the phone at the crime scene?

Cassie: (But I thought I got one from the hotel room! There was more of them?!)

Seems like it since April and Redd had two of them it would seem. For Cassie was in total shock, as Phoenix tries to say something.

Phoenix: Objection! But April May already admitted to eavesdropping on the calls yesterday!

Cassie: She did, the entire confession in this here courtroom!

But Edgeworth of course says something differently.

Edgeworth: The question isn't who was listening in, but when this wiretap was placed in the office and by whom. Whoever did it sneaked into the Fey & Co. Law Offices beforehand. And naturally, they would have seen it then...The glass light stand at the scene.

From Edgeworth saying those words to getting out of his seat to walk up front. He was right...the memory of seeing the lamp the last time to shock Maya and Cassie about it.

Cassie: Damn it! (He just went along with it to pull the last trick up his sleeve!)

Continuing on...

Edgeworth: If that beautiful stand were etched in their memory, then on the night of the murder, that's the first thing they would think of upon hearing the crash.

No! He's got Cassie and Phoenix there! Even for Redd to be in shock, but now come with overjoyed and laughing to get out this mess of his again.

Redd: Yes! You are most correct, Mister Prosecutor! I was a bad, bad boy. I tried to scapegoat that kitten.

Judge: What do you mean?

From smiling and shining all over to be acting again for the Judge and everyone else in the room hear Redd out again.

Redd: I was the one who placed the wiretap! And to do it, I broke-waltzed-into the Fey & Co. Law Offices.

Once he said those words out loud - Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya didn't like this at all.

Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya: Y-You what?

Redd: I remember it all now. That was when I saw that beautiful glass stand!

Now he tells everyone another lie to believe in.

Edgeworth: That means there is nothing wrong with the witness knowing about the stand!

Cassie: But this can't be! (What to do now...? This looks really bad!)

From Phoenix's shocking look on his face to remember when the glass lamp fell, how will he and Cassie solve this one?

Edgeworth: Thus, the defense and his woman friend are baseless conjecture has come crashing down...

Shocking truth, huh? For Phoenix to scream out loud to almost losing and for Cassie to really lose it of people to be a bit scared of her when she gets angry.

Cassie: You can't-DO THIS TO US, EDGEWORTH! YOU CHEATER!

She sounds scary like a possess demon when Cassie gets mad, huh? And to try making a hole to the ground with her strong foot when stomping.

Maya: Ah, excuse me...Cassie? Less angry, and more working please.

Cassie: Sorry...

Calming down a bit.

Phoenix: As scary as Cassie can get mad, she's so cute when she is...

Maya: Are you serious right now?!

Ah yeah...back to the Judge hitting his gavel to get everyone else's attention to be silent again.

Judge: Order! Order in the court! Please understand, Ms. Freeman, it's the rules. Please don't destroy my courtroom.

Cassie: I know already...

Hey, accidents do happen. Now getting back for questioning Redd next.

Judge: So...You mean to say that you realized the crash you heard was the light stand falling over because you'd seen it back when you sneaked into the office?

He was all shining and sparkling all over again.

Redd: Yes, I do. That's exactly right, Mister Judge.

Edgeworth: He will be tried for that on a later date.

Nodded back at the Judge for Edgeworth to doubt little for Redd's small crime, he was going to get away with a bigger crime!

Judge: I understand. It seems there is no problem with his testimony about the night of the murder.

This might be the end of Phoenix.

Maya: Huh?!

Cassie: No! Wait, Your Honor!

Phoenix: P-Please wait!

The Judge hears them out.

Judge: What now?

Cassie: Me and Phoenix as the defense lawyer aren't done with its cross-examination! Please!

This has Edgeworth smirking from behind.

Phoenix: Cassie... (Damn it, I can't let him get away with this! Cassie really wants to help me out.)

With any luck, they were going to need it.

Maya: Good luck, Mr. Lawyer and Cassie.

OK then, let's see how this whole thing goes. Little by little for Cassie to question Redd with a few questions to try getting him a guilty verdict somehow.

Cassie: (Okay, Cassie, try to question Redd to make him slip up.) When did you place the wiretap?

Redd: I think it was toward the end of March, so around two weeks ago.

Is that so though...? This was very hard to do.

Phoenix: Do you have proof?

Somehow, Edgeworth backs up Redd's story.

Edgeworth: April May knew the details of the victim's phone conversation, so it was there before the murder.

Judge: Oh, I see.

On to the next question...

Cassie: (It didn't work, so maybe this one...!) Were you really the one who placed the wiretap?

Redd: Of course. Ask Miss May about it, dearie.

He was fluttering with Cassie again. Ew!

Cassie: Seriously...?

Edgeworth: Unidentified fingerprints, several days old, were found at the scene. They probably belonged to the witness.

Another dirty trick to use from this guy.

Phoenix: (Edgeworth was hiding that those fingerprints were discovered.)

Next question please...

Cassie: (Maybe this one...?) Why did you tap Mia's phone?!

But instead, Edgeworth stops Cassie from asking Redd anything else from there.

Edgeworth: Objection! That has no bearing on the current case.

Redd: Bluecorp has a responsibility to protect client confidentiality.

Another shocker there to make Cassie lose her cool to be losing like this.

Cassie: Oh give me a break!

Phoenix: No! (We don't have anything to press him on.)

Trying to find some answers for Cassie to think hard...

Cassie: Phoenix, some help?

...While he was trying to find some paper work to be nothing so far.

Phoenix: I'm trying to, Cassie...! Please forgive me...

This has Maya to worry about them.

Maya: Mr. Lawyer...Cassie...

So what now? Is this really the end?

Edgeworth: I'm afraid that is as far as you go. To the both of you.

No! Well, for Maya starting to pray to use her powers for them, but will it work?

Cassie: But I can't lose to something like this case...I never lose! Phoenix, please forgive me. (I'm sorry, Mia.)

Edgeworth: You're clever what you tried to do, Cassie, well played. And you, Wright have fought honorably as well. For a rank amateur of two...

This has Phoenix scared for Cassie of giving up hope then him going to jail.

Phoenix: (Is this the end?)

From sweating in fear and shaking up 'while Maya was praying to have her necklace started glowing up'...huh? The Judge was about to end it all.

Judge: It seems as though that's that.

For Phoenix to also drop all the papers on the floor, to have Redd smiling and getting away with it all.

Redd: The end! That was fun, Mister Attorney and Lady Friend!

Running out of objections, Phoenix says it to save Cassie the trouble for them to try and failed against Edgeworth in the end.

Phoenix: It's okay, Cassie. You did your best, thank you.

Cassie: I know, but still...This is so unfair!

Phoenix: The defense ends it cross-

Just then, the two hear someone familiar for a voice to sound like Mia Fey.

Mia: Phoenix...Cassie...

Thought to be hearing things...

Cassie: That voice...! Mia?

Mia: Phoenix!

Hearing her voice again for Phoenix to not be hearing things nor was Cassie, it was all real. For her to be seeing this first...

Cassie: Ah! Phoenix! L-L-L-Look. Mia!

Turning around for Phoenix next, for what looked like Maya, but it wasn't her right now. Nope. It was Mia Fey herself – for her spirit is in Maya's body to have her powers to be working. Alright! To Phoenix and Cassie's surprise for her appearance and voice has changed 'to have her hooters to still be too big'. Ha! Still, this might help them win this case.

Phoenix: Mia! But...How?!

Trying to say something, Mia calms Phoenix down for him and Cassie to listen in.

Mia: Shh. It appears that the desperate desire to save you has awakened her powers. Cassie, can you tell?

Asking her to be confused about it at first, but placing her hand out to feel it out 'for somehow to be working', she knows that Mia's spirit is in Maya's body'.

Cassie: Huh...? Wow, you're right. It is you, Mia. Phoenix! It's really her. (But how did she...? I didn't know how I did it.)

Phoenix: I don't believe this...S-So Maya is channeling you?

Sure sounds and...looks like it.

Mia: That's right. I am Maya. But right now, I'm Mia. Listen to me, Phoenix. And you too, Cassie. Maya never gave up. That's why I'm here. So you two can't, either.

Phoenix: B-But...

The question is, what can they use to win this case...?

Cassie: Listen, Mia. We wish to know how to win this, we just don't know how.

Mia: Listen. You two have already won.

Once Mia said it...There might be some hope for them yet knowing Mia Fey's attorney skills.

Cassie: Wait, really?

This comes to Cassie and Phoenix's surprise.

Mia: A receipt is among the evidence, right?

Cassie: Right here!

For Cassie to point out, and Phoenix to get it through the papers to see one of the evidences of the receipt with Maya's bloody name written on it.

Phoenix: Yeah. The one you wrote "Maya" on?

Mia: Silly. White wrote that, obviously! Anyway, take another look at that receipt.

Looking at it together to see from the back side of it on what is says...

Phoenix: (What about this receipt?)

It said... "Chiyodaya - Receipt April 2 Antique Glass Light Stand, Price 26,000 Yen". Wow! But I think they finally got something.

Cassie: (The back of the receipt...) *BINGO!* Phoenix, look! The date when Mia bought the lamp.

Finally, they got their evidence.

Phoenix: Cassie! You found it!

Well, both of them did.

Mia: Seems you two have got it.

Yes they do, so now they have to say and show it to everyone else in court as the Judge hits his gavel.

Judge: With this, the trial is concluded. I shall now declare the verdict-

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*

Just in time too.

Judge: Yes?

Phoenix: Wait, we got something. Cassie.

Nodding at each other, Cassie shows the receipt side on the screen for the others to see.

Cassie: I got this, Phoenix, you just back me up. Anyways...One last thing. Please look at this.

Showing it to be a joke to Redd and Edgeworth 'at first'...

Redd: It's too late.

Edgeworth: At this point, that is meaningless.

Or was it...?

Phoenix: But this is the back.

Edgeworth: What?

Turning the receipt around to be shown on the big screen still to say the rest about it.

Phoenix: The front is what matters. This is a receipt!

Redd: A receipt? For what?

The Judge reads it to see the rest for himself.

Judge: "Antique Glass Light Stand"?

Ha! This gets to Edgeworth hard to be shock about this new turn of events.

Cassie: (Yes!) *GOT YOU NOW!* The stand that fell over and broke during the murder. Your Honor, what's the date of purchase?

He reads it out loud.

Judge: Um, April 2...

He gasp in shock to know what this whole thing means.

Cassie: *BINGO!*

Phoenix: Yes, April 2. Yes, the day before the murder!

A big shocker there.

Edgeworth: Th-The day before?

For Redd to be in total shock about this whole thing too and Phoenix to slam his one hand on the table for Cassie to say the rest next.

Cassie: So, when you allegedly entered Fey & Co. Law Offices at the end of March, the stand could not have been there!

Redd: It can't be...

Oh, but it does. For Cassie to say so herself, and Phoenix to rub it in all over Redd's face to face the truth on what he has done. I mean real too close.

Phoenix: Lies as much as you want, but you can't get out of this one!

And now he was done for.

Redd: Wh-What?! Wh-Wh-What?!

Redd to be freaking out screaming and hitting his head on the table a lot. I think he was finally done for.

Cassie: Your Honor, do you still intend to declare Phoenix guilty?!

For the Judge to think so, but not for Redd to lose like this.

Redd: Never...I'll never accept this! The spiky head there did it-

Edgeworth: *HOLD IT!*

Again with him interrupting at a time like this...?

Cassie: Again with this? Edgeworth's up to no good again.

Edgeworth: Your Honor, the prosecution requests the trial be extended one more day.

Judge: Huh?

Another delay...? This was bad.

Edgeworth: We would like to perform another inquiry and submit new evidence.

If this happens, this will be a lot harder for Phoenix to find anything else to be in jail, nor Cassie to try finding anything else.

Cassie: But you can't-!

Mia: Don't let them get away. You two must settle things, here and now.

They were trying to come up with something else as fast as they can think...!

Phoenix: Y-Yeah, but how?

Mia: Cassie, let me use some paper from your notebook. Please.

She allowed it for Cassie to let Mia write something down in a hurry.

Cassie: Ah, okay here! (I hope you're writing something important.)

And before the trial to end!

Judge: Very well. The trial will be extended till tomorrow.

Phoenix: N-No way...

Can something be done for Redd could take his leave? Anything...?

Redd: What a farce. I refuse to testify further. Goodbye forever, ladies and gentlemen!

And just as Redd gets to the door, Mia throws the written paper right at the man.

Mia: Not so fast!

Cassie: (Oh...! I get it now.)

She catches on quickly. As Redd turns around the have the paper hit his face, he was lost on what it was.

Redd: Wh-What is this?

Phoenix: (Is that what Mia was just scribbling?)

As Phoenix and Edgeworth haven't gotten a clue yet, Redd reads the paper to have his face turn blue in fear.

Redd: I-Impossachievable. What's this list...

Now things get way too serious on Mia's end to tell Redd everything.

Mia: It's a list of businessmen, politicians, and celebrities you've blackmailed.

Redd: Why is it here? I disposed of it that night.

Wow! Now he spilled the beans for everyone else to hear.

Cassie: I shouldn't let this one go since Redd's already admitting it. He's your real murderer!

Seeing Mia to remember her eyes but in Maya's body, Redd was afraid of ghosts. For Mia was one to come back haunting him.

Mia: If it were released to the media, I wonder what would happen to you.

Redd: But how...?!

Mia: That list is etched in my memory here.

Pointing her finger to Mia's own head to remember it all.

Cassie: You can destroy the evidence, but you could never the memory of it like hers. The one you murder.

Mia: Do you want for me to read it for you? First, the minister of justice-

Redd: Stop!

He screams really loud in fear, they've finally got Redd White at long last. Dropping down in defeat to make Mia stop talking for he did do it all.

Cassie: And that's check and mate.

Redd: Anything but that, please...

Shocking Edgeworth to lose like this, the Judge to be left speechless, and Phoenix to be proven innocent.

Phoenix: Th-Then...

Redd: I confess...I confess. I...I...

_Full Story_

Real quick – showing the past on what really happened to end Mia's life, as Redd broke it to make her talk and then have her murder to get the evidence to destroy.

_Redd: Now, hand over that list..._

Showing in the shadows of Redd himself approaching to Mia as she runs away in fear to bump at her desk for things to fall down. Then grabbing the Thinker to knocking over the lamp to break...And from there to trapping Mia where nowhere else to go, he strikes her to the head and dead with one hit.

_Mia: No..._

As her body lies dead on the spot where Maya, Phoenix, and Cassie to finding it...Redd had gloves on to take the evidence from the Thinker and wrote Maya's name 'from hearing everything on the phone call', in Mia's blood to framing her, and then left. End of flashback...

Redd: I killed Miss Mia.

Finally, Redd White was found arrested. For Edgeworth has lost a trial for the first time in his life time against Phoenix, for him and Cassie have won and Mia was happy it was finally over. Now to find out the whole truth to put together on what happened.

Cassie If I'm not mistaken, it all comes down to this...

_Full Story_

About 15 years ago, a case known as the "DL-6 Incident" (to get to that one later on to see what I mean when t does) involved the police using a spirit medium to identify a murderer. The suspect was found innocent, however. The medium's involvement was somehow leaked to the papers, and so she was considered a fraud and was ridiculed by the nation, forcing her to disappear from the public eye.

Years later, Mia Fey, the medium's daughter, became interested in the case and left her mountain home to investigate. She eventually learned from Marvin Grossberg, her mentor, that it was Redd White, founder and CEO of Bluecorp, that had leaked the case to the press. Mia started to investigate Redd.

Eventually, Redd White himself became suspicious of Mia, so he devised a plan with one of his employees, April May, to place a wiretap in Mia's office to see if he was right. They both then moved to the Gatewater Hotel, so April could place the wiretap in the office, which was across the street. The window of the rented room had a clear view of the room of Mia's office.

One week later, a phone call confirmed White's suspicion — Mia was trying to put him behind bars! So at 9:00 PM, he went to the Fey & Co. Law Offices to take the evidence from Mia. White grabbed "The Thinker", where the evidence was hidden, and slammed Mia's head with it, killing her, believing that death was the only way to shut Mia up forever. White broke the glass light stand (which was bought the day before) in the process of the murder, but not before recognizing it. White then wrote Maya's name on the receipt for the light stand with Mia's blood (where he learned of Maya's name from the phone call) and left the office with the evidence.

Back in the Gatewater Hotel, April ordered two wine glasses around the same time as the murder. Once Maya, Cassie, and Phoenix arrived, she then called the police, volunteering to pin the blame on Maya, Mia's sister.

With Mia was relived it was all over to tell Phoenix and Cassie something next.

Mia: Phoenix. Cassie.

Holding Phoneix's hand for Cassie helps him out.

Cassie: Come on, Phoenix. Say it. This murder case has finally been solved.

And for him to tell the Judge about it next.

Phoenix: Right...The defense and Cassie rests its case, Your Honor!

Judge: Then I shall hereby hand down the verdicts for Ms. Maya Fey and Mr. Phoenix Wright. Not guilty!

NOT GUILTY!

What a sweet victory for everyone to cheer for Phoenix and Mia were both very happy, same with Cassie to be jumping with joy.

Cassie: We did it! Yeah!

Also for the Judge to say something else to the two defense lawyer team next.

Judge: A spirited defense, Mr. Wright. And you too, Ms. Freeman, with your amazing murder mystery solving skills.

This made the two very happy to hear.

Cassie: Ah, just doing our jobs...

Phoenix: Oh, I just got lucky too. (If you only knew how "spirited" it was.)

Then the Judge asks them about Maya looking different. Ah, should he and the others know of the female Fey powers to be real?

Judge: By the way...Ms. Maya Fey? Why do I get the feeling you have a totally different aura about you?

Not good...! But instead, Mia just winks and smiles at the Judge to keep her powers a secret.

Mia: Just your imagination, Your Honor.

Cassie: (It's best that some people or him don't know about the Feys powers.)

And this has the Judge blushing to let it be.

Judge: I-Is that so? The court is adjourned.

*Case Closed!*

For Phoenix and Mia to look up for the symbol of justice 'on the wall' to do well once again, and Edgeworth to see this as he makes his leave next.

Phoenix: I'm sure glad I asked you to help me out, Cassie, thank you so much-!

Soon Cassie runs up to hug Phoenix next to make him blush completely 'for Mia sees them being a couple'.

Cassie: We did it, Phoenix! I knew we would find you innocent and we did. I love doing this job. We make a great team, don't we?

Phoenix: Ah...Wow! So lovely...!

Loving the feeling for Phoenix to feel in love to fainting 'and having heart shapes on his eyes' as Mia catches him from falling.

Mia: Look at you, Romeo.

This made Cassie laugh in a good way. Hours later in the lobby for Mia to spend some time with Phoenix and Cassie, however her time was about done to leave out of Maya's body real soon.

Cassie: Man, what a day...Huh? Is there something on your mind, Mia?

Mia: Sort of. My time here is running out. Maya's powers are still weak, so I can't stay too long.

It was time for her to leave until next time.

Cassie: Leaving already?

Phoenix: No! There's still so much to say!

But there will be a next time for sure the more Maya trains for Mia to visit from time to time to get stronger.

Mia: Phoenix? Cassie? Can you two come to the office tonight? Say, 9:00? Thank you so much for fighting to save Maya.

Sadly, they have to accept Mia's leave to let her spirit rest sometimes.

Cassie: We have to...

Phoenix: Mia...

Soon leaving the body for Phoenix and Cassie helps Maya out, for her to come back to feel tired but all right.

Maya: Oh, Mr. Lawyer? Cassie? I...

Phoenix: It's all right. We won.

Cassie: Thanks to our team work.

This made Maya smile for Mia came through in the end.

Maya: Really? I'm so glad...

Taking a quick nap, all's well that ends well right?

Phoenix: (Thank you, Maya.)

Cassie: (Mia, thanks for all of your help. We did it.)

For Cassie helping out Phoenix and for him to be saved, him getting hugged by her to be staring at each other, Maya's powers were getting better, Mia's spirit helped out, Redd was finally stopped, and all was good in the end. Soon at night time around nine o'clock for Phoenix offers Cassie another ride on his bike again to go back at Fey & Co. Law Offices 'as promised' to do something to go see Mia again. For what though?

Phoenix: Well, let's go in.

Entering inside of the empty dark room to see someone's shadow - for Phoenix thinks it's Mia possessing Maya's body again.

Cassie: (Could it be...?)

Maya: You both came.

Phoenix: Mia?

I think Cassie felt something different to catch on once again.

Maya: I was a little worried you both might not.

Phoenix: Why wouldn't we?

Cassie: Ah, Phoenix wait-!

Then she says this part next...

Maya: Well, I'm pretty hungry. How about we get some burgers?

Yep, it was Maya to appear out of the shadows. Cassie knew, but Phoenix didn't

Phoenix: M-Maya?!

Cassie: Really, Phoenix? I knew it was her...Yeah, surprising.

Looks like there was a lot more about Cassie Freeman to be born with strange powers, huh? More on the later as the story goes.

Maya: You should see your face! But Cassie gets it!

She was laughing as Cassie leaves her powers be to not worry so much from it, for she's not alone anymore.

Cassie: Yeah, I guess I do.

Phoenix: So why are you here?

Yeah, what was going on?

Maya: Before she disappeared earlier, I heard my sister's voice. She told me to come here tonight, at 9 PM.

Phoenix: Oh...

Cassie: Gotcha.

And that's not all there was to talk about...

Maya: And one more thing.

Phoenix: What?

Maya: She asked me to take care of you both!

Ah, for someone who's a teenager to watch over two full grown adults? I'm so confused here...

Phoenix: Take care of...huh?

Maya: She meant the office! This office!

Oh, yeah. Got to keep the business going somehow.

Cassie: Oh, I see! I do want to keep on working here.

Maya: Now we're talking! Maya Fey, reporting for duty.

For Cassie to catch on, and Phoenix to be...left a bit speechless on his end. Oh, boy.

Phoenix: The office?

Just with a some new changes to do.

Maya: Wright & Co. Law Offices, huh? It's got a good ring to it. Oh, and let's keep this casual, okay? Pleased to work with you, Cassie and...Nick!

For Cassie was in...

Cassie: "Wright and Co. Law Offices"? I like it!

And Phoenix to be called by 'Nick' from Maya to say it like Larry does.

Phoenix: "N-Nick"?

Cassie: I think it's a cool nickname for you, Phoenix. Let's make Mia proud!

Trying to shake hands since Maya and Cassie did 'to becoming true friends', Maya does it for Phoenix to make it all official.

Maya: Come on, shake on it.

For them to place their hands out, and Phoenix and Cassie too as they also feel out Mia's spirit to place hers on there too 'for she'll always be there for them'.

_**Mia: Good luck, Phoenix and Cassie. **_

For Cassie to see and hear Mia as a spirit, Phoenix could only sense her out. That's about it.

Maya: Let's get going, then!

Phoenix: Where?

Maya: Isn't it obvious? To get burgers! There's a great joint just down the street!

Cassie: I'm hungry. Let's go eat!

All three of them go out to eat and celebrate.

Maya: We're celebrating our victory tonight. Everything's on you, Nick.

Phoenix: Wait, what? Why? Maya!

Cassie: I'm glad we'll keep Mia's business in check, Phoenix. I'm so happy.

From the kiss and hug to know they soon would be getting closer in love.

Phoenix: Me too. (Cassie, from your hug proves you're starting to notice me even more. After the kiss I left was also worth it.) Still, I think it'll be more of a date for you and me. And I guess Maya tagging along as our new friend.

Cassie: Come on. Let's go eat.

A date maybe. Who knows, but Cassie and Phoenix are happy to be hanging out, as the same goes for Maya and her foods.

Maya: Burgers! Burgers!

As for Mia Fey as a wondering spirit, she'll still be helping them out always.

_**Mia: (I'll always be watching over you all.) **_

All to be good to continue to defend others in court for them, huh? All good. And so for that case to finally end...Something was shown on TV for a full moon to be seen, someone to move really fast, and landed somewhere of the Japanese building from a very popular kids show as a big Japan hit; a warrior to slowly be shown for the camera to slowly move up – none other than the Steel Samurai! See what happens next time in the upcoming murder mystery to find out to be a good one. It does looks cool!


	5. Turnabout Samurai: 1st Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #5 - Turnabout Samurai: 1st Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale

*Cassie Freeman - Ashly Burch

Mia Fey - Colleen Clinkenbeard

Maya Fey - Lindsay Seidel

Miles Edgeworth - Christopher Wehkamp

Dick Gumshoe - Bryan Massey

The Judge – Kent Williams

Sal Manella – (Witness) Tyler Walker

Wendy Oldbag – (Witness) Anastasia Munoz

Will Powers – (Defendant) Chris Rager

Cody Hackins – (Witness) Kara Edwards

Jack Hammer - (Murder Victim) Philip Annarella

*Penny Nichols - Caitlin Glass

Dee Vasquez – (Witness) Janelle Lutz

Opening up the scene to shows a forest for someone to be riding on a horse 'with armor robot all over its body' to the cliff side to stop, for a hero was around in a TV show. Showing the main character himself to the tile to pop up next... "_Steel Samurai - Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo_". With a cool theme song to it too. Another episode to be shown live today as this one takes place at night time of a village; soon to have explosions to be going off all over. One little boy escapes in fear for the other villagers were left trapped to think of the child's safety.

_Villager: R-Run away! _

Another bomb goes off the kill and/or injured a lot of people for the child to witness with his own eyes. For the main villain of the show 'known as the Evil Magistrate' appearances to go after the little boy next. So mess up...! Using his skills to speed up in flight to strike the boy down with his sword!

_Kid: Save me, Steel Samurai! _

From the danger...the hero arrives and riding on his horse from above to come the boy's rescue.

_Steel Samurai: Steel! Fighting evil for great justice, I am Steel Samurai, Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo. Samurai Hurricane! This ends tonight, Evil Magistrate!_

Using his staff to spin around of power and magic combined, for a whirl pool of water from the river side comes up to surround Evil Magistrate to be trapped. Not going down like this, he removes his clothe to take out his enemy for good.

_Evil Magistrate: You've disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai! The pale moon in the sky cries for your blood! _

From showing his sword and Evil Magistrate to get stuck from the water, leaving the Steel Samurai to jump into action.

_Steel Samurai: Steel! _

Saving the boy's life for him to be grateful to his hero.

_Kid: Steel Samurai!_

More attacks kept coming in for Steel Samurai to push aside from Evil Magistrate, leaving the hero to throw the boy to his faithful horse to take him to safety and out of the village; for a big battle was about to happen between the hero against the bad guy.

_Steel Samurai: Steel your resolve, Evil Magistrate! _

_Evil Magistrate: Silence! _

Clashing at one another and under the full moon, the episode ends for today until the next episode comes up later on. A cliffhanger there, huh? And showing the side of a coin type of screen - one to say 'Steel' and the other to say 'Evil'.

_Narrator: [Only the Moon knows the outcome! One has fallen...but who?]_

Then the screen shows another title to say - Next Week "The Dark Messenger Returns!"

_Narrator: [Don't miss next week exciting episode: The Dark Messenger Returns!]_

What a special show for kids, huh? And yet adults also watch the Steel Samurai a lot as well. Somehow, the TV show itself will be part of this next murder case - you'll all see soon enough. To then cutting back in the real world to be sun setting at the Fey...I mean, Wright & Co. Law Offices. Nice title name by the way.

Time: May 9, 5:31 PM

Location: Wright & Co. Law Offices

As Cassie was liking the show, Maya loves it a lot more to watch it during work sometimes.

Cassie: So this is the Steel Samurai I take it...?

Maya: That rocked! Wasn't it cool, Cassie? Do you like the show?

Someone sounded happy.

Cassie: Ah, yeah. I enjoyed it. (I can see why Maya would love it for a seventeen year old girl.)

As Phoenix was looking at the paper work, for Maya to get up to use a broom to play around with it like the Steel Samurai does his special attack move.

Maya: Samurai Hurricane!

Phoenix: Ouch!

Yikes! Right in Phoenix's face to get hurt badly from Maya's clumsiness.

Cassie: Oh no! Phoenix?

Checking on his conditions for this had Cassie worried, this made Phoenix feel a bit better just seeing her a lot.

Phoenix: Cassie...! I'm okay, don't mind me.

Maya: Oh, Nick! I didn't know you were here.

Now Maya knows of her accident she did to Phoenix without seeing him.

Phoenix: Maya...Of course I'm here...What was that surreal show you were watching?

Working at his desk next to sit down, Maya was surprise for Phoenix hasn't seen the show yet but Cassie already has.

Maya: Huh? You don't know?

Cassie: Its only the best show for people to enjoy a lot on TV today.

Showing the main character of Steel Samurai for Maya to tell the rest about it.

Maya: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo: Steel Samurai. He's only the most popular TV hero for young people!

Phoenix: Young? Like, how young?

Seems to be for younger kids, for Cassie watches it and Maya a lot more to answer back to Phoenix.

Maya: Um...Ten years old?

Phoenix: That's too young. Why are you buying into the hype?

This made Maya all grumpy for Phoenix to say the Steel Samurai wasn't worth watching at all. Ouch...!

Maya: I'm young, too...Cassie.

Cassie: What? We all like something young or old.

Hearing her say that, Phoenix didn't mind if Cassie likes the show.

Phoenix: Oh, Cassie! If you like the show, then it's fine.

I bet Maya already knows of Phoenix to be in love with Cassie very much.

Cassie: So it's okay if Maya likes it too.

Maya: My thoughts exactly, Cassie!

Still, there was a lot on Phoenix's mind to keep his business in tact.

Phoenix: (Good for you. Being young is great, but it won't pay this month's rent.)

Ah, I think he'll pay for it just fine for Cassie helps out Phoenix to get some other mysteries to be solved. As Maya was eating some cooked buns on her end.

Cassie: I hope paying for the rent isn't any trouble.

Phoenix: This is nothing what we can handle together. (Still, I can't believe we didn't get a single client!)

Someone was down in the dumps for Phoenix was one of them, for Cassie does her part to aid him to feel love even more. Soon to see Maya to reenact the TV show. Man, Maya Fey really does love the Steel Samurai a lot.

Maya: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo: Steel Samurai! This ends tonight, Evil Magistrate!

Using her moves with the broom to be like the Steel Samurai does heroic things on TV, this makes Cassie and Phoenix happy to see on how much Maya enjoys her life to live it.

Phoenix: (A superhero, huh? Takes me back.)

Maya: What?

Well from there, Cassie to feel something out from Phoenix; to remember something from his past when he was a kid. Having a blue key chain of a super hero character he use to like watching to still have it today 'Cassie sees what Phoenix was thinking about'. For each day her powers was growing more and more every day.

Cassie: (From Phoenix having his favorite made up super hero, and the same with Maya too. We all have something we use to like a lot when we were kids...Yeah, childhood.)

Hmm...We still don't know anything about Cassie Freeman's past yet besides some from Maya and a bit for Phoenix 'so far'. Soon to be night time to close up the law office building for today as Maya goes back to her apartment, Phoenix walks Cassie back to her apartment again for something was on his mind to try to ask her on a date to start somewhere since he was falling in love with Cassie Freeman 'and he hasn't gone out with a girl at all'.

Phoenix: (Come on, Phoenix. Ask her already...!)

Cassie: Ah, is there something on your mind?

Trying to play it cool and still blushing for Phoenix to feel shy and caring for Cassie so much.

Phoenix: Its nothing! I'm just thinking about...since we're working together to help out others in court. Without helping out Maya, we wouldn't be working like this.

Cassie: As well as make Mia happy for us doing a good job? I get it. The more murder mysteries to solve, the better.

Someone else sure looks happy like Cassie Freeman was, for Phoenix tries to talk to her from time to time.

Phoenix: I'm happy if you're happy, Cassie. If you don't mind me asking...Do you have other relatives in your family before you started to work with Mia?

Well, it was hard for Cassie to think of anything from it at all to look sad. Oh, boy.

Cassie: I...I...I don't remember my Mom or Dad. I was born with no family, Mia took me in for my gift to be something good from growing up at a foster home, she was always there for me to help out with my powers, and that's by solving murder mysteries to try calming my mind to also sense things out. As well as getting my own place to live in with a lot of money I worked so hard for.

Phoenix: (I never knew about Cassie until today...) I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

Cassie: No, no, it's fine. Phoenix, I know you didn't mean to ask me. Maybe we just have trouble getting to know each other a lot. In fact, I'm trying to find my family. I feel like I have other siblings...and my Mom and Dad.

Seems like she has her own work cut out well.

Phoenix: You mean...You're trying to find your family who abandoned you?

Cassie: Well, I'm trying to. It hasn't been a easy searching around the area, I still got a lot to do and research on. But since Mia's not around anymore...

Phoenix: Then maybe I can help.

Aw..What a very nice thing for Phoenix to say to Cassie, to do anything for love and to reunite with her real family.

Cassie: Wait, you will? But it might take a while...

Phoenix: I don't care. I want to help you out, Cassie. This is something where you and Mia left off it's no trouble at all.

It'll take some time, but for now...Phoenix and Cassie had some work to be done to be lawyers and solve mystery in court. Also, it was nice for Phoenix to cheer up Cassie no matter what from the hard time she was going through.

Cassie: I see... (Phoenix, you sure very kind to me.) Well, thank you so much.

Phoenix: (She's really thanking me and smiling. So cute!) I'm glad to help out. Also...Um, Cassie?

Cassie: Yes?

This was Phoenix's chance to try asking Cassie out by any means to just spitting it out. From all of his shyness, he has to say it.

Phoenix: Just one more thing I wanted to ask you.

Cassie: And what's that?

Moving a bit closer to Phoenix 'to have his face turn red so much' from Cassie's cuteness.

Phoenix: (Just say it!) Cassie, when we're not so busy working...Would you...WOULD YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!

Asking Cassie to feel embarrassed and panicking suddenly, Phoenix felt a bit silly for saying those words out loud...Soon Cassie started to laugh in a good way.

Cassie: Oh, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Sorry I panicked!

Cassie: It's okay, you're kind hearted. No one ever asked me out but you...Maybe sometime later this month, I would love to go out with you.

This makes Phoenix feel very happy.

Phoenix: Really? We'll go out? You and me? You promised?!

Cassie: Yes. It's a date.

This really made Phoenix happy to be cheering with joy.

Phoenix: YES! SHE SAID YES!

Trying not to make a scene on others at the other apartment rooms to see and hear the whole thing, Phoenix stays quiet to have him and Cassie laughing together.

Cassie: You sure are happy, it really makes me happy. So Phoenix, we'll talk more later okay?

Phoenix: Got it. Then I'll see you tomorrow at work...with any luck of any client will come around.

Cassie: I'm sure we'll have someone soon enough. So, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.

Phoenix: Sure, good night then. Call me if you need anything...Just in case!

Cassie: Got it. Good night, Phoenix. (He sure is something...A real sweet heart and funny man.)

For Cassie to be getting back to her apartment and calls it a night, Phoenix leaves back to his own to look very happy to get a date with Cassie later on this month the sleep soundly tonight.

Phoenix: Cassie...She's starting to love me back...She's incredible-!

Close call to almost falling down the stairs to feel fine to still be walking.

Phoenix: Ouch...! (Well, it was worth it when it comes to love.)

Walking back to his place and Cassie to see Phoenix leaving to be smiling from the window side, love was growing between to those two.

Cassie: (Funny, I have a strange feeling suddenly. Another murder mystery is about to have real soon. How odd. My powers telling me so sometimes to just show up.)

Yeah, a lot more for it to show up sooner than Cassie thought of right away...Lots of it. The next morning at Phoenix's place for a new day to start 'he also has his old key chain from his childhood to still be well on his bag he carries around at work', for Phoenix was sleeping well as he said he would. For also dreaming about spending time with Cassie early as he was hugging a pillow.

Phoenix: Cassie...I love you so much...

Soon to be getting a phone call on Phoenix's cell phone to answer it, Maya had something regent to tell him about right away.

Maya: Th-This is awful, Nick! Switch on the TV!

Waking up and Phoenix's dream to end, he was confused on what was on Maya's mind.

Phoenix: Maya? What do you want so early?

Getting out of bed to see what was on the news from the TV and hearing from Maya about the mess to be going on.

Maya: They're saying the Steel Samurai killed a villain! I told Cassie about it too, she'll meet up at the office and seeing the news as well!

Phoenix: Isn't that what he's supposed to do?

Maybe in the show, but not in real life.

Maya: Yeah, on TV!

Phoenix: Yeah, on TV...

Turning on the TV and the windows' curtains to open up, Phoenix sees it like Cassie was back at her apartment as well. It wasn't good news for some actor who played the Evil Magistrate in real life, and thinking the actor who played Steel Samurai did it. Say what?!

Cassie: (Holy crap, Maya's right! A villain in real life was killed by a hero! Who would've thought this is the murder would happen so soon.)

And the news about it - 'Morning News, Steel Samurai Accused of Murder'.

News Announcer: [The Steel Samurai, hero of the popular children's TV show, has just been arrested for murder.]

Now Phoenix knows about this.

Phoenix: What?!

The rest to be told on TV for Maya, Phoenix, and Cassie back at Wright & Co. Law Offices to find out on how it all happened. For the victim was, Jack Hammer. Who has been a big actor back then to play a villain a kid's show. For it to say things like this...

**{Superhero Murders Evil Villain?}**

**{Was the Samurai Spear the Weapon?}**

One side says - 'Jack Hammer. Evil Magistrate in Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo: Steel Samurai.'

News Announcer: [The victim Jack Hammer, 37, played the Evil Magistrate on the show.]

Phoenix: (According to witnesses...A superhero killed a villain and was arrested for murder?)

This was too weird on how it all happened...The Steel Samurai is a great show to end up like this.

Cassie: I don't like the look of this at all.

This even has Maya panic a lot.

Maya: This must be a joke! There's no way the Steel Samurai would murder anyone!

And shaking Phoenix would do you any good.

Phoenix: Y-Yeah, I guess...

Cassie: Calm down, Maya. I'm sure we can figure this whole thing out some how.

Then Maya thought about something big to come with for the two. A very good one at that, they need a client to defend in court, right? So...

Maya: I know!

Cassie: Know what?

Maya: I've decided this will be out first case!

Phoenix: Huh?

Yep, saw this part coming.

Maya: We're gonna defend the Steel Samurai!

Cassie: Hey, yeah! This could work for us, Maya! Great thinking! Then it's decided.

Confusing Phoenix, but it was better then losing the building.

Phoenix: What?!

So, it was time to get down to business. To the Detention Center!

Time: May 10

Location: Detention Center

From there to enter in the room to talk to their client name Will Powers, and he was huge! He's the actor who plays the Steel Samurai himself! For him to be strong, he's really afraid so much and kind hearted person.

**Accused - Steel Samurai/Will Powers**

Cassie: Here's a client who plays the Steel Samurai himself, his real name is Will Powers.

He's their guy, for Maya didn't so...Not at first that is.

Maya: Nick. Cassie. Is that monster really the Steel Samurai?

Ouch, well that was a bit harsh for Maya to say first thing about Will's appearance.

Cassie: Maya!

Phoenix: And what do you mean, "monster"? It's Will Powers.

Jumping the gun like this, huh? Really, Maya...

Maya: I know I shouldn't be saying this, but he definitely did it.

Ah, no Will Powers has not done a thing! For Cassie has to pull Maya's hair 'since it was very long' to make her stop saying these things.

Cassie: QUIT TALKING CRAP ABOUT WILL POWERS ALREADY, MAYA!

She got jumpy to stop.

Maya: Sorry!

Phoenix: Seriously though, you _really _shouldn't be saying that!

Soon Will wanted to say something to the three...

Will: Um...

This has the others freaking out to think Will was offended from the words, but he wasn't surprisingly.

Phoenix: Y-Yes?

Cassie: Sorry about Maya, she's a good person. She didn't mean to say those mean words about you so harshly.

Will: That's quite alright. No worried.

Yeah, he was cool.

Cassie: Good to know. Then...What's on your mind?

Will: Well, I hear you people offered to defend me. I don't know how to thank you guys...I truly appreciate it!

Getting up from his seat for Will was truly grateful 'or too grateful' to bow down and hits his head on the glass. Ouch!

Cassie: Damn! (It didn't hurt his head one bit.)

Freaking Maya, Cassie, and Phoenix out...it was time to get back to the task at hand.

Phoenix: P-Please, sit down.

Sitting back down to hear Will's side of the story on what happened yesterday when Jack was murdered.

Will: I...I appreciate it. I look like this, so when I got the part of the Steel Samurai, I decided not to publicly show my face until the show ended. For the kids, you know. I didn't want to crush their dreams...But now that it's come to this, what will the kids think of the Steel Samurai?!

For him to crying, they see that Will himself was truly innocent.

Cassie: I'm sorry, Will.

Now Maya knows Will's a good person to defend him and keep the Steel Samurai show 'and the character himself' alive.

Maya: He's a good guy, Nick. Cassie.

They both agree with her.

Phoenix: Yeah.

Cassie: Of course. (I told you so, Maya.)

Maya: He definitely didn't do it.

Nodding at one another, this was their chance to prove in Will's innocent 'and the big trial to do together'.

Cassie: Looks like we got our next murder mystery to be solved.

Phoenix: Yes. Anyways, Mr. Powers, could you start by telling us what happened?

Blowing Will's nose with a hanky to try taking to them and answering some questions.

Will: Y-Yes, of course. That day, we worked on some action scenes until lunch. After that, I napped in my dressing room. I ended up oversleeping and was late for rehearsal. I hurried to the studio, only to see that everyone had grim looks on their faces. They'd found Hammer dead in the Evil Magistrate costume. H-He'd been expertly skewered with the Samurai Spear...

It shows of Will and Jack were rehearsing a scene to do so much of a staff fighting battle 'for some people were watching', one part made Will's ankle to get hurt. And then eating some at the table next; to then sleeping well in a dressing room to be out of it completely. Until he realizes he was late for the next scene to be doing for the show. only to arrived to see people staring at Will, why? Because lying on the ground...Was Jack to be dead with the Steel Samurai's weapon to be sticking out of the chest. Stabbed to death, ouch...! And that's what Will remembers.

Cassie: Killed by a weapon like you used in the show? Damn...

Phoenix: Samurai Spear?

Oh right, he doesn't know anything about the show or the Steel Samurai's weapon being the Samurai Spear.

Maya: The Steel Samurai's weapon of choice. You know, that spear he always carries!

Phoenix: No, I don't know.

See? He needs to know the show itself if he and the girls are going to solve this murder case.

Cassie: Don't blame yourself, Phoenix, I'll tell you all about the show later.

It could be important to this murder mystery.

Will: I was petrified with shock,and before I knew it, they'd arrested me and brought me here.

Maya: It's all right! We're on your side!

For Cassie to feel out Will's emotions a it more, he was no doubt telling the truth.

Cassie: We are. You're right, Will. We'll do everything we can to defend you. (It's good to sense Will's a good person.)

Same with Maya to get up from her seat to say so as well.

Maya: See? Even Cassie says so! Right, Nick?

He believes in them both, now on to the next question.

Phoenix: To start, we'll visit the studios.

Then onward to the studio 'Global Studios' itself where the Steel Samurai show is recorded at and done for Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya go there to find any clues and suspects to talk to.

Time: May 10

Location: Global Studios

Being in a children's show like Steel Samurai to be popular in Japan is something else for Phoenix and Cassie to be working together again. As for Maya...she was in a dream of a life time, and acting like a little kid. More to work or more for a tour?

Maya: So this is where _Steel Samurai_ is filmed! Aren't you two excited?

A good tour while entering to the TV studio itself. For the three like to see everything from it, only for someone to stop them in seconds.

?: Hey, you there! You want in, you gotta go through me!

Stopping to see the security 'old lady' to be working there. How old is she?

Cassie: An elderly lady who's a security guard?

?: I'm security here. And it's my job to make sure that gawkers like you people stay out.

She goes by - Wendy Oldbag. What an odd last name she has there.

**Global Studios Security Guard - Wendy Oldbag**

Phoenix: Uh, we're-

Before People could tell Wendy who he, Cassie, and Maya are...She just starts to talk. And I mean she loses it when she's talking - a lot!

Wendy: I bet you beard about the incident and came to snoop around. Kids these days! When I was young, things were a mite different. I sued to be a real looker, you see. It's a crying shame...I was a huge of the late Hammer, so I won't stand for behavior like this!

She not only talks for too long, but also can have a scary look on her face.

Cassie: Huh...? (She talks way too long!)

Phoenix: Y-You've got it all wrong...We're defending Mr. Powers, so we're here to investigate.

Cassie: Let us introduce ourselves, Wendy. I'm Cassie Freeman, the murder mystery solver. This is my partner defense lawyer name Phoenix Wright. You can tell from his attorney badge he has on his suit. And of course Maya Fey.

Seeing the badge up close, Wendy thinks it wasn't real at all.

Wendy: A cheap knockoff.

It wasn't even fake at all!

Phoenix: Huh?! But it's the real thing!

Wendy: Please. The other day, I saw one sale for 278 yen at the supermarket.

While talking, Gumshoe was there as well to be eating something at the security station where Wendy works at.

Gumshoe: Can't they keep it down?

Wendy: It struck me as really expensive, so I just bought oranges and went home. Oh, you want oranges? You don't? Of course you don't want any from an old lady.

From Gumshoe to stop eating and drinking some tea, he gets up to see what was going on. Him again, huh?

Gumshoe: What's all this racket?

Shocking to be seeing Gumshoe like this on another case, huh?

Cassie: Mr. Detective!

Gumshoe: Kid! And you two are...

Trying to remember Gumshoe, to have trouble saying his name right. Really...?

Maya: Detective Gumtree!

Phoenix: It's Suedeshoes, Maya.

Gumshoe: They're both wrong, pal! My name is Gumshoe, see! Only Kid can call me by a different nickname!

No kidding for this was driving Cassie nuts.

Cassie: Everyone just...CALM DOWN ALREADY!

From another yelling this worked out again.

Gumshoe: C-C-Calm down, kid!

Wendy: I already like this Cassie person, she's got sass like I do.

Time out here...As if this whole argument will get them anywhere. Elsewhere at the studio - someone who looked like a total nerd and was drooling whole writing something down; a woman was smoking to be sitting on this guy and he didn't mind at all. For them two were unknown as was the men in black suits to be surrounding them.

?: So noisy...

OK, time to get back to regular talking to each other for Gumshoe to start things off first to seeing the three again.

**District Police Detective - Dick Gumshoe**

Gumshoe: So you're defending Will Powers?

After what he tried to do to Maya last time, she was a bit mad for Gumshoe to 'sometimes' make some mistakes from his job.

Maya: That's right, pal!

While they were talking, someone was hiding behind the bushes for he was wearing an odd looking hat.

Gumshoe: Rough luck, pals. Sorry, Kid.

Cassie: And what does that suppose to me?

Gumshoe: Just telling ya like it is. There's no doubting his guilt in this murder. Take a look at this...

Showing them the map of the entire studio of the locations very carefully on what was what...Pointing out to the Staff Area where they all were at. Around to being a Dressing Room, up top was the Front Gate, and around it was another Gate. To moving his finger more from the left side had, Studio 1 and Studio 2.

Gumshoe: Before the murder, everyone the studios was over here. And the victim was found over here. In other words, to get to the crime scene, the culprit had to pass through here.

So from the studio of other parts had the gate and somewhere else far from the other rooms.

Wendy: And only Powers did. I was keeping watch the entire time!

For reading the traces again for Cassie to rethink all of this really quick.

Cassie: Ah, you guys...I think they're right.

Both Wendy and Gumshoe? This was very bad.

Maya: Nick. Cassie, what does this mean? If that's true, Mr. Powers is clearly the killer!

Just then...the kid comes flying out to make it pass through Wendy's security, for she has trouble catching him a lot to be coming in and out of this place so much.

Wendy: A trespasser! Catch him!

She asks for the boys to help Wendy capture a kid for her or what?

Phoenix: A trespasser?

Cassie: But he's just a kid.

So Phoenix does it with Gumshoe backing him up.

Wendy: No harm will come to him if we just capture and throw him out. You go, too! Aren't you a cop?

Ah, correction...he's a detective.

Gumshoe: Me?

Phoenix: Hey, I'm an attorney!

Incoming men, for this kid named Cody Hackins gives Gumshoe and Phoenix a crazy chase.

**Big Steel Samurai Fan - Cody Hackins**

Cody: Hah! Catch me if you can!

He was good...Outsmarting Phoenix, to slide away from Gumshoe, for Phoenix to run up right at Gumshoe and then...Boom! They crashed right into each other, ouch...This had Maya covering her eyes to feel their pain.

Cassie: Ouch. That's going to leave a mark on them both, huh?

As Cody moves next to Cassie to her surprise to be winking at her and outsmarting everyone else.

Cody: Serves you right. Bye, pretty lady!

Cassie: "Pretty"...? He means me?

There he goes again for Wendy wasn't too happy, and Gumshoe and Phoenix were injured right now.

Wendy: You useless hacks!

Off she goes chasing after Cody for he drops something on the ground to be...some type of album book - Steel Samurai: Path to Glory. Maya sees it to have a look at the book, looks like Cody makes it to be a really big fan to all of the Steel Samurai shows he has been to.

Maya: "Path to Glory"?

Looking what was inside to be really cool photos.

Cassie: Is that the kid's?

Maya: Whoa, this is awesome! Cassie, come see this!

Lots of good photos of the Steel Samurai in it with so many shows for Phoenix to see it as well.

Cassie: Amazing...

Phoenix: He must really love the Steel Samurai.

Soon enough, Gumshoe walks and talks with them still on their way further inside of the studio. Good thing both Gumshoe and Phoenix will be just fine.

Gumshoe: Ugh, that was torture...

For Gumshoe looked fine, Cassie sees how painful the lump on Phoenix's head was doing.

Cassie: Does it hurt, Phoenix?

Phoenix: I'll be fine. (Although her patting my head makes the pain go away.)

He really likes the way Cassie pats Phoenix on the head now doesn't he.

Maya: Um, Detective...We'd like to talk to everyone here.

Phoenix: Right! Mr. Powers said he was taking a nap in his dressing room.

Asking Gumshoe to go ask people some questions, it might be hard to do since Gumshoe and Edgeworth 'again' already have on their ends.

Cassie: Yeah, Mr. Detective. Someone might have seen him asleep.

Entering through the welcome sign of the place, Gumshoe says this to them next.

Gumshoe: Feel free to snoop around as much as you please. We, the prosecution, have thoroughly investigate all evidence and witnesses. You'll realize that your victory last time was a fluke. In this trial, Prosecutor Edgeworth will show you what he's truly capable of!

Looking around and such for the three starts...now! Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya have a lot of clues to find and suspects to talk to. From the dressing room, the security cameras all over the studio, around the broken mascot head was on the ground to blocking the path; and for Maya to play around with the movie stuff with camera too...for both Phoenix and Cassie question another person there to be working name Penny Nicolas. As well as the body where Jack Hammers' body was found at with tape to show where the body was lying down at. Yeah, I wanted to add some character in it like Penny 'and some things they've left out too'.

**Assistant of Global Studio - Penny Nicolas **

As Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya were working hard to get something from the whole thing to be getting late out for the sun to set, elsewhere...Edgeworth goes back to the prosecutor's office and getting out of his fancy red sports car to have a word with his boss/teacher/father figure on his work so far...Wait, what...? There's a lot to talk about this guy later, but I can tell you his name – Manfred von Karma. That's it for now.

Manfred: One victory after another. Very impressive.

Edgeworth: Thank you, sir.

From his office to also be looking out his window, Manfred wants Edgeworth to win in any other way he can. to him, perfection is everything.

Manfred: But that only makes your one loss more vexing.

From when Phoenix and Cassie beaten Edgeworth from their second case? A lost was a lost, nobodies perfect at all.

Edgeworth: I am very sorry.

Manfred: Cast your feelings aside. Conviction, and only conviction, is justice.

Edgeworth: I understand, Mr. von Karma.

Bowing down for forgiveness, this guy was a real pushover. I really feel sorry for Edgeworth deep down. A long day working yesterday to now turn to day time, for the trial to start up real soon at the courthouse for everyone else to gather...Sad to say about Phoenix's end – for him, Cassie, and Maya were unable to find anything besides asking Penny about a few things, but that was just about it. What could they do in court today?

Cassie: Great...We couldn't get anything yesterday. Will's a goner if we don't come up with something, and fast.

Maya: I know...But in the end, we didn't find anything concrete to support Powers' alibi...

Phoenix: Well, it was an afternoon nap...

Maya: If he's convicted, I'll tear you to pieces with a Samurai Hurricane.

Sounds like a threat there.

Cassie: Don't even think about it please.

Phoenix: She's right. I think we have enough murder on our plate right now, Maya.

Thinking of the word plate on what Will and Jack ate the other day to have some traces of white powder on the plates...Or so it appears to be for Cassie to study on it some more on her end, that's one clue to gather so far.

Cassie: (Plate...)

Phoenix: You ready, Cassie?

Putting it on hold for now, they'll try to come up with something.

Cassie: Just fine...This evidences here seems to be off, but I'll look into later. But for now, we got something to use if we can today. (So let's make it all worth it!)

Phoenix: We can do this.

Inside the courthouse they go into to defend Will Powers on a crime he didn't do and save the show.

Time: May 12, 10 AM

Location: District Court - Courtroom No. 4

*ALL RISE!*

For Will Powers to be taking his seat and the Judge entering the room to hit his gavel begins the trial.

**Judge**

Judge: Court is now in sessions for the trial of Mr. Will Powers.

For each sides - Edgeworth was all set to go.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

**Prosecutor - Miles Edgeworth**

And so was both Phoenix and Cassie too, for Maya to be supporting them.

**Defense Attorney - Phoenix Wright **

**Murder Mystery Solver - Cassie Freeman**

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor!

Cassie: And murder mystery solver, Cassie Freeman is ready to go too, Your Honor! (Got to try to say those words when we're in court. Even me.)

Another rematch against Edgeworth for Phoenix and Cassie to take on in their third case.

Phoenix: (I never thought I'd have to face him again so soon.)

Edgeworth: Another one with you, huh Wright? And Cassie, it's nice to see you again.

Still flittering with Cassie from the looks of it to make Phoenix jealous.

Phoenix: Edgeworth!

Cassie: (Again with this?) Wait Phoenix, you got the wrong idea.

Oh, boy. Rivalry when it comes to love. Back to the business at hand.

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth, please give the court your opening statement.

Edgeworth: On May 9, the defendant, Will Powers, killed actor Jack Hammer at Global Studios. It is impossible for anyone else to have committed this heinous crime. The evidence presented during the trial will prove this fact. That is all.

He was right on what he thought about Will killing Jack, to find out the real truth somehow. Gumshoe was up next to show everything from the map of the studios itself, and on the screen.

Gumshoe: Allow me explain the facts of the case, sir. On that day, the only people at the studios were the victim, Hammer, the assassinate, the defendant, Powers, and the staff on the scene. At noon, they were all over here. The autopsy estimates time of death at 2:30 PM. The security lady saw the defendant heading to the crime scene before then. After that, not one person passed through here till the body was found at 5 PM.

To show the map on what was on there - on the left Studio 1, down below Studio 2, up top right is the Front Gate, down further is Staff/Area, Dressing Room, and other Gate. That's it 'for Cassie to remember this very carefully'. For Jack was found dead at the Staff area part, and one part of the front gate where Wendy was guarding there to see Will pass by with her own two eyes. To also mark out of Jack Hammer's location at Studio 1.

Cassie: (Even what Gumshoe said was true and what Wendy told him, Will would've known about it to being in the area, but he wasn't for him to feel shock about all of this.)

Edgeworth: Without further ado, let us call this security officer to the stand.

Yep, Wendy Oldbag was the first witness to testify first. Oh, brother...Things might get a bit messy.

Cassie: Wendy?! I don't like where this is going...

_Witness Testimony_

Edgeworth: Will the witness declare her name?

But before that...Wendy sees Edgeworth to look hot for this old woman to fall for a guy like him. Ew!

Wendy: My, aren't you a handsome fellow! I'm afraid my heart skipped a beat.

This Edgeworth freak out a little to be blushing a bit.

Edgeworth: Y-Your name, please.

Cassie: Ah... (Looks like Wendy has a crush on Edgeworth. I almost feel sorry for him.)

Yeah, but who woman wouldn't fall for someone like Miles Edgeworth? Just not this way.

Wendy: Dearie, no need to be embarrassed. Just call me "Grandma."

Get on with the trial already!

Edgeworth: Your name!

Cassie: GET ON WITH IT!

And so, she does.

Wendy: Okay, sorry. Nice seeing you again, Cassie. Anyhow...Wendy Oldbag, dearie. So just call me "Grandma." It's practically my name. When I was young, the other kids would make fun of me. I cried when my crush, captain of the junior high chess club, called me an old bag.

Ah, this was getting nowhere in the room to be hearing Wendy go on and on. Gumshoe, Phoenix, Cassie, Maya, and the Judge have to sit through this or what?

Edgeworth: Your Honor! I object to the witness garrulousness!

For the Judge stops Wendy. Thank God!

Judge: Objection sustained. The witness will retrain from rambling on the stand. I was just getting to the good part...

Ha, ha, finally! She stops.

Wendy: I was just getting to the good part.

Cassie: Finally.

At least Wendy will talk regularly now in the courtroom.

Maya: Not even Edgeworth can handle her.

Phoenix: (Old bag or not, she's scary.)

You can say that again...

Edgeworth: Since you told us your name and such, just tell us what happened the day Jack Hammers was killed if you would be so kind, Ms. Oldbag.

For her to still be winking at Edgeworth to have a crush on him.

Wendy: You wanna smooch with me, don't ya?

And this made Edgeworth puke on his side of the prosecutor's stand. Ew!

Phoenix: Did he just-?

Maya: I think he did!

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth!

Cassie: Now I really feel sorry for Edgeworth, but...let's keep this to ourselves.

Clean up time!

Judge: Bailiff, please clean up this mess while we continue with this trial.

With the stand part getting clean up, it was time to get back to the trial for Wendy to testify. Finally! And don't worry about Edgeworth from vomiting there, he'll be fine. It was kind of funny though.

_Cross-Examination_

Phoenix: Are you sure you saw the defendant?

Wendy: Definitely. I was at the front gate non-stop between 1 and 5 PM. Around 2 PM, I saw Powers walking toward the studios.

Looking at Will from behind Wendy to know what she just saw with her own eyes.

Cassie: But was it really him?

Wendy: My eyesight is 20-20 if you add both my eyes!

Does that even make any sense there?

Cassie: What?

Phoenix: You aren't supposed to add them.

Continuing on...

Wendy: There's even a photograph. Go on, Detective Scruffy McTrenchcoat. Show them what I gave you!

That wasn't even Gumshoe's name for Wendy to say right, it did made Cassie laugh a little.

Gumshoe: It's "Dick Gumshoe"! You weren't even close!

Getting back to the matter at hand.

Judge: What? Photographic evidence?

Showing the map again of the studio where the photograph was taken at near the main gate itself.

Gumshoe: Yes, sir! There's a security camera at here. Its sensor detects everyone crossing the gate and photographs them. From the many cameras all over the place, it makes perfect sense and Wendy does work there very hard.

Wendy: Checking those photos daily is part of my job.

Well, this was big news to hear.

Cassie: The many cameras at the studio.

Maya: Nick this is the first we've heard of the photograph!

Phoenix: Yeah. (If it shows Powers crossing the gate, it'll prove fatally conclusive.)

Given no choice, the Judge wanted to see it.

Judge: Please display that photograph on the monitor, Detective.

As Gumshoe gives the photo to the officer to show on the big screen and the Judge to see this, Edgeworth looks at it as planned to be grinning on another work he has done once again for Cassie to see this first.

Cassie: I don't like where this is going.

This has her worried, Phoenix, Maya, Wendy to see the results, and Will to worry. Showing on the big screen - it shows of the Steel Samurai to be passing by the gate for Will to be dress up as his character. Only for Cassie, Phoenix, and Maya to notice something from this.

Maya: Huh?

Phoenix: What?

Even the Judge was left speechless.

Judge: Wh-What is this?

Showing the photo of it to also has a print out of the word... 'May 9, 2 PM. Photo No. 2'. This was Phoenix and Cassie's chance to object to all of this.

Cassie: Phoenix, this photo...

Phoenix: Right. *OBJECTION!* What part of that is Will Powers?!

The security guard lady knows what she was showing in court.

Wendy: Anyone can plainly see that's Powers. Right?

Edgeworth: True.

This was still very confusing to be going on.

Judge: Um, well, I wonder...

Then Phoenix hits his hands on the table to say something next 'as Cassie backs him up'.

Phoenix: True, Powers does play the Steel Samurai. But that doesn't necessarily mean he's always the one in the costume!

Cassie: Yeah, Phoenix's right! For Will Powers plays the Steel Samurai, do we even know it's really him in the suit? I mean, who would walk around in a heavy suit like this one to pass through the gates?

Soon Edgeworth says something next.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* I hate to tell you both, but that is undoubtedly the defendant. Isn't that correct, witness?

Wendy: Indeed. Take a good look. You can see he's dragging his leg.

Phoenix: L-Leg?

Seeing the photo again for the Steel Samurai was limping to the gate.

Cassie: Yeah, look at the photo again. He seem to be limping for some reason...

Then Wendy testify again on how Will Powers hurt his leg. What else happened?

_Testimony_

Wendy: That morning, during the action scene run through, Powers fell and sprained his ankle pretty bad. He even broke one of the props. It was a big mess.

From rehearsing their powers for Will and Jack, one part for Will to fall to hurt his ankle. As well as having the staff to be broken in two.

Cassie: Who was present at the run through?

Wendy: Let's see...There was Powers, the Steel Samurai, poor Hammer, the Evil Magistrate, another young lass name Penny, I was there observing, and...

She then stops suddenly for Phoenix and Cassie to both pick up on that part.

Cassie: And...? Who else? (I feel Wendy is holding something back she wishes not to forget, she's holding one last detail back.)

Phoenix: What's the matter?

So instead, Wendy just drops the subject.

Wendy: Oh, nothing...It was just the four of us, naturally.

Yeah, like the other three will let this pass at all.

Maya: What was that?

Cassie: You notice it too, Maya? Wendy's holding back on us.

Maya: I do. She bit her tongue just now, didn't she?

Next question to ask...

Phoenix: So, he broke a prop?

_Testimony_

Wendy: Yeah, his own Samurai Spear. Luckily, I was there with my duct tape to fix it.

Seems like she did.

Phoenix, Maya, and Cassie: Duct tape?

Wendy: I taped it up nice and good!

Judge: So the defendant hurt his ankle then?

Looking at the photo again.

Wendy: That's right...Look, you can clearly see him dragging his leg.

Judge: Hmm, true.

Seeing the photo again, there has to be some flaws from this whole thing to leave Phoenix and Cassie to find something, and fast.

Maya: Damn...Stupid old hag.

Well, they soon find something.

Cassie: Hmm...Huh? Hey, Phoenix, look at the photo again. Notice something?

Somehow, he does next.

Phoenix: (Cassie might be right.) O-One moment, witness!

Wendy: What is it, dearie?

Oh, there's a lot to be said for Cassie and Phoenix to pick up on something together.

Phoenix: Are you absolutely sure no one but the Steel Samurai passed through?

Cassie: Think carefully for us please.

But Edgeworth interrupts them again.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* This witness has already answered that. Stop badgering her with the same question.

This makes Wendy all lovey-dovey for Edgeworth to say to her.

Wendy: That's right, sonny! You let 'em have it, Edgey boy!

Now this was disturbing.

Cassie: OK...?

Maya: Edgey boy?

Still, this won't have Phoenix and Cassie notice something from the photo as the two move closer to the screen to talk about it next.

Phoenix: Please look at this.

Cassie: Yeah, below the photo had some letters and numbers on it. "May 9, 2 PM. Photo No. 2". You see, this is just the deco one, not the first photo. What's up with that?

Phoenix: Cassie's right. That means there must have been a No. 1!

There was a very good reason for Wendy to talk about the issue next.

Wendy: Oh, right. I did delete one.

Maya: Huh? Why?

Cassie: Aren't you suppose to keep photos as part of the security job?

True, but Wendy had her reasons why.

Wendy: I delete any innocuous photos, you see. It's part of my job.

Phoenix: Innocuous?

Cassie: And what do you mean by "innocuous"?

Explain right away, Wendy.

Phoenix: Just who was in the other photo?

Wendy: A fanboy.

Cassie: Fanboy?

From Cody who's been sneaking into the studio a lot?

Wendy: A hugely passionate fan of the Steel Samurai. Just a kid, but he's so mischievous!

Cassie: So it's this kid with the camera.

_Testimony_

Wendy: The drain in the staff area connects to the outside. He uses it to sneak in.

So that's how Cody gets into the studio sometimes, through the drains from outside of the studio to get inside. Yep, Maya remembers Cody as well like Cassie does.

Maya: Wait, could it be that boy?

The one and only Cody Hackins.

Cassie: I think its that boy alright.

Wendy: Yeah! He runs around like a rat! Next time I see him, he's getting a spanking!

Ah, not a very good idea to do at all.

Cassie: You'll get arrested if you do that. Yikes...

Phoenix: And if I recall, he looked like a second or third grader.

Seems like it. And what about the murder weapon to be duct tape?

Gumshoe: By the way, the Samurai Spear weights around 15kg. A grade schooler could never wield it...

A very heavy weapon for Will to wield it.

Cassie: It must be very heavy to lift it if I tried on my own.

Yep, it was that heavy and once again Edgeworth to blame Phoenix on something he didn't do, thinking he was blaming Cody for murdering Jack. Wow, a picky joke there, huh?

Edgeworth: You accuse a pure, innocent boy of murder, Wright? You despicable scum.

Phoenix: Uh, I haven't said anything yet.

For Cassie a little, Will, and Gumshoe can lift the murder weapon only, no one else can not even Cody even if he tries.

Wendy: See? It has nothing to do with the murder. That's why I erased the data.

Edgeworth: The other person who entered the studio was a child. He could not be the culprit. As such, the defendant is the only one who could have committed the murder! The prosecution rests its case, Your Honor...And requests a guilty verdict for the defendant!

Not good for Will Powers will be found guilty if this keeps up.

Will: Wh-What?

For Will to be sitting back down with the cop helping him out and the Judge to hear all that he needed so far, can Phoenix and Cassie do something? Or find anything else to clear in Will's innocence?

Cassie: This is getting us nowhere... (What can any of us do?)

Maya: Cassie! Nick! Powers will be convicted!

Trying to find a lot of paper work to find something from it all.

Phoenix I-I know...If we could target someone else who could've committed the murder, we'd be able to buy some time...

Cassie: We could go with plan 'b' somehow...

Whatever this plan b is, it could come in handy.

Maya: Then let's just go for broke. There's someone else suspicious, right?

Phoenix: F-For broke?

Cassie: Yeah! I know! Phoenix, we can try to pin it on someone else for the time being, just to be questioned. If we can do this, we can have a few more days to find our answers on who really murdered Jack. Think about it, Phoenix. Maya might be on to something.

It could work out.

Phoenix: (Who could have killed the victim? Who could have worn the Steel Samurai costume and gone to the studio?)

So who will Phoenix and Cassie to pin point for the time being to still prove in Will's innocent? Penny, Wendy, or Cody? Hurry up and do it as the Judge hits his gavel.

Judge: Very well. I shall hereby hand down the verdict-

But before he could say anything...Phoenix and Cassie thought of one person to pin it on 'for now', looking at each other - This plan has to be done.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

Cassie: *GOT YOU NOW!* (This has got to work! You got this, Phoenix!)

After all, it was worth a shot and their only chance they have left to do into stalling for some time.

Phoenix: (We can do this, Cassie, leave it to me.) There is another person who could conceivably have committed this crime!

Like Edgeworth would believe in all of this.

Edgeworth: Such futile resistance. Whom do you mean?

Phoenix: It's...Well...Uh...

Can Phoenix say it? Maya and Cassie hope so. For Cassie lends Phoenix a hand to point out without sweating so much.

Cassie: Phoenix, we can do this.

Phoenix: Cassie...! (Right, I have her by my side.)

Cassie: Anyways, the possible suspect might be...

He says it so no hard feelings, Wendy, but this is for not chilling out.

Phoenix: Grandma!

Well, the surprises Maya, Edgeworth, the Judge, Gumshoe, and even Wendy to be blame for this.

Cassie: (Forgive us, Wendy.)

Wendy: Wh-Who?!

Lots to explain next.

Cassie: In the picture, the Steel Samurai is dragging his leg. So whoever was in the suit knew about that morning's injury.

Phoenix: Other than Hammer and Powers, only one person knew about the injury. The old security lady! She was standing guard alone at the main gate. In other words, she has no alibi. She could have briefly left her post, stolen the costume, and headed for the crime scene!

Shocking to her to be on guard that day and drinking her tea, to sneaking out. 'Again, Phoenix and Cassie had to come up with something for others to believe in'. For Wendy to go into the dressing room to take the Steel Samurai suit to wear as Will was sound asleep. For her to be hearing this, she wasn't too happy at all.

Wendy: I don't care what Missy has to say, but you young man...You're calling me a murderer? Is this how you repay me, whippersnapper?

Over dramatic much?

Cassie: And since when did something to you since you kind of did back mouth us?

Phoenix: I don't recall owing you anything...Anyway, this is a possibility that cannot be rejected as of yet!

This made Wendy mad to bite down her cloth and then letting out a big scream to hurt Cassie, Maya, and Phoenix's ears. Same with the Judge to covering them while hitting his gavel a lot to make Wendy stop.

Judge: Order! Order in the court!

She finally stops to be one powerful sound wave.

Cassie: Geeze, Wendy! TAKE A CHILL PILL!

Still more loud, Cassie had her reasons to do so.

Judge: But why would she got to the trouble of wearing the costume?

Clearing Phoenix's ears to answer this next question.

Phoenix: Simple, Your Honor...The security camera. She knew the camera at the gate would photograph her.

From the one the three saw while investigating.

Cassie: Wearing the costume was the only way to hide her identity.

This will give Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya more time to find more things at the studio for the next few days before the next trial to go back again.

Judge: I see...Excellent deductive reasoning. It seems we'd best adjourn the trial for now. Prosecutor Edgeworth...

Edgeworth: Your Honor.

Judge: Take the old ha-I mean, the witness into custody interrogate her.

Oh, boy Judge. Seems like Edgeworth has to plan on something else next on his end.

Edgeworth: The prosecution sees no need to rush the verdict. I shall see it done.

Bowing down to getting work right away. Looks like it worked out somehow.

Cassie: That should work.

Maya: Yeah. Hey, N-Nick...

Phoenix: I know...I feel bad for the old lady, but it looks like we bought ourselves another day. Still, it just to buy some time.

Cassie: Yeah, the only way how.

I guess that was all for today.

Judge: That is all. The court is adjourned for today-

Soon this all changes...for Wendy screams so loud to object to all of this.

Wendy: *OBEJECTION!*

Just one moment then.

Cassie: Ah, someone sure sounds unhappy. (Now what does Wendy want to say?)

Wendy: I won't just sit here while you accuse me or murder...I'm talking.

Now everyone else wanted to hear her out. Judge, Edgeworth, Maya, Cassie, and Phoenix.

Judge: W-Witness?

Edgeworth: What is this about?

Wendy: Actually, there's something I was told to mention.

From before, for now Wendy was going to say it.

Phoenix: N-Not to mention?

Cassie: (Saw this part coming.) And what's that, Wendy?

Edgeworth: What?

Wendy: Exactly! Listen up, and listen good. Some other people were at the studios on the day of the murder!

A big shocker there for Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya couldn't believe in this.

Maya: What!?

Same with Edgeworth to his hand on the table to demand some answers.

Edgeworth: Impossible! Why haven't I heard of this?

Leaving other three left confused, what will Wendy say in court before ending it for today? What will it be?

Phoenix: (Looks like this trial isn't ending anytime soon.)

Cassie: This is far from over...

What will happen next? I guess we'll soon find out the rest – so stay tune for the next part of the chapter/episode to find out what Wendy's about to say to be very important.


	6. Turnabout Samurai: 2nd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #6 - Turnabout Samurai: 2nd Trial

Some event this has turn out to be in this third trial, huh? A lot to say and to do next so take it away, Phoenix Wright.

_Phoenix: (The case that Maya picked to be our first was a murder involving a superhero. Backed into a corner by all the evidence, both Cassie and I accused the old lady Wendy Oldbag on the stand of the murder. Trembling with rage, she revealed a shocking truth to the court!)_

Yeah, about two more people at the studios the day when Jack Hammer was killed – besides him, Will, Wendy, Penny, and sometimes Cody to be sneaking around, there were two more people too. But who were they...?

Wendy: Actually, there's something I was told not to mention.

A lot to keep quiet about from the way Wendy's was explaining to the others about it in the courtroom.

Phoenix: N-Not to mention?

Edgeworth: What?

Cassie: Why? Were you threaten or something? (Something's up...Wendy's not lying to be talk to by the cops for us for the time being, what she's saying real soon will be the truth.)

Then let's hear what she needed to say first.

Wendy: Exactly!Listen up, and listen good. Some other people were at the studios on the day of the murder!

Lots of gasping for everyone - even more with Phoenix and Maya, as Cassie didn't feel this out at all.

Cassie: Seriously?!

Same thing with Edgeworth to hit his hand on the table to demand to hear some more about all of this.

Edgeworth: Impossible! We hadn't heard of this!

Judge: Witness, why keep this crucial information from the court?

Yeah, Wendy, say something already. Everyone else wants to as well.

Wendy: Ain't you been listening? What was I to do? They told me to shut my trap! They said they had "nothing to do with it." see? They said to pretend they "weren't at the studios."

It could've been the weird man and woman who was smoking to be in the studios.

Phoenix: Who were these people?

Wendy: There was a meeting of TV bigwigs, the director, and the producer.

In charge of the TV studios itself.

Cassie: The producer and the director? Then where were they during the time from yesterday's investigation? Phoenix, Maya, and me didn't see any of them show up for questioning.

Not even Edgeworth knows anything about this either.

Phoenix: And where was this meeting held?!

Wendy: Oh, in the Studios Two trailer.

Maya: Studio Two? This is the first we've heard of this.

Very big news here.

Cassie: Same here.

They've seen to the first one and other parts from it, but not at the second one. Weird...Well, they did get their answers to start something from that point on today. Make it two days at most.

Phoenix: (I guess we'll be taking our chances.) Your Honor, we've learned there were others are the studio that day. Yet, as we stand here, they haven't been questioned. I hold that that part up as us impossible to declare a verdict right now!

Cassie: Yes, please let us.

Best to take their chances for more research to be done.

Judge: What do you say, Mr. Edgeworth?

Like he had no other choice.

Edgeworth: I have no choice but to agree.

And Wendy was still loving Edgeworth's hotness still.

Wendy: Dear me, Edgey-boy...Don't gaze at me so passionately.

From there, the trial was on hold until in a few days was plenty.

Judge: Very well. That ends the day's proceedings in this trial.

Another searching around Global Studios continues...But first – Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya go back to the Detention Center to ask Will Powers some answers about the other two missing people. Just who were they?

May 12

Detention Center

Get this...Will knows about the two people who work there – both the producer and director of the TV studios. Huh?!

Maya: Huh?! You knew those people were there?

Will: S-Sorry. I was asked to keep it quiet, too.

Sounded like a threat if it's true.

Cassie: Then why keep quiet about it, Will? We're not mad at you about it.

Maya: You've gotta tell us these things, or we'll lose the case.

Cassie: And you'll go to jail for good.

Maya: Nick here has so little experience than Cassie does the most, he may as well not be a lawyer, you know!

Ouch...Okay, that's a bit too dark there if you ask me.

Phoenix: That's going too far.

With Cassie to be cheering him up 'since they're starting to date slowly'.

Cassie: Now, now, Phoenix. She just saying things. Maya means well.

Will: I...I appreciate the warning.

Noted, but no one's taking blame on Will at all.

Phoenix: Thank you, Cassie. Anyway, we'll go down to the studios again.

They'll get to it right away on the second day to do so.

Maya: I hope we run into that boy! We need to return this to him.

Still holding on to Cody Hackins' 'Steel Samurai - Path of Glory' album book he made.

Cassie: Oh right, we need to return this to him.

Seeing the book, Will knew who they were talking about.

Will: You mean the boy with the camera?

Phoenix: You know him?

Cassie: How so?

Seems like he does know Cody a lot.

Will: Yeah, he seems to have been sneaking on to the lot often. I've spotted him a number of times.

It happened in a flash back - when Will was taking a nap during his break from back stage. Sleeping...Until something wakes him up from behind to feel scared and out of his chair.

_Will: A ghost?! _

And out comes Cody to show himself.

_Cody: A ghost? Come on. How can an adult be such a scaredy-cat? _

Running away for Will's saying can't stop Cody from running around the studio again.

_Will: Hey!_

He stops to say one thing Will before taking off...'Unaware he was talking to the actor who plays the Steel Samurai'.

_Cody: You should learn from the Steel Samurai. His way of life is awesome! _

End of flashback...From the three to be hearing this comes to a complete surprise.

Cassie: Wow... (So Cody doesn't know he was talking to Will who plays as the Steel Samurai.)

Phoenix: "Way of life." huh?

Maya: You should ave just told him you're the Steel Samurai.

He could've but he had a very good reason why Will didn't say it to Cody at all.

Will: But it would've disappointed him to learn this shabby old man was his hero. I don't mind, really...As long as kids keep loving the Steal Samurai.

I guess that's why, sad but true.

Phoenix: (Yeah, there's no way. Such a nice guy would never smear the Steel Samurai's name.)

Keeping Will's secret aside, the three headed off again.

Cassie: Then leave the rest to us, Will. We're heading back to the studios to find more answers. So we'll see you in a few days in court.

And off they go...Back to Global Studios for them to get to work still 'and with any luck running into Cody if they do see him there'. As they looked around for Phoenix knew for him, Cassie, and Maya to be on their toes for this murder mystery to be solved.

Phoenix: (Then the murder was actually committed by someone else. We need to figure out who.)

With the guard letting them back in the place 'a new person' it was time to get to work. For the location of the other studios must be found...While walking, they run into the manger with a good heart name Penny Nichols to be seeing them hard at work. And yes, I want for at least those with no roles in the Anime to get some of parts in my version here.

Penny: Oh! Hello again, lawyers of Powers. I hope all is well.

Maya: We're doing our best so far.

Getting there to still have a long way to go.

Cassie: So far we are, Penny, but thank you for asking. Anyways. We were wondering where Studio 2 was at since we looked around Studio 1 already.

Trying to think since Penny only goes there to serve food and drinks to the ones who work hard.

Penny: Hmmm...Well, I drive there only, but I have a lot paper to be done. I think the director must be in the shooting room we have from outside of Studio 1. Try to check there since I have my hands full.

Good thinking, for the map leads them the way to their location they needed to go to next.

Cassie: Perfect, thanks again, Penny.

Phoenix: For someone who works hard, she's one of the normal people we've come across with so far.

Saying that about Penny to be kind about it for she hopes all will go well to save the show and Will Powers too.

Penny: Good luck now and you're welcome.

May 12

Global Studios - Studio One

Checking out the studio recording building for the inside scenes was big and empty for the time being due to the murder just took place; with the three entering inside looked all too quiet with no sign of the director to be found.

Cassie: Hello? Mr. Director? You here or what?

All but silence is all.

Maya: Huh? Nobody's here...

Looking around some more.

Phoenix: But the security and Penny said the director's here.

Cassie: He must be working somewhere in this room. He must be hiding.

Hearing a weird sound of someone breathing heavily while working on something on the ground, the three finally see the director himself. A freaky looking one name Sal Manella.

Sal: There you are! Gotcha.

He was looking for the script to be go missing - a Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo Steel Samurai. For Cassie to have her face turn blue and Maya to be screaming, they or Phoenix don't know if that was the director yet.

Cassie: Ew!

Maya: Ah!

Phoenix: Who are you?!

**Director – Sal Manella**

He soon to talk all text message-like to be very weird.

Sal: You I4m3rs! How can j00 not know the great Sal Manella? I am the L33T DIR3CTO0R! I make the Steel Samurai!

Shocking for Maya even more to see the likes of this guy.

Maya: Huh? Really?!

Once Sal looked at the two girls of Cassie to be a cool fighter type of character, and then Maya to image in his mind of another new female character. Also, he was one sick pervert.

Sal: Oh, nice.

And image on what Maya sounds like when she talks, lips, chest size to make them look big, legs, and coming up with an idea.

Maya: Come on...Samurai!

He was sounding creepy again.

Cassie: Is he staring at Maya and me?! GROSS!

Sal: RLY, RLY nice. Buffering overrun...You've triggered my CR34T1Ve P0W3RZ! It's coming to me. The sequel to Steel Samurai!

Another new idea in mind? This was freaking out and being confused.

Cassie: Squeal?

Sal: I call it...Pink Princess: Warrior of Little Olde Tokyo!

Imaging Maya again in type of cos-play of this Punk Princess character to look in Japanese wearing of a warrior girl wearing lots of pink and looking sexy. Yeah right! If this is really Sal's upcoming idea of a kid's show, then it'll be very weird.

Phoenix: P-Pink Princess?

Cassie: Warrior of Little Olde Tokyo...?

Maya: Why is it "Little" Olde Tokyo, not grand Neo Olde Tokyo?

Less complaining about the name title than imaging the looks, Maya, please.

Phoenix: Why are you taking him seriously?

Cassie: Yeah, Maya. He's a total pervert to you and I!

Now she gets it once Cassie said those words. And soon for Sal to make his move on Cassie to feeling her out...Oh no he's not!

Sal: Ooo...So real like. You young lady can be Steel Samurai and Pink Princess's special side kick with a nice bod...

He just made a big mistake, pal.

Phoenix: Hey! Hands off-!

Cassie: Why you...! DON'T TOUCH ME!

From grabbing hold of Sal's arm from Cassie great strength in full rage mode, to then back flipping to slamming his body on the floor really hard. To Maya and Phoenix's surprise on strong and sometimes scary Cassie can sometimes be.

Sal: Ouch...!

As for the director, he'll live of course to get what was coming to him.

Maya: Cassie...Nice one!

Cassie: Huh? Oh, that was nothing. I didn't train in self defense class to keep creeps like him away from us girls like me. We need to defend ourselves nowadays.

This has Phoenix loving his new girlfriend even more.

Phoenix: Wow...Cassie, you're amazing what you do best and so cute...

Maya: Ah Nick, your relationship with Cassie is very strange.

Phoenix: But she's just so cute!

And now back to their job to question Sal for him to get back on his own two feet.

Sal: So sorry. Won't happen again...May I help you three with something?

Cassie: Please take us to Studio 2. We're Will Powers' lawyer to do some investigating and questioning you as well, pal...! Can you take us there?

Showing her fists to mean business.

Sal: Oh yes! I shall lead you all to Studio 2. Come with me.

Cassie: Thank you. Let's go, you two.

Now outside of the building where Sal leads the other three to Studios 2 since he has recover the script a-okay.

Sal: Oh, so j00're defending WP?

Phoenix: Weird...You're the director, but you have to deliver the script to the producer? Sounds rough.

Yeah, the director does more of the work and the producer to help that person out. But it's the other way around. He seems to fear the producer to all the work than Sal does.

Sal: During rehearsals, she always barks out orders, heavily annotated script in hand. If I don't take it to her fast, my ass is p0wned!

From sweating and fearing a lot from this person he has helping Sal out for all the show to be done.

Cassie: What is this opposite day?

Phoenix: (She adds notes to the scripts? That producer seems pretty hands-on.) At the time of the murder, you were in a meeting, yes?

Nodding a yes there to explain what happened during the time the murder went down.

Sal: Yeah, in the morning, we had an action-scene rehearsal. Then a meeting that lasted till 4 PM.

That long huh?

Cassie: One lead we're getting so far.

Phoenix: Action-scene rehearsal? (Oh, so the director was there when Powers got hurt.)

From Will doing the part from a scene to run and hurting his ankle to the staff getting destroyed. For Wendy, Penny, and Sal were there during the time. Walking around the area to get to Studio 2, to see a broken statue of some character to be on standby. Weird looking, huh?

Cassie: Well, hello there.

Freaky looking money head, huh?

Phoenix: Uh, what is this?

Sal: j00 don't know Forest Imp? It's the studio mascot.

Phoenix: Er, that's not what I meant...

Yeah, it just fell down to be lying on the studios streets right now.

Maya: Its head fell off?

Cassie: Must be a strong wind of some kind...Either that or a bomb went off.

For Sal explains on what did happen on one of Cassie's guesses to be right.

Sal: Well, its quite old, and there were strong winds on the day of the murder.

Finally making their way on foot to Studios 2 at long last.

May 12

Global Studios - Studio (2) Two

A lot of cleaner things and looks pretty empty around it, doesn't it.

Phoenix: So this is Studio Two.

Cassie: It sure looks different from the first studio area.

Maya: There's a studio all the way over here?

Another reason why this place was so neat looking.

Sal: Yeah, but it's been unused for five years.

Cassie: Why is that?

Even he doesn't know much about the whole story to see for himself but to hear about it only.

Sal: IDK! Apparently, there was an accident. The old security lady probably knows. She was around back then.

Walking up to the trailer house on the stairs, Maya spotted something of some flowers to get crushed near the sharp metal fences.

Cassie: Maya?

Maya: I'm coming!

Seems like Cassie notices the spot as well.

Cassie: (Weird...I doubt those flowers were crushed by foot.)

Getting near the door for Sal to be afraid to open it for this producer must be really scary.

Phoenix: What's this producer like?

Turning his face around to have his face turn in fear blue.

Sal: j-j00 don't know? Dee Vasquez...She brought the studio back from the brink of destruction. M4d sk1llz! No one can defy her!

Entering the room, Dee waits for Sal's return with the script. To be reading it while smoking her long stick where she smoker with and placing her foot on Sal's back. Like he was being a slave to her to like it a lot. And yet he fears her still?

**Producer - Dee Vasquez**

Inside the trailer look nice to have a work desk and lots of movie posters on the wall. With Maya, Cassie, and Phoenix to see how demanding Dee can be, it was sort of hard to talk to her while she was reading.

Phoenix: Um, Ms. Vasquez? We're defending Mr. Powers. I was wondering if you could tell us about the murder.

Trying to talk to Dee, all she said was this to Phoenix.

Dee: Quiet. I'm reading the script.

Talk about being rude, huh?

Cassie: Well she seems nice. (As if.)

For Sal didn't mind to be taking it from Dee herself. Wow...

Sal: D-Do you wanna be disciplined?

Cassie: You seem to be enjoying it. Weirdo...

So far, talking to Dee was very hard to do.

Phoenix: (We're getting nowhere fast.)

Just then, Maya spotted something to see the movie posters on the wall to recognize the films of a certain actor us to play as.

Maya: Hey, hey...Look, Nick! Cassie!

Cassie: Jack Hammer films?

Lots of them on the walls to see what movie Jack was in when he was alive...From titles such as - The Lute Samurai, Dynamite Samurai, Lie of the Wry Samurai, The Bearded Commander series, and Samurai Summer.

Phoenix: Are these all movies Hammer, the victim, starred in?

Cassie: He had some pretty good films he did, Phoenix.

Naming the ones that are on the walls.

Maya: The Dynamite Samurai!

Phoenix: Lie of the Wry Samurai? I want to cry...?

First time for Phoenix to hear about these movies for Cassie to hear a lot, and Maya a lot more on her end.

Maya: The Bearded Commander series! I remember that!

Phoenix: Samurai Summer?

Cassie: As odd as it all sounds, Phoenix, this guy did a very good job.

Yep, for Jack Hammer did some good work.

Maya: Wow...That beings back summaries! It was a typical summer romance, but done as a period drama.

Cassie: So much of the different characters he played as from many movies and some TV series.

From seeing these to even have Phoenix liking the way Jack did his work so well.

Phoenix: Wow, I guess Jack Hammer was quite the big star.

Cassie: He sure was great.

Soon for Dee to stop reading the script to talk to Will's lawyers to try to tell her story. Finally!

Dee: Powers's attorney? You wanted to know about the day of the murder?

Phoenix: Y-Yes.

Now they can see where they can get somewhere with this.

Cassie: (About time she answer back.) Yes, could you answer us a few questions?

Dee: I hate to tell you, but at the time of the murder, the people here couldn't have gone to Studio One.

Not good for Dee to bring in the bad news for them.

Cassie: Huh?

Phoenix: They couldn't have? Why?

Yeah, what gives? Smoking for Dee and for the others to be coughing.

Cassie: Ew, hey! Watch where you're blowing that thing, will you?!

Anyways, back to Dee's reason on why it did happen.

Dee: The path was blocked. You saw Forest Imp on the way here, correct?

Phoenix: Forest Imp?

From the mascot statue of the TV studios?

Maya: The monkey with the broken head.

Cassie: Ah...Imp and monkey are both completely different...

Smoking again for Dee explains on why the statue's head to fall down.

Dee: That day, the wind pushed its stupidly huge head over, blocking the path. It wasn't until after 3 PM that a crane came to move it. It took about an hour to clear the path. Everyone in this trailer was stuck here until then. Everyone in this trailer was stuck here until then. We couldn't have killed Hammer.

It was windy on the day of the murder...For it was strong to knock over the statue to fall and its head too. For it to block one path to be stuck, and the machine lift the rest to lift it up somewhere to not block anything else. This was bad if Dee was saying was true. Or so does Cassie to feel out a bit different from the story.

Cassie: (Oh really now? Something's up for me to feel out.) So strange, huh Phoenix?

Phoenix: Sounds like it. But what if the head fell over after 2:30 PM? Then you could have gone to Studio One.

That could be the case, and Dee shows them to proof from the broken head of the Imp to also be a clock as well. With the banner sticker saying 'safety first' around it. She tells Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya to learn of the timing when the statue broken.

Dee: Each hour, Forest Imp announces the time. "It's 4 PM, I daresay", and so on. Check the back for its head. The clock stopped when it broke.

Seeing the clock on the side, it was showing the time for it was 2:15 PM right now for the other three to see it.

Cassie: Hmmm...Seeing the time still works but the statue got destroyed, she's right about that.

Phoenix: 2:15...That's before Hammer was killed.

Seems like it with Dee taking off afterwards to get back to work.

Maya: Then the ones in the trailer were actually unconnected to the murder?

This was troubling for Phoenix to be thinking about all of this.

Cassie: Well, I say we have another look around Studio 1 for more clues. Just in case.

And so they do to get some of the things at Studio 2 so far. With Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya get to there right away to pass the security with...Wait, Wendy Oldbag?! Seems she was clear to be let go to get back to work. Seeing them passing by to still be mad, she had somethings to say to them. Really? Well, she was really mad.

Wendy: Y-You backstabbing whippersnapper!

Stopping in fear from Wendy's loud mouth talking.

Cassie: Oh not you again!

Phoenix: Come on! I only said you could have done it...By the way, you certainly returned to your post quickly.

Yeah, like she would be the killer if she try to look like it.

Wendy: Oh, the police took me away! They had a spare Steel Samurai costume and told me to put it on! How could I, a sweet, little old lady, war a giant suit like that?! When they saw I couldn't, they let me go. Who do they think they are? Know this. This old lady never forgets a slight or insult. I'm never talking to you again. Except for Cassie here, this dearie's got gust for me to like.

What a nice thing to say to still be mad at Phoenix. For Cassie protects her friends to not be afraid of Wendy's bad mouthing.

Cassie: Ah, come again...?

Wendy: Anyways, mister...Don't come to me when you're lonely. My lips are sealed!

So why is Wendy still talking?

Maya: For someone with sealed lips, you sure talk a lot.

Wendy: Quite, whippersnapper! Starting now! One, two, three, mmmph!

I doubt for Wendy to be doing this to herself isn't going to last longer.

Cassie: Ah, you guys. Wendy's a big Jack Hammer's fan so why don't we...

They get it to see for Wendy to say something, or try to make her.

Phoenix: (Good thinking, Cassie.) Oh, but Hammer was pretty awesome, huh?

Getting somewhere for Wendy tries to hold it in.

Wendy: Mmmph.

Cassie: He's a pretty cool, huh? (Just a little more...)

Maya: Yeah, yeah. The Dynamite Samurai poster really gives you goosebumps, right?

Still trying to hold it in.

Wendy: M-Mmmph...

Phoenix: I prefer the Bearded Commander.

And finally, she spoke to love Jack's work when he was around.

Wendy: The Bearded Commander series is unforgettable, ain't it? Hammer is an eternal superstar. He was such a huge part of my youth. If only that accident hadn't happened.

From being such a fan girl, Wendy stops to be serious on what happened back then involving Jack Hammer. Like what...?

Cassie: Oh, hello.

Phoenix: Accident? You mean five years ago?

Maya: Tell us, old lady!

Somehow, Wendy couldn't say anything else to feel sad just thinking about it.

Cassie: (Huh? I can feel her hiding something to be sad from years ago.)

Wendy: No, I'd never do that.

Thanks to Sal telling the accident for Wendy was there back then, it could be another big clue.

Phoenix: Come to think of it, Studio Two was abandoned five years ago, too.

Cassie: Yeah! Pervert Sal told us all about it.

And yet this still won't get Wendy to talk.

Wendy: Shut up...I told you my lips are sealed!

Cassie: Right...

See what I mean here?

Maya: For someone with sealed lips, you're talking a lot.

Wendy: Like I said, starting now. One, two, three, mmmph!

She was doing it again.

Cassie: Look, Wendy. We know you're hiding something. We want you think things through. And maybe get back to us when you can, okay? Please stop with this silliness. (It's getting annoying.)

Out of the bushes, it was Cody again to run pass Wendy to sneak back in the studios in quick speed.

Maya and Cassie: That boy!

The three take off after Cody for Wendy tries to do her job again.

Wendy: Wait right there-Ouch!

Funny for Cassie to sneak by tying up Wendy's shoes to trip for her to learn a lesson, she'll know what it is soon enough. As for Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya keep on chasing after Cody to ask him some questions. Or try to. Man, he can run fast!

Cassie: Cody! Please stop!

Phoenix: Hey, kiddy-o...Wait up!

They all stop running for Cody hates to be called a kid to show his toy sword out with Phoenix doesn't be careful what he's saying.

Cody: I'm Cody! Cody Hackins! Call me kiddy-o again and I'll cut you down where you stand, pop! At least this cute lady said my name right.

I think he was talking about Cassie.

Cassie: I'm cute...?

Phoenix: P-Pops?! Hey! Cassie mine, you got that?!

Seems like an older man was getting jealous over a little kid to have a crush on Cassie, but she sees Cody as just a little friend.

Cassie: Come on, Phoenix. Cody and me just met with you guys. He just saying nice things to me is all. (A tough kid with a pure heart.)

Cody: Why would you date with him? I can be a true gentle man to you.

Cassie: How sweet, but I'll pass. Let's be friends instead.

Cody: Fine...But Cody never gives up.

He'll find a girlfriend one day when he gets older to realize in the future. Other than that, this was perfect for Maya to give Cody his handmade album book back.

Maya: Anyway, you dropped this the other day, right? Here. It's such an amazing collection! Did you take all of these?

Cassie: I have to say, Cody. It looks really cool on how you take your pictures.

Giving it back to Cody, but he allows for Maya to keep it just like that.

Cody: Oh, you can keep it, girlie. I've still got the original data.

Well, he makes copies of it for Maya to keep for herself now. What a nice thing Cody was doing to the girls only.

Maya: For real?! Hooray! You're the best!

She was jumping around with joy.

Cassie: Cool. (This could be a big clue to use too.)

Phoenix: You love the Steel Samurai, huh?

This kid sure seems like it.

Cody: Well, of course! Duh!

Showing some flashbacks on Cody's photo making works from every Steel Samurai show he has gone to see. Lots of it.

Cody: I go to every live performance. I always take a picture when the Steel Samurai lands the final blow!

Taking a lot of photos for Cody to do and enjoy the show, seeing Steel Samurai kicking bad guys' butts. He then shows them the photos he has taken so far.

Cassie: Nice shots.

This made Cody smile when Cassie said those words.

Cody: Heh, thanks. I got em all. A perfect collection. I never missed one!

Phoenix: Right...Did you see anything here, on the day of the incident? You were present, right?

Asking Cody this type of question - he look upset to know of something on that day.

Cassie: What's wrong, Cody?

Maya: Cody?

Looking sad and down, he tries to say something.

Cody: I...I saw everything.

This was it. The answer they needed from Cody to hear more about it.

Cassie: No way...! (This is it!)

Phoenix: What, exactly?

He was scared and sad just remembering something on that day.

Cody: The...The Steel Samurai killing the bad guy, obviously!

Running away for Cody knocks Phoenix over for them to lose sight of their witness.

Phoenix: Wait!

Maya: Cody!

And Phoenix gets his head caught in the drain to freeing him instead.

Cassie: Ah! Maya, give me a hand to get Phoenix out of this thing!

As she tries to pull Phoenix out, Maya only pushes his butt to getting him out the wrong way.

Maya: Pull yourself together, Nick!

Phoenix: Stop pushing me in! Pull me out! Maya, pull!

This is where Cassie steps in.

Cassie: I got this! Move!

Doing well for Phoenix likes the feeling on how Cassie was trying to save her new boyfriend's life.

Phoenix: ...Wow... (She's touching my butt.)

Lucky to get out for them to head back to their own apartments to get clean up, why? Because there was still some work to do all night to do more investigation tomorrow before the next court day. At Wright & Co. Office for Cassie tries to get something on her end, why Phoenix does the same thing at his desk.

Cassie: Man, I didn't think it's going to take a lot out of us...So much to find and nothing yet.

From books and the guide tour of the TV studios, this was getting a lot harder to do.

Phoenix: I know, Cassie. The day of the murder, there were others at the studio. But they couldn't have done it. I'm out of ideas...Ah...

Cassie: Same here...This sucks!

Scratching his head for Phoenix to worry a lot and Cassie didn't want to give up, Maya comes into the office to be holding something important. Something that does have something to do with the murder case.

Maya: Nick! Cassie! Cassie: What you do have there, Maya?

She has tons of DVD box sets of the Steel Samurai shows, all the Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo Steel Samurai itself.

Maya: Check it out...Come on, let's watch these together!

Phoenix: Sorry, but I don't have time.

Well it was more than having fun, it was also work.

Cassie: Wait Phoenix, I think Maya's on to something.

Maya: Yeah, what are you saying? Cassie's right. This is a Steel Samurai case. This might contain a hint for a turnabout.

Placing the first DVD in the player for the three to have a sleepover.

Cassie: Looks like we're staying up all night here to stay here. I'll get some snacks and the sleeping bags ready.

Phoenix: Wait...A hint for a turnabout?

Playing the menu to hit the play button to start the episode right away on TV. Showing the title name logo first, the hero himself, and the rest to appear...This will take a while to sit through it all. The next morning, for Cassie wakes up to have a fun night...Maya sleeps on the couch too with the album book still in her hands, while also talking in her sleep.

Maya: Save me, Steel Samurai...

Cassie: Wow, what a night. We got some sleep too, huh Phoenix? Phoenix...?

For the two girls to sleep and seen the show since last night, but as for Phoenix...All the DVD's were watched for them to do and Phoenix, I think he stayed up all night to not stop watching them. Wow!

Phoenix: I went and watched them all.

Cassie: Wow! You didn't sleep at all?!

Phoenix: I had to watch the show, Cassie...Anyway, we must talk to Cody again somehow.

Cassie: Okay that's fine, we'll do it after you get some sleep first.

For Phoenix sees Maya dropping her new album book, he places the blanket on Maya to sleep a bit more and looks at the book real quick.

Phoenix: Huh? Wait.

Cassie: Did you find something?

Seeing this and remember something from what Cody said to them since yesterday.

_Cody: I always take a picture! I got 'em all. A perfect collection. I never missed one! _

He said that and also this one too...

_Cody: I...I saw everything._

And this one as well...

_Cody: The...The Steel Samurai killing the bad guy, obviously! _

From the flashback there, both Phoenix and Cassie could tell that Cody was hiding something big for them to uncover themselves.

Cassie: Are you kidding me?!

Phoenix: No question about it... (If so, this is clearly odd.)

One photo was missing for Cody to miss taking it, or was it?

Cassie: We'll get to it later.

Phoenix: I'll be fine...

Passing out for Phoenix to be sleeping for a bit, Cassie placing him somewhere nice to rest on for a bit. Looking cute when he sleep for her to be smiling and kissing him a little on the forehead.

Cassie: Oh Phoenix, get some rest first. (I think I have a plan for us three to pull off in order to get Cody to talk, and he will too.)

Hours later once they all sleep and wake up to head back to Global Studios for Cassie's plan was this – she waits for Cody's arrival while Phoenix and Maya play the role of Steel Samurai and Evil Magistrate on the lines they say before they fought, something from one of the episodes to be the best quote ever.

Maya and Phoenix: Ready?

Cassie: Okay...go!

And back at Studio 1, they say the lines.

Maya: Steel! Fighting evil for great justice!

For Maya to get her part right, Phoenix had trouble saying his lines next.

Phoenix: Y-You have disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai-

Stopping it for Maya points the broom near Phoenix's face to stop him.

Cassie: Cut.

Maya: Come on, Nick! Put your hear into it. This is the Evil Magistrates time to shine.

Phoenix: Uh, what was it again?

Trying to repeat it again.

Maya: The pale moon in the sky...

Cassie: Come on, Phoenix, you can do it.

Placing her hand on Phoenix's to give it another try again.

Phoenix: Right. Thank you, Cassie. The pale you in the sky?

But just then and just in time too, Cody arrives to say the lines instead.

Cody: "The Pale moon in the sky cries for your blood."

Maya: That's it!

Cassie: That's the line right there. (Perfect, he's here.)

Time to try saying it again.

Maya: Get it now, Nick?

Cody: Isn't this common knowledge?

For Cassie to support Phoenix again to give it another shot for Cody to witness it this time.

Phoenix: Fine, I'll memorize it...So could you tell me about this, Cody?

Cassie: About your photo album, one page is missing.

Showing it to Cody next, this was their chance to question him right away.

Phoenix: You saw the Steel Samurai kill the bad guy, right? Where's the photograph you took of that? Didn't you say you always take one? You never miss one? But none of these were taken that day.

Cassie: Did something happening on that day? Come on, Cody, you can tell us.

Now they've gotten his attention to then say why Cody didn't have the last one, and a few others.

Cody: I deleted them.

That wasn't good at all.

Maya: Huh? You deleted them?

Cassie: But why did you?

Yeah, something was up for Cody was too scared to say anything about it.

Phoenix: But you went to all that trouble, so why?

Cody: Uh...W-Well...

Cassie: Is there a problem?

For Cassie to care for Cody to be a good kid deep down, he tries to say something.

Cody: Problem? I can't do what I want with them?!

Phoenix: (Yeah, this really is odd.)

Again, something was up with Cody and Cassie could sense his sad feelings as well.

Cassie: (This might hurt him again, but we have to get some answers in order to save Will's innocence.)

Maya: Say, Cody...Tell us more about the Steel Samurai at that time!

Now he didn't mind talking about it at all.

Cody: Oh...Sure! I remember it clearly.

Cassie: I wish I could do like you do, Cody.

Cody: Geeze thanks, Cassie...

Who doesn't love the Steel Samurai show?

Maya: Seeing the Steel Samurai in the flesh must've been so cool!

Cody: I actually called out to him, you know. He seemed a bit surprised, but he posed for me!

Maya: What? The Steel Samurai posed in the flesh?

How was the Steel Samurai's pose suppose to look like?

Cassie: Hmmm...What type of pose?

Cody: Like this.

Leaving afterwards, for Phoenix and Cassie looked at each other to notice something was a bit off there while Maya liked on what Cody witness.

Maya: So cool...

The two couple stop Cody from going anywhere to have a lead now.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Cody, could you do that pose one more time?

Cassie: Please?

And so he does it for them.

Cody: Huh? There.

Looking like he was standing there with his two arms on a weapon, they see their answer.

Cassie: *GOT YOU NOW!* This is it!

Phoenix: I knew it. That isn't the Steel Samurai. It's the Evil Magistrate's pose.

From the Steel Samurai does it differently, so did the Evil Magistrate too.

Cassie: Yep. From the Steel Samurai's stands, and the Evil Magistrate's deadly pose.

For Maya to remember their stands, they were right.

Maya: Huh? Y-you two are right.

Cody: Yeah, even I found it kinda strange...

From next to Cassie's feet she sees an empty bottle of pills to help people sleep from the studio, the same powder from the meals the actors were eating before the murder event. Weird...

Cassie: (Another clue...Sleeping pills of the same powder to be all over the steak plate on which Will Powers had.)

Anyways, back to the posing on why the Steel Samurai pose differently for Cody to not get it at all. For Phoenix to get something right, Cassie was the same thing too.

Phoenix: Oh, I see.

Cassie: Of course.

But Maya doesn't get it yet.

Maya:: What is it, Nick? Cassie, did you two find something?

As Phoenix and Cassie looked at each other again, they know their answers now.

Phoenix: (It can't be. But I can't think of any other possibility. Cassie's probably thinking of the same thing too.)

Cassie: I think we both know what it is then.

Soon they question Cody about it again.

Phoenix: Cody, we know why you deleted the photos you took that day.

Looking down again, it was too late for Cody to walk away form this one.

Cassie: It's okay, we're not mad at you. From the photos helped us find something big.

Phoenix: She's right. You said you saw the Steel Samurai kill the bad guy. But actually, it was the other way around.

Surprising to Cody for them to figure it out so quickly.

Maya: What do you two mean?

Cassie: Well Maya, it's the other way around than you think.

Phoenix: The bad guy defeated the Steel Samurai.

Yep, that's what really happen from Cody's reaction.

Cassie: *BINGO!* Should've known.

Phoenix: Yes, the Steel Samurai lost. That's why you deleted the photos.

This has Cody starting to cry to turn around to try hiding it.

Cassie: We're sorry.

Maya: But the Steel Samurai? Lose?

It seems so to come to Cody's surprise.

Phoenix: That's not the point. The one wearing the Steel Samurai costume at the time was the Evil Magistrate, Hammer.

Cassie: Remember the two different poses of the two characters, Maya. Now imagine the Steel Samurai doing the villain's posing instead...

Looking at the two photos, for Maya does it different from the Steel Samurai to finally getting the entire picture.

Maya: WHAT!?

Now she has gotten for Phoenix and Cassie explain the whole thing from flashback on what they know of so far.

Phoenix: Hammer stole the Steel Samurai costume while Powers was napping, finding some sleeping pills in his food by Hammer's doing as well; and then crossed the gate on the way to the studio. Obviously, he knew about Powers injury, so he could pretend to be him. When Cody called out to him, he posed for him on the spur of the moment. But he did the Evil Magistrate's pose out of habit. And then, it happened.

From rehearsal to Will taking the food with the pills in it to fall asleep for Jack to take his costume...Walking from the staff/area, front gate, and into Studio 2. He acts like Will Powers without getting caught on camera pretty well to have his leg hurting since it happened during practice. For Cody to see him to pose as his character instead of Will's. Oh, boy. So that's what really happened.

Cassie: It did alright. The bad guy killed the Steel Samurai, Hammer. It's sad but it's all true.

This has Maya gasping in shock. For Phoenix and Cassie walked up to Cody to say the rest, even though it'll hurt him in the end.

Phoenix: You saw it happen, didn't you? You saw your beloved Steel Samurai lose. That's why you deleted the photos and lief. Am I wrong?

Cassie: It's the real reason why you couldn't tell us about it. You didn't know what was real anymore and something else to scare you completely. Trust me, Cody, I feel things out to tell.

Soon Cody couldn't hold in his tears for much longer.

Cody: Wh-What are you two saying? The Steel Samurai never loses...He never loses to anyone! Ever!

Holding to Cody's face for Cassie helps him out.

Cassie: Cody, please...We need your help. The real Steel Samurai's in danger from a false one who was killed. We need to know why.

Even Phoenix helps him out as well, and to see how kind Cassie was to her little friend.

Phoenix: Cody...

Cody: What is it?

Phoenix: Why do you think the Steel Samurai never loses?

Cody: Because he's strong, obviously.

Phoenix: No, that's wrong. Tell me, what is his catchphrase?

Wiping the tears off of his face, Cody tries to remember what the words were...

Cody: "Fighting evil for great justice."

Cassie: Right.

Phoenix: Exactly. He doesn't win because he's strong. But because he's righteous. He risked his life to fight for what's right. That's the Steel Samurai's way of life. So, as a fan, you can't avert your eyes from what's right, either!

Hearing Phoenix say it, the Steel Samurai fight against evil to do what's right from the show itself. And from there, Cody finally let's it all out to be crying as Cassie hugs him.

Cassie: It's okay, Cody. There, there...Easy now. Just tell us what happened.

A flashback for Cody tells them what happened, all of it.

Cody: You're right. In truth, that day...After he posed for me, I secretly followed the Steel Samurai. And I saw some bad guys show up. The Steel Samurai went down. A-And he stopped moving...

From leaving, for Cody to follow Jack 'as the Steel Samurai' to some other studio he was walking towards to'...Climbing up a tree, Cody got his camera out to take another photo show from afar. From seeing something so horrifying to have his face turn blue, Cody took off in fear afterwards. And that's it.

Cassie: We'll do the rest now thanks to you, Cody.

Phoenix was grateful too and pats Cody on the head.

Phoenix: Thank you for telling us.

Maya: Then, the photos really are gone, huh?

Well, not all of them for Cody had one more to be the biggest clue of all.

Cody: There's one left. There's one I didn't delete on here.

Turning on his favorite camera, he shows it to them three to see.

Maya: Really?

Cody: Yeah, look.

He found it to show something big on where Jack was heading to before he was killed From there he went to Studios 2.

Phoenix: Wh-What is this?

Cassie: Studio 2? No way...! Does that mean Dee knows something about this?

Thank you, Cody. As Wendy was hiding to hear the whole thing while hiding, to want to do something too.

Wendy: "What's right"...

As the sun was setting and Cody takes off, Dee was out of her trailer to be smoking outside again. For Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya to ask her some more questions this time of her hiding something very big.

Cassie: (If this is where Jack was heading to, then we know we're now on to something big. For only Dee will tell us the rest, by any means.) Hey, Dee! We need to talk again.

Turning around to know they would return again.

Dee: Don't you know when to give up? What now?

Cassie: Show it to her, Phoenix.

Having a print out photo for them to do from a near by printer for Cody email them a copy, Phoenix shows Dee the other evidences.

Phoenix: This is a photograph taken on the day of the murder. Hammer showed up here, wearing the Steel Samurai costumer. Yes, Hammer was killed here, at Studio Two! That means you all could've killed him, Ms. Vasquez.

Dee: What, are you saying he came here to die?

For her to be saying all of this without a care in the world.

Phoenix: W-Well...

Cassie: Huh? We have proof, what else is there to say? I mean, come on.

Soon some men of Dee's in black suits surround the three to take the photo out of their hands.

Phoenix: Uh, what's this about?

Cassie: Not good. (Dee, I sense something from you to be hiding something.)

Trying to defend herself and her friends, Cassie couldn't handle this fight alone.

Dee: Keep spewing that rubbish, and you might miss tomorrow's trial...

This was really bad here for Maya stayed close to the Phoenix and Cassie.

Maya: Cassie...N-Nick...

Just then, help arrives from a loud and familiar voice...

Gumshoe: Wait a minute, pal!

The good old detective to the rescue.

Phoenix: Detective Suedeshoes?

Cassie: Just in the nick of time, Mr. Detective!

And with good news for tomorrow's trial too.

Gumshoe: Hey Kid, thanks for the sleeping pill data you gave me. It's no doubt there are the same ones used by Hammer's doing to put Powers to sleep.

Cassie: Called it.

Gumshoe: And as for you Dee Vasquez, I've come to deliver your summons for tomorrow's trial...But what the hell is going on here?

And yet, Dee goes along with Gumshoe to talk in court tomorrow. What luck.

Dee: Don't ask me...Ask the boy and girl over there. They barged in and started this.

She gets her men to leave the others be.

Phoenix: Boy?

Cassie: And you meant me as the "girl" besides Maya, right?

Seems like it, yes.

Dee: Listen...No matter where the murder took place, I, at the very lease, could not have committed it.

Maya: Wh-Why?

Hmmm...Why would she say such a thing?

Cassie: Not true! (I can feel something from Dee to know a lot more than what she's saying.)

Dee: Hammer was killed using the Samurai Spear. Who would believe that a petite woman like me used that heavy spear as a weapon?

Phoenix: Huh?

Studying the weapon carefully to know someone like Will Powers can lift it.

Cassie: Ah, that's a problem there.

Gumshoe: True...The murder weapon weighs fifteen kilos. It's really heavy.

Cassie: So only Will can lift it. Perfect!

So there was a big problem on that part.

Dee: Besides, Hammer was a star who made me loads of money. Why in the world would I want him dead?

Oh, she has gotten Phoenix and Cassie right there.

Phoenix: Th-That's...

Cassie: Now wait just a minute, Dee-!

Dee: If you want to accuse someone of murder, at least have the decency to bring proof. Both of you.

Now she wants to go all out in court tomorrow. Back at the security gates, Wendy was looking at a photo to feel upset just remembering something sad.

Wendy: "As a fan, you can't avert your eyes," huh? Hammer...

While back Studios 2, Dee goes quietly with Gumshoe to be questioned for today.

Dee: Anything else, Mr. Attorney and his lady friends?

The two couple say something to her before leaving.

Cassie: Just a few things...

Phoenix: We'll see you in court tomorrow, Ms. Vasquez.

Cassie: Count on it! (This time, we will solve this murder mystery for good.)

From them staring at Dee to know something big, it was up to Phoenix and Cassie to get their answers to save Will's innocence against this producer in court and the entire show of Steel Samurai of Global Studios. For Gumshoe helped them out for Maya, Wendy, and Cody will be there to watch in court tomorrow too from Edgeworth claiming the actor guilty, this will only show the darker truth of Jack Hammer on what really happened to him. All of it, for the final day in trial will begin next time.


	7. Turnabout Samurai: Last Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #7 - Turnabout Samurai: Last Trial

From what Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya could do to get their answers to prove in Will Powers' innocence in court against Dee 'who knows something on how Jack Hammer died'. But will it be enough to solve this murder mystery against Edgeworth...? Anything goes, right? It's time for another of Phoenix's narration again.

_Phoenix: (A superhero would never murder anyone! Now that Cassie and have a clue as to the culprit, We will use it to expose all the contradictions!)_

Getting to the second day of the trial 'to be the last one hopefully to save Will' for Phoenix gets his bag out for his things on what he needs to show in the waiting room, Cassie arrives there as well to bring her stuff and meet with them right away in a hurry; only to bump into Edgeworth to hit his arm slightly to see each other again like this. Ah, hopefully nothing too bad, right?

Cassie: Sorry about that-! Edgeworth?!

Looking at her, Edgeworth didn't mind her to give Cassie his business card for this guy to stop a person committing crimes on Cassie, for suing purposes. Huh...? Weird.

Edgeworth: Keep it.

Cassie: Your business card?

Edgeworth: Running into me is nothing. If you're working for Wright, follow your dream of solving murder mysteries and staying out of trouble. Cassie, if you're ever in trouble by someone...Give me a call. And...

Cassie: Okay then.

Before leaving, Edgeworth says one more thing.

Edgeworth: ...Good luck if you can beat me again in court. Both you and Wright.

And that's it. To Cassie's surprise, for Edgeworth to talk to her normally to not look so serious and mean when he's outside of the trial. Hmmm...If Phoenix knows him a lot, then Edgeworth was a lot more than he looks like.

Cassie: Same here. (Wait, was Edgeworth was being nice to me? What's up with that?) Oh right! I have to meet with Phoenix and Maya!

Arriving to the room just in time.

Phoenix: Cassie.

Cassie: I'm here. Sorry I'm a little late.

Not that she ever was to never miss a court day to solving a murder case.

Phoenix: It's fine, you made it in time. I'm just to get some paper work, I'll have you look at them with the evidences we've gathered so far.

Other than some data paper of the sleeping pills and it was in Will's steak food.

Cassie: Right, we're going to need all we have to help this actor out.

Will: I know...

From them to do their very best today for Phoenix and Cassie to get to know each other and slowly liking each other a lot more, Will told them the bad news of Steel Samurai show might be cancel if Will Powers' found guilty for Global Studio to not show something for a real bad guy to murder someone. For Maya doesn't like the news one bit.

Will: I heard that Steel Samurai will be canceled.

Maya: Huh? Why?

See? What did I tell you?

Cassie: What? Well, I already don't like the sound of this.

Like I just said why already, Will says the rest to them to look really sad.

Will: The studio bigwigs have decided they don't want to produce kids' shows anymore.

Maya: That's awful...Children across the country love the show and want to see more!

They need to win this case, no matter what.

Will: I'm sorry. It's all my fault.

But Phoenix and Cassie both say so otherwise.

Phoenix: No. You haven't done anything wrong.

Cassie: Not one bit. I mean a nice guy like you murder someone? I don't think so.

Phoenix: She's right. The one who killed Mr. Hammer is to blame!

Will: ...

For Maya and Will were left speechless and Phoenix has something in mind to save his client, same with Cassie to do what she always does.

Cassie: Let's get going then.

It was time for the trial for all to be seated and ready for Will himself.

**Defendant - Will Powers**

And the Judge hits his gavel to begin.

*ALL RISE!*

Judge: Court is no in session.

With Wendy and Cody watching everything in court as well, for both Edgeworth and Phoenix say for they were each ready – and don't forget Cassie helping out Phoenix to 'with Maya's support'.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Cassie: And Phoenix's partner as a murder mystery solver Cassie is ready too. Your Honor.

Time: May 14, 10 AM

Location: District Court - Courtroom No. 4

Judge: Your opening statement, Mr. Edgeworth.

He retells on what went down the last few days ago.

Edgeworth: During the last session, we learned that there were others at the studios on the day of the murder. Today, we'll have them testify to establish the facts of the case.

Cassie: (Worry about Edgeworth's true colors later, it's time to get to work.)

Hitting his hand on the table for Edgeworth to say it like it is.

Edgeworth: Our witness was in a meeting at the Studio Two trailer. She is Ms. Dee Vasquez, a producer.

Making to the stands is Dee herself to be smoking indoors of all places.

**Witness - Dee Vasquez**

Still not liking the smell from it when Dee smokes it in and out.

Cassie: Stop it!

Dee: You'll live.

Yeah, yeah, it's time to make Dee talk one way or another.

Phoenix: (Both Cassie and I will catch her with her pants down...So to speak. Not that I want to see it happen to Vasquez.)

Ha, ha, very funny. He had his eyes only on Cassie and no other woman. And now for the Witness Testimony time!

_Witness Testimony_

Cassie: (Okay, Dee. Bring it on. Phoenix and I are ready for you.)

Dee: That day, we had a noon meetin in the Studios Two trailer. It ended at 4 PM. There was a rehearsal at 5 PM, so we went to Studio 1 where the staff found Hammers body.

Showing the map of Global Studios of the areas...Dee was at the Dressing Room at first to then going to Studio 2 - so it says on the screen for Cassie to try to memorize well.

Cassie: I see...

Edgeworth: By the way, the estimated time of death is 2:30 PM.

Dee: So, right in the middle of the meeting.

Seems like it and for Edgeworth to get it as well. For him and Phoenix 'with Cassie helping him out', it was time to cross-examination with Dee next.

_Cross-Examination_

Phoenix: Are you ready, Cassie?

Cassie: I am, Phoenix. Let's go.

It was time for these two to question Dee no matter what it takes.

Phoenix: According to someone at that meeting, you took a fifteen-minute break around 2:30 PM.

Dee: Yes.

She admits some of the parts to be 'half' right.

Cassie: Is that so, Dee? Well, we have something which might change a few things around.

Phoenix: Look at this photograph.

Taking out a photo of Cody's shot of Jack Hammer dress as the Steel Samurai to walk through Studio 2.

Phoenix: It was taken right before the murder.

Cassie: Thanks to Cody Hackins photograph skills, there's a reason why he wen there. I wonder why...

Phoenix: And it clearly shows the Studio Two gate. Also Cassie's right, the boy who took it testified that the Steel Samurai was killed by the villain after this.

Seems like Cody did some good to hear about it, for the Judge was left speechless to hear about this part.

Judge: What? Killed?

Cassie: Whatever our little witness saw of Jack's last moments alive, he took it when Jack arrived at Studio 2 before running away in fear. You can't blame a child for trying to remember some of the parts.

True, for Cody did come through to be useful for a tough kid and a big Steel Samurai fan.

Phoenix: The victim, Jack Hammer, was the one in the Steel Samurai costume.

Cassie: We have proof of Jack placing sleeping pills in Will's food to make him go to sleep in order to steal his costumer, in order for him to pass through the security gates. To also act like him with a lip ankle he got.

Showing the paper work for the Judge to believe in them. For Phoenix walks up next for Cassie to join with him.

Phoenix: And he was murdered in Studio Two. The defense and Cassie both strongly believe this to be true! We submit this photograph as evidence to the court.

Cassie: I think this is a very important evidences to show you so far.

Leaving the photo on the table, Edgeworth was writing something down on something big. What could that be?

Phoenix: At 2:30 PM, the meeting was on break. That's when Hammer arrived.

Cassie: And that's where it happened.

Phoenix: Which means any of you could have killed him.

But once again, Edgeworth said so otherwise.

Edgeworth: Objection! Have you two already forgotten? The victim was found in Studio One, dressed as the Evil Magistrate.

From seeing the map again, how did Jack Hammer's body ended up from Studio 2 and then 1 to show be wearing his villain costume instead? It's hard to say from looking at the photo again.

Phoenix: Well, uh...I bet the killer made it look that way!

Cassie: Wait, you bet...?

I wouldn't put those words lightly, Phoenix.

Edgeworth: "You bet"?

What does this mean then. For Dee to be hitting her smoker stick on the table, she wishes to speak up next.

Dee: May I?

Cassie: Dee?

For her to say something...What's her game? For Cassie to have this type of skill to feel people out. Dee was hiding something, but knows of Jack's death somehow.

Dee: You two say I did it?

Looking at her proves in Dee's answers.

Cassie: We just want to know the truth. (Now that I think about it, I sense something else from her. She knows, but it's far more on how and why Jack was killed.)

Dee: Very well. Let us have a battle of wits, you boy, the girl, and I.

Cassie: Then I guess we're doing this.

In away they to get what needs to be done that is.

Phoenix: Anytime, Vasquez.

For Wendy and Cody to listen and watch on what goes down next.

Dee: Then let's see...Them murder weapon was the Samurai Spear, correct? It was found stuck in the victim's chest.

Soon Edgeworth walks up to be holding the weapon to prove into something else and on something Dee can't do alone.

Edgeworth: And here it is. It weighs fifteen kilos.

Dee: Do you two really believe I could have used it as a weapon?

Those who are strong can lift it like Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Will, and Cassie can.

Edgeworth: Why not see for yourself?

Throwing the weapon to Phoenix to lift it, he however was too weak to lift it to fall down.

Cassie: Phoenix! Hey Edgeworth, watch it!

Helping him out for Cassie could do it, Dee explains the rest.

Dee: Hammer was stabbed through the chest, from the front. This indicates that he was aware of the killer's presence. The killer wrested the weapon from an action star and stabbed him. Isn't that far beyond a normal human being's capabilities?

From the way Phoenix had trouble getting back up from the weapon, I think he and Cassie get the point.

Judge: True. Surely this witness couldn't have committed the murder.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

Getting back up finally for Phoenix had something to say. But it wasn't the weapon of the Steel Samurai's which didn't killed Jack like that, it seem like it. Something was set up to have something like a sharp weapon to similar to it.

Cassie: So Dee didn't use the weapon, then there has to be another answer to this.

Phoenix: That's right. Whether she could have wielded this spear has no bearing on this case!

There's another problem to it as well.

Edgeworth: Meaning?

Phoenix: The Samurai Spear wasn't the murder weapon! Because it was broken before the murder took place!

Cassie: Yeah, look. Wendy try fixing it with duct tap. Trying to use it to stab someone, it'll bend one to not make a piercing.

Yep, for Wendy did all of it like she said.

Phoenix: Stabbing a man through a thick costume with this would be impossible!

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!*

Again with this.

Cassie: Oh, what now...?

Edgeworth: The prosecution requests the defense and his partner to present evidences supporting its claims. Come, show us the actual murder weapon.

Phoenix: Th-That's...

Cassie: Ah, we got a problem here. (No! We can't give up like this! Will's work as the Steel Samurai. The show!)

For the Judge was waiting for some answers to hear to be stroking his beard with his hand.

Edgeworth: If none of you don't have no proof, your claims will be dismissed. That is the rule of the courtroom.

Cassie: Not good!

For everyone to question all over the room, the Judge hits his gavel to get their attention.

Judge: I have to day, the prosecution has a point.

Maya: Wh-What?

Sadly, it's part of the court's rule for Cassie to learn the hard way. As Phoenix tightens his hand on the weapon, this looks bad for him and Cassie too.

Dee: You would do well to learn the rules of adult society, boy. Same with your girlfriend too.

Cassie: Yeah, but-! We know there's something up about this while thing. I know it!

For Cody to be hearing all of this to get mad, and for Edgeworth to turn his back...it looks like Phoenix and Cassie are done for and for Maya to see the show get cancel for good. Only...for someone speaks up to not be any of the three.

Cody: *HOLD IT!*

Seeing this for Edgeworth turns around from the audiences was Cody himself.

Cassie: Cody? What's he doing?

Cody: "Rules of adult society", my foot! Even a grade schooler can tell that's messed up!

He seems to be crying to know who Will Powers is really Steel Samurai actor to believe in him.

Dee: How rowdy. Throw him out at once.

Jumping out of his seat to run up to the evidences table to be standing and talking all in the entire room. This comes to a big surprise even Wendy' to hear about this.

Cody: Fight evil for great justice! Isn't that what a superhero does?! Then...Defeat the villain...and save the Steel Samurai! The Steel Samurai would never murder anyone! He's a hero who fights for what's right!

What a touching scene for Wendy, Cassie, Will 'was standing up in shock', Maya, and Edgeworth to see and hear all of this.

Maya: Cody...

Cassie: Wow...

Lots of cops surround Cody to throw him out of the room right away, as the Judge hits his gavel to say so.

Judge: O-Order! Order in the court! Show that child out at once!

This kid wasn't going down without a fight.

Cody: Stop it! I'll cut you down where you stand!

Before Cassie and Phoenix could help Cody out, Wendy jumps in next 'to be her only chance', as she wanted to help them out.

Cassie: Wendy? What's going on today?

Wendy: Whippersnappers!

Maya: Old lady?

There wasn't much time left for her to try to give them something as another evidences to use and to stay quiet.

Wendy: Shh...Just take this.

Leaving it on the table, the three see a photo to be a very important clue for it wasn't a pretty one.

Phoenix: Wh-What is this?

Cassie: A photo on...Damn, this looks disturbing.

And the reason why too a sad and very mess up of a murder scene during the shooting.

Wendy: A photo of the accident five years ago. Poor Hammer accidentally cause the death of his opposite number while filming. What's worse, a paparazzi caught it on film. And she was the one who swept it all under the rug.

Showing a flashback on what Jack did during a scene to do a lot of takes, which cause this person to die for it, with a shock of fear on his face. What's worse, a photographer catching it on photo. Not good! For Wendy kept one, leaving Dee to keep quiet about it for five years now.

Phoenix: Vasquez?

Cassie: No way...! She knew about this and didn't say anything about it to anyone else? So mess up!

Cody fights through the cops to carry him out.

Cody: Let me go!

Wendy: Ever since, she used that incident to threaten Hammer into doing her bidding. She had him working for pennies.

So mess up for Dee to own the mob to force Jack to work for her, huh?

Maya: That's awful.

Wendy: Isn't it? But it's all true.

So mess up for there might be the real reason why Jack was killed now for Dee to know about it already.

Phoenix: Hammer...

Wendy: Got it? The rest is up to you. Break a leg, honey.

For Phoenix to nod a yes and Cassie to do it leaving Wendy to sneak back to the audiences to sit back down. And Cody to be carried out finally.

Cody: Let me go!

As for Cassie, she thought about something to feel something sad about Jack's life to be ruined before he was murder.

Cassie: (Wait...If that's true on Dee making Jack work for her to no good money, then that would mean...Could it be...)

Well something was on her mind for Phoenix could tell that Cassie was really thinking hard. As for the Judge get back to the trial.

Judge: Order, order! Now, let's us resume the trial. So, where were we?

With Edgeworth turning around to remember where they left off.

Edgeworth: We had just finished discussing the "actual murder weapon" the defense fabricated.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* (Cassie whatever you're thinking about, I hope we can both pull through together.)

Stopping there, it was time for Phoenix and Cassie to change things around again.

Cassie: We got more to say for us to reveal the real murder weapon, so hear us out first.

Phoenix: We're not finished yet.

Edgeworth: What?

Yep, there was more to be shown and told in court right away.

Phoenix: I think Cassie and I just caught a glimpse of the whole truth. (Cassie, you know what we're both thinking about, am I correct?)

Cassie: Including the murder weapon that took Hammer's life. (Phoenix, we can pull this one off together.)

This has Maya happy to hear the good news.

Maya: Nick! Cassie! Yeah, you two can do it.

For Phoenix to hold Cassie's hand, she does the same with his to be ready to show a brand new proof to change everything.

Phoenix: The defense and Cassie would like to present new evidence to the court!

Placing the new evidences of the photo was shown - for Will, Edgeworth, Judge, and Dee see it.

Cassie: *BINGO!*

Judge: Wh-What is this photograph?

Cassie: Well, Your Honor. We will now show this type of evidences. Looking at this very carefully which has something to do with Jack Hammer from five years ago and Dee, which led to today from the tragic events.

Now they say it.

Phoenix: What she just said. About five year ago, there was an unfortunate accident at Studios Two. This photograph was taken at the time.

It does show of some actor falling on a metal fence's point top for Jack to do a fight scene to make it happen, for Dee to witness with a shocking look in her face.

Cassie: From a movie set to be done of a fight scene for him and some other male actor to do it with, until the man fell to the fence tip point and piercing his heart for Dee to see the whole thing; causing a scene for a photographer caught it all on camera. Dee kept things quiet on the count of ties with the mafia, but one photo left om which she missed out. What luck.

And leaving the part of Wendy giving them a copy was for the best. Good!

Judge: Oh, how sad-

Stopping again for Edgeworth didn't think there was a point here 'but there was'.

Edgeworth: Objection! I thought we were talking about the weapon that killed the victim.

Hitting her hand on the table 'a bit too hard from her great strength' to keep things under control.

Cassie: HEY! Let Phoenix talk about this photo!

Edgeworth: ...

And so he does for Phoenix hits his hands on the table next to talk about the photo.

Phoenix: But you can see it right here in this photograph!

Cassie: Noticing anything about a familiar murder scene from a certain victim?

Seeing again, Edgeworth finally gets it.

Edgeworth: Are you saying...

Phoenix: What would happen if one were to fall off the trailer's stairs? This photograph tells the whole story!

Cassie: From what I could guess from five years ago here, also happened on the day Jack was killed too. Get it now?

Seeing again, the Judge sees it now.

Judge: Th-Then, the killer pushed the victim onto the fence?

Cassie: You got that right.

This was still hard to believe in, even more with Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: I-Impossible!

For Judge was left confused and for Dee to be seeing this 'for she already knows of that event', she then says something.

Cassie: Huh? It sounds like you have something to say to us, don't you Dee?

I think there was a lot on her mind.

Dee: That's some ancient history you've dug up. Well, let me ask you both this question. Why would I do that?

Phoenix: Why...?

Dee: Tell me why...Why in the world would I want Hammer dead?

Edgeworth: Indeed! The witness lacks a motive!

Cassie: Hey now, let's not think about what's there now...

For Cassie to say so and Phoenix to nod his head, they were getting somewhere with this.

Phoenix: Let us turn our thinking about instead.

Judge: Wh-What do you mean?

Almost there to find some more answers.

Phoenix: Ms. Vasquez, you covered up this accident five years ago. And once you had dirt on Hammer, you made him work for chump change.

Cassie: He was a big star back then. From one accident, he work for you to get paid less and went down under in has acting career.

Dee: As producer, I am free to use actors as I see fit. It must've been such humiliation.

Cassie: Treating your actors like dogs?! Damn! I can see why Sal fears you.

Yeah, and getting the picture in Jack's shoes.

Phoenix: It's no wonder he's want you dead!

The other people in this court room were still left confused...Well, for some of them were.

Judge: O-One moment. You two make it sound as though the _victim_ tried to kill the witness.

Cassie: You can say that again, this is where we're getting at.

From this next part on how Jack died was this...

Phoenix: Exactly! We had this case the wrong way around!

Edgeworth: The wrong way around?

With the look on Dee's face, for Phoenix and Cassie were getting on the right track here. The flash back says it all in their words.

Cassie: Yes! For here's what really happened...After rehearsal with Jack and Will, leaving Will getting hurt from the ankle to break his weapon, and Wendy did try to fix it up. The best she could...Jack uses some sleeping pills to crush them into Will's food to put him to sleep. And for what you all may ask?

Phoenix: Because from that time, it allow for Jack Hammer stole the Steel Samurai costume! Jack Hammer wore it and made his way to Studio Two! And for what purpose, you ask? Because Dee Vasquez had so cruelly taken advantage of him all those years, and he was out for blood!

As he arrived pass through Wendy, did a pose differently in front of Cody, and Jack arriving to see Dee coming out of her trailer...She was lost and then attack for him to really murder her! Fighting back, Dee lifted the weapon to throw Jack's body over the stairs and right into the point top of the metal fence...dead. The same way the other actor died from five years ago. No way...

Judge: So the victim died in the same way that he caused someone's death five years ago?

Cassie: When you put the pieces together, then we've found our answers. (It figures thanks to the photo Wendy gave to us.)

This was it!

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Yep, I think others in the room are starting to understand it now. For Dee thinks if Phoenix and Cassie are on the right track so far.

Dee: Very creative. I could use a man like you on my script writing staff. And your pretty friend to be my new partner of a co-worker.

Cassie: Heh, that's a nice thought. But I enjoy my work as a murder mystery solver thank you very much.

Man, for someone to say those words to the the three must be all talk only than her looks. For Cassie, Phoenix, and Maya to hear her say those things...she had more to say to be smoking still. While this was going on, Edgeworth kept on writing something secretly to learn something. Huh...?

Dee: How sorry, then sorry I asked. So I killed him, carried him to Studio One, and falsified the scene?

Phoenix: That's what we're talking about.

Dee: But how could I have done all that during the fifteen minute break?

Then Edgeworth cuts in to say something about it next.

Edgeworth: In the first place, moving the body there would have been impossible. Because the path to Studio One was blocked. Blocked by Forest Blimp's severed head!

Cassie: Ah...What?

I think Edgeworth was trying to say the Forest Imp instead, but whatever. With some silence in the room from others, it's best to keep that part to themselves.

Maya: But the name is "Forest Imp."

Cassie: He said the name wrong.

Phoenix: And yet, I feel no desire to correct him.

Anyways...Seeing the Global Studio map again to see from getting to Studio 2 and to Studio 1 would be a bit impossible to drag Jack's dead body for one person to do.

Judge: Yes, in terms of time, it does seem impossible.

Yep, but not likely.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

Cassie: Wait! We're not done yet, there was something else on how it did work.

A lot more on what they were going for.

Phoenix: There was no need to do everything at once. She only had to do it in phases.

Judge: Commit the crime in phases?

It was like doing a few things at a time. A flash back on what happened in between when the Forest Imp's statue head fell down from the strong winds on that day.

Phoenix: She temporarily hid the body and returned to the meeting. And once it ended, and loaded the corpse into the van, and took it to Studio One. By then, the path was unblocked, too.

So from the statue to be move by the crane took a while, Dee had to load Jack's body into a truck to drive from Studio 2 all the way to Studio 1 as fast as she could drive and get away.

Cassie: It was enough time to drive quickly back and forth, and enough to return back like it was nothing.

However, Dee just clapped from their murder mystery solving...so far. Huh?

Dee: You two are smarter than you both look, boy and girl...I concede.

What? Dee just concede just like that? A bit too easy if you ask me.

Cassie: Huh? So we won? (A bit too easy here.)

This was even more shocking to Phoenix and Edgeworth was well like Cassie and Maya were.

Phoenix: S-So you admit that you killed Hammer?

Dee: Oh no, no. You seem to be under a misconception, kid. I'm surprise your lady friend knows about only before you could.

Phoenix: K-Kid?

Still calling Phoenix a "kid"?

Cassie: He's only 24 years old!

Ah, besides the point...

Dee: So far, you two have proven that I could have murdered Hammer, so I concede. That is all.

Cassie: Wait, hold on!

Phoenix: But you are the one who killed him!

Well, from what we've learned for Dee di push Jack off to get killed by self defense. And she didn't tell the cops about it, then it is a crime.

Dee: How have you both not learned the rules of adult society yet? You there. Enlighten them.

Pointing her smoking stick at Edgeworth, meaning that Dee allows for the prosecutor to say the rest.

Edgeworth: In the courtroom, proof is everything. If neither of you have none, then your claims will be dismissed.

Tightening you Phoenix's hands, this wasn't looking good at all.

Cassie: No... (Phoenix.)

Dee: That is the law here, is it not? You two and some friends have played all your cards and lost. And now, this game is over. I shall be leaving, then.

Was this really over for Phoenix and Cassie to admit defeat? Dee was about to leave the court room for good!

Phoenix: No...!

Tightening up some more for Phoenix was losing and Cassie was worried, something on Edgeworth's mind to know Dee was hiding something since they know she won't say anything. But he win again against these two or what?

Judge: Could the defense or Ms. Freeman present evidence to support its claims?

This was really getting bad.

Maya: Nick! Cassie!

For Edgeworth was starting to get it so far, the trial was about to end anytime soon.

Dee: Then your cross-examination is done.

Not good for Phoenix and Cassie would be defeated like this.

Phoenix: ...

Dee: It was fun. Goodbye.

Trying to leave and Phoenix slamming his hands on the table to hate losing like this and for Will Powers to lose his job.

Phoenix: (I can't...I can't keep on stand any longer!)

Cassie: Wait! Dee!

Soon for Cassie had something to say that changes everything so far.

Dee: Yes?

Cassie: You think this is over, right? Wrong! I have the power to feel things out of people's emotions to be hiding something? You did fight off Jack to throw him to get killed and without telling the cops, only for Will Powers to get set up. So tell me, have you not care about the work or others at Global Studios? Have you think about people's feelings first before forcing them to work? And other mafia members to work because you pay them? You can be cold to be a heartless person as well as hiding from Jack's death. Come on, Dee! Think things through before you think you're a know it all. Or don't care at all! In this court room, justice is shown on who's the real killer and prove in the victims' innocence.

Wow, now that was some speech huh? Yeah, so much words.

Edgeworth: (Lovely...)

Phoenix: (Cassie, you're so lovely.)

From such strong words to have everyone left speechless - Phoenix 'to be blushing', the Judge was amazed by Cassie's words, Maya, Wendy, Will, and Edgeworth 'to now make up his mind'...For Dee to still not care after hearing all of this.

Dee: So what...? Now if you excuse me...

?: *HOLD IT!*

For Phoenix to lift his head back up to see hear 'same with Cassie' for their rival says it. Wow!

Phoenix: Edgeworth?

Cassie: Wait...He said it for his witness? (Now this changes everything!)

I guess it does to see what happens next - for Cassie's words has touch Edgeworth's heart to make his own turnabout.

Judge: Y-Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?

For the Judge asks what's going on and Edgeworth comes up with something, in order to make Dee talk.

Edgeworth: I request that the witness testify again.

For the other three were really lost now.

Maya: Edgeworth?

Cassie: (I sense something from Edgeworth's heart. Was it because from my speeches I just said.)

Well, that could be the case...

Edgeworth: Indeed! Verily, I say...Ergo! I want to hear what happened after they found the body. If the prosecution wants a witness to testify, they cannot refuse. That is the law of the courtroom.

From the law book for Cassie to double check for that to be even allow, it seems to be fine.

Cassie: Hey, he's right. They have to if the prosecutor lawyer has something to learn about it next.

And for that, the Judge agrees right back.

Judge: Very well. Your testimony, witness.

Well, here we go then.

Cassie: Yes! Come on, Phoenix. Let's make our last chance count! (I guess I underestimated Edgeworth's true colors.)

_Witness Testimony_

This has Dee to say the rest on what happen in her own words next to add in this time under the court of the law.

Dee: Fine, I'll explain everything again. We called the police as soon as we found Hammer dead. I went back to the trailer to get my script, and then went home. Happy now?

Judge: That will do. Defense and Ms. Freeman, you two may examine the witness.

Surprising to Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya had their chance to question Dee as much as they do it one last time.

Phoenix: Y-Yes, Your Honor! (What am I supposed to do with a testimony like that?)

What can Phoenix and Cassie say about this one?

Maya: Er...

Cassie: Let just try to get something out of Dee. Come on, Phoenix.

From Cassie's word for Phoenix's face to be blushing some more, they give it another shot. Leaving Edgeworth to look away from the others with his head turned slightly.

Phoenix: Cassie...Then hear goes nothing. So, you went to Studio One for a rehearsal, yes?

Dee: Yes.

Phoenix: Then why didn't you bring your script?

From what Sal was finding for her?

Dee: I was under the impression that we wouldn't be able to rehearse.

Cassie: So, why is that?

Dee: There was a murder, after all. Who could think of rehearsing after that?

I think anyone wouldn't do anything at all after they heard of Jack being killed, for Edgeworth surprisingly objects to this to create a powerful gust of wind.

Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!*

This was strong to push off Dee's hoodie off of her head and everyone else to be blown away.

Cassie: He's on fire today!

Edgeworth: You didn't take your script because you assumed there would be no rehearsal? That sounds as though you knew there was a corpse before you even left the trailer.

For the others needed to know more about this answer - for the Judge to hit his gavel to have some order.

Judge: Order! Mr. Edgeworth, that is a reasonable observation. But you're the prosecutor, so why point it out?

For a prosecutor to aid Phoenix and Cassie, a prosecutor lawyer helping out a defense – for this one will go down in history after this. So much to hear more to make Dee confess 'or just tell the truth'.

Maya: Edgeworth...

Cassie: I think you should know by now, Maya.

Phoenix: Yes, he's probably realized who the real culprit is as well.

To keep this part to themselves, I think from the Steel Samurai statue that Edgeworth has in his office, he must really want to prove in Will Powers' innocence all along.

Edgeworth: You Honor, I shall act in whatever manner I deem fit. Now witness, do you have an explanation?

I guess it took seconds for Dee to figure out that the two lawyers were working together. But like she really cared.

Dee: The prosecution is in cahoots with the defense and the girl? No matter. I had a perfectly good reason to believe there would be no rehearsal.

Phoenix: And what was that reason?

Dee: I knew that Hammer was injured and couldn't do any action scenes.

Oh now she tells them.

Judge: Oh, good point.

Cassie: (Seriously...?)

Still no answer to either Phoenix or Cassie to figure anything out.

Dee: May I take this silence to mean you give up?

For Edgeworth didn't want to either or Phoenix and Cassie, he tries to reject again 'with his head down to try not to give in'.

Edgeworth: Objection!

Judge: Y-Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?

But all he could come with was this.

Edgeworth: I was hoping to come up with a question while I was objecting, Your Honor. But I did not.

Cassie: Ah man...THINK BEFORE TALKING NEXT TIME!

Falling down for some of the people - like Cassie and Judge did the same thing.

Edgeworth: Anyway, I object!

But sadly...

Judge: Anyway, objection overruled.

All of this for Edgeworth wants some answers like Phoenix and Cassie, no matter what to have Phoenix's hands clenched up.

Phoenix: (E-Edgeworth...)

Cassie: (So he is helping us out.)

Soon Maya had something to say to the two.

Maya: Hey, Nick. Cassie.

Cassie: What's up, Maya?

This was something important to tell them about it.

Maya: If my sister were here right now, I bet she'd say, "When times are desperate, smile."

Imaging from Maya talking on what Mia would say, to seeing her face in spirit...Yep, she would say somethin along those lines.

Cassie: Yeah, that's what Mia would say to us alright.

Phoenix: (When things are desperate, you have to smile. I see...Vasquez must be teetering on the edge now, too!)

She was having her lips weird-like and sweating to be hiding something. Then Cassie had something to say to remember something from one of Dee's testimony.

Cassie: Wait...Ah! Phoenix! I remember something on what Dee said about Jack being hurt. Remember?

Thinking back from earlier...Dee did say in flashback - _"I knew that Hammer was injured and couldn't do any action scenes." _For Cassie to say it, reminds Phoenix, of Will Powers was hurt instead and Jack wore the Steel Samurai costume to lip to gates of Studio 2...For Phoenix to panic, but now he does remember to lift his head back up and from Cassie's' words...

Phoenix: Cassie, you're amazing!

Cassie: Yes. Yes, I think we got our answer! Let's do it, Phoenix!

And for Maya to remember from Dee's testimony as well, they've gotten the last clue to make Dee talk once and for all. Say it like it is, Phoenix, it's time.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

Pointing his finger out at Dee for more powerful gusts of wind to be strong - for Edgeworth and the Judge to feel out.

Cassie: *GOT YOU NOW!* Dee, you just made a very big mistake!

And so, they tell her everything.

Phoenix: Ms. Vasquez, did you just say that you know Hammer was injured?

With the wind going down and Dee's smoker stick destroyed, she answers the question.

Dee: Yes, what of it?

Cassie: But you got the whole thing wrong on what you thought of without really knowing about it.

Phoenix: Yes, Hammer wasn't the one injured that day. It was Will Powers, the defendant!

Thanks to Wendy, Penny, and Sal saying about Will's injury from the rehearsal for Dee didn't know until now.

Cassie: He hurt his ankle from falling on it the wrong way.

With Dee falling down from the wind to getting back up, she was confused on how it was all possible.

Dee: What are you talking about?

Even Edgeworth remembers it as well.

Edgeworth: Yes, Hammer was dragging his leg when he showed up at the trailer. But that was because he was pretending to be Powers.

And from there, it finally hits Dee to get it.

Dee: Wh-What?

Cassie: *BINGO!* Now we got you, Dee!

Phoenix: And you weren't present at the morning run through, anyway. How did you know about the injury?

Getting back up, Dee made up something for Cassie to catch her off guard for lying once again, but it was more proof.

Dee: W-Well...Right, it was Manella. I heard it from him. He-

Cassie: Not even close. He said only he, Wendy, and Penny were the only ones who saw everything. But not you!

The two say it like it is.

Phoenix: I think not. That day, Director Manella saw Mr. Powers get hurt before his very eyes.

Cassie: Just him and the other two like I just said.

Phoenix: So there's no way he would get it wrong!

Cassie: He would also never work for you after hiding the murder scene but being your slave. He's a big pervert, but not an idiot!

True, Sal was a pervert to still do his job right.

Phoenix: That day, you saw Jack Hammer limping with your own eyes. And when was this?

This was getting Dee mad and sweating like crazy.

Edgeworth: Well...When he put the Steel Samurai costume and headed to the Studio Two trailer.

Phoenix: When you took a fifteen-minute break in the trailer!

Edgeworth: And that time matches the victim's estimated time of death exactly!

Cassie: We caught you red handed, only because you've mistaken Jack's injury to really be Will's.

This has Dee to get mad and grinning her teeth. Leaving the Judge, Wendy, and Cody 'who's sneaking back in the court room', to finally see Dee was about to be finished for good. Putting her head down, Phoenix and Cassie finally got her to be right on what they and Edgeworth said. I think she admits defeat this time.

Phoenix: You did it, didn't you, Ms. Dee Vasquez?

Cassie: It's time to confess.

Shocking to Will, for Dee has lost to turn herself in on the charge of disrupting a murder scene and such to lie about it.

Dee: Yes. I was the one. I lose. You win.

And from there, the cops take Dee away to serve some time and wait for a few months to be release on good behavior.

Cassie: I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Dee.

Dee: It's fine. Also, the show won't be canceled. I'm sure Manella will find someone else to be a very good producer. With better payment for the other actors. Good work today, girl. You two make a wonderful couple by the way. Goodbye.

For someone to be rude and smart, she can admit her mistakes to never do again in the mid-future. Well, another round won again for Phoenix and Cassie have beaten Edgeworth in court again - for the second time now. Okay, it's time to learn what happened.

Cassie: It's easy when you put them all together...

_What really happened_

About five years ago, Jack Hammer, Dee Vasquez, and a fellow co-worker, Manuel, were rehearsing for an action film. At Studio Two, Hammer pushed Manuel off the steps and onto the sharp fence of a flowerbed, which punctured his chest, killing him.

A paparazzi caught the moment, but was mugged by Wendy Oldbag, a big fan of Hammer, and silenced by Vasquez before he could release it to the press. Vasquez, with ties to the Mafia, prevented the photo from going to the press and used the incident to blackmail Hammer, whose career went downhill. Eventually he became the Evil Magistrate and was given little payment. After five years, Hammer then decided he had had enough and meant to end it once and for all. To do that, he had to kill Vasquez.

On May the 9th, Will Powers injured his left ankle during practice 'for Sal, Penny, and Wendy to witness the whole thing'. During lunch later that day, Hammer added sleeping pills to Powers' lunch, which made Powers eventually take a nap.

Hammer then stole the Steel Samurai costume from Powers' dressing room. He then put it on and headed towards Studio Two, dragging his left foot on his way to imitate Powers' injury, passing Oldbag and the security camera, and doing a pose differently in front of Cody to take a photo of for one of his fans.

Hammer then reached Studio Two where Sal Manella and Vasquez were coming out of the trailer for a lunch break. Things didn't go as Hammer planned, as Vasquez pushed him onto the fence of the flowerbed during a struggle, and Hammer was killed just like the incident five years ago. In the bushes, Cody Hackins witnessed the incident and took a few pictures.

Realizing she was in trouble, Vasquez, cleaned up the crime scene and were able to get to Studio One with the body before anyone else, because she sneaked and took the van instead of walking. Once there, she quickly dressed Hammer in his Evil Magistrate costume and placed the Samurai Spear next to his body. When the body was found, everyone assumed Powers did it, because the murder weapon appeared to be his spear.

Also for the other reason too, Jack was jealous at Will getting all the attention to set him up. Poor Will Powers felt bad to try to do something if he could, but sadly it didn't happen. So yeah, what a sad case to be solved, huh? Still, this case has finally been taken care of in the end.

Judge: It appears you have brought about yet another miracle, Mr. Wright and Ms. Freeman.

Phoenix: Yeah.

Nodding a yes there for another job well done and saving Will's life.

Cassie: It was all in the day's work really.

Edgeworth: I think not, Your Honor. Will Powers was innocent. That he should be found so is only natural...not a miracle.

I guess people like Edgeworth are carrying deep down for Cassie to sense something special all along.

Phoenix: Edgeworth...

Cassie: Thank you. (He is a nice guy. So why is he doing some bad things? I wonder...)

I think it's time to free Will Powers now.

Judge: Very well. I shall hereby hand down the verdict for Mr. Will Powers!

From all is said and done...He is four Not guilty of course.

NOT GUILTY

Judge: Not guilty!

Yea! Will is free now to have the Steel Samurai show to keep on going on TV. Will was very pleased for Phoenix and Cassie won three times so far, and with Maya cheering with joy.

Maya: Hooray!

Cassie: Yes! We've won!

Wendy was happy and so was Cody of course.

Wendy: Not bad.

Cody: All right!

Good to have the show running again for Sal and Pee 'as the new producer' are running things differently in Global studio now.

Judge: That is all. Court is adjourned!

Hitting his gavel again, this case is closed to be solved at long last.

*CASE CLOSED!*

Outside of the court room, in Lobby 2 - for Will give out his biggest thanks to Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya for saving him.

Will: I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!

Crying with tears of joy.

Cassie: I'm glad the show is still running and for you to play as Steel Samurai again.

Phoenix: Oh, we just got lucky too.

Phoenix scratches his head again to feel shy when he does it.

Maya: You two can say that again.

Phoenix: Fortunately, we wrapped things up today.

And more to come whatever murder case which needs to be solved next time.

Maya: And who's to say we'd be as lucky tomorrow?

Phoenix: Oh, shut up...

What a funny way to see these two get along.

Cassie: Hey, Maya was joking Phoenix. Come on now.

Maya: I'm so happy for you, WP!

A cool nickname for Maya to call Will Powers by 'WP'.

Will: I-I'm truly grateful!

Seems like Cassie and Phoenix that everything worked out, soon down the hallways was Edgeworth to meet up with them.

Maya: Oh, it's Edgeworth!

Cassie: Edgeworth?

It would appear he wanted to say something to them...

Edgeworth: Allow me to congratulate you two on your victory. I am a big fan. I never miss your TV show.

Bowing down to Will, it proves of Edgeworth being a Steel Samurai fan.

Phoenix: Liar.

So he says and Will just blushes when Edgeworth said those kind words.

Will: Th-Thanks.

Before leaving, Phoenix stops Edgeworth to say a few more things to him. Hmmm...They're more than rivals, huh?

Phoenix: Thank you, Edgeworth. Vasquez would have gotten away if you hadn't stepped in.

Cassie: So we wanted to say is thank you.

For Cassie to say so in person to talk to Edgeworth downstairs, he had this to say this to Phoenix the most and something to Cassie as well.

Edgeworth: You're more than you look, Cassie Freeman, not bad...And Wight. I hadn't expected to meet you again after all these years. But in retrospect, it would have been better had we not met. Thanks to you, I am saddled with unnecessary feelings. Unease and uncertainty.

Huh? What was happening...?

Cassie: What?

Phoenix: Aren't those kind of necessary?

Edgeworth: You listen to me, Phoenix Wright. Don't ever show your face before me again. That is all. And as for you Cassie, I hope you take my word for it.

Holding up Cassie hand to leaving a kiss to be a true gentleman...

Maya: Huh?!

Will: Oh!

Phoenix: What!?

Oh boy, this has Phoenix getting mad towards to be jealous for he loves Cassie. I think Edgeworth might be having a crush on her.

Cassie: Ah! (Edgeworth just kissed my hand!)

Edgeworth: Good day.

Well, there he goes for Phoenix was left speechless.

Phoenix: Cassie-!

Cassie; Hey Phoenix, this isn't was it looks like! He kiss me! He's not even my type.

He knows to try calming down to not freak out over nothing.

Phoenix: I know, Cassie...Sorry. But he just kiss you out of nowhere. I just never seen him show his feelings on others until today.

I guess it was new for others to see, and for Phoenix and Edgeworth to know each other very well.

Will: So are you friends with the prosecutor?

Cassie: Sure looks like it.

Maya: As if! They're rivals! Rivals! Why else would he kiss Cassie's hand in front of Nick's face. Right, Nick?

For her to learn on what Phoenix says next will be a big shocker.

Phoenix: For now, I guess.

Cassie: It figures you two know each other somehow.

I guess for Cassie to feel out for them to know each other from a while back.

Maya: Huh!? What's with that pregnant wording? Now I can't stop thinking about it! Tell me!

Cassie: One thing at a time, Maya.

There was a lot to be learn for way later on...

Phoenix: (And so, the curtain fell on another trial.)

The next day in the late afternoon at Wright & Co. Law Offices for Global Studios was running fairly with fair payment, easy working, and no more crimes there after the one time. For the three - Phoenix, Cassie and Maya wanted to watch the new show to be a crossover Steel Samurai show. Along with Cody coming over as well.

Maya: Nick! Cassie! Hurry up, it's starting!

Cassie: Come on, Phoenix! It's starting!

On the TV shows - Warrior of Little Olde Tokyo Pink Princess. I guess Sal's idea really came to life to look a lot better than he thought it would in his perverted mind. Yeah, much better.

Phoenix: Huh?

Maya: You didn't know, Nick?

Cody: It's general knowledge, man!

A big news to be spreading to everyone else was being a big hut.

Phoenix: I didn't think they'd seriously go through with it.

Cassie: Look on the bright side, it looks way better than what Sal almost did. So, we'll take it.

Sitting next to each other, Phoenix like the feeling of Cassie holding his arm.

Phoenix: Wow...So soft.

Cassie: Phoenix? Don't be shy, it's me.

Slowly to start dating with each other, Phoenix was enjoying it for Cassie to show her true feelings for him now.

Phoenix: I know...I never had this feeling in a long time. Sit with me like this to enjoy this new show. (We're finally on a date!)

Cassie: That's more like it. (Phoenix, you're so cute when you're blushing.)

From the four, Edgeworth was enjoying the show back at his office 'while enjoying a cup of tea'; same with Sal and Penny to be happy on a fine job to be back to normal. Same with Will to see the children happy again. And let's not forget of Gumshoe and Wendy enjoying the show in the security room with some tasty snacks.

Phoenix: (I have the feeling that the case changed something within me. Perhaps it was the same for him. And a few months later, he'd be faced with a massive case that would go down in legal history.)

For Edgeworth watching the show, he too had a red key chain as Phoenix had his blue one to be sitting on his desk. Oh, I think they are were childhood friends then. If so, I think the next case for Phoenix to bring up will happen next time to be the biggest and toughest one of all involving Miles Edgeworth the most. Stay tuned!


	8. Turnabout Goodbyes: 1st Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode #8 - Turnabout Goodbyes: 1st Trial

Characters:

Phoenix Wright – Eric Vale and 'Jill Harris - young one'

*Cassie Freeman - Ashly Burch

Miles Edgeworth (Defendant) – Christopher Wehkamp and 'Steph Garrett - young one'

Robert Hammond - Blake Shepard (Victim)

Manfred von Karma – Bill Jenkins

(Witnesses) –

Lotta Hart - Whitney Rodgers

Yanni Yogi - Robert Bruce Elliott

(Others) –

Maya Fey – Lindsay Seidel

Dick Gumshoe – Bryan Massey

Larry Butz - Josh Martin and 'Apphia Yu - young one'

Marvin Grossberg - Phil Parsons

Gregory Edgeworth – Anthony Bowling

Misty Fey - Terri Doty

Polly, the Parrot - Heather Walker

*Missile, the Dog

Now this next case here is my all time favorite one 'with some add on of mine edited', so I hope you'll enjoy this one. It was a dark and foggy night on Christmas even to be all quiet for a boat had two guys to be standing on and talking, all was fine, until...Bang! A gun shot goes off for one to fall into the lake waters. Soon to hear others for a woman who was camping out there to have her camera go off, near a boat rental place, a type of picnic on the other side, and someone listening to a radio with some type of headphones on his head. More than one gun shot went off for the one standing there on the boat with a dead body in the lake to be found later on - was none other than Miles Edgeworth himself! And he was holding a gun in his hands! What was going on?!

Edgeworth: No...!

Soon for the cops arrived, it only gets worse from here on out. Later...Phoenix remembers the day at school to be standing in class to be blame on others on something he didn't do, for the kids didn't think so.

_Boy: You did it, didn't you? _

They all started to call him a thief.

_Kids: Thief! Thief! _

_Phoenix: It wasn't me...It wasn't me. I didn't do it! _

No matter how much the young Phoenix Wright tries to tell the kids on something he didn't do, they won't listen to him.

_Kids: Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!_

Things get weirder for the room and the people to change all around him, even the teacher doesn't believe in the poor Phoenix.

_Teacher: Tell the truth, Phoenix. _

_Phoenix: But..._

_Teacher: Now, apologize to the class. _

Sounding weird, things flashing before Phoenix's eyes, saying the word 'thief' and 'guilty' a lot, and the teacher looking at him weirdly...He finally wakes up from the horrible nightmare as he was sleeping in his office. Waking up to see his blue key chain on his bag and sweating like crazy all over.

Phoenix: What a nightmare...

Cassie: Ah, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Cassie-!

For Cassie allow for Phoenix to sleep on her lap from earlier, he had his hand squeezing Cassie's boob out of nowhere.

Cassie: Hey!

Moving away to be panicking to be a complete accident for his face was turning completely red.

Phoenix: I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Cassie: It's okay, Phoenix, you were half asleep.

Smiling to be slowly going out lately and being a couple to make Phoenix much happier with Cassie by his side and the memories of good ones from the key chain he had.

Phoenix: I'm glad you're here by my side.

Cassie: I'll always be there for you. It maybe a small Christmas Day to hang out like this, but it's worth it during the holidays.

Phoenix: You're right.

Holding hands to be smiling ans close to their head to be closer to each other, they never felt this happy ever and working hard on their jobs. Also, Maya was doing something in the other room with the water running and her white robe on, huh...? For Phoenix and Cassie worked around the office for any oncoming cases to be called upon 'just in case'.

Cassie: I can't believe the year is almost over for a new one to start later.

Phoenix: Christmas is here again, huh?

Cassie: It seems like it, but to be spending it more with others I care about. Last time it was just me and Mia.

Right, this was a bit better this year for her - for the calendar said so to be December the 25th. Seems like Maya Fey was training somehow.

Phoenix: I hope Santa will bring me a big case...

Cassie: We both hope so.

Entering in the room for Phoenix to be yawning...the look on his face showed of Maya to be training in the small kitchen room, she had a kiddie pool with a running hose water underneath Maya. This was her training.

Phoenix: Ah...What are you doing?

Cassie: I don't think she's playing in the kiddie pool. What's going on, Maya?

Maya: I'm training. Isn't it obvious?

Well, it doesn't look like it to them.

Cassie: I'm not so sure.

Phoenix: I can't say I thought of that either, no.

And Maya was training with the running hose water in a kiddie pool of Phoenix's and Cassie's work lace why...?

Maya: I thought I should train beneath a waterfall for once.

Phoenix: Well, have a good one.

Leaving the room, Maya had something else to say to them.

Cassie: Don't make a mess now...

Maya: Hey, Nick...

Opening the door for the hose was tape to a sink to make the water run through for her, just not doing a good job with it.

Maya: The water pressure's kind of low in this waterfall.

Cassie: Well no wonder why, your handmade of waterfall making kind of sucks, Maya. Sorry.

For Cassie to warn Maya about it while Phoenix got himself some coffee to make a joke for Maya to do instead to get more water, if she'll really do it.

Phoenix: Go down to the fire department and have them spray you with the hose, then.

Maya: Oh, I hadn't thought of that!

Doing some more training for Maya will go down there to try Phoenix's idea.

Cassie: Maya, wait! Phoenix was only joke-! Oh boy...I didn't think she'll believe in it.

Phoenix: She'll be back. Let's see what's on TV today.

Turning on the TV for a news at some part was being told of a dead body to be found, another murder case maybe...? A lot more for Phoenix and Cassie to take this one for sure with many reasons why.

Newscaster: [Earlier this morning, the body of a man shot dead was found in Gourdy Lake. A large, unidentified animal was also sighted here recently. Locals are calling it "gourdy" in a tip of the hat to Nessie, the Loch Ness monster.]

The screen on the TV new also said on the side... 'Corpse Found in Gourdy's Lake! Gourd Lake Relay'. Yeah right, a sea monster in the area? As if. Like Phoenix and Cassie know it's not real at all.

Phoenix: "Gourdy", huh?

Cassie: A lively sea monster? Yeah, right! (I can't believe buy into this type of crap.)

Also on the newspaper had the logo Berry Big Circus too 'you'll see more about it later on'. Returning back was Maya to tell the two on something that was impossible to do anyways...

Maya: Nick...Cassie...

Phoenix: What's wrong?

Maya: The fireman yelled at me.

So what else is new?

Cassie: I told you not to take Phoenix's joke seriously, Maya. But you'll learn more.

Phoenix: I'm not surprised either.

But wait...There was more news update at the same area about the dead body being discovered.

Newscaster [Breaking news. Sources inside the police department have revealed that a suspect has been apprehended. The suspect is Miles Edgeworth, twenty-four, a practicing prosecutor.]

Showing a photo of Edgeworth on TV next, this was really bad to have him as a suspect and arrested. 'Miles Edgeworth (24)'.

Cassie: Wait...Edgeworth arrested?! NO WAY!

Phoenix and Maya: Edgeworth?!

This was bad, another murder mystery was at hand to solve and for Edgeworth's innocence. For Cassie knew right away for this guy to not be so bad, and Phoenix should already know about it as well.

Cassie: (I already sensing Edgeworth was set up! This looks really bad...!) Phoenix! Maya! What are you two standing around with your mouths wide open? We got ourselves someone who's not like a real killer and was set up! Let's got to the detention center to talk to Edgeworth! Come on!

Leaving in a hurry, of a few day of Christmas week they'll have to take on next.

Maya: Come on, Nick!

Phoenix: (Not Edgeworth...) Ah, right! Wait up!

Getting to the Detention Center to talk to Edgeworth with a lot to learn about here, or try to...

Time: December 25

Location: Detention Center - Visitor's Room No. 1

Cassie: Hi Edgeworth, we heard what happened to you. So here we are to solve another murder mystery to save your life.

But all he did as ask Phoenix a question instead.

Edgeworth: What are you doing here?

Cassie: Well, I tried. (But I feel a lot of pain from his heart right now. So this is just more than a feeling, but so much that I was born with.)

What did she mean by that...? Strange, something was on Cassie's mind lately since the month of December started. Well more with that later when we can, right now the three needed to try asking Edgeworth a few questions.

Phoenix: Edgeworth, Cassie's right. Tell me...Well tell us what happened.

Edgeworth: And what will you and Cassie do about it?

It doesn't matter if Edgeworth likes Cassie, for she and Phoenix want to help him out.

Cassie: Please, isn't it obvious, Edgeworth...? Please.

Phoenix: Yes. Let us defend you. I want to help you out the most.

But all Edgeworth does is smirk and laugh about it like it was an act 'wasn't it?'

Edgeworth: Defend me? You two?

Cassie: But we really want to.

For Cassie to say so and Phoenix nodding a yes, they mean it.

Edgeworth: Don't be ridiculous. You're a novice who's only been in three trial, Wright. And you only have Cassie since you love her, don't you?

Phoenix: I did see her first to be love at first sight for me...So, yes.

Cassie: It just happened is all.

He's blushing a lot to admit that part.

Edgeworth: You only one by luck alone.

Maya: B-But...

A bit harsh there wouldn't you guys say the same?

Edgeworth: Yes, you got lucky with Cassie on your side and won all three, but your luck's bound to run out some day. You need areal skill. Experience.

They were taking this a bit...you know, well. But for Maya still didn't like Edgeworth's attitude problem.

Maya: Cassie, you have Nick remember?

Cassie: I worry about Edgeworth, I wasn't falling for him!

Maya: Whatever...And Nick, why are we getting lectured here?

I guess Phoenix's use to Edgeworth being like this 'sometimes' to hide his true feelings.

Edgeworth: Regardless, I don't want you involved in this. Not even you, Cassie. I almost envy Wright for falling for you instead...Now leave.

Like they'll give up so soon.

Maya: No...

Cassie: Edgeworth... (I just don't feel the same way back to you, Edgeworth, I'm with Phoenix.)

With Edgeworth getting up from his seat to leave the room, Phoenix had one more thing to ask.

Phoenix: Let me just ask you one thing, Edgeworth. You didn't do it, right? Right?

Getting up for Phoenix was being serious and Cassie worried for her new boyfriend. All that Edgeworth said with his head down low was this as he was really sad.

Edgeworth: Stay out of this case.

Really? Yep, Phoenix and Cassie knows of Edgeworth was hiding something, leaving Cassie to feel so much sadness from Edgeworth's heart 'a lot more to find out her gift was more than something out of nowhere over the years growing up with them'. For them and Maya leave the place 'and see the Blue Badger mascot of the police force sign from outside', Maya was a bit mad for Edgeworth to act like this.

Maya: He really gets on my nerves! Acting like he's king! Of his cell, maybe!

Phoenix: Well, that's just how he is.

This has been on Maya and Cassie's minds right now - on how Phoenix and Edgeworth know each other a lot. Why is that?

Cassie: You know, Phoenix. Ever since we've been going out, you seem to know Edgeworth a lot. Why is that?

Maya: She's right. Why are you so worried about Edgeworth, Nick?

Well, there was a very good reason why to have Phoenix smile.

Phoenix: I owe him a lot.

Maya: Owe him?

Something must've happen between them back when they were kids then.

Cassie: Owe Edgeworth what? (From the way Phoenix answered, it seems both he and Edgeworth were very good friends. Maybe they still are today...So what changed his friend?)

More to find out little at a time 'even more on Maya's end', it was time to get work.

Phoenix: Anyway, let's go check Gourd Lake.

Yeah, more about Phoenix and Edgeworth's friendship way later...to Gourd Lake they go.

Cassie: Right, let's do some murder mystery solving for Edgeworth's sake whether he wants to or not.

Off to Gourd Lake park for the three have arrived. For there were a lot of police working on the clock to find any clues, suspects, and anything else non-stop.

Maya: Sure are lots of cops loitering about...

Cassie: Loitering? Really, Maya?

Maya: What? What did I say?

Saying the word "loitering" was a bit silly to say.

Phoenix: Please call it "investigating."

From there, with Gumshoe on the clock to find some answers in order to prove in Edgeworth's innocent to get the cops working hard. Wow, he wants someone to not be found guilty.

Gumshoe: There are enough of us here! Anyone find anything?

Phoenix, Maya, and Cassie figured for someone like Gumshoe would 'of course' be here today.

Phoenix and Maya: Ah!

Cassie: I knew Mr. Detective would show up.

For this guy was working twice as harder than ever before.

Gumshoe: Hey! The trial's tomorrow, pal. We need a lead on the culprit, on the double!

But they didn't think so. For Edgeworth did some bad tricks to win his other cases to not trust in him, for some wanted him arrested for good. No way...!

Detective: But we already know Edgeworth-

Not to Gumshoe to trust Edgeworth with his life to work for him a lot.

Gumshoe: Shaddup!

Time to get back back to work then to make Maya jump a bit.

Maya: Eek!

Cassie: Hey Mr. Detective, easy does it.

Hitting him on the head a little, for him to see for Cassie and the others are here.

Gumshoe: Kid? And you pals.

Phoenix: Hello, Detective Suedeshoes...

Saying the wrong name again.

Cassie: Again, it's "Detective Dick Gumshoe".

For today and on this case, Gumshoe was happy to see them to help out Edgeworth to prove in his innocence.

Gumshoe: Hey Kid! And it's about time, pal!

Phoenix: About time?

Gumshoe: You're here to investigate as the defense attorney, right? For you, Kid, gather as much as you want to save Mr. Edgeworth. I'm also here to help with anything you need!

Yeah, about that...Gumshoe doesn't know that Edgeworth said no to them.

Phoenix: Uh, no, we actually...

Cassie: There's something about Edgeworth just said-!

But I don't think he'll listen.

Gumshoe: Come on, now!

Guess they have to now, more like they want to help out Edgeworth. For Phoenix and Maya to see Gumshoe working really hard and Cassie to be happy on how hard he doing his job.

Cassie: Ah...Ah, look at Mr. Detective go you guys.

Maya: He seems different than usual. I wonder what's up?

Phoenix: Beats me.

Cassie: I guess he owes Edgeworth his life to be acting this way.

Walking around the area of the park and where the body was found, for Gumshoe was very grateful for their help on this one. Lots to talk about on this detective's mind.

Gumshoe: I'm so relieved, pal. For you and the Kid. No one would agree to take the case, so we were in a spot of bother.

Phoenix: What? Why not?

From the rumors of Edgeworth fixing the evidences to get the people to be found guilty.

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth is a celebrity, pal. If you defended him and lost, your reputation would surely suffer.

Cassie: Like some of the people want to have Edgeworth gone for good? They can't do that unless there's solid proof!

Phoenix: So the case against him is that solid?

Seems like it for this seems unfair for Edgeworth to lose his job forever if this keeps up.

Gumshoe: The police are convinced he's the killer. They're not even taking the investigation seriously.

Maya: Oh...

Cassie: So this is bad. Things like this of the law sure have changed over the years, from bad to worse.

In the way of the life of the law can suck sometimes to follow.

Gumshoe: But he's got you on his side. That's better than having nobody, I think. Ask me anything you guys want!

Falling down for these three for Gumshoe doesn't know what's going on yet to kind of be bad news.

Cassie: Ah...What happened, Mr. Detective? Please tell us.

The details on what went down from last night...For Cassie to remember all of this very well.

Gumshoe: It happened last night, a bit after midnight...Two men were on a boat out on Gourd Lake. One of those men shot the other with a pistol. Five minutes later, the police arrived at the scene and arrested Mr. Edgeworth, whom they found nearby.

From a foggy Christmas Eve night at the lake, had two men on the boat. For one of them shot a gun at someone to go off, falls into the lake, and dies. Soon enough, lots of cops arrive to see Edgeworth at the scene and holding the murder weapon, they arrested him soon after.

Maya: How did they get here so fast?

Gumshoe: Well, someone called the cops as soon as they saw the murder.

Cassie: That quickly, huh?

Well, they do their job to getting their right away at least.

Phoenix: What? So there was a witness?

Maya: Did they see Edgeworth?

They did but they think Edgeworth killed this victim. Really...? Even Gumshoe hates to talk about it a lot.

Gumshoe: Er, sorry, pal...That's confidential.

Phoenix: If Edgeworth really was on that boat, it doesn't look good for him.

A reflection of the lake of Edgeworth sadness and the weapon to really be crying out for help deep down.

Cassie: There has to be a reason why he was on the boat with this mysterious person, we just need to keep on trying and find our answer.

Gumshoe: I know, Kid. You guys are his last hope, pal!

Looking at each other for the three - Cassie, Maya, and Phoenix has to tell Gumshoe the bad news. Edgeworth didn't want any help from them.

Cassie: Tell him.

Phoenix: About that...

And so they do, and Gumshoe didn't take the news so well.

Gumshoe: He refused to let you defend him?!

They don't like it either.

Cassie: Calm down, Mr. Detective!

Gumshoe: Sorry, Kid.

Cassie: Look, we really did try to ask him. But he just said no. And yet...the pain in his heart. I can sense it asking for our help deep down. So knowing Edgeworth does hide his true feelings to really be human.

Yeah, that sounds about right. Soon enough, Phoenix was catching on from Cassie's weird reactions to sensing people's feelings out suddenly.

Gumshoe: And he still said no?

Maya: "Stay out of this case," he said. It was basically a threat!

Phoenix: Apparently, he doesn't think I'm much good as an attorney.

Poor Phoenix to be taking this harder than the others...For Gumshoe won't stand for it, for him to be shouting from the top of his lungs.

Gumshoe: That doesn't make any sense, pal!

Hitting a nearby trash barrel hard from Cassie's powerful kick, for her who really wants to save Edgeworth's life.

Cassie: WE KNOW ALREADY! Ah...Sorry, this is just a tough on is all.

A lot to be affecting them all to worry for one man. For Cassie to remain calm so quietly, she never done this besides releasing her anger sometimes.

Gumshoe: You should have heard him talking about you after the Steel Samurai case! Both you, pal, and Kid!

After the third case? Hmmm...Who would've thought Edgeworth talks about good things on Phoenix and Cassie too.

Cassie: Edgeworth talk about us?

Phoenix: He said that?

And on other nice things to see the true colors of Miles Edgeworth did have real human feelings.

Gumshoe: Please, pal...you too, Kid...Help Mr. Edgeworth out. Prove that badge your wear isn't just some fancy piece of metal And Kid, do your murder mystery skills to win this case! Please...I'm beg of you both.

Hearing Gumshoe loud and clear to really beg of Phoenix and Cassie to ask Edgeworth again. So they'll take on the case.

Phoenix: Got it.

Using his attorney badge to do what needs to be done.

Cassie: Right, Mr. Detective. We will save Edgeworth. He'll thank us once we find plenty of evidences.

And he will 'but in his own way'. For Gumshoe to get back to work with Missile the Dog to aid the cops and he was good at it for a smart and cute little dog...Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya continue to search around the park to find any leads right away.

Maya: It's so surprising to hear that he praised you. What do you think impressed him?

Phoenix: Don't ask me.

I guess Gumshoe was starting the like them 'even for Cassie' as well.

Cassie: We just do what needs to be done. I sense some good from Edgeworth, I want to help Phoenix out. Maya, if you had a good friend, you do the same thing.

Soon to keep on walking, someone in a Santa Claus suit talks to Phoenix to know him. Who is he...?

?: Hey, Nick! Cassie-Poo! Merry Christmas!

He seem to know Cassie too and this made Maya hide behind both her and Phoenix to have this guy scare them a little.

Cassie: Excuse me?

Maya: Nick, you know Santa? Cassie, do you?

No likely, and Santa's made up!

Cassie: There's no such thing!

Phoenix: Don't be ridiculous! Let's go. Avoid eye contact. Cassie, stay close to us.

They kept on walking...the man uses a popper sound to go off to make Maya jump, Cassie to have her hair standing up, and Phoenix to feel like he got shot. But he was fine, for this guy just laugh to get them very well. Soon to unmask on who he really is.

?: Dude, it's me! Larry!

It's Larry Butz himself, Phoenix's childhood friend. Who's dressing up as Santa Claus and for Maya to be seeing him for the first time.

Maya: Larry?

As for Cassie to hate pervert men like him...

Cassie: You again?!

Larry: Cassie-Poo, I'm so happy to see you again. I know you missed me...

Cassie: Yeah, right. But it's good to see you...doing something. (And dressing as Santa is one of them?)

Soon to see Maya to look cute to for Larry to try to hit on again. Really?

Larry: Whoa, another cutie alert. Who's this one, Nick? She's not your...?

Phoenix: Not my...what? No! Cassie's my girlfriend! Maya's a friend to the both of us.

Getting hit on the head by Cassie's powerful whacking skills.

Cassie: You're sick! You know that?!

Soon Maya introduces herself to Larry.

Maya: I'm Maya Fey. I pull the strings at the Wright & Co. Law Offices.

Cassie: She just helps us out, we're more in charge of it.

It's the other way around.

Phoenix: Yeah, what the heck?

Yeah, he just wants to have Maya like Larry the more he tries.

Larry: Maya, huh? Here, have this. A token of our meeting.

Still nice to give Maya a free popper.

Maya: Wow, thanks!

Phoenix: What are you doing here?

Besides working as Santa at the park during a cold Winter season of the holidays...

Cassie: Care to tell us at lease, Larry?

Larry: Isn't it obvious? I'm working! I sell Samurai Buns over there.

Across from them had the food stand where Larry works at - the Original Samurai Buns. With the many different flags of the country hanging up, the coast of them food was 300 Yen, a Christmas reef, and a float of the Steel Samurai character on display.

Cassie: Pastier buns during Winter season?

The float of the Steel Samurai float for Maya to love it a lot.

Maya: Look! The Steel Samurai...It's the real deal!

Larry: See? It's a big hit with the young.

What a big hit for others to eat it, still having good foods to buy from. Having some, Phoenix and Cassie tell Larry on what they were doing at the park.

Larry: A murder?! I was here working last night, but I don't know anything...

Well, that's not all Phoenix wanted to tell Larry about who was set up.

Phoenix: Hey, Larry...

Larry: What's with the scary face?

Phoenix: The suspect in this case is Miles Edgeworth.

It was hard to tell for Maya didn't get on how Larry knew Edgeworth somehow.

Maya: Um, Nick? Why would Larry know Edgeworth?

From Larry's face prove he knows Edgeworth like Phoenix to be very upset to hear the news.

Larry: What? Old Edgey?!

Yep, another turn of event has happened.

Cassie: Something tells me...Larry and Edgeworth know each other. (And a whole lot more to learn later on, I guess.)

Maya: You know him?

Larry: Of course. We were classmates in grade school.

Oh, so that's who Phoenix, Larry, and Edgeworth know each other a lot.

Maya: Aaaaah!

Cassie: Now it all makes sense.

And what those three boys you to be as friends.

Larry: Butz, Wright, and Edgeworth...The Three Signal Samurai of Class 4-3!

So dramatic with weird background things for Larry to say all of this, I think we get the point.

Cassie: Noted.

While eating some Samurai buns to be tasty of another food as pastries to taste good, Larry tells more about Edgeworth on what they and Phoenix use to do. Maya and Cassie were enjoying to learn about more of this stuff.

Phoenix: He used to study all the time, trying to "be like Father." He was evidently pretty famous back then.

Maya: Oh, so his father was a prosecutor, too?

Nope, it was the opposite from Edgeworth's father was not a prosecutor lawyer at all.

Larry: Nah, Edgey's pop was a defense attorney.

Cassie: No way! He was?! Now that's something I didn't see coming.

For Cassie to hear that part loud and clear, same thing with Maya as well.

Maya: Huh? Me either! That's the total opposite!

Larry: Opposite?

Oh, looks like Larry doesn't know of Edgeworth's a prosecutor lawyer.

Cassie: You didn't know? Oh boy...

Maya: Yeah, he's a prosecuting attorney right now!

Larry: Edgey? A prosecutor? What's up with that, Nick?

Eating his buns, Phoenix was choking to have trouble swallowing it down.

Maya: Nick?

Someone, do something!

Cassie: He's choking! Water! Water!

Giving Phoenix something to drink, he gets it down carefully.

Phoenix: I'm okay...Thank you, Cassie, you're the best.

For Larry to see Phoenix and Cassie to be holding hands to be heavenly in love, he sees that he doesn't stand a chance. I'm sure he'll find a girlfriend one day.

Maya: That was close.

Cassie: Let's finish eating slowly and then continue with our investigation.

Good idea for Larry hopes for Edgeworth to be saved, while he was still working.

Larry: W-Well, I leave Edgey in your hands...

Off Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya headed off to look around the other side of the park some more.

Cassie: So much to learn about you, Larry, and Edgeworth's past. No matter why you guys know each other.

Phoenix: A lot to talk about, huh Cassie? Sorry if Larry's trying to hit on you. First him and now Edgeworth, they both seem to have a crush on you...But you're with me!

Cassie: And I'll always be yours, Phoenix. It's fine. They're not the type that you have. Kind, smart, caring, and funny to work as a lawyer.

Phoenix: You think so?

Touching Phoenix's chin to like the feeling for Cassie's touch to make him feel happy.

Cassie: I mean it. You mean so much to me. I'm glad we're working like this a lot.

Having his face turn red for Phoenix to make him feel heavenly in love.

Phoenix: You're amazing, Cassie...!

Hearts in Phoenix's eyes to be popping out and loves being with Cassie from dating and working.

Maya: Nick. Cassie. Let's get going.

Phoenix: More working.

Cassie: We'll cuddle more later, now come on.

More later on, for now it was back to work.

Phoenix: Right, let's do we can for Edgeworth, Cassie. Together.

Cassie: Okay then. You're so sweet, Phoenix.

More working to do. With the three working around to find a boat rental building to rent boats and swim around the lake area; for Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya to learn of the Edgeworth and the murder victim were renting it...Arriving there to be no one working in the building right now from the looks of it.

Phoenix: Did the victim and culprit rent a boat here?

With the sign saying - 'Adult: 500 yen and Children: 200 yen'. This much to rent one, huh?

Cassie: Seems like it.

Maya: Larry said we'd find the caretaker here...

Knocking on the door to see if the owner was there.

Maya: Hello?

Cassie: Is anyone home? We wish to ask you some questions if you heard of a murder which went down. Anyone?

But no answer...Maybe he or she was still at home because of the mess which went down from last night.

Phoenix: Look like nobody's home.

Cassie: Seems like it...

Maya: They're supposed to be raking it in now! What with Gourdy and all, right?

Wait, the sea monster to thought it was spotted in the park? Man, to think of Maya would believe in this rumor.

Phoenix and Cassie: Gourdy? What?

This was news to them and for them to not care.

Maya: You don't know, Nick?! Cassie?! None of you do?

Popping out of the waters for Gourdy eats a bird to be flying by from the waters, to look tough and cute at the same time. Is that how Maya sees in a made up sea monster?

Maya: A huge, unidentified, mysterious monster! The last adventure left in the modern age!

Like that's all true at all.

Phoenix: It probably doesn't exist.

Cassie: You just heard this made up story, Maya. What's next Barney?

But she loves reading some about the stuff like this.

Maya: It totally does! Look. There's even a photo. It's true. Right? First Gourdy, now a murder. Gourd Lake is all the rage right now!

The magazine cover shows two couple getting a picture taken together with Gourdy in the background to be further away, but it was popping out of the waters.

Cassie: Huh...? Oh come on! Like I would believe in with photographic proof like this one.

No kidding...Looking at the magazine cover of the sea monster and where it was taken at.

Phoenix: Don't put them in the same boat. "Gourdy." huh? The photo in the magazine was taken here, right?

Seeing the scene of it, I think this was the spot where the photo shot was taken at.

Cassie: Seems like it. Angle, nice scene, background, and such. This is it.

While Maya tries to look at the view very carefully on Gourdy's location.

Maya: I wish Gourdy would pop out for a sec.

Looking around, they spot a big camera and someone camping there near the beach side lake.

Cassie: Forget the sea monster. Look over there.

Seeing it to be all set up for someone taking photos on some of the scenes.

Maya: Wow, check out this camera.

Cassie: A professional type of pro camera set up.

It had a flasher with sound set up to take any photos.

Phoenix: This must be a high sensitivity mic. It looks like an automatic system for taking a photo when a noise is heard.

Cassie: I like this see who does this type of job.

Looking around the two items for Maya to see if it really does work.

Maya: Let's see if it works...

Going up to the microphone part of the camera for Maya tests it out.

Maya: Hi, I'm Nick. Yo, I'm Nick!

Saying it louder won't going to do her any good!

Cassie: Maya! Stop it!

Phoenix: Will you stop that? It's embarrassing!

So Maya had an better idea to use something to set the camera off with some really loud sound.

Maya: Oh, I know! Here we go.

Cassie: Poppers?

Maya: It's worth a shot. Merry Christmas!

Well, it works. The loud sound was heard and the camera was going off so much flashing. This makes Phoenix freak out and Cassie didn't think Maya would go through with all of it.

Cassie: MAYA!

Then a crazy woman with a funny talking voice 'from a different country' and puffy hair runs out to be panicking of her camera being ruined. She goes by the name of Lotta Hart. What an odd name for this person, huh?

Lotta: Hey, you! Git yer hands offa' that! What were y'all thinkin', settin' off a party popper?

She turns it off right away.

Cassie: Sorry, Maya didn't mean to. (Man, her voice. She sounds like she's out of her home town in the United States.)

Lotta: Oh really? Y'all know how much film these days?! Let me tell ya, not every southerner's a cheapskate! Just 'cause I might be don't mean we all are!

Cassie: Ah Phoenix, help me out here. She's hard to understand a little.

Someone, say something to her.

Phoenix: Uh...

Lotta: What?

Phoenix: That's quite a camera you have.

Good, let's change the subject now.

Lotta: Y'all know it! I've programmed it so that it only reacts to bangs like earlier.

Phoenix: Bangs?

Cassie: You mean loud noises, right?

Seems like it, for equipment like these are very expensive. And what Lotta does is her job, to put it on magazines for money as Maya says about it in one of them next.

Maya: Wait, this article says... "When I took this photo, with the camera set to auto, I heard a bang far away."

Phoenix: Huh...

Maya: Experts speculate that it might've been Gourdy's cry.

Like other photographers to find proof of Gourdy's real, Lotta was doing the same thing.

Cassie: So she's one of those people. I see...

Phoenix: And you're here for Gourdy?

Knowing Lotta to get anything evidences on camera.

Lotta: Ayup. That dumb just happened to take a blurry picture. They didn't actually see ol' Gourdy. That's why I've been stakin' out 'ere for three days straight, Christmas or not! I'll get my hands on this scoop and make a hella lotta dolla!

This was her goal, huh? Getting proof of made up things to be legendary.

Maya: Make a hella...

Phoenix: ...lotta dolla?

Cassie: Hell of a lot of dollar...

Yep, this is what Lotta's life was.

**Self-Proclaimed Journalist - Lotta Hart**

Lotta: I'm Lotta Hart. Pleased to meet ya all.

Cassie: Hi Lotta. I'm Cassie Freeman, a murder mystery solver. This is my...well, my boyfriend Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney. And our friend Maya Fey. We need to ask you a few questions on a murder case which happened last night.

Hearing all of this for Lotta to be big news to her.

Lotta: Oh, the murder? I heard a practicin' prosecutor did it?

Jumping the gun so soon?

Cassie: We're defending Edgeworth because of this.

Phoenix: We don't know for sure that he did it.

Maya: Did you see or hear anything last night?

Trying to remember for Lotta did a lot of work to be out here camping.

Lotta: Well, I've been 'ere three days. I ain't too sure anymore.

Cassie: Then maybe your camera might've got something to capture. Who knows.

From a gun shot to go off, maybe they might have a lead yet.

Phoenix: Your camera triggers on the sound of loud explosions, right? Maybe it got a shot of the murder?

Cassie: Ah! Good thinking, Phoenix. Lotta, maybe your camera did get something. It should've.

Looking at her special camera, Lotta thought about it might've got something if a gun shot did go off.

Lotta: I see what y'all two yer sayin'...Let me take a look see.

Rushing to her tent to go see from her camera, the other three wait...And she comes back within seconds.

Cassie: Wow!

Phoenix and Maya: That was quick!

I think Lotta has a couple of photos for her camera to take.

Lotta: Yer on to somethin', Cassie. The camera took two pictures last night. The first was a bust, but we hit bingo with the second!

Yep, they got something.

Phoenix: Show us!

But Lotta does this instead, she hides the photos behind her back.

Lotta: Hell, naw. This is a genuine, big time scoop!

Cassie: What?! Lotta, help us out here!

Maya: L-Lotta please!

Lotta: Oh, I reckon I should tell the cops.

Leaving right away to do just that and ignoring them.

Phoenix: The cops?

Cassie: But we won't tell.

She seems to be trying to do what's right on Lotta's end.

Lotta: This photo reminded me...I saw the murder happen.

She did?! Ah man, this could a problem now.

Phoenix and Maya: WHAT!?

Not being happen to have some type of light energy flow from within Cassie 'and different from Mayas powers' she gets mad to hit a tree to tell it like it is to Lotta. Wow, I think Phoenix now sees that there was a lot on Cassie's mind.

Cassie: Grr...DAMN IT, LOTTA! DON'T DO THIS TO US!

Phoenix: Cassie...?

This even gets Maya to remind her of someone with this much power on what Cassie was showing a bit.

Maya: (Hmm...I've felt this from somewhere before.)

Calming down for Cassie to have that go away, Lotta freaks out a lot to then make her leave of packing everything.

Lotta: Ah...Sorry, Cassie. Really I am. But I hope it'll bring some type of justice. Take my word for it! Just doin' my part. When you see a murder, you'd best tell the cops! It's a civic duty. Smell ya later!

Getting the camp sight of hers clear out she gets her things, back into her van, and drives on out by running up there first.

Maya: Wait, Lotta!

Trying to chase after Lotta, she was too fast for them while Cassie was trying to get her head together from the strange feeling she just had.

Phoenix: What did you see?

Lotta: It's a civic duty!

And off she goes, so much for questioning Lotta now.

Cassie: Lotta... (Man, this feeling. Is it getting stronger over the years. I always felt people's heart, but now...I wonder if this special gift to help me solve murder mysteries with means so much more.)

Maya: Cassie...?

Cassie: Ah, yeah. I'm good, Maya. Don't worry.

Hiding it from the other two, they'll know soon enough. But for Lotta to mention the cops, Phoenix thought of another idea to do next.

Phoenix: Right, we should visit the police department too. Detective Suedeshoes might've learned something.

Cassie: It's Detective Dick Gumshoe-! Ah, forget it. Let's get going.

Maya: Okay!

And so, to the police station they go to get some answers and which Gumshoe said he helped them out on this murder case. And thanks to Gumshoe's help, he got the autopsy report on the murder victim to give out some information for the others.

Gumshoe: This is the victim's autopsy report, pal. And Kid, be happy I'm letting you look to memorize this well, so don't forget.

Cassie: So how was the victim killed?

Gumshoe: He was shot at point-blank range and died instantly.

Handing it over to Phoenix and Cassie to see it and study hard with Maya looking at it too.

Phoenix: Thank you.

Cassie: Nice work, Mr. Detective.

And who the person was...?

Gumshoe: We still haven't identified the victim.

Seeing the person's face, this comes to a shocker to Maya to be letting out a gasp but Phoenix and Cassie. Oh, boy...Will they find out who the murder victim was?

Cassie: Well, I guess we're back to the old drawing board on this one. Thanks, Mr. Detective, we'll let you know what we do find.

And it might take a while...With Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya sitting down for a break to be drinking...Maya was looking at the copy profile of the victim's death and a photo, while Phoenix tries to come up with something for him and Cassie can't give up on defending Edgeworth at all.

Phoenix: Anyway, we won't get anywhere until he asks us to defend him.

Cassie: We know. It just...We have to make Edgeworth change his mind right away, at the rate we're doing Phoenix.

Phoenix: I know, Cassie. He's hiding something.

Soon Maya notices something from the photo of the murder victim from somewhere before.

Maya: It really is him!

Getting up from the bench to catch the other two by surprise.

Phoenix: Who?

Cassie: What are you talking about, Maya?

Showing them the man in the autopsy photo and profile...

Maya: I met him once before, at the office where my sister worked.

Phoenix: The office Mia worked at?

I think they might have a lead yet.

Cassie: Yes! The one who trained Mia to become a defense lawyer.

Phoenix: You mean...Grossberg's office?

If Maya was serious to remember of Marvin Grossberg to know something from the victim, he was the best person to talk to.

Cassie: Nice thinking. Then let's pay our good old friend Marvin Grossberg a little visit.

Getting to his office building again, they all hope for Marvin to give them the answers they needed to hear. Who's the victim's name? Why was he killed? How is Edgeworth connected? And how do Maya and Mia know of the man from years ago...?

Marvin: You wanted to ask me something? Feel free. I'll help you out however I can.

He seem to change from the threat and blackmail from Redd White once, but not anymore to work fairly in his office again. Good for him.

Maya: Thank you.

She bows to say her thanks.

Cassie: Yeah, it's good to see the good old Marvin working hard as a lawyer again.

Marvin: Thank you for noticing, my dear. I'm happy to be free and work fairly in this attorney company for so long. So, what is it?

Phoenix: Do you know this man?

Showing Marvin the photo of the murder victim, to be a older man with long black hair in a business suit of some kind. From the reaction on his face, Marvin recognize him.

Marvin: He was a lawyer in my firm. But he quit a long time ago.

Cassie: What was his name?

And finally we get to know of the man's name and what he use to do from being a lawyer once. So pay close attention to these parts, because this will be very important.

Marvin: Robert Hammond. What about him?

Phoenix: He was found dead in Gourd Lake this morning.

This was news to him to hear.

Marvin: What? So he's the victim in Miles Edgeworth's case?

Phoenix: Yes.

Cassie: And we need to prove in Edgeworth's innocent. He would never kill someone, so we need to find the answers we can find. And one of them is to ask for your help.

A bit worried for Marvin feels the worse has come soon enough, for this was the day.

Marvin: He killed Hammond?

Phoenix: He didn't do it.

Cassie: And I just said that.

And yet this was a very shocking news to come unfolded.

Marvin: How did it come to this?

Phoenix: Wait, is there a link between Edgeworth and Hammond?

Cassie: Just tell us what happened, Marvin. Please? What do Robert and Edgeworth had a lot in common? What happened?

Trying to calm down, he finally says something to remember one event which changed everything.

Marvin: The DL-6 Incident.

Phoenix: DL-6...

Cassie: Incident...

Hearing this the case which went down years ago, Maya knew what it was to be very important to her as well.

Maya: I knew it.

Cassie: You know about the event, Maya? (Mia might've told me all about this.)

Seems so, and Marvin tells them the rest on what's the event was all about.

Marvin: "DL-6" is the sorting code the police gave the case. It was a strange murder case that happened fifteen years ago. Hammond was the defense attorney for that case.

Phoenix: What does such an old case have to do with Edgeworth?

Marvin: The murder victim in the DL-6 Incident was Edgeworth's father.

Surprising for the three to hear this about Edgeworth on the reasons why. Shocking a flashback on what happened...

Cassie: Tell us everything.

Marvin: Of course. Gregory Edgeworth. He was a top class attorney. Someone shot him to death. And the young Miles was with him at the time.

Showing an earthquake that took place to shutdown the power and three people being trapped in a elevator with three people trapped in it. For one was losing it of a cop, Gregory was staying calm, and the young Edgeworth was there during the time.

Phoenix: What?

Cassie: Who was Edgeworth's father.

Next to be showing a drawing of two lawyers against each other for one man in the stands with a judge in the middle. So who was Edgeworth's father?

Marvin: Well, Gregory Edgeworth was a excellent lawyer. He was butting heads with Manfred von Karma, the so called god of prosecutors. The murder happened right in the middle of that trial. He must have died with regrets, because he was the only one who could go toe to toe with Manfred von Karma at the time.

So Edgeworth had a teacher being Manfred who trained him to be a prosecutor lawyer like himself, as Manfred and Gregory fought a lot in court a while back. Man, so much of a rivalry even after death.

Phoenix: Manfred von Karma...

Marvin: Edgeworth's death must've come as a shock to von Karma, too. He even took the next day off.

Phoenix: Really...

Oh really? For someone like a very tough lawyer to win in every case, he just took a break after he heard of Gregory was killed from the case they did against each other?

Cassie: A guy like this Manfred took a day off? For someone on which he made Edgeworth become like this Manfred guy?

Marvin: It is very strange as well. That's the only day off Manfred von Karma has taken in his 40 year career. He must have respected Edgeworth a great deal. After the murder, he adopted Miles, who had nowhere else to go.

For Manfred to adopted Edgeworth for the great rivalry both him and Gregory once had? Sounds odd, doesn't it?

Phoenix: Edgeworth...

Cassie: It makes sense why he took Edgeworth in. What happened after Gregory was killed?

Marvin: Gregory Edgeworth's murder investigation hit a dead end, but the suspect was later arrested and put on trial. And Hammond was the one who defended him in court. His magnificent defense proved his client's innocence, after which the case went cold. And it remains unsolved to this day, fifteen years later.

Showing a attorney badge of a defense lawyer...Back then, Robert was go as a defense lawyer to be very hard from what happened when Gregory was killed. In other words, the case was never solved for Robert to win to let what they thought the killer was the same person, but wasn't to go free.

Phoenix: Okay, I get all that. But I don't see why Edgeworth would kill Hammond.

Putting the pieces together...

Cassie: *BINGO!* I get it. I think Robert got someone innocent for Edgeworth knew of this guy was the real criminal, he cheated.

Sounds about right.

Marvin: Correct, and there's more. Hammond ensured that the man who murdered Mile's father walked away scot free. It's understandable that he'd hold a grudge against him. But...It wasn't only Miles. That case ruined the lives of many other people. Including you, Maya, and your sister Mia.

Seems like Maya knows about it to feel sad to remember and news for both Phoenix and Cassie to learn about as well.

Phoenix: Maya and Mia?

Cassie: Wait, it does have to do with them. Mia was working on the case too, right? But something went wrong.

Marvin: Right again, my dear. Like I said, the investigation hit a dead end. In a bid to identify the culprit, the police secretly turned to a spirit medium.

Yeah, remember? It was Phoenix's second murder case.

Phoenix: A-A spirit medium? Don't tell me...

Marvin: Misty Fey. Their mother.

Bummer, huh? For Maya worries about her mother on where she was now today and losing her older sister was hard enough.

Cassie: So I was right.

Then he tells them what Misty use to do for Marvin, Maya, and Mia witness a while back. For Misty did summon the spirit of Gregory , to then not go so well as planned.

Marvin: The police channeled Gregory Edgeworth's spirit. And he identified the man trapped in the elevator with him as the culprit. In court, Hammond exposed this, accusing the police of using a fraudulent spirit medium. Though Misty Fey's channeling was only used as a reference, and not as evidence in court. But afterward, society repeatedly labeled her a fraud, and she disappeared.

From trying so hard and failed, Misty just left her village afterwards to never be seen or heard from again. This was making Maya even more sad.

Maya: That channeling was meant to be secret, but someone leaked it to the defense. My sister wanted to learn who it was. That's why she left home and became an attorney.

Cassie: So that's why...

Just then, Marvin places his head on the table to say on how sorry he was to Maya the most.

Marvin: Forgive me. I was the one who leaked the information...To the information-gathering company Bluecorp's CEO, Redd White!

And because Redd learned about this, that's how he blackmailed Marvin about it to be in the mess once.

Phoenix and Maya: Wait, Redd White?!

Cassie: It makes sense why he murder Mia...! That monster!

Ah...Who couldn't remember that murder? For him to be in jail now and his company to shut down, he did something like this for Mia to stop...only to be murder by the likes of this monster. So that's what happened. This has Cassie to get mad to try kicking something again, but stops herself this time.

Marvin: He sold the information to Hammond. And the police were disgraced in a manner that would go down in history. When White threatened to destroy my firm, I had to obey him!

Now it all makes sense on everything else.

Phoenix: So Mia came to you, fully aware of all that?

Cassie: She knew even if it coast her life for it! (Mia, why? I would've help you more if you just told me.)

Marvin: That's right. She stalked all she had to save me...No, everyone who'd also suffered at White's hands. She did everything she could.

Poor Maya was getting sad just hearing all of this.

Phoenix: And finally created a list that would expose White's wrongdoing?

From destroying the evidences as well after Redd murder Mia in the office without taking it to court in time. This has Maya sad, Cassie to worry more, and Marvin crying.

Marvin: Yes, a perfect list. But due to that, she was killed by White! Forgive me, Maya! And Ms. Freeman...I could've told you so much, but Mia told me to keep quiet. Your powers you were born with is special to use it for good for Mia wanted nothing more than help you use it to solve murder cases.

Tightening his fists for Phoenix remembers Cassie telling him about living in a foster home with no family of hers to get help thanks to Mia Fey's help; she understood to have Marvin's fist to tighten up in sadness, it wasn't his fault. Redd force him in the first place.

Cassie: I get it, Marvin, it's okay. We can do it this time without Mia's death being in vain. Just leave the rest to us.

The rest was up to the three now. For Maya was saying something to Phoenix and Cassie next 'as they were hanging on the bridge below the high way streets'.

Maya: The women of the Fey family have always been very sensitive to the spirit world. My mother and sister were no different. And now, it's up to me alone. But lately, my powers have grown weaker.

Not good, Maya's powers haven't been working lately.

Phoenix: What?

Cassie: But we've seen you training since you worked with us. Now this is happening? Maya...This is bad.

With this problem, Maya might not be able to call out for Mia's spirit even with this mess to be going on.

Maya: Yes. I can't even reach my sister anymore.

Makes sense why she was training a lot this morning.

Phoenix Is that why you were training this morning? Maya...

This mess was making poor Maya cry.

Cassie: It'll be okay.

Phoenix: As much as you will be too, Cassie. You've been having problems lately.

From the strange powers to feel out and to release in rage.

Cassie: Huh? It's nothing. I just need to tune it down the way Mia taught me too, I just got scared.

Phoenix: Is that why she took you in?

Cassie: She did...Phoenix, I want to use these powers for good and not to have others get hurt. Please believe me.

Holding each other, Phoenix has never doubt Cassie one bit.

Phoenix: It's okay. You're fine the way you are.

Maya: And if anything, I'll teach you to control them like I am.

It's good to have people like them on Cassie's side.

Cassie: Thank you. Phoenix, you're so sweet. And Maya, you will have your powers working just fine. I hope my real parents didn't leave me because of this special gift I have.

It'll happen soon enough, for Maya tells them to try to talk to Edgeworth again.

Maya: Let's go see Edgeworth again, Nick! Cassie!

Sounds serious, time to get back to work. As Edgeworth was sitting in his jail cell to be suffering deep down, the three return for another visit.

Officer: Miles Edgeworth, you have visitors.

And so he see Phoenix, Maya, and Cassie again to get some answers. For Edgeworth sees them not giving up just yet.

Edgeworth: You two are back?

Cassie: Edgeworth, we know about everything from your past so far. We understand.

A lot for Phoenix mention a familiar name of the murder case.

Phoenix: The DL-6 Incident...Is it related to this case?

This comes to a shock to Edgeworth to hear all about it.

Edgeworth: You got that far in a matter of hours? Wright, you always were single minded.

Cassie: But we want to do this, I want to know more as well.

Edgeworth: Cassie...Once you both start something, you see it through. Both of you.

Cassie: Then tell us what did happen last night, Edgeworth, please?

And so he does tell them on what went down on Christmas Eve night between Edgeworth and Robert.

Edgeworth: That night, Hammond asked to see me for the first time in fifteen years. He said he had something to tell me about the case.

Phoenix: Then you really were at the crime scene?

Edgeworth: We set out by boat. But before he told me anything, I heard gunfire. And the next thing I knew, I was along on the boat.

If that's what really happened, then who really shot Robert? That's the next question to ask about.

Phoenix: Who shot him?

Edgeworth: I don't know. I picked up the pistol without thinking.

Cassie: (Ah...It'll cause more problems in court tomorrow because of that.)

Yeah, for people will think Edgeworth really did murder Robert. Note to self - don't touch a murder weapon you see at the crime scene.

Edgeworth: I really don't want you involved in this case. That includes you too, Cassie. It's my problem, and mine alone.

Cassie: Like it or not, we want to see this through. From a very important murder case which wasn't solved yet.

But he wasn't the only one in this.

Maya: Cassie's right. I also want to know the truth behind the DL-6 Incident. No, I have to know.

Forgetting for Edgeworth did go up against Maya once to prove in her guilt, he still ask who she was.

Edgeworth: Who are you?

Maya: My mother's name is Misty Fey.

He remembers the last name too well, as he finally remembers of Maya is the daughter of Misty Fey.

Edgeworth: F-Fey?

Cassie: Yes, none other than our friend Maya Fey.

Edgeworth: Then you're that spirit medium's...

That she was.

Maya: I understand why you don't want anyone touching upon that case. I felt the same. Even Cassie wanted to know more form my sister Mia to try to get some answers, and died for it. But things have changed now. We have to face the truth, no matter how painful it may be!

Wow, what a very powerful speech from this girl to do so much as Maya can do for them.

Phoenix: Maya...

Cassie: Ah...yeah, what she just said.

Maya: Like Cassie, both Nick and Gumtree too also believe in you from the bottom of their hearts! So please place your faith in us, too! Let Nick and Cassie defend you!

Seems like Edgeworth does trust in them more than anything now.

Cassie: Please Edgeworth, let us help you in this case. Please...?

From a complete silence in the room for a few seconds and Edgeworth still blushing to see more of Cassie's beauty, he'll let her and Phoenix defend him in court finally.

Edgeworth: Very well.

This made them all happy to hear.

Cassie: Thank you...

Edgeworth: It pains me to ask this now, but would you and Cassie please defend me?

Phoenix: You can count on me.

Cassie: And me to solve any murder mystery like this one.

Edgeworth: Who could have guessed this day would come?

With many reasons why Phoenix wanted to see Edgeworth again since they are childhood friends.

Phoenix: This is my chance to finally repay you.

Edgeworth: Repay me? For what?

He seems to have trouble what that was from back then for only Phoenix to remember about.

Phoenix: Never mind. It's okay if you've forgotten.

For this, Edgeworth does give these guys a big warning on who they'll be up against.

Edgeworth: Let me warn you two. This will be an uphill battle.

Phoenix: I know.

Edgeworth: No, you don't.

He was being very serious.

Cassie: And why is that?

Edgeworth: You don't know how terrifying the god of prosecutors, Manfred von Karma, is.

Mentioning the name again, Phoenix and Cassie are going up against Manfred himself. He'll be a lot harder to beat in court.

Phoenix: Manfred von Karma?!

Cassie: Your teacher...? I knew Marvin would tell us everything, but to think we have to battle with the likes of him.

Maya: Wait, your mentor?

More about it for Edgeworth knows how Manfred gets the job done 'and not in a good way'.

Edgeworth: In his forty-year career, he has not lost a single case. He is truly a miracle prosecutor.

Seeing him working at the prosecutor building place 'the same where Edgeworth goes to as well', he wont be taken down so likely.

Edgeworth: Manfred von Karma...A frightening man who will do anything and everything it takes to win.

Showing him working at his special office with his papers ready for tomorrow, Manfred had a grinning look on his face to know that this murder will be his best one to take Edgeworth down for good. For someone who taught him a lot of things, talk about a double crosser here.

Cassie: This Manfred von Karma guy does sound like trouble then. (I got a really bad feeling about tomorrow's trial.)

And more to come next time...


	9. Turnabout Goodbyes: 2nd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 9 - Turnabout Goodbyes: 2nd Trial

Showing a newspaper being made from the latest news so far for Phoenix to narrate. While also saying words like... **"The Christmas-Eve Tragedy! Suspect is a Practicing Prosecutor!" "Genius Prosecutor Falls from Grace."** & **"The Legal Circle's Ethics in Questions! The Gourd Lake Murder Trial Begins Today!"**

_Phoenix: (Gunfire echoed around the lake. At the time, Edgeworth and the victim wee alone on a boat. And on shore was an eyewitness. But I believe in your innocence, Miles Edgeworth!)_

Being in his jail cell, today's the day for Edgeworth to be proven innocent like Phoenix said, and what both Maya and Cassie believe in this man. With Maya meeting up with Phoenix and Cassie, the defense lawyer himself goes to pick up his girlfriend with Cassie already up to get changed and everything, with other work to look over to have some evidences in today's trial, and to hopefully go well. So much to hear a little bit more about Cassie's past so far and and Mia took her in to use her powers for good like solving murder mysteries and still not knowing what happen to her parents years later, must be really rough on her.

Cassie: (Another day, another part for Phoenix and I to defend Edgeworth in court against Manfred himself. For what I've looked up on and what Marvin and Edgeworth warned us, he never loses to win in any trial. Will my powers to feel something out come in handy?)

Hearing a knock on the door, it was Phoenix.

Phoenix: Cassie, are you ready to get going?

Cassie: Just about!

Leaving her apartment for them to be happy in love to hug this morning.

Phoenix: I hope you weren't rushing so much.

Cassie: Oh no, I set an alarm to get up. I'm good. But you didn't have to wait for me to walk to court together.

Phoenix: I wanted to. You seem to be down lately about who your family is and about your powers.

Cassie: And it doesn't scare you when you're around me?

Holding hands together for Phoenix really means for his feelings to show for Cassie to see it.

Phoenix: Not at all. You're really beautiful. From your skills and your anger is really cute.

Cassie: You're the first guy who ever said that to me.

Phoenix: And I meant every word.

Cassie: And I still love about your kindness, I love a guy who gets others to care about.

Kissing him on the cheek to make Phoenix blush a lot and still caring for Cassie to love so much.

Phoenix: Cassie...! You're the best who has ever came into my life.

This made her laugh.

Cassie: And you're for me too. Now come on, it's time to go defend Edgeworth, your friend.

From love and friendship, the two can win this one.

Phoenix: Then let's go. (Cassie, we'll find more about your parents later on, I promise.)

Cassie: Come on then. (Phoenix, thank you for liking me on who I am and not some freak show. For you, Maya, Mr. Detective, Larry when he's not a pervert, Edgeworth, and Mia.)

Getting to the court building for Maya wait for them and Edgeworth in the lobby to make their way through the main room next, while also talking about the case at hand and wha Manfred does in person.

Phoenix: It's almost time.

Cassie: We have to be on our toes against Manfred, Phoenix. If what Marvin and Edgeworth here said about this guy is true, they it could mean trouble.

For Edgeworth's point of view to witness his wicked ways in working already first hand.

Edgeworth: Manfred von Karma is ten times as vicious as I am. You two, be alert.

Phoenix: Ten times?

Cassie: I only heard rumors about this guy.

Maya: What kind?

Learning a bit from the news for Cassie to learn about a little more.

Cassie: Well, like him to cheat and/or sneak his way to show on something of not the victim's doing, it still has him winning in all of the cases he's a prosecutor of. Edgeworth does it with reasons...I can sense it from your heart, it's a gift.

First time for Edgeworth to learn about Cassie be special.

Edgeworth: A special gift, I see.

Cassie: Thanks. Anyways, Edgeworth does his lawyer type of skills with reasons to do what any prosecutor does, but Manfred. I don't like what he does.

About to go upstairs, Edgeworth runs into you know who...Manfred himself to look at his student he raised to now prove in his guilt. I don't think having feelings for him won't get him out so easily.

Manfred: It's a real shame.

Cassie: It's Manfred von Karma.

Now the three see the man in person.

Manfred: All these years, I raised and guided you as I would my own son.

Edgeworth: And I'm truly grateful.

Manfred: But now that you've been accused of a crime, I'll show you no mercy.

Edgeworth: I am aware, sir.

So much for putting their feelings aside to still do what needs to be done. For Manfred to smile at his once student to begin the trial.

Manfred: Go.

Going upstairs with the other three, they better be on their toes.

Phoenix: Was that...

Edgeworth: That was Manfred von Karma. A man twenty times as vicious as I.

From ten to twenty times now?

Phoenix: Twenty times?

Maya: It went up...

Holding on the to the profile for Maya to be doing for them, they have to give it their all.

Cassie: Let's get going. As for Manfred, I don't like people like him...I have a feeling he likes cheating off the books.

Hmmm...That could be the big case, right? Anyways, into the court room they go and all set.

Time: December 26, 10 AM

Location: District Court - Courtroom No. 3

From the people, juries, cops, Edgeworth, and the lawyers with Cassie and Maya on stand by, all set to go.

**Prosecutor - Manfred von Karma**

He looks scary on how he stands, huh?

Phoenix: (That's the man who's gone forty years undefeated. He has quite an aura for what Cassie could sense out, he's bad news.)

Man, he really wants Edgeworth found guilty. For Cassie to smile for all to go well, and Phoenix nodded to his friend...only to ignore it.

Cassie: Try not to let this bother you too much, Phoenix, okay?

Hitting the gavel, the trial begins.

***ALL RISE!***

Judge: Court is now in session.

All set and ready to go.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Cassie: And so as the murder mystery solver Cassie Freeman too, Your Honor.

Judge: And is the prosecution ready?

Looking at Manfred next, he just stood their quietly like he cared at all.

Judge: Erm, Mr. von Karma?

And this happens next, Manfred soon opens his eyes to snap his fingers at Phoenix to begin, but not without saying something to the Judge first.

Manfred: Fool! Your seriously think I would stand here were I not completely prepared?

This makes the Judge get scared to hide while covering his face with his gavel. Really...?

Judge: R-Right, my apologies!

This has Maya and Phoenix's faces scared in total fear. Can Manfred do that in court at all?

Phoenix and Maya: What a pushover!

Cassie: Hey! Hey can't talk to you that way, Your Honor!

He only clear his throat to continue on.

Judge: Very well. Your opening statement, please.

Manfred: Detective evidence...A decisive witness...What else could possibly be required?

The fear comes back at the Judge again to hide the same possession.

Judge: Nothing, of course. That should be fine.

Man, this is sad and unfair from this lawyer.

Maya: What's with this guy? Is he royalty or something?

Cassie: Yeah, king of the dick heads.

Ha! Good one. Cassie already hates Manfred already.

Phoenix: I guess Cassie has a good point. At the least, he's more pompous than the judge.

I think skipping the other parts of the murder open thing for them to already be aware of, we can call up for witnesses next.

Manfred: I call the detective in charge of this case to testify.

First up was Gumshoe himself 'who doesn't want to do this against Edgeworth at all'. For Cassie, she could sense it from Gumshoe's hurt of seeing his idol get hurt like this.

**Witness: District Police-Detective Dick Gumshoe**

Cassie: Mr. Detective? (Great, I bet Manfred is forcing him to say mean things about Edgeworth. I can feel out he doesn't want to at all.)

Manfred: Describe the incident. Now.

Scared of Manfred's attitude as well, Gumshoe still does his job.

Gumshoe: Yes sir!

* * *

Here it comes...

_Witness Testimony_

Showing a map of the park on top of the screen on how everything went down and the locations in the area.

Gumshoe: This is a map of Gourd Lake, the crime scene. At 12:10 AM, a woman heard a gunshot and looked at the lake, where she saw two men on that boat. The next instant, another gunshot rang out, and one of them en fell into the lake. The night of the murder, the lake was covered by fog-

Manfred: That's enough!

He stops Gumshoe for saying anything further. Too soon.

Gumshoe: Sir?

Manfred: Next, testify to the court about your arrest.

A bit too soon, huh? The rules of the court stated - those must tell on what happened to give out to the people in the court room.

Judge: Actually, I'm the one who's supposed to handle these proceedings...

But again, Manfred snaps his fingers at the Judge to correct him. That's not fair!

Manfred: Wrong? There is only one thing you need to do here. You will slam down your gavel and say the word "guilty."

And hiding to talk all scared-like again...

Judge: Y-Yes, of course! You're quite right!

With Phoenix and Maya complaining and still scared in fear.

Phoenix and Maya: No, he's not!

Cassie: But he can't do that-! GRR...AH! Manfred, you're not playing by the rules!

Really hates this guy, huh? I feel the same way too. As Gumshoe continues with the other part of the testimony.

Gumshoe: Sorry, Kid...The police got a call after 12:30 AM, arrived at the scene five minutes later, and apprehended Mr. Edgeworth, whom they found nearby.

From the late Christmas Eve night and midnight, the cops arrived to see Edgeworth outside to see he might've murdered Robert, but he didn't!

Manfred: Did they find anything at the time?

Gumshoe: Yes sir. The pistol thought to be the murder weapon...

Manfred: Were they any fingerprints on it?

Sadly, but Edgeworth touched it when he came around from the gunshot randomly going off.

Gumshoe: Yes...sir.

Cassie: (Damn it! I knew he would bring it up, to have no choice.)

Manfred: Whose?

Gumshoe: M-Mr. Edgeworth's...Clear prints from his right hand.

No! For Manfred wanted to hear this much answers loud and clear.

Cassie: No!

Gumshoe: The next morning, a man's body was found in the lake. Estimated time of death was around midnight. He was shot once through the heart...fatally.

Next up was the evidences - for one was a bullet from a gun for the weapon on which killed Robert with.

Manfred: Judge, here's the bullet.

First up to have on the side to use if they needed to.

Cassie: (The bullet from the weapon which killed Robert by the real murderer...)

Manfred: Was this bullet fired from the pistol in question?

Gumshoe: Yes. The ballistic markings on the bullet match the pistol.

If that's the case, how's this even possible? For Phoenix couldn't let this happen as he wanted to find more answers for Edgeworth's sake to ask about the evidences next.

Phoenix: One moment.

Gumshoe: Wh-What is it, pal?

Must be something important to ask next...

Phoenix: Speaking of that...

Gumshoe: Yes?

What was Phoenix going to ask about?

Phoenix: What are "ballistic markings" again?

And...this has Maya, Gumshoe, and Cassie fall down of like 'wha the heck' type o look.

Cassie: Ah...! Phoenix! Come on! You don't know what ballistic markings are?! Man...! Your Honor, please explain to him.

A lot to learn about these type of things next.

Judge: Will do, Ms. Freeman. Ballistic markings are like the "fingerprints" of a gun. The barrel leaves distinctive marks on each bullets it fires. You can examine these marks to see which gun fired the shot.

So when someone shoots out of the gun, the bullet which came out of it leaves out markings of the type it was. Well said.

Cassie: And that's how you can tell from the markings from someone shooting the weapon.

Next they show a screen image of Robert himself.

Gumshoe: The victim is Robert Hammond, an attorney.

Manfred: How well did he and the defendant know each other?

Gumshoe: We found that he summoned Mr. Edgeworth to the scene.

Manfred: To what end?

Gumshoe: Regarding that, Mr. Edgeworth has exercised his r-right to silence.

This sounded bad for it was all going as plan by Manfred's doing.

Manfred: That is all. An eyewitness, fingerprints, and familiarity with the victim...All of it points to Miles Edgeworth as the culprit.

Not good to have others believe in all of this to put Edgeworth in jail forever, even for Phoenix hate this too.

Cassie: This is bad...!

Manfred: Let us hear from the witness, then.

Appearing on the stands next was Lotta herself. Oh boy, she'll be hurt by Manfred's words a lot.

**Witness: Self-Proclaimed Journalist - Lotta Hart**

Being in the court room for the first time for Lotta, she gets a bit too excited to be happy.

Lotta: Yoo-hoo!

Looking around and being way too happy, this was trouble for Phoenix and Cassie to get some answers out of this woman.

Phoenix: Not good...

Cassie: She's going to be a hard nut to crack open.

In a figure of speaking...

Manfred: This is Ms. Lotta hart, the witness who heard the gunfire.

Lotta: So this is what a courtroom's like. Standin' here has always been on my bucket list.

Ah, time to get to the testimony please...?

Manfred: Tell us what you saw on the night of the murder.

I guess she gets to it, so here we go!

_Witness Testimony_

Cassie: (Come on, Cassie. Get your head in the game! I hope Lotta will leaves something out for Phoenix and I to get something good.)

Let's see what she says first...

Lotta: It was Christmas Eve, just after midnight, I reckon. I was asleep in my tent, when I heard this bang comin' from the lake. I look toward the lake and faintly saw two gents in the fog. Then there was another bang.

Testimony

Shows Lotta sleeping in her tent until she heard a noise that woke her up - being gun fire on what she was saying. Coming out of her tent running to get her camera all set for it. Really? I thought her sound camera went off besides from loud gun firing. I guess that's what happened in the flashback.

Manfred: She happened to take a photo of the moment.

Showing on the screen of Lotta's photo, one of them. For there was two guys standing on a boat from afar with one on the right pointing a gun at the at the person on the left.

Phoenix: What?

Cassie: This is so hard to tell who's who!

Maya: N-No way!

From the three to see this, same with the Judge as well.

Judge: Th-This looks like the very moment of the murder!

This looks really bad.

Manfred: The victim and defendant were on that boat. Given that, no one other than Miles Edgeworth could have fired!

Pointing his finger out, for Manfred to send Phoenix falling right at the wall to proven a point.

Cassie: Phoenix!

Manfred: Any objections, defense?

Getting back up, for they have to come up with something and fast!

Phoenix: I, uh...

Snapping his fingers to get something right to winning this again.

Manfred: There we have it. This trial is over.

So unfair here!

Maya: What?

Judge: Yes, the defense's silence tells the whole story.

Edgeworth was in big trouble now.

Manfred: Hand down your verdict at once, Judge.

What can any of them do to turn things around? Wasn't there anything?

Maya: N-Nick!

Phoenix: Hold it! I haven't cross-examined the witness yet!

Like Manfred will allow for that part to happen at all.

Manfred: No need. The photo is worth a thousand words, all reading "guilty"!

Judge: But the defense does have the right to cross-examine the witness.

Finally, someone with common sense here. This even gets Cassie mad to karate chop the table with on hand.

Cassie: THAT'S RIGHT! You heard the judge, Manfred! You can't say things without questioning the witness first!

Phoenix: Cassie, please calm down...

A bit of calming down for others to freak out from Cassie's strong powers again 'more of her rage'. And for it, Manfred seems to like Cassie's attitude to allow to be questioned.

Manfred: Very well. You may ask one, and only one, question. I like the woman's words to let it happen for one question to be asked.

Phoenix: J-Just one?

Cassie: Really?

Better than nothing, but Manfred might make the rules about it much harder.

Manfred: If it changes nothing, we will proceed to the verdict.

Phoenix: That's absurd!

Cassie: And unfair!

Still, it's the rules for Cassie sees it to reading the rule book a bit too soon. Even Edgeworth explains the rest to the.

Edgeworth: The judge has already found the prosecutions evidence decisive. We have no choice but to accept.

Some god of prosecutor lawyers he is.

Phoenix: (Is this how the god of prosecutors does things?)

Seems like it for Cassie really hates bad cheaters like Manfred is one of them. If Maya has her powers working to call out for Mia Fey's spirit. But it's not her fault.

Maya: I'm sorry, Nick. Cassie. I know we could really use my sister's help right now, but I just can't channel her.

Phoenix: Maya...

Cassie: It's okay, Maya. We can do this somehow from Manfred's cheating ways.

However, there's a warning for Manfred to say about asking one question to Lotta only-but only if it doesn't work out.

Manfred: Should your question be irrelevant. I'll have you thrown out for contempt of court.

Cassie: Hey! We're not breaking any rules!

Manfred: Ah, someone doesn't like my way of thinking? I'm sorry to hear, my dear. It's how I do things in this court room.

Moving in a bit closer to Cassie's face to hate him already and I don't blame her one bit. Pervert! This gets Phoenix mad to defend his woman.

Cassie: Get back! (Geeze, what's with the close encounters?!)

Phoenix: Leave her out of this, von Karma! (Not good...He doesn't want the witness to testify further. Which means there must be a hole in her testimony!) I agree to question the witness on Prosecutor Karma's terms!

A dangerous move, but for Phoenix and Cassie are willing to take their chances.

Maya: Nick! Cassie! Yeah, you two can do it!

Let's give it a shot for Edgeworth hopes for the best.

_Cross-Examine_

Phoenix: Ms. Hart, when you heard the second shot...

Cassie: What was it like?

She moves around all silly-like to try to explain to them.

Lotta: There was a loud bang, and the another.

Cassie: And...? (I now know there's something missing. For Lotta's acting, she's hiding something big. I can sense it.)

Phoenix: Did you clearly see the boat or the two men?

She hates to be questioned more than once.

Lotta: Huh...? Just look at the photo. Clear enough?

Phoenix: I wasn't asking about the photo. I was asking if you saw-

But just then, Manfred stops Phoenix from questioning Lotta any further.

Manfred: Enough! This is a pointless line of questioning, considering we have a photograph.

Lotta: Right? Very pointless, fella.

Cassie: Now's not the time, Lotta!

Yeah, not helping out right now. Hey, someone say something.

Phoenix: Judge!

Still he hits his gavel to make things much worse.

Judge: Since the answer contains no new information, the ends the cross-examination.

This was really bad!

Phoenix: What?

Cassie: No! Your Honor, please don't do this. It was an important question!

Could this really be the end of Edgeworth's faith? Snapping his fingers again, Manfred said so.

Manfred: Sorry, dearie, but you've lost the game. Well played though. Then give your verdict, Judge.

Was all lost...? Well, not if someone had anything to object about this.

Maya: *OBJECTION!*

Huh?! It was Maya Fey herself to shout it out. This comes to a even bigger shock to Phoenix, Cassie, and Manfred 'for he was aware of this'.

Phoenix: Maya?

Cassie: No Way...! (I think she knows what I'm sensing out.)

And so she tells Lotta right away to quit hiding and tell everyone the truth.

Maya: Lotta, your testimony stinks.

Lotta: Wh-What?

Yeah, there was a lot more to the photo than the way it looks.

Maya: Due to the fog, the photo is unclear. And you refuse to elaborate on whether you saw the two men. Tell us the truth! It's a matter of life or death!

She was hiding something to turn her head away. Crying in tears for Maya to man something, leaving Lotta...a bit left speechless.

Cassie: (Wow, you can do so much more than using your powers.)

Lotta: Why make me out to be the bad guy? I s-saw him! Clearly, this Prosecutor Edgeworth!

Oh, really? Well for Manfred to snap his fingers to stop the questioning and spitting it out - Phoenix, Maya, Cassie, and Lotta are going to see a lot of trouble next.

Manfred: Judge, declare the defense in the contempt of court.

This is really bad for Phoenix to be thrown out and Cassie to stay by his side. For Maya had to do something, before the Judge hits his gavel.

Judge: Yes, of course. Escort Mr. Wright out of the court-

But Maya will take his place instead.

Maya: Wait! I was the one who cried out. Not Nick nor Cassie didn't do anything. They're both innocent!

Judge: Wh-What?

Maya: I'll take any punishment you dish out. But did you hear what Lotta just said? She said she clearly saw Prosecutor Edgeworth! That was not in the testimony!

For Lotta to turn around again to hide something, Cassie knows of it as well as Maya does.

Cassie: (Yeah, she might be on to something.)

But still as Maya gets kicked out of the court room and in jail for a bit, but she she did it all for the two to continue on.

Manfred: Throw that girl our immediately!

Lots of cops arriving to take Maya away.

Maya: Nick! Cassie, this all I can do!

Phoenix: Maya!

For Phoenix and Cassie to be blocked by other cops to keep them working, without getting into anymore trouble.

Maya: The rest is in your hands! Keep fighting for Edgeworth!

Phoenix: Maya!

With the door closed, the rest was up to the couple this time.

Cassie: Phoenix, Maya did all of this for us to continue on. Please don't let her sacrifice go to waste.

Guess they have to and Manfred didn't care at all.

Manfred: Bah, I dislike this melodrama. Declare the verdict now, Judge.

I don't think so!

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

A powerful winds to push Manfred right back for Lotta felt it too, and now it's time to be questioned this time.

Cassie: Sorry, but Lotta's hiding something for Phoenix and me to hear it out right here, right now!

Phoenix: She's right! The witness just claimed she clearly saw Miles Edgeworth that night! That changes her testimony. And both Cassie and I have the right to cross-examine her!

Like Manfred won't let his perfect record go to waste. Again...?

Manfred: *OBJECTION!* Your cross-examination is already over!

Wow, things look like the battle's heating up for Phoenix against Manfred...Only for the Judge to hit his gavel to come up with an answer, for the cross-examination isn't really over yet.

Judge: The court sustains the defense's objection.

Manfred: What?

Cassie: Oooo...You just got burned! *GOT YOU NOW!*

Nicely done there, Judge, tell Manfred like it is.

Judge: You may continue your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Thank you, Your Honor!

Manfred: How foolish!

This was Cassie and Phoenix last chance to make it count for Maya's sake.

Phoenix: Cassie.

Cassie: I'm with you, Phoenix.

Holding hands as well to give it their all.

Phoenix: (Thank you, Maya. I won't waste this last chance you gave me and Cassie.)

So let's make this chance count for Edgeworth sees some good from them both, even from Maya's speech was really good. Now to question Lotta for real this time.

Cassie: Now then, Lotta, where were we...?

By asking her about the photo with the two guys on the boat with one pointing the gun at the other...But didn't Lotta had two photos than just one? Where's the other?

Phoenix: Ms. Hart, you said you clearly saw Prosecutor Edgeworth.

Lotta: Y-Yeah, I did...

But they didn't think so.

Cassie: (Really now?) Come on, even if you could tell from the photo, we wouldn't...It's covered in fog. See?

Showing the photo of it next.

Phoenix: But as this photo shows and what Cassie just explained, the lake was covered with fog. Then how could you have seen his face?

Ouch, they got Lotta there to gasp out loud, but Manfred thought of something else otherwise.

Lotta: Well, I-!

Manfred: *OBJECTION!* The photograph doesn't necessarily tell the whole story.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Yeah, for someone to look at the photo up close can tell.

Lotta: Yeah, the fog was thick as grits.

Cassie: What she just said!

Lotta: But I was looking through these.

She always carries around her favorite binoculars all the time to see things from far away.

Phoenix: B-Binoculars?

Cassie: (Huh, but what for?)

I think it was more than camping out a lot.

Lotta: When I heard that noise, I whipped 'em out!

This has Lotta use them to see the Judge from afar.

Judge: Yes, I suppose she could have been the defendant's face with binoculars.

And again with Manfred to say the rest in words.

Manfred: Indeed, there is no problem with her testimony.

Well, Phoenix and Cassie had other things to say otherwise. From the evidences that Maya carried around, one was a magazine collection from Lotta's work. For one was - 'Large, Mysterious Creature Spotted at Gourd Lake!'

Cassie: Wait...Phoenix, look! Maya brought this in court with us. Lotta's work and the sightings of Gourdy...

Phoenix: This could work. (Let's do this.) Ms. Hart...Weren't you staking our the lake, hoping to see Gourdy?

She did camp in the area to find the creature.

Cassie: Yeah, you did tell us that yesterday with the camera and microphone all set.

Lotta: What of it?

Well, that's what she was really hiding from them. The truth!

Phoenix: Gourdy's first sighting was accompanied by a bang, so you set your camera be triggered by loud noises, yes?

Cassie: Since Maya did set it off with the poppers?

That's how it's suppose to work.

Lotta: Yeah, and that's how we have that picture.

Getting to part if Lotta might've heard the gunshot or not.

Cassie: If her camera went off to hear the sound, then she would've known about the gun shots going off...Ah! *BINGO!*

Phoenix: (You realize it too, Cassie? Good.) Now, what would you do if you heard a gunshot?

For Cassie to already tell, Phoenix asking a question, from Edgeworth's reaction, and Manfred to not like this on his end. I think they've gotten something.

Cassie: Yeah Lotta, what would you do if you heard gunshots. I hide and call the cops.

Phoenix: So really, you'd be scanning the lake for any sign of Gourdy, that's what. You wouldn't give the boat a second thought!

Seeing through her binoculars again...Yep, so what really happen was this - a flashback shows of Lotta getting out of her tent to hear her camera going off from the loud sound to be Gourdy, but not really to see on a foggy night.

_Lotta: All right! Where is it?! Where's my Gourdy?! _

Yep, all this to find a made up sea creature. This changes everything now.

Cassie: See? I told you! Finding Gourdy and not the gunshots to go off, You Honor! Told you! Told you! Told you!

Judge: Witness, are you saying you weren't watching the boat?

Lotta: True, every cell in my body was looking for Gourdy at the time.

Now this really changes everything for Manfred to hide in this court room, as if! The Judge even couldn't believe it for himself.

Judge: Wh-What in the...

Lotta: S-Sorry, y'all. I thought I could be a witness for a murder, and I got all excited. But hey...You got the photograph! You got real proof!

The one from afar? It's hard to really tell what was what.

Phoenix: But we can't see who's shooting whom in this.

Lotta: Right! Right! I knew you'd bring that up, Phoenix.

Phoenix: What?

Lotta: That's why I took this photo and enlarged it-

Manfred: That's enough.

Huh? He stopping Lotta to not show the bigger photo? Why is that?

Cassie: Hey! Lotta wasn't done explaining to use yet!

Manfred: It's nothing to be part of the case. And you woman, you've had a long day. Shut your trap.

Oh boy, Lotta was mad at this guy now.

Lotta: Sh-Shut my what?!

Manfred: The cross-examination of this witness is over. Are we clear, Judge?

Judge: What...

Like hell this will be over at all.

Phoenix and Cassie: *OBJECTION!*

Not even close to being over at all, not like this!

Phoenix: I think not!

Cassie: Yeah Manfred, you're cheating again!

Phoenix: Lotta...

Lotta: Wh-What?

They need to learn more of the enlarge photo she also took.

Phoenix: You enlarged this photograph, yes?

Lotta: Y-Yeah! I did!

Cassie: May we see it?

But Manfred won't allow for them to do such thing, really? Again..?

Manfred: No such enlargement exists.

Ah, that's bull crap!

Cassie: SHUT IT, LIAR!

Lotta: Hey, I have it to you fer free!

Manfred: Quiet.

Well, that does some very important to hear more. Phoenix slamming his hand on the table with the photo, for him and Cassie wanted to learn more.

Cassie: And don't yell at the witness!

Nice way to defend Lotta from Manfred bullying her.

Phoenix: Your Honor, we demand that the enlarged photo be submitted to the court as evidence!

Cassie: Please allow us!

But again, Manfred snapping his fingers.

Manfred: There's no need.

Not on the Judge's watch to fight back. Yeah!

Judge: The witness will show the court this enlargement.

Lotta: Hell, yeah!

Cassie: Yes! (Judge, I knew you would fight back.)

Good to know, as Lotta gets out the larger photo up close one to show it to the others.

Lotta: Here it is.

It shows two men on the boat on a foggy night in the lake, with one on the right shooting the other on the left. Still, there has to be something about this photos.

Cassie: Here it is. (Now to see if anything strange about this version...)

Phoenix: (There must be something. What is it?)

It was still short of hard to tell.

Judge: Hmm...We still cannot see who's shooting in this.

Manfred: Indeed, little good it does us. This is why I didn't submit it to the court.

Or so they all thought but the prosecutor.

Phoenix: (But Karma tried to hide its existence from the court. There must be a reason why.)

Looking at it to remembering what Gumshoe said about the gun ballistic markings from the bullet which came out of it, the evidence itself, and the killer shot the gun with his other hand than the prints they thought Edgeworth use it with. Wait, a clue!

Cassie: The hand to use it to hold the gun...What the-?

Phoenix (I see!) Cassie, the way this person holds the gun.

Cassie: Yes Phoenix, I see it too.

They better say something now before Manfred does.

Manfred: That should end this pointless trial.

I don't think so!

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* This enlarged photo contains a total contradiction!

This was bad on Manfred's end for the Judge was even more surprise to hear.

Judge: A contradiction?

Cassie: A huge big one for Phoenix and I to discover together.

Phoenix: Think back to Detective Gumshoe's earlier testimony.

Saying from Manfred asking Gumshoe about any fingerprints on the gun, and Gumshoe said it belong to Edgeworth to be on his right hand. However, it was the opposite since it wasn't really him. Yeah, see this is getting us at.

Cassie: Mr. Detective answer to Manfred about the murder weapon was Edgeworth's doing to be right handed. But it was the other way around, right Phoenix?

Phoenix: Yes, look at this photograph again! The man in this photograph is holding the pistol in his left hand.

Cassie: *GOT YOU NOW!* In other words, the real killer was left handed!

Yep, the photo speaks for itself to shock Manfred and the Judge about it.

Phoenix: Given that, Edgeworth could not have been firing the pistol in this photo!

Powerful winds by Phoenix's doing just showed Manfred who's boss. Case in point for others to be surprised all over the room, the Judge hits his gavel to say something about it next.

Judge: True, the photograph does contradict the fingerprints on the murder weapon. Therefore, I would like to suspend proceeding for the day. The court orders the defense with Ms. Freeman and the prosecution to further investigate.

Cassie: On it! (Thank you for coming through to us, Lotta.)

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Making Manfred mad, the Judge hits his gavel to call it a day - court is adjourned for now. More investigation to go down still, this was far from over to be more careful of Manfred's dirty tricks next time. With Cassie and Phoenix to get Maya first before heading back to the park, Manfred was down in the hallways to run into Cassie to come out of the bathroom. Great, what does he want?

Manfred: Slow down by a mere lawyer and his woman friend. You seem to do your job quite well, Ms. Freeman. A murder mystery solver aiding a defense lawyer. I like your talent.

Cassie: (Manfred!) What do you want? I don't like people like you, at least Edgeworth does things a bit differently with reasons.

Having his walking stick to stop Cassie from going anywhere, he has the never to bother with someone like her. Ew!

Manfred: Many foolish reasons than my own? What a shame...I could really use your skills if you're on my side.

Moving closer to Cassie, to then...smelling her hair to get creep out by Manfred's sick perverted ways! Gross!

Cassie: HEY! (Did he just smelled my hair?!) Sick! You're like 50 something years old! Even if I didn't have a boyfriend, you would not be mine!

Manfred: Pitiful. Still, I have never lost a case and I won't lose this one not even to your boyfriend. I have ways to get what I want from you and to have the prefect victory.

Getting mad to slapping Manfred in the face, Cassie won't go down without a fight.

Cassie: Dream on! We'll beat you and save Edgeworth! You'll see! (This guy in his creepy ways won't make us lose.)

Leaving in a hurry and for Manfred to be smirking, he likes Cassie already. So disgusting! Trying to get back to Phoenix...hours later for Gumshoe was back at the park to use some metal dictator to find some clues. With something made of metal...? From the signal to get weak, but then louder to follow the sound, it just goes off from Phoenix's attorney badge only – with him were Cassie and Maya 'since she got out of jail' to help out again.

Phoenix: What are you doing, Detective Gumshoe?

They are getting his name right so far...

Cassie: Put that thing down please. It's too loud.

It kind of was, for Gumshoe does more of the trash clean up and was happy to see Maya was out now.

Gumshoe: Oh, you got out?

Maya: Um,, thank you. I heard you paid my bail for the contempt of court charge.

Cassie: Manfred just did that to have his ways as part of the court law.

This has Cassie shiver in fear from other things from the freaky man as well. For Maya to bow to Gumshoe to say her thanks.

Gumshoe: That trial deserves all the contempt it gets!

Maya: Yeah, it needs to be treated with contempt!

Just not let something like it happen again.

Phoenix: Uh, please make this the firsthand last time.

Cassie: One time was enough, Maya.

Still, Gumshoe didn't really bail out Maya. Nope, it was someone else.

Gumshoe: Besides, I wasn't the one who bailed you out, it was Mr. Edgeworth.

Maya: Huh? Edgeworth did?

Cassie: He sort of did...

Phoenix: That reminds me...

A flashback on what happened before Maya was out and returning to the park, as well as Cassie going back to Phoenix to still be freaking out after what Manfred try to do to her hair by smelling it. So gross.

_Cassie: Ah man..._

_Phoenix: Cassie?_

_Cassie: I don't want to talk about it. I just need to stay close to you and away from Manfred is all._

Not one of her best days today, huh? Soon Edgeworth says something to them.

_Edgeworth: It seems I have accrued a large debt. _

_Phoenix: Don't mention it. _

_Edgeworth: Not you you. To Cassie and Maya the most. _

Yep, she did let Phoenix and Cassie continue on thanks to Maya's help.

_Phoenix: Ah, right, that..._

_Edgeworth: I shall post the entire bail. Go pick her up right now. _

Yep, this guy was really nice deep down. There are things Edgeworth can do for them, but not everything.

_Phoenix: (Edgeworth...While you're at it, could you also pay the office's rent?)_

_Cassie: Phoenix, please don't look so down. I should a lot more than you or Maya._

From her powers not working to contact Mia's spirit and Cassie worrying about her own powers.

_Phoenix: Hey, it's fine._

_Cassie: It's not! It just...from the way Manfred thinks I can go against people with my powers, but I want to save them. Maybe that's why my parents left me to be adopted with nowhere else to go. Maybe that's why Mia felt sorry for me and took me in, seeing I'm just like her and Maya. It's hard. I wish I knew who my parents were and to know if they did love me or not. I know you love me for a good reason, Phoenix, but I'm not sure myself anymore. It just hurts just thinking about it! All of it!_

From Cassie crying about it and Phoenix feeling really bad for her, that's when someone came up to calming her being...Edgeworth? And he was crying. Wow! This was new to see.

_Phoenix: (Edgeworth?! Wait, he's really crying.)_

_Edgeworth: It's not true, Cassie. Your parents really do love you. You're fine the way you are. Please don't think that way._

This was even a bigger shock to Cassie as well.

_Cassie: Edgeworth...? You think they do love me? If only I can use my skills to find them._

_Edgeworth: I sure something will turn up sooner than you think, and don't let von Karma stand in you and Wright's way. If anyone has a way to help you and being yourself it him and me._

He's right, Cassie's not alone to finding her parents someday and she never will be either.

_Phoenix: Cassie, it'll be okay. I'll show von Karma a piece of my mind if I have to. Trying to touch you too...!_

This has her laughing to hugging Phoenix to try to make it through this mess.

_Cassie: You're two are right. Thank you. Anyways, you heard Edgeworth. Let's go get Maya and get back to work, Phoenix. (A true friend to him, Edgeworth does have a heart deep down. I knew it.)_

As Cassie waits for Phoenix outside of the building, Edgeworth had one more thing to say...

_Edgeworth: Wright._

_Phoenix: What is it?_

_Edgeworth: This stays between us three. Don't you dare tell anyone else I was crying. Got it?_

_Phoenix: Ah...Right, sure thing! _

Crystal clear...It was be best if Maya and Gumshoe didn't hear the last part out just in case. End of flashback...Still ,Maya has something worries on her end as well.

Maya: If I could have channeled my sister, things might not have gotten so bad. I'm worthless...

Saying so in a sad tone and throwing a rock in the lake.

Cassie: Maya, please don't say such things. I almost did about myself.

Phoenix: Thank you, Maya.

Yeah, she did a good job today.

Gumshoe: Hey, this is no time to be moping about. Mr. Edgeworth is still trembling, all alone, at the detention center.

So cheer up, Maya, it'll all work out.

Maya: Yeah, we're the only ones who can wipe away his tears.

Cassie: (If only how tearful they saw on what Edgeworth was truly showing.)

Phoenix: Are we really talking about Edgeworth? By the way, what is that?

A metal detector for Gumshoe to be using. Still, I don't see how this will work out.

Gumshoe: Oh, it's a metal detector. I as trying to find any other clues...But as you can see, it's a wash.

From getting garbage made of metal and some in the lake to pass by.

Maya: That's awesome!

Gumshoe: I was going for fishing pole, but that wouldn't work and Missile our top police dog has his paws full right now.

Yeah for a fishing pole won't, Missile yes, and a metal detector maybe.

Cassie: All on the dog and this other thing.

Maya: Hey, Detective, I wanna use it, too!

And he just straight up gives the item to Maya to use...Who knows, it could be useful later on.

Cassie: You want this thing?

Gumshoe: Sure. Take it and go.

Maya: Yay!

She picks it up with one hand, but hits Phoenix's head with it. Ouch!

Phoenix: Ow!

Cassie: Phoenix!

Touching his makes Phoenix's feel better with Cassie's help.

Phoenix: I'm okay, Cassie.

Gumshoe: See you later, then. I'll be at the precinct. Good luck, Kid.

Taking off back to headquarters again.

Phoenix: Thank you.

Cassie: See you later, Mr. Detective.

Using the metal detector for Maya to like it a lot, she points it at Phoenix's head this time.

Maya: Let's see here...

Phoenix: What are you playing at?

Trying to move it around to find some metal of a clue, no luck so far.

Cassie: Anything...?

Maya: It isn't reacting at all.

Kept on walking, for the three run into Lotta to be camping on the other side of the park to seeing them again. After what happened today, I can't say I blame her.

Lotta: Hey, y'all!

Cassie: It's Lotta. (I hope she's cool on what happened today.)

Pointing the metal detector at her face.

Maya: Oh, Lotta.

Sitting down together for Lotta wanted to apologize to Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya on what she did. It was all Manfred's fault the most. Phoenix and Cassie listen to her while Maya was still searching around.

Lotta: See, I did a little thinking. A little self-reflection. I realized that bein' a witness is a mighty big responsibility.

Phoenix: It sure is.

Cassie: Manfred's the one to be blamed, not you Lotta.

Now she sees what and how a court works in person.

Lotta: With that scary prosecutor glarin' at me, I convinced myself I was a witness.

Phoenix: You mean Prosecutor Karma?

Cassie: That sounds about right.

Yeah, and Lotta learn a very big lesson today.

Lotta: Sorry 'bout that. From now on, I'm gonna focus on Gourdy. Scoop or bust.

Still chasing a made up creature.

Cassie: Oh, give me a break.

Phoenix: You haven't given up?

Not to her to see proof if it is real, but I doubt it.

Lotta: 'Course not! I'm gonna fish Gourdy out, and make a helluva lotta dolla! That's my rocket to stardom!

Cassie: You mean yen, right?

Just then, the metal detector finally picks up on something for Maya to tell the others.

Maya: Come here, Nick! Cassie!

In the lake had an air tank with the ban tag name saying 'Original Samurai Buns' on it. Sound familiar...?

Cassie: Is that...

Phoenix: An air tank?

The thing was still making a lot of sound.

Lotta: Could you please stop makin' strange noises? You're gonna scare my Gourdy into hidin'

Turning it off to freak Maya out a little, this has Phoenix and Cassie thinking they've seen the logo name somewhere.

Phoenix: (Could it be...) Cassie.

Cassie: I know, Phoenix. The name belongs to someone we know who works for the Samurai Buns.

Soon they put the pieces together for Lotta to find out the hard way of her Gourdy hunt.

Phoenix: Lotta, I think Cassie and I just figured it out.

Lotta: Figured what out?

Phoenix: What Gourdy really is.

This has Maya and Lotta surprised, as Cassie's great strength to lift the air tank, bring it back to Larry. Who was working at the bun stand place, as he got some explaining o do.

Larry: Dude, I don't know anything about this tank!

Not the best liar, isn't he?

Cassie: Larry, you're lying sucks for me to feel it out.

Phoenix: You're not worming out of this, Larry. This banner here is proof.

Showing the banner that came with the air tank, this had Larry lying through his teeth still.

Larry: S-Samurai buns?

Phoenix: Just how did you inflate that massive balloon.

The balloon stand for the Steel Samurai? Yeah, what did happen? It was the air tank to do so of course.

Maya: Duh, he went like huff, and then blew out.

Lotta: You couldn't have...

Putting it all together into one, now they see it and Larry was caught red handed on this accident.

Larry: I'm busted, huh? The thing is...Around ten days ago, I tried using the tank to inflate the Steel Samurai.

A flashback shows on what happened when Larry was putting some air in the Steel Samurai balloon. But then...the handle broke off to keep on pumping with more air.

_Larry: Huh?_

It gotten so big, then the tank blew up for the balloon and the air tank go flying in the air. That was some crazy explosion.

Phoenix: That was basically a rocket attached to the Steel Samurai. Then a miracle occurred.

Maya: A miracle?

Seeing more of the flashback, the whole thing go flying right into the waters...From the way it fell, it looked like from a far of Gourdy popping his head out of the waters, but it wasn't. Must've gotten caught on camera.

Phoenix: The Steel Samurai flew out and into the lake. And fell into the later. At the very moment...

Cassie: *BINGO!* This is our answers of the mistaken Gourdy monster for this thing only.

It shows it all on the photos in the magazine.

Lotta: That's how the photo was taken?

Phoenix: The loud bang must have been the sound of the tank's pope flying off.

Maya: Then Gourdy is actually...

Cassie: Sadly, it's a fake.

Not a creature, but a flying and deflated Steel Samurai balloon.

Phoenix: A deflated Steel Samurai, probably.

This made Maya sad, Cassie happy, and Lotta to forget this work now.

Lotta: My dreams just deflated, too.

Only to have Larry laughing.

Larry: That's awesome!

Lotta: What's so funny?!

She hits Larry on the head with the magazine of her photo to be a busted.

Larry: Gouchy!

Like the balloon to deflate, I hope Lotta will find something good to get a photo of next time, for her to take her things and leave. Where to? Who knows.

Maya: Lotta! Don't give up on finding your big scoop. Im going to become a fine spirit medium.

Cassie: And me a true murder mystery solver to use my special gifts for good.

She understood to continue with something else to find next.

Lotta: Good luck, ladies. I see you also have a mighty unique goals for you two.

Phoenix: Well, take care.

Lotta: Y'all, too!

Leaving now, but walks backwards to tell them a few more things before taking off.

Cassie: Okay, how did you do that?

Lotta: Oh, right. I told you my camera took two pictures that night, right?

The two photos? They know.

Phoenix: The first was never submitted to the court, huh?

Then she pulls out another to give just for them.

Cassie: Another one?

Lotta: Well, there's nothing but lake in it. But you can have it, for what it's worth. As thanks for telling me what Gourdy really was.

Might as well use it for something important, right?

Maya: Thank you.

Looking at it, the third photo was really hard to tell.

Phoenix: There really is nothing in it but lake.

Cassie: A sound was given out to take a photo from afar maybe?

Lotta: Maybe. But back then, there really was a loud bang. Smell y'all later!

Doing it one more time to walk backwards.

Cassie: Anything else you've forgotten?

Lotta: Oh, yeah...One more thing.

Phoenix: There's more?

A lot more to be very important on this next part.

Lotta: Information, hot off the press. Apparently, the one who called the cops was the old man at the bat rental.

Phoenix: Really?

Cassie: Another suspect to be questioned next.

With reasons why he didn't go to trial why?

Lotta: But they summoned me 'cause I'd liven court up better than and old man. Smell y'all later, for real this time!

Cassie: Bye, Lotta.

Seeing her again some other time, she wanted to be in court to get something out better than some other witness? Oh, boy.

Phoenix: "Liven' court up"? Really?

Cassie: Let's go back to the rental boat, you two.

They have to get any answer they can find.

Maya: Right.

Back at the rental boat, someone was there...or rather staying there as the old man's home. In it was his pet parrot bird which can talk.

?: I'm home, Polly.

Polly: Good morning. Good morning.

Then hearing a knock on the door being Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya.

Maya: Hello!

Phoenix: Excuse us!

Cassie: Anyone home this time?

He hears them since he is home.

?: It seems we have visitors.

Nice home with some fish drawing, some food and tea on the table, a sink, fan, window, and such other things too for the old man goes open the door.

Polly Don't forget...

?: Shh, Polly.

Telling his pet to keep quiet, Polly says it anyways.

Polly: Don't forget DL-6! Don't forget DL-6!

Huh? This guy knows about the DL-6 case? For his parrot to repeat it a lot and such?! Who is he really?! If he call the cops to know of the night of Edgeworth being killed, what else was there? Ore next time.


	10. Turnabout Goodbyes: 3rd Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 10 - Turnabout Goodbyes: 3rd Trial

From Lotta having some clues left out – Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya have another day to prove in Edgeworth's innocence on a crime he didn't kill Robert at all 'before Manfred does it first against his original student'. Gumshoe hopes so too and for Gourdy's not real due to Larry's accident. Maya and Cassie want to do more to fix things; the next part was to question some old man who lives at the rental boat place to ask him about calling the police. With his pet parrot name Polly who knows about the 'DL-6 Incident to not forget about', something was up. I guess we'll soon find out more next for the three knock on the door, this time he was home.

Maya: Hello? Anyone home?

He was home to answer the door, only for him to call Phoenix and Maya on random names. And I'm calling him Uncle for the time being - until we learn who his real name is.

Uncle: Meg...That you?

He calls Maya 'Meg'.

Cassie: Maya's name is Meg? Huh...?

And Uncle calls Phoenix 'Keith' as well and holdin both of their hands but Cassie was confused.

Uncle: And is that you, Keith? You two finally came back with a pretty friend to tag along. Daddy's so happy. Daddy is so happy!

Okay, now this getting very confusing.

Phoenix: Meg?

Maya: Keith?

Cassie: I think this guy's sick...

Yep, very confusing.

Phoenix and Maya: Who?

Going inside for Uncle treats the three guests with some snacks and tea to make themselves feel at home, and see and hearing Polly talking very well.

Cassie: Hey, check out the parrot this guy has.

This has Polly say something to some new people.

Polly: Good morning.

Uncle: Yeah, morning.

Time: December 26

Location: Gourd Lake - Boat Rental Shop

Maya: Aw...That's such a cute parrot!

Uncle: Oh, Polly? Ain't she pretty?

Cassie: And she can talk? That's cool...

So Maya gives it a try to get Polly to say something.

Maya: Hello, Polly.

Polly: Welcome back, Meg.

Saying hi back, but calling Maya by Meg instead.

Maya: Wow! She can tell who I am!

Phoenix: Since when are you Meg?

Cassie: Maya, please don't let the other name get to you.

Still, it's cool to have a pet parrot like that to know where to go to the bathroom and move around the home as well.

Uncle: Polly knows everything. My memory's gotten worse of late. That's why I tell old Polly here everything important. What's the noodle shop's name?

Polly: The Wet Noodle!

But he works at renting boats, not owning a noodle shop.

Phoenix: Th-The Wet Noodle?

Cassie: Noodle Shop...? I thought this was a Rental Boat Shop... (I guess this guy really has problems in the head, I feel sorry for him.)

Then Maya says something else to Polly to say the words next.

Maya: And what's your name?

Polly: Polly. Polly.

Saying her name right, and the Maya asks her something else next for the bird to know by heart.

Maya: And what's the combination to that safe?

Polly: 1228. 1228.

Those four numbers reminds Cassie of something, but she couldn't put it on what it was.

Cassie: (What kind of combination numbers are those? I feel like they're important.)

Maya: Whoa, all right!

Not the best to ask a parrot about it at all.

Uncle: Hey, Polly. Watch it, will ya?

Polly: Good morning. Good morning.

He nodded when Polly says something else instead, and now it's time to question Uncle about the night of the murder.

Phoenix: By the way, sir...

Uncle: Call me "Dad." And you must know my Keith well, young lady. You think you might get married later on?

Cassie: Huh?! But we're in love and dating right now...

Like they have any other choice but to call Uncle by Dad for Phoenix to be doing.

Phoenix: D-Dad...

Uncle: What is it, Keith? I love your new lady friend already.

Phoenix: Thank you...I do love Cassie a lot. Anyways, I'd like to ask about the incident out on the lake the other day.

Uncle: Incident?

They hope half of Uncle's memories can remember something.

Cassie: This is very important.

Maya: That's right, mister!

He even tells Maya to call him Papa instead. He doesn't know they really are, huh? How sad.

Uncle: Call me "Papa."

Maya: P-Papa...

Uncle: Yes, what is it, Meg?

Cassie: We have to ask him if knows anything about the incident. You two, try making this guy talk.

Doing the best they can with the names of Uncle thinks on who they are.

Maya: Someone called the police on the night of the incident.

Phoenix: Was it you, Dad? Tell me what happened, Dad!

Trying to think, but...I think Uncle was fast asleep. Huh?

Maya: Tell us, Papa!

Having a bubble coming out of his nose to be sleeping, they weren't getting anywhere with him. Panicking, Phoenix had to wake him up.

Phoenix: Dad!

And for Cassie helps them out.

Cassie: (Give me a break...) Hey! GET YOUR ASS UP!

His bubble burst to get Uncle up again, that fast.

Polly: Good morning. Good morning.

Maya: Aw, man...

Any help for Uncle to see for him to answer them.

Cassie: Ah, how about seeing this photo here to rethink on what you might know of.

From there, Cassie shows Uncle a photo from afar where Edgeworth the murder was there on the boat on the a foggy night on the lake and the boat.

Uncle: A foggy lake, huh? How artsy.

Phoenix: It's a photo of the moment of the murder.

Getting his glasses on, to have a closer look at the photo.

Uncle: Come to think of it, I heard a loud bang from the lake early yesterday. Then I heard another one.

Phoenix: What time was this?

A problem with that is...

Uncle: I don't remember. A little while later, this boat comes back. Then a young man walked by my window.

If what Uncle was saying is true, it could be the real murderer.

Maya: That must've been the culprit!

Cassie: Yeah. (Funny, now I'm sensing a lot more than what this guy's saying. Or acting like.)

Was it true? Or is this guy just getting really old?

Phoenix: Did you see him?

Uncle: Well, sonny...

Trying to say something...and ends up falling asleep again to have Cassie and Maya staring and Phoenix...with his eyes twitching a bit. So then, let's see how Polly knows a bit 'a lot more than what they'll be hearing next'.

Maya: Let's ask Polly, then! Could you tell us anything else? Have we forgotten anything?

Like anything was happening for them.

Cassie: Talk about a dead end...

Phoenix: Come on, Cassie. Let's go, Maya.

Seems like Polly didn't say anything there.

Maya: It didn't work, huh?

However, Polly does say something to catch them all by surprise.

Polly: Don't forget DL-6! Don't forget DL-6!

Now this changes everything.

Phoenix: What?

Cassie: No way! (Polly just said the DL-6 Incident!)

Maya: Polly, what did you just say?

And the parrot kept on saying it again and again.

Polly: Don't forget DL-6! Don't forget DL-6!

Might be very important, huh? And so, Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya go back to the police department to try finding some more clues to prove in Edgeworth's innocence by any means.

Time: December 26

Location: Police Department

Cassie: This is so weird. Polly knows something but Uncle doesn't?

Maya: Uncle?

Well, they didn't know the old man's name yet.

Cassie: What? I had to call him something until we know his real name. And yet, it was so weird!

Phoenix: I agree. Why would the parrot have known about that?

Cassie: It makes me want to be an animal whispers to solve murder mysteries.

Yeah...So many things still needs to be solved, even what Polly just said.

Maya: The DL-6 Incident...

Phoenix: (Was that old man also involved in the incident fifteen years ago?)

While getting to the station, the three see Manfred just passing by to get a box filled with something to get in his limbo and take off in a hurry. Well, there he goes.

Cassie: Was that...?

Phoenix: von Karma?

Weird, but they still need to work for they each have their own tasks at hand. As for Maya to be staring at Cassie to be smiling out of nowhere.

Cassie: Why are you staring at me like that?

Maya: Hey Cassie, answer me this...How are you and Nick doing? You two are dating right...? That means you're in love.

So true, they are to have Cassie blushing.

Cassie: Hey! I mean we are...It should be obvious.

Maya: Aaaaaaw! Adorable...I knew you two would go out and fall in love and work at the same time! Nick loves you a lot.

Hugging Cassie and spinning her around in a circle.

Cassie: I do. He understands me and he's very kind. I love a man who cares for others, to also be silly and serious on his job.

Maya: Then keep your happiness going with him. I'm here as your supporter when it comes to love.

Cassie: Thanks, Maya.

Some girl time to understand each other to stay strong and never give up, to also be happy in love with someone. Entering inside to meet up with Gumshoe again in the Criminal Affairs office to ask for some clues they can get, anything at all.

Gumshoe: Oh, you came?

He was happy seeing them again to help them out for Edgeworth's sake.

Maya: Detective Gumtree!

Cassie: Hey, Mr. Detective.

Phoenix: How's the investigation going?

Not good so far to not find anything at all.

Gumshoe: It's going nowhere, pal. Kid. In the briefing, they still believed Mr. Edgeworth was the culprit.

Other really do hate Edgeworth a lot, whether he's innocent or not.

Maya: Wasn't he cleared of suspicion?

Gumshoe: We found a motive, pal.

With one name of the case which connects to Edgeworth himself.

Phoenix: The DL-6 Incident?

Gumshoe: You knew?

Cassie: On what we've learned about so far.

And so much more if this isn't solved yet.

Gumshoe: I see...The victim, Hammond, was the defense attorney in that trial.

Phoenix: Fifteen years ago, Edgeworth's father was murdered. Hammond was the one who defended the accused, proving him not guilty.

For Robert to get the murderer freedom to winning the trial to be fixed, I guess that's one clue left out. Still, Edgeworth wouldn't murder someone for it!

Gumshoe: The brass believes that Mr. Edgeworth killed him for revenge.

Cassie: And with this, Edgeworth will lose everything forever. Really bad here.

Phoenix: Incidentally, I came here to take a look at the DL-6 case files.

Cassie: We thought it could find something important.

If this type of clue to find, it was their only shot they can do.

Gumshoe: Don't tell me you two suspect him, too?

Phoenix: No.

You got the wrong idea, pal.

Cassie: Were you even listen to us?!

Gumshoe: My bad...

Phoenix: She meant this..."We" just think that the incident holds the key to this case.

Now he gets it to see what Gumshoe can find for them.

Gumshoe: Got it, pal. I'll bring the files right away.

Waiting for Gumshoe to come back with the files, the other three waited.

Phoenix: What a case.

Cassie: Tell me about it, Phoenix. But we can do this.

This has Maya smiling for them to be holding hands.

Phoenix: I know we will, Cassie. I'm always here for you.

Cassie: Same here, you mean a lot to me.

Embrace of their love to look like they were about to kiss, but...

Gumshoe: That's weird.

He comes back to interrupt them. Thanks a lot, Gumshoe!

Maya: Hey!

Gumshoe: What? What did I do?

More of their love later on.

Cassie and Phoenix: Nothing!

Gumshoe: Right...Apparently, Mr. von Karma took all the DL-6 case files over to the prosecutor's office just now.

That's not good at all.

Cassie: He what!? (Damn you, Manfred!)

Gumshoe: He took all the evidence, but we have copies of the paperwork.

It's better than nothing for Gumshoe to allow for them to use.

Phoenix: Thanks.

Cassie: Mr. Detective, you're the best!

Hugging him for Gumshoe is glad to help out

Gumshoe: In return, win tomorrow's trial, no matter what! Kid, you can do this! And no matter what to try to win this, pal!

A bit too close to say it in front of someone's face, huh?

Phoenix: Y-You're too close, pal.

Cassie: Say it, don't spray it. Let's see what we can get for tomorrow then.

She moves Gumshoe away from Phoenix's personal space. For Phoenix, Maya, and Cassie will take anything they can from Gumshoe to get their answers in the second day of tomorrow's trial. The next day...it arrives for everyone gets into a long line to get inside to see if Edgeworth's guilty or not guilty 'including Larry to watch the whole thing'; for the three to have something big as much as they can to save Edgeworth with before Manfred can stop them.

Time: December 27, 10 AM

Location: District Court-Courtroom No. 3

Hitting the gavel for the Judge to be doing, it begins again.

*ALL RISE!*

Judge: Court is now back in session for the trial of Mr. Miles Edgeworth.

From Phoenix and Cassie were ready, so was Manfred 'with another dirty trick in mind', and all of this to save Edgeworth's innocence by any means. And first off, Manfred speaks up.

Manfred: The prosecution would like to call its witness to the stand.

Cassie: (He must mean Uncle to be questioned.) Phoenix, stay on guard.

Going on stands for Uncle...Ah, is he willing to answer some questions? I mean he was sleeping while standing up again.

**Witness - ? (Uncle)**

Maya: It's the old man from yesterday.

Phoenix: Cassie's right, we have to be on our guard here.

Waking up for Uncle's bubble burst again to wake up.

Manfred: Witness, state your profession.

Uncle: I, uh, run a noddle shop at Gourd Lake...And I, er, also rent boats.

Wait...That's it?

Manfred: Very well. Now testify.

Yeah, a person has to give up out his name and he doesn't remember that either?

Judge: Ah, wait. The witness will state his name.

Cassie: It's part of the court rules, right? (Unless he has forgotten, but my senses says otherwise.)

Uncle: Well, um...I'm not really sure.

And so the prosecutor lawyer explains everything.

Manfred: Your Honor, the witness does not remember anything beyond the last few years. Ergo, he cannot recall his own name.

Judge: Amnesia?

This was kind of not good on Phoenix and Cassie's ends at all.

Phoenix: Please wait. How can he testify in that state?

Cassie: I agree. Uncle for which I'm calling him for now has some brain problems.

Like Manfred cared, only to snap his fingers.

Manfred: The incident in question occurred only three days ago. There is no problem. You're good at solving murder mysteries, Ms. Freeman. Can you not?

Judge: Right, no problem at all.

He just had to agree with this guy, doesn't he? The poor simple judge.

Phoenix: (He really is a pushover!)

Placing her head down to get really mad on what Manfred was doing so much worse for them.

Cassie: My god, I hate this friggin' guy...!

Well, no use arguing to still give it their all to get something out of Uncle.

_Witness Testimony_

Uncle: It was the night of the 24th, just after midnight, ayup. I was lying down in my room when I heard a loud bang.

Testimony

Shows a flashback on what Uncle heard and then see from outside his rental boat shop. From the two men on the boat, gun shots going off, and then on the lake side hours later to see Edgeworth walking away. No...!

Uncle: When I looked out the window, I saw a boat just a' floating on the lake. Then I heard another bang. A while later, the boat returned to shore, and a man walked by my window. That's about all I saw.

Hmm...He told the same story the other three since yesterday to hear the whole thing.

Phoenix: (The same as we heard yesterday...)

Cassie: The same story we all heard will get is anywhere how...?

Well they have to think of something.

Judge: Defense and Ms. Freeman, both of you may begin your cross-examination.

They might as well, maybe Uncle will slip up for Phoenix and Cassie to finally get the answers they really need.

Phoenix: Are you sure you heard the gunshots after midnight?

And...he's sleeping again for the Judge hitting his gavel wakes him up.

Judge: Witness!

Cassie: Thank you!

It sure got him waking up again.

Uncle: Pretty sure, ayup.

And he didn't remember, so all of a sudden he does now. It doesn't make any sense.

Cassie: Seriously, Uncle?

Phoenix: But when Cassie and spoke to you yesterday, you said you didn't remember. How are you so sure about it now?

It can't just happen out of nowhere, no! Impossible!

Uncle: I remembered it while talking to the prosecutor.

Phoenix: Wouldn't that mean Mr. von Karma manipulated your testimony?

Cassie: He made you talk of made up lies!

I doubt he'll admit it in public though.

Manfred: *OBJECTION!* That is a baseless accusation, kid. And me, cheat? Where's your proof, dearie? If you could get one out of me, then I would surrender in seconds, but that's not happening anytime soon.

Was he mocking them? Sadly, the Judge agrees to this.

Judge: Objection sustained.

Anything else to ask about next? This leaves for Cassie to give Manfred the raspberry.

Cassie: He thinks he knows my line of work, doesn't he? What a load of crap!

Phoenix: I'll change my question. Where was the gunfire coming from?

Uncle: From the lake. When I heard a bang, I looked out the window and saw the shape of the boat. And then I heard another bang...

This was getting bad to worse now...

Manfred: It was the sound of gunfire, correct?

Uncle: That's right, ayup.

Asking another question next...

Phoenix: Who was in the boat at the time?

Uncle: Keith...

Phoenix: What is it?

Uncle: Why are you acting like an attorney with your lady friend?

Now wasn't the time to place house!

Phoenix: Please answer the question!

Cassie: This is a life or death situation here!

He tries to recall the best he could.

Uncle: Well, it as pretty far away, and it was all covered in fog...

Phoenix: So you didn't see them clearly?

Uncle: Ayup...at the time, that is.

And what does that part even mean?

Phoenix: (At the time?)

Cassie: Do really think it was Edgeworth? (Please don't be him...!)

Again, this was getting pretty bad.

Manfred: Later, someone passed by the window of the boat shack. Correct?

Uncle: Yeah, it was the murderer.

Judge: Did you see his face?

That was a big yes to Uncle's words.

Uncle: Yeah, I did.

Now Uncle had to say it was all Edgeworth's doing, but it really wasn't.

Cassie: No!

Phoenix: What? Y-You saw him?

This has Manfred smirking all wicked-like and all, for Uncle told Phoenix and Cassie about it yesterday. Yeah right!

Uncle: I told you this yesterday, Keith.

Cassie: No, otherwise we wouldn't be questioning you like this, Uncle. I mean come on!

Phoenix: And that's news to me too!

Sadly, Uncle points out to Edgeworth for it was him to see on that night. Sitting on the witness chair as well to take all this crap.

Uncle: It was him. He's the one I saw.

Shocking for Phoenix, Maya, and Cassie to all gasp of the bad news did get much worse.

Manfred: The defendant, Miles Edgeworth. Are you certain?

Uncle: Yeah...It was this Edgy-boy!

Yelling about it, Uncle then falls down to be sleeping again. Every gasp in the room to hear it loud and clear 'along with lots of cops carrying him to the waiting room' now. This was really bad for Phoenix and Cassie have nothing to prove in Edgeworth's innocent. Leaving the Judge to his gavel to calm everyone down.

Judge: Order! Order in the court! The testimony just now is decisive evidence that proves the defendant's guilt-

Cassie: Phoenix! Do something! We can't let it end like this!

But what can any of them do?

Phoenix: Please wait, Your Honor! We already proved that my client didn't fire that gun! The murderer fired with his left hand, but the fingerprints on the gun were from the defendant's right hand!

Like this will get pass Manfred to win this trial again.

Manfred: *OBJECTION!* That is easily explainable. He could have worn gloves during the act and carelessly left his prints on it later. That is probably what happened.

But can that really happened? Maybe...?

Phoenix: N-No way.

Cassie: That can't be true! Edgeworth's not even left handed.

Manfred: Everything is crystal clear now. The defendant is guilty!

This can't change things around so soon.

Phoenix: But the witness could be mistaken...

Manfred: Do any of you have any evidence proving that?

Phoenix: W-Well...

Cassie: Grrr...! We would've to give us a chance to speak if you haven't rush so much to end this trial quickly!

Hate to be wrong on some of the things, he tells it like it is.

Manfred: I know you follow the rules, unlike your so call boyfriend. In the court of law, the evidence tells all. How have you not realized this basic fact, you damned amateur?

Hitting his hand to make a fist and slamming the table, creating a powerful gust of wind hits Phoenix to wall really hard.

Cassie: Phoenix! I got you.

That had to hurt.

Manfred: Judge, I demand you declare the verdict.

Phoenix: Please wait!

Cassie: Don't do it! (Edgeworth!)

But sad enough, he does it anyways.

Judge: I shall hereby hand down the verdict for Mr. Miles Edgeworth. Guilty.

GUILTY!

He straight up says it...meaning Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya failed to save Edgeworth to all come an bad end like this. Sitting in silence for Edgeworth himself and every sat in silent as well, this was bad for Phoenix and Cassie might've loss.

Cassie: Damn it!

Phoenix: (It's over?)

That Manfred guy laughs has no right to smirk like this...All might be the end, but...someone speaks up to change things around to not have Edgeworth found guilty at all in the last second.

?: Wait a damn second!

Jumping out of his seat to come to the center of room, to get everyone by surprise. Could it be...?

Judge: Wh-Who was that just now?

Cassie: It's Larry Butz!

In comes...Larry?! He had something to say to hopefully change everything around for good.

Larry: Me! Larry Man!

Sounding like an echo in the room, really dude...? As if Manfred will allow for this to snapping his fingers.

Manfred: Judge. You've already given your verdict. Throw that fool out.

Like he'll go away that easily.

Larry: Hold up! Listening to you people made me remember...I was there by the lake on the night of the murder.

For Larry to be saying this, then it must be true to surprise Phoenix, Maya, Cassie, and everyone else in the court room by luck.

Cassie: No way...! Really?! (Then this changes everything!)

Larry: The murder occurred on Christmas Eve, right? I was there, and I heard it.

Judge: Heard what?

Larry: The gunshot, of course.

Is that really true?!

Judge: Wh-What?

Larry: The old man's testimony didn't quite sit right with me. So I can't just sit here and let you call Edgey a murderer.

Another friend to aid someone like Edgeworth, same with Phoenix too.

Manfred: The verdict has been decided. I call for adjournment.

Not this time, pal!

Judge: One moment...Did you really hear gunfire on the night of the murder?

Larry: Yeah. Clearly, like bang!

Then what were the defense team's waiting for? It was time to put Larry's testimony to good use.

Maya: This is it, Nick! Cassie! Larry's given us one final chance at this!

Cassie: With his help, we can turn things around.

And this might for Phoenix says so to the Judge himself.

Phoenix: Your Honor! If there is another witness, it is our duty to hear him speak!

Manfred: A waste of time! The verdict cannot be overturned!

Yeah, not this time for the Judge has something to say.

Judge: Ms. Freeman...

Cassie: Ah, yes! If we hear from Larry's testimony to give us something to save Edgeworth's freedom, then I say we give it a try. Please I can sense something to be a big clue he thought of to be right. (I can just feel it. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but...please don't screw this one up Larry, please!)

Then it's been decided.

Judge: Then allow me to state my opinion. In all court proceedings, it is our duty to prevent an inaccurate verdict. Therefore, we must examine every piece of evidence and listen to each witness!

Manfred: What?

Judge: I withdraw my previous verdict of "guilty"! Are we clear?

Ha! Manfred's perfection went down the toilet!

Cassie: Yea! We can have a re-do!

Judge: Testify to the court about what you saw on the night of the murder.

This guy was ready for anything for Larry to do his best.

Larry: You got it!

Phoenix: (We're counting on you, Larry.)

Larry: Hey, Cassie-Poo, watch me save the day.

Getting to the stands to speak up...

Cassie: Yeah thanks, just get over there and tell us everything. (Here goes nothing.)

_Witness Testimony_

Here we go then! Manfred goes along with it, while Cassie and Phoenix get their answers out of Larry Butz's testimony to prove in Edgeworth's innocence for good this time.

Larry: That night, I was in a boat out on the lake. I was looking for the Steel Samurai.

The Judge only take Larry's words a bit differently by mistake of a character made up on TV, he meant the balloon stand.

Judge: The Steel Samurai?

So they told the real part for him.

Cassie: It's not the character itself to be real, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The mascot for the witness's food stall.

Cassie: Which sold some tasty Samurai Buns of all flavors.

The best ones for it to show the sign banner of the name itself.

Phoenix: It's actually a big, inflatable balloon. He apparently sent it flying out into the lake, along with the an air tank.

That he did which almost made it look like the Gourdy sea monster, nice going dude.

Larry: So I went, uh, looking for it.

Testimony

Too shy to admit it, huh? From him to be on the boat to finally finding the balloon in the lake for Larry looked all night for it. Thought to hear some gun shots, it look like in the flashback for Larry to have headphones over his ears.

Larry: I finally found it and returned the boat at the dock. That's when I heard this bang. Naturally, I looked out over the lake. But I didn't see a boat.

And I guess that was it. But does it all mean something...?

Judge: You only heard one bang?

Larry: Right-o. After that, I dragged the Steel Samurai back to the stall.

And now comes the cross-examination time. With any luck for Phoenix and Cassie to do, that is. Hitting the gavel to see what they can get out of Larry's testimony.

Judge: Your cross-examination, defense and Ms. Freeman.

But there was one big problem...

Cassie: OK, we'll try... (Crap, we're dead.)

Phoenix: (If Cassie and I don't find a new lead here, the trial will end this time for sure.) Get ready, Cassie.

Cassie: Ah, okay. I guess we can try to get something good from Larry's testimony.

It was time to cross-examination with Larry Butz himself in order to prove in Edgeworth's innocence.

Phoenix: When did you hear the noise?

Thinking really hard on this one...

Larry: Oh, it was around 11:00 when I went out in the boat, and I was out searching for about an hour...I guess I heard the gunshot at around midnight.

Manfred: That matches the other witness testimonies. This is pointless.

Hey, he's doing his best to explain Larry's side of the story.

Larry: Get off your high horse, man!

His snapping fingers hits Larry to the head pretty hard, good luck getting through those things.

Cassie: Next question please... (I feel your pain a little.)

Phoenix: But when he heard the shot, there wasn't a boat with the victim and the defendant on the lake. Isn't that right, Larry?

Getting back up, the ask Larry about it and he said yes.

Larry: Th-That's right! Isn't it weird?

Even the Judge finds this to be very strange alright.

Judge: That is quite strange.

Maya: Besides, you only heard one shot, right?

He seems to be on the right track for them so far.

Larry: Yeah. A loud bang!

Still, from Lotta and Uncle's case almost sounds the same...

Manfred: Two witness ave already testified that they heard two gunshots. The man's testimony is hogwash!

Ouch...! Talk about getting burned hard.

Larry: Hogwash? What do you mean, you idiot?!

He snaps his fingers at Larry's head again.

Cassie: Stop talking to Manfred or you'll get hurt even more, Larry! Seriously...

Phoenix: Larry, you sure you only heard one shot that night?

Getting back up to had something else to add to it.

Larry: W-Well, uh...

Phoenix: Make it clear, dude!

Larry: What's with that casual way of talking to me?! I'm a witness, man! Your guest of honor!

Now he tells his friend.

Cassie: Phoenix, relax. Just do as Larry says and something will come up.

Almost getting mad, Phoenix calms down 'thanks to Cassie's help' to calmly asking Larry about this question again.

Phoenix: Got it, Cassie, thank you. Very well, witness...Are you absolutely sure you only heard one gunshot that night?

Larry: Well, to tell ya the truth, I'm not sure.

Great, this changes things around again.

Cassie: The hell!?

Larry: Don't get mad at me, Cassie-Poo! Nicky already knows I always listen to the radio at night...

Nope, this was news to Phoenix to hear about Larry doing so.

Phoenix: No, I don't.

Maya: Wait, the radio?

Cassie: What radio...? (Is he going to screw up again?)

As I said from the flashback of Larry on the boat, he did have headphones over his head and ears.

Larry: Yeah, booming loud on my headphones! I was listening to 'Auralia's Midnight Lovey-Dovey Rendezvous'!

Great! So he didn't hear gun shots at all.

Phoenix: What?!

Now Larry just made a complete idiot out of himself and doing the music listening noises in public.

Cassie: Larry, COME ON! This is serious!

Not to Manfred to snap his fingers out again.

Manfred: What a farce.

Then Larry said the lines from the radio show, which might change things around for the better this time. But sounded silly to a girl's voice when he said the radio DJ's line.

Larry: "Hey, it's almost Christmas! All you lone wolves, your aural lover, Auralia, wishes you a Merry Christmas!"

For Phoenix and Maya couldn't believe in all of this, something does Cassie's attention, or has it...?

Cassie: Huh?

Manfred: I have had enough! Judge, your verdict. Now.

But hurry it up, it'll end badly with no more chances.

Judge: R-Right...

What's going to happen next?

Phoenix: (I have to get something from his testimony. For me and Cassie have to keep on going. What do I do? What can we both do?)

Still thinking on Cassie's end, they might just have an answer yet on what Mia said to Phoenix and Cassie when they were working together...

_Mia: The evidence knows the truth. If you ask it from the bottom of your heart, it will answer you._

End of flashback...So from the murder weapon, the bullet from the dead victim, and the photos of the two men on the boat in the lake. And then, it comes together.

Phoenix: (The evidence...)

First it gets to Cassie to figure it all out.

Cassie: The time... (What Larry just quoted!)

And so has Phoenix too.

Phoenix: (That's right!)

What Lotta also said as well from yesterday in trial.

_Lotta: It was Christmas Eve, just after midnight, I reckon. _

Now they got it! Looking at each other, both Phoenix and Cassie know what to do now.

Phoenix: (That's it!) Cassie!

Cassie: Right, I'm thinking the same thing to, Phoenix. We got our answer!

And hurry it up and speak before the Judge hits his gavel.

Judge: That ends this trial-

But they both stop the Judge from ending this too soon.

Phoenix and Cassie: *OBJECTION!*

This was their chance, it was now or never.

Cassie: Hold it, Larry! We got something to say to you.

Larry: Your phone number?

Cassie: Huh?! No!

Phoenix: Larry, she's with me! Anyways, this is what we wanted to ask you. Repeat the words you heard when the gunshot went off!

He tries to remember what he just said.

Larry: What my aural lover, Auralia, said?

Phoenix: Yeah, what Auralia said!

This must be the big clue.

Cassie: Please repeat what you just said on what this DJ said on the radio show!

And so, he says it again to sound weirder in the voice he does.

Larry: Sure. "Hey, it's almost Christmas! All you lone wolves-"

That's the one!

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!*

Cassie: *GOT YOU NOW!* (Thank you, Larry!)

Phoenix: Your Honor, did you hear what the witness just said?

Judge: Wh-What was it, again?

It was the art to be from Christmas Eve and then to Christmas Day at midnight.

Phoenix: Right at the moment he heard the gunshot, the radio DJ said, "It's almost Christmas."

Cassie: So in other words, it wasn't Christmas yet!

This surprised the Judge and not even Manfred wasn't aware of this part at all.

Judge: Ah!

Phoenix: But according to the two previous statements, the gunshots were fired after midnight! This photograph is irrefutable proof!

Showing the far away photo in court next, it does make sense.

Cassie: It when off to hear it well from the microphone off of Lotta's camera and took the shot.

Judge: Yes, when the camera reacted to the gun and took the picture, it was 12:10 AM on December 25th.

Phoenix: There's a clear time difference!

Seems like it, but Manfred didn't see any proof on it at all.

Manfred: Objection! The witness is plainly mistaken!

I doubt Larry was on this statement.

Larry: Say what?

Cassie: As if, Manfred! So shut up and listen!

No kidding, please stop...

Phoenix: He's not mistaken, Your Honor. Lotta Hart's camera, which was set to trigger on loud noises took another picture that night.

Judge: But it doesn't show anything.

Phoenix: Look at the back.

Turning the photo on the back side, to say on when it was taken - at "12/24 PM 11:50".

Judge: It says on December the 24 at 11:50 PM.

Cassie: *BINGO!* Here's to prove in the photo on what date and time it was taken.

Looking at it carefully, Maya understands it first.

Maya: Oh, I get it!

Cassie: It says it all on the back side of the photograph thanks to Lotta's help.

Hey, she did give it to them for good reasons why. And for Manfred to get mad was priceless.

Phoenix: That's right. Mr. Butz did hear a gunshot. But he heard it twenty minutes before the other witnesses.

Manfred: That is ridiculous!

Oh, like his yelling will make them stop now.

Cassie: And why is it, Manfred? Huh? (This is too priceless.)

Judge: Did one or more of the witnesses have the time wrong?

There was a huge differences.

Phoenix: No. Ms. hart's camera took a picture at 12:10 AM, too. That means three shots were fired that night. One at 11:50 PM. And two at 12:10 AM.

Cassie: It did one and the other two at the same time with more gun shots going off.

Seems like it, but Manfred slams his hands on the table to say so otherwise.

Manfred: Oh, please. That man probably sneezed and triggered the camera.

Cassie: I doubt it'll go off unless you were close to the microphone.

True, it wouldn't for even Larry even says so.

Larry: I did not! But I did yawn and fart.

Hearing a farting sounds to only think it was a bit gross for him to do.

Cassie: Ew, Larry! Come on!

Manfred: Regardless, this evidence isn't enough to overturn the verdict. End these proceedings at once!

Like hell they were going to end this. Thanks to Larry's help 'and some luck', Phoenix and Cassie have another chance yet

Judge: Does the defense and Ms. Freeman have any objections?

Just one thing to say about Edgeworth's who's not a murderer.

Phoenix: The defendant really is innocent.

Cassie: I agree with my boyfriend.

Shocking to the Judge and Manfred to hear, there was a good reason why too.

Phoenix: Wait...! Cassie, you really love me as your boyfriend?!

Cassie: Of course I do, Phoenix, you mean so much to me.

This has Phoenix having hearts floating around him to love Cassie as well, and now working together to say why Edgeworth's innocent.

Phoenix: You're the best! Right, why both Cassie and I think Edgeworth's not guilty...We've learned the truth behind this case. The evidence cleared it all up for us.

Manfred: Cleared what up?

Well here's your answer, prosecutor lawyer.

Cassie: It was all a setup to frame the defendant. Phoenix, please explain.

And so he does from the night on Christmas even to be dark and foggy at the park where the lake was...From three shots went off, from the first two - only for the victim fell into the lake in front of Edgeworth just like that. And without hm knowing about it, Edgeworth pick up the murder weapon with his hand.

Phoenix: Ten minutes after midnight, gunshots were heard from the boat on the lake. One shot. And another. And then, the victim fell into the lake, leaving the defendant, Miles Edgeworth, alone on the boat.

All to be a big set up alright.

Manfred: The victim was shot from a meter or so away. Only the defendant could have done it!

Cassie: Or so you thought, but Edgeworth didn't do anything!

You got that right he didn't.

Phoenix: But that's only if we assume the victim was shot at this time.

A lot more to say on the photo of Edgeworth the the person who was Robert, but the killer who murder him.

Judge: What do you mean? Doesn't this photograph prove when the murder was committed?

Phoenix: There was another gunshot, though. At 11:50 PM. It was the shot that this witness heard. And it was the shot that took Hammond's life.

So in other words, Larry as lucky to hear the first gunshot to go off - from which this murder Robert off of the lake side of the park.

Manfred: Don't be stupid. The photo doesn't even show a boat on the lake!

Cassie: Because it wasn't at the lake.

Yep, for it wasn't there but else where...

Phoenix: Yes, that means Hammond was murdered somewhere else.

Others to be question themselves about it changes everything now. From the empty photo, to showing the further away one again.

Manfred: Then who are these two on the boat?

Phoenix: Of course, it was the defendant and the murderer who framed him!

Others in the room to be very shock, the Judge hits his gavel to hear more on who the real murderer is.

Judge: Order! Framed? Explain further.

Cassie: Well, Robert meant with someone he thought it was Edgeworth, but it was the murderer who set him up. On the park side, he was then shot on what Larry heard.

From the murderer killed Robert was easy with the murder weapon with his left hand.

Phoenix: Cassie's right. After the murderer killed Hammond at 11:50 PM, he wore his coat and assumed his disguise to meet the defendant, whom he'd summoned to the lake beforehand.

Cassie: Then Edgeworth thought he was going to meet with Robert, but it was the murderer dress up like him to use his gun to point it out, and bang! Missed two times as an act to then swimming away to look like he was killed. Getting to shore, and he switch the dead body of Robert's to make it look like Edgeworth murder the guy.

What they were getting at was true, the way Cassie knew how it worked - and the rest was Phoenix who explain the rest about it in his own words.

Phoenix: The two of them set out on a boat. And then, the murderer fired two shots on the boat just as Cassie described on how it was all done. The first was fired to make anyone near the lake look at the boat.

Which was when Lotta's camera went off.

Cassie: He probably fired into the water.

Phoenix: Once he'd grabbed their attention, he fired the second shot. Due to the fog, anyone looking at a distance wouldn't be able to tell who'd fired.

Meaning these things - the killer murder Robert, then on the boat with Edgeworth to miss firing off the gun twice in the waters...then falling down to have Edgeworth left on the boat confused.

Cassie: From the first fire was Robert being killed for Larry to hear a few minutes before Christmas Day. The second and third on was an act and for Lotta's camera to go off. Get it now?

Seems like it to put all of the pieces together...

Judge: Th-Then the shooter was...

Phoenix: Not Edgeworth...But the real murderer, disguised as the victim!

Does it all making sense now?

Maya: So that's what happened at 12:10 AM!

Even this comes to a even bigger surprise to Edgeworth, but he gets it now.

Cassie: *BINGO!*

Phoenix: The murderer pretended to be shot and jumped into the lake. To someone watching from the shore, it would appear that a murder had taken place before them. They would think they saw Miles Edgeworth, who'd been left on the boat, murder the man with him.

And from picking up the gun without thinking was a perfect set up.

_Edgeworth: At the time, I couldn't understand what had happened. Left alone on the boat, I picked up the pistol in front of me without thinking._

He was shaking in fear when he was holding the murder weapon.

Phoenix: The murder then swam back to shore, put the coat on the corpse, and threw it into the lake. It was all done to frame Miles Edgeworth for murder.

Like in a movie set, this was in real life to set Edgeworth up on everything up to this point.

Maya: Everything was an act?

Cassie: If it's true to have something to do with the DL-6 Incident, then Robert wasn't a good lawyer at all. He was a cheapskates who wanted fame and money!

Sounds about right, leaving Manfred to ask a question next with him snapping his fingers.

Manfred: If you are this confident, then I assume you and Ms. Freeman know the murderer's name?

Phoenix: No, we don't know his name.

Manfred: What?

Hard to hear the answer, for they know the man but not his real name yet.

Cassie: Ahem...Wait for it.

Phoenix: I don't know and nor does Cassie because he never told us.

A big twist there for Maya already knows and the Judge, it has to be Uncle at the real killer.

Maya: What?

Judge: Y-You don't mean...

Cassie: *GOT YOU NOW!* It's the boat rental guy - the mysterious Uncle himself!

Then they have to question Uncle again at once.

Phoenix: Please call to the stand again. the caretaker of the boat shop!

Well before they could, a Bailiff 'or a cop' comes running out to the courtroom to give out some bad news. A really big one at that.

Bailiff: Big Trouble, Your Honor! The witness from earlier has disappeared!

Judge: What?

Bailiff: He seems to have fled!

A big shock for others to hear to have a mental killer on the loose, for the Judge tells the cops to find him for the final day of the trial tomorrow.

Judge: Order! Order!

And here's the thing on the third and the final day to solve the murder case, or else.

Cassie: (If we don't solve this by tomorrow...Edgeworth will be in jail for good. We have to save him!)

Phoenix: (What is going on?)

How will it turn out? More next time...As Larry Butz ends things off to say something during this crises.

Larry: Ah, I did good right? Can I got home now? Nick. Cassie-Poo. Maya. I leave the rest to saving Edgey by tomorrow. I guess...So, bye.

Well, he did help them out so give the guy some credit.


	11. Turnabout Goodbyes: 4th Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 11 - Turnabout Goodbyes: 4th Trial

Last time, we figured for the mysterious Uncle to be the real killer of Robert and set up Edgeworth on a crime he didn't do for Phoenix and Cassie to finally figure everything out to beat Manfred 'thanks to the clues for Larry to leave out and Lotta's photos'. Almost questioning the confused old man to suddenly flee the court room for the Judge orders for all of the cops and Gumshoe to find Uncle to be questioned and tells them everything by tomorrow; for one more day to end it to solve the murder case or the whole thing will be forgotten 'to be part of the trial's rules and to be very dumb - I know'.

Bailiff: Big trouble, Your Honor! The witness from earlier has disappeared!

Judge: What?

Bailiff: He seems to have fled!

A big shock for others to hear to have a mental killer on the loose, for the Judge tells the cops to find him for the final day of the trial tomorrow.

Judge: Order! Order! I cannot declare a verdict under these circumstances. As such, I will extend the trial until tomorrow. Court is adjourned!

Hitting his gavel to call it a day, Phoenix and Cassie gets to work for a few more clues the same with Manfred to do the same 'to sneak his way to winning again'. Let's hope on how everything goes well for the defense team; to take a little break back at Wright & Co. Law Office until they go back to the park for more clues – it was some Samurai Bun snack time for Phoenix, Maya, and Cassie to eat something before leaving and questioning on why would Uncle murder Robert and set Edgeworth up.

Cassie: Good buns...Okay, we still need to know why Uncle did all of this. I knew he didn't look brain damage as he looked and act like one.

Maya: I know. So why did that old man frame Edgeworth?

There are a lot of questions about that still need to be answer.

Phoenix: I don't know, but I'm sure it involves the DL-6 Incident.

Cassie: It has to be connected.

Somehow yes, and to have Edgeworth get set up because of this. With Phoenix holding his blue key chain 'since Edgeworth had a red one' and probably Larry had a yellow one on him too.

Maya: But wasn't Edgeworth a victim, too? His father was murdered.

Phoenix: He has suffered for fifteen long years...I want to help him!

He must really care for his friend a lot.

Cassie: Edgeworth's a good friend to you, huh?

Holding hands to embrace with each other.

Phoenix: I do, Cassie more than anything for a friend like him.

This surprises Maya about this as well and wants to hear more about it.

Maya: You're so nice, Nick. I can see why Cassie loves you back. Edgeworth's a friend you hadn't seen in years, but you're willing to go this far for him.

Cassie: Friendship and love are the two most powerful things.

A lot on what happened to Phoenix when he was a kid.

Phoenix: There's a reason why.

Cassie: A reason why you carry around your old key chain?

Phoenix: A lot, yes. In the summer of fourth grade, our classroom became a crime scene.

It happened back in Phoenix' past in fourth grade to be blame on something in school he didn't do, for others pointed their fingers at him to say 'thief' a lot.

_Kids: You did it, didn't you?_

Phoenix: During PE, a student's lunch money was stolen.

_Kids: Thief! Thief! _

Even the teacher didn't believe in Phoenix didn't do it either.

_Teacher: Now, apologize to the class. _

There was a reason why Phoenix wouldn't steal a student's lunch money at all.

Phoenix: I'd skipped PE because I wasn't feeling well that same morning, so I was the prime suspect. I learned what it meant to be truly alone, with no one on your side. And how painful it could be. Left with no choice, I went to apologize for something I didn't do. But that's when...

Someone says something in the classroom to defend Phoenix's innocent was the young Edgeworth himself.

_Edgeworth: *OBJECTION!* That will not be necessary! _

This comes to a big surprise since it was Edgeworth's money that was stolen.

_Phoenix: Miles?_

_Edgeworth: It wasn't you who stole my money, was it? _

Showing the empty paper that was holding the cash, Phoenix was crying to say he would never do such a thing.

_Phoenix: No. _

_Edgeworth: Then hold your head high. Everyone's been shouting that you did it, but no one has any proof. _

The others were very surprised.

_Kid 1: What are you saying? _

_Kid 2: It was your money that was stolen! _

_Kid 3: We don't need proof!_

But they did, that's how the court works. For the paper that Edgeworth was holding said this - 'Lunch Money Receipt Class 4-3 Miles Edgeworth'.

Edgeworth: In a court of law, the evidence tells all. Before you have the pretension to hold a class trial, at least realize that!

This made kid Phoenix happy to hear kid Edgeworth say such nice things, even kid Larry was the same.

_Larry: You tell 'em! This is always how it is, everybody ganging up and picking on one person. Aren't you guys ashamed of yourselves? _

_Phoenix: Larry..._

Two good people mean well for this guy.

_Edgeworth: Without evidence or eyewitness testimony to prove his guilt, the boy is innocent. I rest my case! This trial is over. Court is adjourned! _

_Larry: Get going! Court is adjourned! _

Ending the flash back there, that's how Phoenix knew Edgeworth and Larry to owe them a lot. But there was another reason why Phoenix became a lawyer in the first place.

Cassie: That's a cute story.

Phoenix: After that, the three of us became friends. I still can't forget his spirited defense of me that day.

Maya: Defense, huh?

Cassie: A life to save the right people on the crime they didn't do.

And yet, there was one thing on the two girls' minds to wonder on something else next.

Maya: Come to think of it, Edgeworth's father was a skilled defense attorney, right?

Phoenix: Yeah. He'd always say, "I'm goin to become a defense attorney just like my father," with a glint in his eye.

From the three young boys from back then.

Cassie: From Edgeworth's father having skills of a true defense lawyer, it must be something else.

Phoenix: That's why it came as a hug shock when we heard his father had died.

From the event which changed everything for poor Edgeworth and to lose his father to end up dead.

Maya: The DL-6 Incident...

Phoenix: Back then, we didn't really understand it. But soon after the incident, Edgeworth transferred away. I believe that friendship never fades, even if you grow apart.

From Edgeworth and Phoenix getting along to go away from each other, the Three Signal Samurai was the only thing they have to remember each other still.

Maya: Three Signal Samurai...

Cassie: So that's why you keep this thing.

Looking at some book next for Phoenix finishes with his story, a newspaper cut out for Edgeworth's life to become a prosecutor lawyer instead, and to be hate a lot from others to prove in their guilt.

Phoenix: It wasn't until several years later that I saw his name again.

It said things on the papers like - 'Genius Prosecutor Wins Again!' to 'Dark Rumors Follow Victory'. And a big title saying - 'Dark Suspicions Surround Genius Prosecutor Truth behind the 100% Record...Fabricating Evidence Manipulating Testimonies, Concealing Facts'.

Cassie: "Dark suspicions surround genius prosecutor"?

Maya: "Truth behind the 100% record..."

In other words, Edgeworth was sad deep down without believing in what's right anymore.

Phoenix: He'd changed. I tried to reach him countless times. But he refused to meet me. So I decided to set foot in his territory. In court. I believe in the Edgeworth who believed in me. And I'm a defense attorney now!

It all makes sense now, doesn't it?

Cassie: So that's why Mia took you in.

Phoenix: It is. Or rather, he saved me once. So I want to fight for him until the very end!

All of this to work as a lawyer to find a true friend.

Maya: Nick...

Soon to be getting a phone call on Phoenix's cell, he answers it to be about the case.

Phoenix: Hello.

Hearing a gasp reaction, it could only mean one thing.

Cassie: No way...!

Phoenix: What?! You found him?

It looks like Gumshoe arrives at Uncle's rental boat shop in time, the cops take him away 'carefully to be sleeping', and Gumshoe to call them the good news.

Gumshoe: We caught him trying to flee, pal. We're gonna search the boat rental now. You and the Kid wanna come, pal?

The three were ready for anything, for this was their last chance to find something big before tomorrow. At least Uncle was found...whoever he really is.

Cassie: We'll be right there, Mr. Detective.

With Phoenix, Cassie, and Maya getting back to the park for Gumshoe waits for them. Since he can't let them go in alone and wanted to save Edgeworth so badly.

Gumshoe: Good, you're all here.

Cassie: And why wouldn't we be?

Gumshoe: Right...Well according to your deduction, the victim wasn't shot in the boat that night...

The real crime might be inside where Uncle works at 'or so it would seem'.

Phoenix: I think this shack is probably the real crime scene.

The four check inside fully of Uncle's rental boat shop and home, to be normal looking to be the same old thing as the last time to not get robbed or destroyed. Still, being this quiet is a bit freaky.

Maya: When you think a murder occurred here, it looks really creepy...

Soon a voice was spoken out to make Maya jump.

Polly: Good morning. Good morning.

This has Maya to hold on to Cassie from behind, to her holding Phoenix 'to really like the feeling from her', and Gumshoe holding him.

Cassie: Sorry.

Phoenix: Don't be...

Cassie: Maya, it's Polly. She's still here. See?

Even Gumshoe points out as well.

Gumshoe: Kid's right, see? It's just that thing.

Looks like Polly was just hanging out with Uncle around to be unharmed.

Maya: Polly!

Gumshoe: When we arrested the old man, he had this parrot with him.

Phoenix: I bet that stuck out like a sore thumb...

Sort of in an empty room.

Cassie: It's hard to tell if it's a good thing or not.

Gumshoe: That's how we managed to catch him, pal. Kid.

But leaving a pet bird was still wrong.

Maya: Say, Polly! You know who the old man really is, right? Tell us!

Polly: Polly...I love you. I love you.

Aw, that is cute to make Maya love it to hug Cassie, then Phoenix, and Gumshoe again.

Cassie: That is cute. (And yet, it sounded familiar when Polly said - "I love you, Polly." Weird...)

So they look around near the TV, trash can, sink, shelves, fan, paper drawings, and the thing they were sitting at...But they've found nothing yet.

Gumshoe: There aren't any clues here at all.

Cassie: This is getting us nowhere...

There has to be one more place in the room they've not look at yet.

Phoenix: The only thing that remains is the warmth of this heated table.

A very nice thing to use during the winter times to keep people warm with.

Maya: Really warms you up, doesn't it?

Cassie: It sure does.

Maya: The shack's next to a lake, but those fish are saltwater.

Cassie: Yeah, they are.

Each drawing were all salt water fishes to not be in the lake, very weird to have while having people rent boats.

Maya: Then maybe that's a lead!

Gumshoe: I'll report it, just in case.

There was one last thing they didn't check yet.

Cassie: Hey, what about this thing on top of the TV?

Phoenix: You're right, Cassie. This safe is the other thing that's clearly strange.

The last lead to look at probably.

Gumshoe: Yeah, clearly! It's been locked with a four-digit combination.

Using his rubber gloves to try to get it to open up. Lucky for Maya, she knows how to get it to open with Polly's help.

Maya: Oh, I know it!

Gumshoe: Huh? You do?

Leaving to the parrot to give it out.

Maya: Say, Polly! What's the combination to the safe?

Polly: Combination to the safe...1228. 1228.

And there you go.

Gumshoe: For real, pal?!

Maya: For real, pal.

Using the four number of 1, 2, 2, and 8 it opens to show a letter to have something written down on it.

Cassie: Look, something's in there!

Maya: Is it treasure?!

Gumshoe: No, it's a letter. The sender's name isn't on it...

Opening it to have someone write something to Uncle that he knows about and carried it out.

Cassie: Someone did write something.

Gumshoe: "Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth."

Everyone screamed to find a very big clue.

Cassie: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Mr. Detective, keep reading!

Gumshoe: OK, I got it! "Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth. This is your last chance. Now is the time to get revenge on the two men who ruined your life."

This was too written down for Uncle to carry all of this down.

Phoenix: It's all here in perfect detail. The plan to murder Hammond and frame Edgeworth for it!

Cassie: All of it.

And yet, there are still left with unsolved answers.

Gumshoe: What does this mean?

Phoenix: In short, there was a mastermind pulling the strings behind the scene!

Then there was still some time left to take care of it all today.

Gumshoe: I'm gonna try and learn everything about that old man's past, pal!

Cassie: And for someone to look after Polly too.

Off he goes and the other cops caring for Poll, so it still is confusing on who send the letter with neat hand writing of perfection.

Maya: Who would send a letter like this?

Cassie: Hmmm... (This handwriting...)

Phoenix: Could this be connected to DL-6, too?

Well, there was one person for Phoenix to go see to try making a call to 'him' right away before heading there. While Cassie was waiting around and Maya heading back 'to get posted on any news to come up for tomorrow', she waits for the phone call to end, but only for someone to show his cane to Cassie by surprise. No, Manfred's bothering her again!

Cassie: Hey! Manfred, it's you!

Manfred: We have to stop seeing each other like this, even during the trial.

Cassie: I have nothing to say to you, mister. I have work to do with my boyfriend-!

Using his cane to pull Cassie close to her for Manfred to trap her in a corner of the building walls.

Manfred: I still not giving up of you working for me and becoming my girlfriend. I can treat you so much like the other woman should have.

He meant Cassie's mother?

Cassie: (He knows my Mom?) No! You're sick! And I know you're a cheater!

Manfred: I do what needs for my perfection. Anything...And I know you would give up to come work for me.

He's mess up! This has Cassie wanting to ask Manfred about her parents, but not like this to be a sicko, so she only spits in his face to tell him ' 'no means no'.

Cassie: Stay away from me!

Manfred: Little troublemaker. Fine, I guess I'll teach you the hard way.

About to snap his fingers to hurt Cassie, Phoenix jumps in to take the hit instead.

Phoenix: Leave her alone!

That had to hurt.

Cassie: Phoenix!

Breaking free for Cassie runs to Phoenix's side.

Manfred: Hmph. Be that way, love the one who'll fail tomorrow's final trial. Maybe then you'll join me real soon, my dear. I don't have time for this right now because either way...Edgeworth's good as dead when I'm done.

Leaving in a hurry, that was a mess up scene and for Phoenix to take the hit for Cassie to stay by his side.

Cassie: (Like hell we'll lose to you, Manfred.) Phoenix?

Getting back up, he was a bit in a daze but Phoenix will live.

Phoenix: Man, that snap of his can be deadly.

Cassie: Listen, Manfred won't make me become his partner...I love you, Phoenix. Because of him, you got hurt.

Phoenix: It's nothing. I felt worse pains in my life time. I'm just you're not hurt at all. I love you so much.

Cassie: Same here.

Soon to hug each other, to finally admitting their love too...It happens – they kiss to be a sweet moment for Phoenix and Cassie's love for each other to grow. And so you know, it's a PG-13 love in this story only and more of the solving murder cases, so no lemon thing in it, to still be romance and all. Okay then. :D

Phoenix: Wow, the best kiss I've ever had with the most wonderful woman in the world.

Cassie: it was nice...Listen Phoenix, Manfred knew my parents, but I...

Phoenix: Forget it, von Karma won't admit those details. We'll find the answers ourselves. I promise.

Cassie: Really?

Phoenix: Yeah, a pinky promise.

They do so for Phoenix won't give up on finding Cassie's true mom and dad and why they left her in a foster home, for it'll happen soon enough.

Cassie: Thank you, Phoenix. Pinky promise then...So, will he talk to us?

Saying that, it was Marvin they needed to go see as he was closing his office for today to run into them just in the nick of time. So that's who Phoenix was calling up while Cassie was waiting.

Phoenix: Mr. Grossberg!

Turning around, he never thought both Phoenix and Cassie would meet him right away to know it was serious.

Marvin: You're...Wright? And Ms. Freeman?

Cassie: Sorry to trouble you in this hour, but...

Phoenix: We have a favor to ask.

Looking at one another, he knew right away on what it was.

Marvin: Looks like the time has finally come.

I guess he was on the right track to get the answers still. Elsewhere, Edgeworth kept on having the same dream over and over again from his past on what happened to his father. From Edgeworth as a child to be with Gregory and some cop to go on the elevator, only a powerful earthquake happened to trap the three inside for hours for air was running out with Edgeworth becoming afraid of them both. Edgeworth was getting weak, as his father stay clam, but the officer was losing it.

_Cop: Let me out of here..._

_Gregory: Settle down._

With Edgeworth lifting his head up to see what was happening now, this cop was like he was going to die and too afraid.

_Cop: I can't breathe! The air...There's no air...You...Stop breathing! _

_Gregory: Settle down, I said. _

Grabbing hold of the man to be losing it completely to have Gregory in danger.

_Cop: Stop...Stop breathing my air! _

_Gregory: Stop it! _

Things were about to get ugly. With the cop's gun falling out for Edgeworth grabs hold of it.

_Edgeworth: No...Release my father! _

_Cop: Die! _

From the fight for all to go completely black, then a gun shot goes off to hear someone's screams of pain to haunt Edgeworth forever. Waking up from the bad dream and a glass falling on the floor, the nightmare won't end for him for the DL-6 Incident is still unsolved.

Edgeworth: (That dream...)

From being trapped in a elevator and an earthquake cause the nightmare, I don't blame him. Hours later for morning to pass, the trial of the third and final day has started; with Edgeworth sitting down to have his fate decided real soon. With Uncle found to find out who he really is and the Judge hitting his gavel, the court can start.

Time: December 28, 10 AM

Location: District Court - Courtroom No. 3

For Larry to watch it all, Gumshoe, Marvin as well, and Maya, as Phoenix and Cassie were ready to go all out against Manfred and questioning Uncle to all come down to this. Good thing Manfred wasn't stalking Cassie after yesterday, huh?

Cassie: (This is it, Cassie. You and Phoenix can stop Manfred, find out who Uncle really is, and set Edgeworth free. I won't let this perverted lawyer win or have me as my boyfriend! As for knowing about my Mom, I'll find the answers for myself someday, this comes first.)

*ALL RISE!*

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Miles Edgeworth. Your opening statement, Mr. von Karma.

Oh, this should be a good of another made up thing.

Manfred: In yesterday's trial, the defense and Ms. Freeman pointed the finger at the boat rental's caretaker. But he denies any wrongdoing. So, to prove his innocence, I will call him to testify once more.

Within the audiences, Larry didn't like Manfred one bit, with many good reasons why. For Uncle takes the stand again to so.

**Witness - ? (Uncle)**

And so the Judge allows it.

Judge: Very well. Your testimony, please.

It all comes down to this now, let's see what Uncle has to say this time.

_Witness Testimony_

Uncle: Er, I'm really sorry about just leaving yesterday like I did. I, uh, went to buy Polly some food, see.

Of course for the Judge had to ask who Polly was.

Judge: Polly?

Uncle: My partner, so to speak.

Not the best way to describe it here, for Manfred does it to snap his fingers.

Manfred: A parrot.

Judge: Food for his parrot?

There you go, now the Judge gets it.

Manfred: He was not trying to flee. That is the truth.

Judge: I see. Defense and Ms. Freeman, your cross-examination.

They might as well, Phoenix and Cassie have made it this far – for they know who Uncle really is. With someone who helped them out by luck.

Cassie: Here we go.

Phoenix: Yesterday, you claimed that you've lost your memory. Is that true?

Yeah, because something tells it's all a lie for Cassie to feel this guy's feelings and lies.

Uncle: What's with the scary face, Keith? You're making Dad very sad. Even your girlfriend is a little pushy.

Cassie: Sorry, Uncle, but this reality.

And sometimes, reality can hurt the hard way.

Phoenix: If we consider that you killed Hammond, you should remember committing the murder!

But for Manfred to butt in, to say that Uncle's not the killer.

Manfred: *OBJECTION!* That is a baseless accusation!

Uncle: I would never dream of committing a heinous murder, ayup.

Manfred: If you two say the witness does, in fact, remember his past, then show us prof of it.

Right on queue. It's time to make their move.

Maya: There, we go!

Phoenix: Give us that, Maya.

Cassie: Here's a chance.

Winking to do so right away.

Maya: Sure thing.

Phoenix: Here's your proof!

Pulling out in a big plastic bag for Phoenix and Cassie to show the letter that was left in Uncle's safe to be discover.

Cassie: *GOT YOU NOW!* You want some proof, then you got it!

Phoenix: And this is one of them. A letter found in his room, inside the safe!

Now Manfred was trapped and Uncle to be sleeping, the Judge reads on what the letter says.

Manfred: "Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth." Wh-What is this?

Phoenix: This letter has detailed instructions on how to exact that revenge.

Judge: Dear me...It details the exact same process the defense explained yesterday.

But wait, there was more to say about Uncle's revenge next.

Phoenix: The witness carried out this plan, and tried to frame my client. That means he had a motive to seek revenge! And this letter is irrefutable proof of his guilt!

Cassie: The entire letter says this... "Get revenge on Miles Edgeworth. This is your last chance. Now is the time to get revenge on the two men who ruined your life." (And yet, we still need to find out who's handwriting this is.)

They'll try to find something by the end of the case maybe. But first, this murder case needs to be solved.

Manfred: Allow me to ask one question, then. That letter does not contain the names of the sender or recipient, does it?

Phoenix: W-Well...

Sadly, they don't to get any answers from it at all.

Cassie: But it is real. Why is would it be hiding in Uncle's safe?

Manfred: It is a mere scrap that anyone could have sent to anyone. We can hardly call it proof! The defense and Ms. Freeman's claims are still only unfounded speculation. In the first place, nothing links this witness to the defendant!

Oh really? Well, both Phoenix and Cassie didn't think so to change things around.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!* The victim, Hammond, and Edgeworth shared a connection.

Cassie: From the DL-6 Incident.

Phoenix: The case in which the defendant's father was murdered. And Hammond was the one who defended the suspect!

Yep, a big connection to the whole thing.

Judge: But what does that case have to do with this witness?

Cassie: Lots really.

Phoenix: The DL-6 Incident, which occurred fifteen years ago, is at the root of this murder. Isn't that right, witness?

And yet he's still standing while sleeping again.

Cassie: Ah, hello...? Well, you take our word on this one.

Phoenix: There's a one man who knows what happened back then. The defense would like to call Marvin Grossberg to testify.

To hear more since they went over to ask Marvin in person, he agrees to tell them about the DL-6 Incident.

Judge: Request accepted. Call your witness to the stand.

Cassie: Alright Marvin, you're up.

Taking the stands while Uncle was on stand by watching on him for the cops won't let him escape, Marvin was up to tell them everything on what he remembers about the murder case from fifteen years ago.

**Witness - Marvin Grossberg**

This was their only chance, they have to make this count with Marvin's help.

Marvin: I'm Marvin Grossberg, an attorney. The victim in this trial, Hammond, once worked for me.

Phoenix: Please tell us about the DL-6 Incident.

Cassie: In every detail you can remember.

From his words, the entire courtroom hears what Marvin does remember to the whole case and has something to do with the murder case right now.

Marvin: It happened fifteen years ago, on December 28. Coincidentally, that is also today's date. It occurred here, in the district courthouse. That day, there was a major blackout due to a terrible earthquake, and three people were trapped in a elevator. Hours later, when the rescue team got in, they found Gregory Edgeworth dead inside. He had died instantly after being shot through the heart. There were two others in the elevator with him. Miles, who was ten years old at the time, and a court bailiff. Yanni Yogi, I think his name was. At first, it was considered an open and shut case. That Yogi had shot the victim in a panic. However, he plead not guilty. The investigation hit a dead end, and the police turned to a spirit medium for help.

Shows a flashback from 15 years ago, from the empty courtroom to end and showing the hallways of the elevator. That's when the earthquake happened for the power to go out...Opening the elevator door once the power was back up and running to have the rescue team to arrive to save Gregory, Edgeworth, and the cop. Only two were there out cold, leaving Gregory was shot to death with blood all over. Ending the flash back for the Bailiff was the cop who was with the two during the event. For Uncle to be sleeping, his real name is Yanni Yogi. But is it really him today after 15 years had passed? This has Maya upset to remember what her and Mia's mother Misty did try to do. Another flashback from 15 years ago a the Kurain Village shrine.

Fifteen Years Ago

Kurain Village - Channeling Chamber

Marvin watched for Mia and Maya stayed out of the room, for Misty summon Gregory's spirit to ask who really murder him which changed everything forever.

Misty 'Gregory's Spirit': The one...The one who shot me was the bailiff, Yanni Yogi. How is Miles? Is Miles all right?

Oh boy, now I see others called Misty a fraud, what Gregory said was true though. So why did he think Yanni murder him? Did he know something to put his life in danger or what?

Marvin: The victim's spirit said that Yogi killed him. The medium's name was Misty Fey. Her overwhelming power left all who witnessed it speechless.

From summoning Gregory's spirit, she thinks she failed at her job to then pass out. This had Marvin worried a lot and her two daughters to witness it all. And that's what happened.

Maya: Mom...

Cassie: That's a bummer...

I know, it's hard to think of Misty's failure to not be the case at all.

Marvin: The defense admitted that he might have fired the gun, but added that, due to severe lack of oxygen in the elevator, Yogi hadn't been of sound mind and couldn't be held responsible. With that claim, Hammond forced a verdict of not guilty. Because of that, despite his acquittal, Yogi was socially vilified.

From Uncle being Yanni to be sleeping and Edgeworth to remember all of this again, it must be painful to hear it all over again.

Phoenix: So an acquittal wasn't enough to truly save Yogi?

Cassie: To really have him lose all of his memories?

Sadly, it might be the case.

Marvin: Due to Hammond's defense, he lost everything, his work and his family. One year after the trial, Yogi's fiancee committed suicide...

For Yanni to lose it all, he also loss his lover as well. Very sad.

Maya: No way.

Cassie: Damn!

But wait, there was more.

Phoenix: So Yogi had reason to resent Hammond, didn't he?

Marvin: Indeed. And if he really was innocent, he must also resent Gregory Edgeworth's spirit for accusing him of murder.

That makes a whole lot of sense, and enough this time to prove in Edgeworth's innocence.

Phoenix: Your Honor! We now know that an individual exists who has a clear motive! His name is Yanni Yogi, and he is here right now!

Cassie: The one who's sleeping right now is former court bailiff Yanni Yogi.

Going up to Uncle to be Yanni, it's all true.

Phoenix: That is your name, isn't it?!

Yep, even Maya and Marvin were shock to not see this part coming at all. With Yanni waking up with a burst bubble, even he doesn't know who his real name is. Or does he...?

Uncle: Who knows?

Well, this everyone else in confusion, to still call him by Uncle for now.

Cassie: Really? Nothing's ringing any bells to you, mister?

Phoenix: There's no point in playing dumb! We can find out by comparing fingerprints!

Cassie: Then let's do it!

However, this changes everything when Manfred to snap his fingers for Uncle's fingerprints won't work.

Manfred: The witness burned his fingers in an accident a few years ago. We cannot fingerprint him...

Cassie: But how's that even possible?!

From Uncle showing him wearing gloves on two of his hands, I think it can be possible. Sadly, they won't be able to identify him now.

Uncle: Burned them when I once worked at a factory, my bad.

Now what? This was a dead end for Phoenix and Cassie to not be a good thing.

Phoenix: (He burned off his fingerprints to hide his past?)

Then there has to be another way out of this mess.

Manfred: Do you two have any other way to prove your claims? The defense nor Ms. Freeman have nothing to say. The cross-examination is over.

Can they get any answers some how? Marvin did his best, but no proof unless they can find something.

Phoenix: I'm so close...

Cassie: This looks bad.

Phoenix: But I can't connect the witness to the DL-6 Incident!

Maya: If only we had a witness like Polly, who knows everything-Oh, Nick! Cassie!

Wow! What Maya brought up, it could work to have Polly say a few things to the matter at hand.

Phoenix: Yeah...That's it!

Cassie: *BINGO!* Good thinking, Maya. Let's do it!

With luck, they have to tell the Judge about it right away.

Phoenix: The defense and Cassie would like to cross-examine the witness's pet parrot!

Judge: Wh-What?

This will be the first time in history to question a parrot in a serious trial.

Manfred: The parrot? What is the world coming to?

Well, they might as well give it their all for placing Polly the Parrot to the stands.

**Witness – Polly**

Polly: Good morning. Good morning.

Leave the rest to Maya to have Polly talking, as Phoenix and Cassie will tell the rest of the work.

Phoenix: We're counting on you, Maya.

Cassie: Back us up.

Maya: You got it.

Seems like Maya does her part to aid the other two against Manfred, and that's by questioning Polly the bird.

_Cross-Examination_

Maya: Er...What's your name?

Polly: Polly. Polly.

Smart parrot there, huh?

Judge: Wow, it can understand what you're saying?

Maya: Yes, Your Honor. Polly, what's the combination to the safe?

From saying the name and then saying the four numbers next.

Polly: Combination to the safe...1228.

It is useful to talk about, just not to steal real money though.

Judge: I can't tell if this parrot is useful or careless.

Cassie: Just as long as if it doesn't have real money in the safe, then we're fine.

A few things so far to keep on going - since Yanni told Polly all about the DL-6 Incident case.

Phoenix: (This parrot knows about the DL-6 Incident! If we can get her to say it in court...)

But saying that they've forgotten something to Polly changes everything.

Maya: Polly, have we forgotten anything?

But she said nothing. Huh? This is new.

Cassie: Ah, hello...? Anyone home?

Maya: Come on, anything we've forgotten? Huh? That's weird.

Again, something must've happen to poor Polly.

Phoenix: What's the meaning of this?

Maya: It isn't working, Nick!

Cassie: Is she sick?

Maya: I don't think so. Polly won't say it!

Not good, it must've been Manfred's doing to snap his fingers to soon win this case for sure.

Manfred: von Karma is perfect. You would do well to keep that in mind. And that goes the same for you too, Ms. Freeman.

They should've known it was all Manfred's doing, but they don't have any proof.

Cassie: No!

Phoenix: Don't tell me von Karma expected this. He couldn't have retrained the parrot, could he?!

Then there has to be another way...As Phoenix and Cassie looked at the files of the DL-6 Case File to find anymore leads they can get out of it. Anything for Polly to leave out for them for two answers should do well.

Manfred: Let us excuse Miss Polly from the stand.

Cassie: No...We can't fail. If only we know more about this guy being Yanni Yogi.

But wait, the third thing for Polly to responds to was Yanni's name to say this out loud.

Polly: I love you, Polly.

Cassie: (Wait...!) Yanni Yogi!

Polly: I love you, Polly.

Hearing this for the others to be shocked and Uncle having a reaction on his face changes it all.

Phoenix and Maya: Did she say...?

Cassie: Yes! Phoenix. Maya. We got our answer!

And seeing the files again, I think they do.

Manfred: It just another trick of nonsense.

Not really, Phoenix believed in Cassie's words from Polly saying those lines does change everything.

Phoenix: *HOLD IT!* Thanks to Cassie's help, Polly has already given us a vital piece of information and the last one.

Manfred: What?

Cassie: And here's the proof of another name of Polly who was a human woman. Take a look at her autopsy report papers.

Seeing a photo of Polly to once be pretty and living a normal life for Yanni knew very well. Showing it on screen and in Phoenix's hand, to see what and who she once was. Her name was Polly Jenkins.

Phoenix: This was in Yanni Yogi's file. Please take a look at his fiancee's name.

Saying it on the button of the paper, Polly Jenkins herself sounds like the parrot's name, right?

Judge: "Polly Jenkins..." Polly? Could this be...

Cassie: Sheer luck? I don't think so.

The old man did name Polly after his lover passed away.

Phoenix: You named your pet parrot after your late fiancee, didn't you?

He was still sleeping.

Cassie: How else were you telling Polly the Parrot all of your dirty little secrets?

Manfred: A mere coincidence.

Phoenix: Then what about the combination to the safe?

Telling Polly the 4 numbers.

Maya: Polly, what's the combination to the safe?

Polly: 1228.

Another important thing to talk about next.

Manfred: What about it?

Cassie: Well, it's the month of the day it happened. Does it ring any bells there?

Yep, from the event that took place on December the 28th.

Phoenix: She's right. 1228...December 28. The date of the DL-6 Incident!

Manfred: Another coincidence.

Cassie: Stop denying it already and listen, Manfred.

Like he will to try to end this trial for good.

Manfred: Judge! Get rid of this bird at once!

Not happening, with Phoenix letting out a gust of wind to objection to the whole thing.

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

Nice way to blow Manfred away and Uncle while he's still sleeping with bubbles coming out of his nose.

Cassie: Oh no, we're not done yet!

Phoenix: Two coincidences at the same time is more of a pattern, if you ask me. Add this letter, and we're left with but one conclusion! Witness, your name is Yanni Yogi, isn't it?!

Cassie: And what Polly said gave it away to say it once to your lover.

And it's true to be the real thing.

Manfred: Objection! No need to answer! It isn't worth dignifying such baseless-

Just then, someone spoke out.

?: That's enough!

Getting up to everyone else's surprise, Uncle was really Yanni Yogi to show his true self to everyone else. Cassie knew all along something was up to feel out and she was right. She knew, Phoenix, Edgeworth was surprise of this time of twist, and Manfred not so happy.

Manfred: What?

Cassie: So you are Yanni Yogi, aren't you? (I knew it.)

He admits it all, everything on why he did it.

Yanni: I've accomplished what I wanted. I'm done.

No use slamming his hand on the table, prosecutor lawyer, you've lost.

Manfred: Who said you could...

Yanni: As the defense and the young lady just said, my name is Yanni Yogi. I used to serve as a bailiff in this very court.

The old cop to lose his memories, he just forgotten the event only to still be himself. It was all a set up.

Judge: Th-Then...You're saying that you killed Hammond, and tried to frame Miles Edgeworth?

Yanni: Yes, I admit it.

Now they believe for others to be really shock, and the Judge to calm them down again.

Judge: Order!

Cassie: Then tell us what happened.

And so he does, all of it.

Yanni: Fifteen years ago, that attorney paid absolutely no heed to my words.

Fifteen Years Ago

Visitor's Room

And here's another flashback...Robert made a deal with Yanni to make it look like his brain got all mess up to win the case, only for the lawyer to win unfair and be rich. No way...!

_Robert: If we want to win this case, we can't be picky about our methods. Understand? _

_Yanni: How's Polly doing? _

_Robert: If you want to see her again, do as I say. _

A deal to make it big, and they can both get away scot free, but that was all a big fat lie. Well one thing is true for Cassie to feel out next, Yanni didn't kill Gregory to remember this much.

Yanni: I didn't shoot that man. However, that attorney made me admit to it, saying it was the only way to acquit me. But my release didn't change a thing. Everyone continued to treat me like a murderer.

It got bad to worse, once the case was unsolved and Yanni walked away scout free for Robert to win by cheating, everyone in the news media questioned him non-stop. Not even Robert helped Yanni out afterwards, to act like a complete stranger.

_Robert: Quit petering me. I couldn't do a thing._

And that's all that happened, this made Polly get really upset.

Yanni: And Polly...She said she was sick and tired of it all...

From fading away to have Polly kill herself and made Yanni cry for it.

Cassie: She took her own life because of the made up lie, didn't she? I'm so sorry.

Yanni: Yes...Ever since, I've lived my life away from the public eye. Dreaming of the day I'd get my revenge!

That leaves to one question to ask about next.

Maya: But why did you target Edgeworth, too? He was just a child fifteen years ago!

Yanni: Why don't you ask him yourself?

Well, they got their answers to finally have Edgeworth found not guilty.

Cassie: (What did he mean by that...?) Anyways, we did it!

Phoenix: Your Honor! The boat shop owner, Yanni Yogi, has just confessed to the crime! The defense and Cassie asks that you declare the defendant not guilty!

With enough proof there, Phoenix and Cassie have done it and have beaten Manfred for the time ever.

Judge: What do you say, Mr. von Karma?

Manfred: I suppose he is innocent...In this case, at least.

Okay, he does admit defeat but for this case? What does that mean? Of course he would write the letter to Yanni to set this whole thing up. But first, how the whole thing has went down must be heard first.

Cassie: Huh...? Oh right, what happened!

_What Really Happened..._

Exactly 15 years ago, Yanni Yogi was the suspect in the murder of Gregory Edgeworth, thanks to Misty Fey, but was found innocent. Before he was put on the stand, Robert Hammond told him to act like he was mentally unsound, because he didn't believe that Yogi was innocent. Although he won, Yogi lost everything — his job, his social standing, even his fiancée. He then moved to a nearby boat shop, and took the guise of a confused and forgetful old man.

15 years later, a letter arrived from an anonymous source (Manfred von Karma), that told Yogi he had a chance to get revenge. Yogi then did exactly what the letter instructed.

Yogi called Robert Hammond to his boat rental shop, and on Christmas Eve night, at 11:50 PM, he fired a gun at Hammond, killing him.

Outside at the same time, Larry Butz, who had just found his Steel Samurai balloon, which he'd lost the week prior due to his shenanigans, was just at the dock ready to go home when he heard a loud bang, over his loud earphones.

Yogi then proceeded to put Hammond's clothes on. He then met with Edgeworth (who didn't recognize Yogi/Hammond) and took him out on the lake in a boat. At 12:15 AM, just after midnight, Yogi fired the gun to ensure that there was a witness watching.

That witness was Lotta Hart, who was in fact at Gourd Lake to see a mythical creature named Gourdy, which was actually Larry's Steel Samurai balloon. Her sound-sensitive camera caught the moment of the shot, and the moment of the shot 25 minutes earlier, which was at the boat shop, while no one was in the lake.

Yogi then fired again, and dropped the gun, falling into the lake to make it look like he had been shot. He then proceeded to swim back to shore where he put the clothes back on Hammond's body, which he threw out into the water. Later, the body was found, and Edgeworth was put under arrest.

You see? And now for the Judge to give out his verdict for Edgeworth for real this time.

Judge: I shall hereby hand down the verdict for Mr. Edgeworth. Not guilty!

Just the news Phoenix, Maya, and Cassie wanted to hear to save Edgeworth's innocence.

NOT GUILTY!

What a wonderful victory for everyone to be cheering. From Phoenix and Maya happy, Cassie hugging her boyfriend, Marvin was happy to have a friend of his to take care of Polly, Yanni being taken away quietly to listen, and Larry cheering as well.

Larry: Way a go, Nick! Cassie-Poo! Edgey!

A tough murder case to be solved in the end, it was still hard to find the answers for Phoenix was very happy.

Phoenix: It's finally over...

Cassie: Tell me about it, but we did it. (And yet, Manfred surrender too easily...Why is that?)

Hitting the gavel to calming things down again, the Judge says the words to end the trial next.

Judge: That is all. Court is adj-

?: *OBJECTION!*

Thought to be over, but someone objects to this whole thing to talk about another unsolved murder case. No!

Cassie: Who said that...? No!

Yep, to their surprises 'even Phoenix', it was Edgeworth who objects himself on one thing to give him nightmares for a long time now.

Edgeworth: Your Honor...I confess my guilt. The true culprit in the DL-6 Incident...It was I!

This was bad to be hearing about this event for Edgeworth thinks it was all him who murder his father, but that's not true.

Phoenix: Edgeworth?

I think this was what Manfred was getting at, in a bad way.

Cassie: Phoenix. Maya. I feel Edgeworth's pain. I hate this, but we might try to solve another murder case yet.

The final showdown for this third and final day to last longer comes with a twist, a big one for Phoenix and Cassie to give it their all. Can they prove in Edgeworth's innocent one more time? I sure hope so!


	12. Turnabout Goodbyes: Last Trial

Ace Attorney Anime Series

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 12 - Turnabout Goodbyes: Last Trial

Well now, none of us didn't this part coming huh? All but Manfred did to get Edgeworth guilty. Again?! He admit that his nightmare tells him from the DL-6 Incident of the gun throwing might've killed Gregory 'his father' by accident to feel really bad a lot. Although the other case was solved to arrest Yanni for murdering Robert, this one will be twice as hard. For Marvin did his best, Polly to be cared for, Larry, Maya, and Gumshoe watches this next one; with Phoenix and Cassie have to help Edgeworth out here for the Judge to listen in 'and everyone else' on what Edgeworth tries to remember. It has been 15 years now, so if this case doesn't get solve to prove in Edgeworth's innocent for good, he'll be good as guilty for real this time!

Edgeworth: For fifteen year, I have had a recurring dream. I'm in the dark, and it's hard to breathe...Eventually, I hear a gunshot and a terrible scream. A blood-curdling scream that I still hear to this day. "It's only a nightmare." That is what I've always told myself. But if Yogi didn't actually killed my father, that nightmare points to a horrifying truth. I was the one who killed my father that day!

Not good for everyone else to hear about this, but Manfred was pleased and Maya was shock as well. For Phoenix and Cassie were also scared.

Cassie: Edgeworth, why?

Hitting his gavel, the Judge wanted to hear more to tell the two lawyers to look up on something during recess.

Judge: I would like to take a fifteen-minute recess. During this time, I will consider the appropriate course of action.

Well, given another chance for Phoenix and Cassie, it was time to solve the next murder case for Edgeworth's sake before Manfred wins since this was like Larry saving the day, well not this time. I really hate this prosecutor lawyer, he must be stopped! With Edgeworth waiting in the other room for Phoenix tries to get some answers, same with Cassie and Maya. The poor guy only blames himself to not end the trial yet – there has to be more to it. Something, anything they can find.

Edgeworth: I'm sorry...I've just wasted all your efforts. And the way von Karma looked at Cassie, he's a mad man. Stay away from him.

Cassie: I know, Edgeworth. Trying to get too close to me, I can fight my own battles.

From a creep like Manfred, you can say that again. And look at Phoenix looking hard from the files to pick out the good ones from the DL-6 Incident.

Maya: Um, Edgeworth? Do you know why Nick became an attorney? Apparently, it was to see you again and ask you what happened.

He went through so much to become a defense lawyer because of it.

Edgeworth: Me?

Cassie: Yeah, he told us the whole story. Caring for his friends to be so sweet.

This has him guessing for Phoenix made a move on Cassie already.

Edgeworth: (So, Wright does love Cassie. Clever, he beat me to it before me.)

But I think he was fine with it.

Phoenix: As for why I did it all...The Miles Edgeworth I knew wanted to be a defense attorney, like his father. But you become a prosecutor, I wanted to know why.

Cassie: May we ask why it did happen?

Hearing this, Edgeworth admits it all on why he became a prosecutor lawyer instead of a defense one, like Gregory once was.

Edgeworth: Wright...My father was my pride and joy. He was an attorney who wanted justice for both defendant and victim. But after he was killed, Hammond force an acquittal through cowardly means, and the case went cold.

Makes sense on why Edgeworth hates most defense lawyers because of what Robert did to make a lie of Yanni's innocent.

Cassie: So that's why.

Edgeworth: That changed my mind. I began to hate criminals and defense attorneys. The one who reached out to me then was Prosecutor Karma.

To make him become on something he wasn't, still good at his job but to be a bit harsh.

Maya: Prosecutor von Karma?

Cassie: But why him? He wants to get your guilty still after all of this.

Edgeworth: He taught me that justice should be perfect, cold-hearted, and a merciless hammer to be used upon all!

Maya: No...

I guess we all feel sorry for this guy from what Edgeworth has been through, huh?

Edgeworth: I made up my mind to become a prosecutor and make as many criminals atone as I could. But perhaps I simply did so to escape the sin that I committed.

Cassie: Must be hard after what happen to you dad, huh Edgeworth? I'm sorry to hear.

Makes sense for Edgeworth felt ashamed on what he has been doing, making himself suffer.

Maya: Oh Edgeworth...

Soon to close the files of the 15 year incident, Phoenix was ready and soon will Cassie as well.

Cassie: You got something good? (I have a feeling Phoenix has got it and so do I.)

Lucky she can read fast to know what was what.

Maya: Nick?

Phoenix: You read these too, Cassie?

Cassie: You know it, Phoenix?

Phoenix: Wow...You're so cute when you work so hard by my side. Anyways, it's going to be all right. I'll definitely prove my client's innocence.

Well Edgeworth had other doubts to fear he will be in jail this time.

Edgeworth: But I've confessed my guilt! I've admitted that I was the one who killed my father, Gregory Edgeworth!

Cassie: (He would never...!) No Edgeworth, you didn't do anything and we're here to save you.

Phoenix: I'm sorry, but I don't believe your nightmare. Just like Cassie said, you are innocence.

Surprising he didn't know about it at all.

Edgeworth: Wh-What?

Phoenix: We both believe in your innocence. Even if you don't believe in it yourself, I'll prove it for you!

Looking at the DL-6 Case Files to make sure Phoenix will be ready for anything.

Cassie: And me too, don't forget.

With Edgeworth being surprised on what Cassie and Phoenix weren't giving up, and Maya to know there was still hope left.

Maya: Nick! Cassie!

Looking at the photo of the crime scene of Gregory lying down dead and shot with blood everywhere, there was another bullet to be left on the elevator door. Huh? Not one but two shots happened?

Cassie: Phoenix, look at this photo.

Seeing it again, something wasn't right at all.

Phoenix: What is this?

Cassie: It might be important then.

The 15 minute recess has ended for the trial still continues for the Judge to hit his gavel, it was time for the final showdown.

Time: December 28, 3:30 PM

Location: District Court - Courtroom No. 3

Judge: Then, I would like to resume our trial.

Hopefully with answers before Edgeworth's found guilty for good.

Manfred: Miles Edgeworth has admitted his guilt. Delivering the verdict immediately will put him out of his misery.

Cassie: HEY! SHUT UP AND LISTEN! We only heard about his memories to be haunting him is all.

Freaking everyone out from Cassie's yelling, even Manfred wasn't jumpy at all.

Phoenix: All the defendant did was describe a recurring dream. The defense and Cassie have the right to cross-examine him!

Cassie: Please allow us to, Your Honor!

And with luck, he Judge allows it to hear about this case which needs to be solved too.

Judge: The defense and Ms. Freeman may begin its cross-examination.

* * *

Then let's get this show on the road to beat Manfred from his cheating ways.

_Cross-Examination_

Phoenix: Fifteen years ago, on the day of the DL-6 Incident, why were you in the courthouse?

Edgeworth: I was here to observe one of my father's trials.

Phoenix: And what did that trial involve?

It was hard to recall everything, but Edgeworth still gives it a shot.

Edgeworth: All I remember is that he was up against Prosecutor von Karma.

Even the lawyer himself admit it to remember the event on that day.

Manfred: Indeed. And Gregory Edgeworth was defeated by my perfect prosecution.

Cassie: After a unsolved murder took place, that's when it happened...A big earthquake broke out to make every power outage go out. (Don't worry, Edgeworth. I get what you're afraid of.)

It did, as Cassie winked for she felt out Edgeworth's pain...He fears elevators with people in it and earthquakes, but she and Phoenix kept the secret for him again.

Phoenix: Right. There was a massive blackout that day, and you three were locked in an elevator.

From no air, being trapped, losing it, and then passing out.

Edgeworth: Help didn't arrive for hours. Gradually, the air within the elevator began to thin, and Yogi panicked and attacked my father.

From Yanni losing his mind to attack Gregory, Edgeworth sees his gun on the ground to pick it up, and what looks like it he threw it to stop the fight.

_Edgeworth: Release my father! _

He hits Yanni from the back to get his attention only and that was about it.

Edgeworth: I don't remember clearly what happened after that. A shot rang out, and I heard a terrible scream. I lost consciousness, and when I came to, I was in the hospital bed.

This was bad. There has to be some leek to find to solve this case, right?

Manfred: There's no room for doubt.

Jumping the gun again, dude?

Phoenix: Isn't there?

Cassie: Please have a look at this crime scene photo.

Sadly to show the dead Gregory for Edgeworth to look at again, there's a clue in it.

Phoenix: This is a photograph of the crime scene. It clearly contradicts the defendant's testimony.

Judge: Contradicts?

Moving closer up to the screen of the big view of the photo...

Phoenix: Please look at his. There's a bullet hole in the door.

Cassie: If Gregory was shot in the heart, there was another gunshot to leave a marking on the elevator walls, see?

Phoenix: In other words, the witness said there was a single gunshot, but this photo shows two holes. One in the body, and not in the door.

Cassie: So in other words, two gunshots were fired.

Others couldn't believe in this, but for Manfred to snap his fingers only.

Manfred: The bullet that killed the victim could have pierced his body and hit the door.

Could've, but didn't.

Phoenix: I think not.

Manfred: What?

Cassie: We have more to show next.

Posting it up next on the screen was the data of the murder weapon itself. The pistol itself to be deadly when shot at the right target, fatal will kill someone.

Phoenix: Look at the data on the murder weapon. It says the pistol was fired twice.

Cassie: The evidence really does contradict Edgeworth's testimony!

Still, Manfred didn't thin so again.

Manfred: But there's no proof that the second shot was fried at the time of the murder.

Not for the two couple to know a lot more, twice the gun shots were fired as Phoenix and Cassie just said.

Phoenix: The murder weapon was fired twice and there were two bullet holes at the crime scene.

Cassie: It's natural to assume these facts are related, from Gregory's shot wound and the bullet hole are the same bullet shape and size.

Yep, they were for the Judge to see this clearly.

Judge: True.

Phoenix: The defendant, a young boy at the time, lost consciousness after the first shot. The second shot was fired after that. In other words, someone else was at the scene. The actual murderer!

Cassie: *BINGO!* The one who took Gregory Edgeworth's life!

They were on to something to leave the Judge speechless.

Judge: The actual murderer?

But again, not on Manfred's watch.

Manfred: *OBJECTION!* Unfortunately, there's something you two seem to have overlooked.

On something they don't know about?

Phoenix: Say what?

Cassie: Huh?!

Manfred: Look at the case file. Only one bullet was found at the crime scene.

Looking at the photo again, he was once right.

Cassie: No! (He knows something we don't, does he?!)

Manfred: The bullet that claimed the victim's life was lodged in his body. No other bullets were found at the scene. That means the second shot was never fired.

Cassie: Crap! Not good! (And do you have to be a total jerk to wiggle your fingers in Phoenix's face?)

Still, this was very bad news for them both.

Manfred: Ergo, your claims are unfounded.

Now what? Cassie tries to think harder and Phoenix to worry 'while Maya was trying to call out for Mia's spirit somehow', something had to be a miss.

Phoenix: (If the second gunshot was never fired, all my and Cassie's conjectures are for nothing!)

Could this really be the end for them to lose this time? No...!

Manfred: It appear we have our conclusion.

Judge: Let me ask one last time. Defendant, you three the pistol in an attempt to save your father. But that caused an unexpected tragedy. Is that correct?

Phoenix: Wait, Edgeworth!

No use talking him out of it, Edgeworth admits it all.

Cassie: Don't-!

Edgeworth: Without doubt.

For him to admit it and Manfred smirking still, the Judge hits his gavel to get his answers loud and clear.

Judge: Very well. That ends the cross-examination!

Cassie: No! (This can't end like this...I feel something's out of line!)

Manfred: My dear, it's not too late to join my side now, what do you say?

Not now, you pervert!

Phoenix: (I know and Cassie does too, there are many things I should be saying more, but neither of use can't find the words!)

Maya's necklace was glowing up for something was happen, and hurry before it really ends.

Cassie: Phoenix...

Soon they both started to hear a familiar voice.

**?: Don't give up.**

Getting back up, it was Mia's voice.

Cassie: Mia? Where are you?

Phoenix: She's not in Maya's body.

No, but she's near by in spirit to give out words of advice to them.

**Mia: You two are on the right track. There was indeed a second bullet at the crime scene. Laugh, Nick. You too, Cassie. An attorney can only laugh when times are desperate! **

This might give Phoenix and Cassie the best chance they have.

Cassie: But will this save Edgeworth? And for me to understand what my powers are to learn about my parents?

**Mia: Cassie, what that man knows only knows little than I do. You can find your answers soon, if you just keep looking deeper to learn more real soon.**

And soon Mia was gone for Maya did plenty for them and stopping the Judge before ending it all.

Judge: I shall hereby hand down the verdict for Miles Edgeworth-

Holding hands for them to say it together.

Phoenix: Cassie.

Cassie: Phoenix (She's right, I'll learn the truth one day. I know I will.)

But for now, they need to save Edgeworth's innocent first.

Phoenix and Cassie: *OBJECTION!*

Just in time to tell them.

Phoenix: A second shot really was fired at the scene that day!

This has Manfred get mad to hit his hand on the table.

Manfred: Enough!

Cassie: Hey, shut up and listen, Manfred, this is important. The bullet was there, but...

Phoenix: The second bullet disappeared. There is but one possible reason why.

If none of you didn't get it already, well here it is.

Judge: And what would that be?

Phoenix: The murderer took it from the scene!

More than picking it up and leaving, nope.

Manfred: Objection. Why do something so pointless?

Phoenix: Well...

Crap, he has got Phoenix in a tight spot again.

Cassie: Give up a minute, will you?

Phoenix: (It's no use. I can't think nor can Cassie of any reason to take it.)

Then hearing Mia's voice again to say something else next.

**Mia: Turn your thinking about. **

Phoenix: (Mia?)

Cassie: (Turn our thinking about...?)

Yep, somewhere along the lines will mean something very big.

**Mia: Don't ask why the murderer took the bullet, ask why he had to take the bullet. **

In other words - the killer was shot from that one out of the two bullets from the murder weapon.

Cassie: (Yes!)

Phoenix: (I see...) There is one reason why the murderer had to take the bullet!

Shocking for Manfred to start worrying more and Edgeworth wanting to hear more about this.

Manfred: What?

Cassie: (That's right, Phoenix.) The other bullet hit the murderer!

Somehow it was the other part to come up with.

Judge: Th-The bullet hit the murderer?

Returning back to their seat to explain the rest next, to be all for Mia Fey.

Phoenix: If the murderer was also shot at the time of the crime, he would've been forced to take the bullet.

Cassie: And that's why the second bullet wasn't found at the scene!

Objecting to this again to say something else to correct the whole thing. Damn you, Manfred!

Manfred: *OBJECTION!* There is no record of anyone else shot at the courthouse that day!

Phoenix: (There must be someone who left the courthouse injured that day.)

Trying to think hard, for Cassie remembered something Marvin told them and Maya about.

Cassie: Wait, Phoenix. Remember what Marvin told us a few days again after the event took place?

He does to surprise him a lot more like Cassie did.

_Marvin: He even took off the following day. _

He did say those words.

Phoenix: From his forty year career as a lawyer.

Cassie: Isn't it odd for someone like that cheater would do so after he won a case to just take off from one event of a murder? Think about it!

Soon Phoenix does to put all of the pieces together.

Phoenix: (No way!) You don't mean-!

Maya: Grossberg did say that!

He did to figure out who the murder of Gregory really is.

Cassie: I mean it to sense it out this whole time. Manfred von Karma murder Edgeworth's father. I just know it! (So that's why my powers were off this past week, a murderer was in front of us! I knew he was a cheater with a good reason too! Which also mean he wrote the note to Yanni, I knew his handwriting look familiar!)

See? It was Manfred who send the note to Yanni...And well, they better say it right away before Manfred ends it quickly again.

Manfred: So long as we have no suspect, we are finished here.

Judge: Very well-!

Nope, the two lovers object to this right away.

Phoenix and Cassie: *OBJECTION!*

Yep, say it now before it's too late.

Phoenix: There is a suspect...One lone suspect.

This made the Judge gasped, but Manfred thinks it was a joke. Not this time!

Manfred: Pay him no heed! Hurry up and-

But slamming his two hands, Phoenix speaks up.

Phoenix: Prosecutor von Karma! Fifteen years ago, the murderer who took a bullet before killing the victim and vanishing from the scene...It...It... (Come on, don't freak out now to have trouble saying his damn name!)

But with Cassie's love for Phoenix, they can do this.

Cassie: Say it, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Right. (Thank you again, Cassie.) ...And it was you!

Cassie: The murderer of Gregory Edgeworth was you! Manfred von Karma *GOT YOU NOW!*

Blowing him away hard and Maya finish using her powers the best she could do, this leaves everyone else gasping in shock, and the Judge too.

Judge: What?!

For this guy was in trouble now and Edgeworth wanted to know more and evidences right away, but squeezing the truth out of this guy won't be so easy to do. Of course it won't be.

Maya: So Prosecutor von Karma killed Prosecutor Edgeworth's father?

Cassie: There's no doubt about. In fact, Manfred's hiding the rest of the truth from us still.

Such a stubborn an he truly is, and a monster!

Manfred: How dare you! Do you think you'll get away with such an outrage claim?

Cassie: Oh yeah...? Then why are you panicking when we brought something up? Huh?

Manfred: How dare you doubt me the most, Ms. Freeman!

Cassie: Shut up! I'm not your type and I will never be yours! We have more proof, Phoenix.

Showing the paper of it next in Phoenix's hands.

Phoenix: This is the truth. On that day fifteen years ago, you took on Gregory Edgeworth in court. But your victory wasn't a perfect one. You'd submitted falsified evidences.

It was part of the court rules' too.

Cassie: One of the rules was this...never make up something to be not part of the case, only what was there and from there person is. Anything fake will be own a big fat penalty.

Manfred: Nonsense! What does that have to do with the murder?

So much for having a perfect record now from this loser.

Phoenix: You're a prosecutor who strives for perfection, and Gregory Edgeworth wounded your pride. That could have been your motive for murder!

Cassie: Once Gregory caught you red-handed, you got a bad score to get into trouble. Soon to have an earthquake and black out, a gun shot was fired from Edgeworth's throwing the gun at Yanni; it missed to hit you somewhere to hide the pain. Hurts, doesn't it? But you had the chance for the gun was near your feet, took it, use it with another bullet inside, as the three - Edgeworth, his father, and Yanni all passed out from the lack of oxygen inside, and then...Bang! You murdered Gregory in cold blood, didn't you?

Nice thinking there for Cassie got the whole scene played out just right, for Manfred hides the guilt more and more.

Manfred: Judge, top them from spouting any more baseless slander!

That's not all, they also say about Manfred taking that day off only.

Phoenix: I hear you took a day off?

Cassie: And why is that? Do tell us...

Manfred: Wh-What?

They were getting closer to the truth.

Phoenix: The day after Gregory Edgeworth was murdered, you took the only day off in your forty-year career.

Cassie: I wouldn't just yet once I've heard the news broke out of a murder, I've be scared for life.

Yep, someone would to not do anything yet or take a vacation.

Judge: Wouldn't that be natural, if he was shocked by the murder?

Cassie: Sometimes, but not all the time Your Honor. Trust me.

Phoenix: Perhaps, Cassie makes a very good point. But maybe von Karma was forced to take that day off. For instance, to extract the bullet that hit him during the murder!

Judge: But it's impossible to recover from surgery to extract a bullet in one day.

Holding his shoulder on the left side, Manfred was once again hiding something big.

Phoenix: (If surgery is out of the question...)

Cassie: His shoulder... (He is hiding something. The bullet could be in his body!)

Looking at each other, they remember Maya still having the metal detector to use it for good use right here and now.

Phoenix: Maya, let us borrow that.

Cassie: The metal detector.

Then she looks at it to see where they were getting at.

Maya: Ah...! Right!

Judge: Isn't that a metal detector?

This has Phoenix pointing it close to Manfred.

Phoenix: That's right. The defense and Cassie requests permission to examine Prosecutor von Karma's body!

Cassie: With it, we'll see if the bullet's still inside this guy's body.

Shocking to Edgeworth, Manfred freaks out even more to tightening his shoulder.

Manfred: Ridiculous. I refuse.

Judge: You if you're innocent, you should have no reason to refuse.

Big mistake to say without going through it murderer or not.

Cassie: Shut up and take your medicine.

Moving in closer for it was getting metal, soon to get louder from the sound to find the bullet in Manfred's shoulder still, they've got it.

Cassie: *BINGO!*

Maya: All right!

From Edgeworth's surprise and the others in the court room, Phoenix and Cassie returns back to their spots to tell it like it is.

Phoenix: This makes it clear! The bullet fired fifteen years ago still rests in Prosecutor von Karma's shoulder!

The Judge was left speechless, but Manfred to snap his fingers and laughs. Another get away again?

Cassie: Hey! What's so funny?!

Manfred: Indeed, there is a bullet in my shoulder. I will admit that much. But it has nothing to do with the incident.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

I don't like where this is going already.

Manfred: A few years ago, I accidentally shot myself while examining a pistol to be used as evidence-

Phoenix: *OBJECTION!*

They weren't going to buy into this one now, right?!

Cassie: Oh, that's a load of bull!

Phoenix: Lies! You took that bullet during the murder fifteen years ago!

Manfred: Can any of you prove that?

Like he should be questioning them.

Phoenix: It's simple. We only need to compare the ballistic markings of the two bullets.

Opening the box for their evidences that Gumshoe gave to them, but it was completely emptied.

Cassie: No!

Phoenix: The bullet's gone!?

Cassie: (Manfred took it away without any of us looking, didn't he?!)

Even his laugh says it all.

Manfred: What's the matter?

Phoenix: (He got rid of the data?)

Cassie: You little-!

About to beat up Manfred for it, there was no proof of Manfred's doing for others to not believe in them 'this was his plan',

Manfred: What's wrong, you want to beat me up? Ha! But you can't, because it goes by the court rules. Too bad. It appear this is as far as your delusions go. For the both of you.

After all of this, Edgeworth believes in them to not end this way.

Edgeworth: Wright...Cassie...

Manfred: Now, end this trial!

This might be the bad end of it all...

Judge: R-Right...

Phoenix: (What can I do? What can Cassie do?)

Cassie: This can't end!

This was really bad for Maya only did her part a bit to still not be enough.

Maya: Nick? Cassie?

Just then, holding off the verdict for Edgeworth was having trouble breathing.

Phoenix: Edgeworth?

Not good for Maya, Larry and Gumshoe worried of his panic attacks that Edgeworth was having.

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth?

Larry: Edgey?

Maya: Edgeworth!

Feeling it out, it was all a set up for Cassie goes along with it.

Cassie: (Oh, I get it now. Buying some time. Got it.) Help! Edgeworth's panicking!

Hitting the gavel, the Judge has an emergency recess for a bit.

Judge: Call a medic!

Just in time – this has Phoenix, Cassie, Maya, Larry, and Gumshoe checking Edgeworth to be just fine to rest up before recess was over back at the lobby room. All of them but Cassie herself didn't known of Edgeworth was acting like he was unwell, but it di work for the time being.

Phoenix: What? You pretended to collapse?

Cassie: Well Edgeworth wouldn't be dumb enough to get really sick for lying to everyone.

Yeah, they knew but Larry not so much.

Edgeworth: That was the only way to stop the verdict.

Phoenix: Dude, that's really risky...

Larry: You always were a bit of a daredevil!

Sometimes he can be, and playing it smart.

Edgeworth: I don't need that from you. Anyway, we have little time. Detective Gumshoe...

Telling his partner, Gumshoe knew what Edgeworth meant. For what he was about to say next as a plan to get pay back on Manfred to solve this case for good, and for Gumshoe to act like he wasn't part of it. Nicely done.

Gumshoe: Sir! I hear nothing!

Covering his ears, the other talk things out and quickly.

Edgeworth: If the data is gone, there's only one thing we can do.

Phoenix: Really?

Cassie: Then please tell us!

A plan to be done right away...For a few minutes to pass to be somewhere else for a few group of people get to work...at the Public Prosecutor's Office of all places!

Time: December 28, 3:55 PM

Location: Public Prosecutor's Office

Sneaking around the hallways, for Edgeworth leads Maya to the main office room down on the left side. So why was Edgeworth not having his coat on?

Maya: So this is the Prosecutor's Office...

Edgeworth: Yes. Stay close.

And what did they talk about a few minutes ago...?

_Phoenix: Sneak into von Karma's office? _

_Edgeworth: He always hides disadvantageous evidence in his office. _

Since Manfred's cheating, why not show him the truth on something he did do in person and in front of everyone.

_Phoenix: Edgeworth, you..._

_Cassie: You sure it's a safe move? I want to get back at Manfred for cheating a lot. Then again...this is our only chance to find the evidence he hid from us._

_Edgeworth: Cassie, I heard about your parents. Wanting to find answers, I'm sorry. And listening to your defense, Wright, finally made me realize that I...I want to believe in myself. _

A very touching speech from this guy, huh? Well Phoenix, Cassie, Gumshoe, Larry, and Maya get it. One of them have to go with Edgeworth for a bit to get it and come right back, and the others to stay put to distract Manfred long enough.

_Maya: I'll go. _

_Phoenix and Cassie: Maya?_

Well, she wanted to help out a lot more.

_Edgeworth: All right. I'll accompany you partway. _

_Maya: Huh? You will?_

But there was a problem for Edgeworth to get back in time.

_Edgeworth: Only prosecutors can enter the office. The doors use retinal identification. _

_Maya: R-Right..._

A tough security door to open for prosecutor lawyers only.

_Larry: But, dude, you're the star of this trial! They'll definitely be mad if you're not around. _

_Edgeworth: I'll be back in ten minutes. _

_Phoenix: Ten minutes? But the recess is only five._

But will that be enough at all? A very risky move to make.

_Maya: Five minutes..._

_Larry: We'll have to trick 'em somehow..._

_Cassie: Then someone would be another Edgeworth long enough to fool Manfred the most. And I think I know who..._

Looking at Larry, he'll have to do.

_Larry: What?_

And that's what happened - leaving back to right now. Edgeworth has his eye near the screen to open up.

Computer: [Authorized.]

Opening up, this was Maya's chance to do the rest and Edgeworth to get back right away.

Maya: Leave the rest to me and return to court.

Edgeworth: Sorry to make you do this for me.

Maya: It's fine. I want to be of use, too! Now, hurry. I'm worried about Larry.

Yeah, she wanted do ore than channeling spirits. Surprise to hear, Edgeworth hurries back for Maya enters in to find the bluet. While back at the courthouse to get back to the trial 'sort of'...Larry's disguise as Edgeworth was really bad, others know it wasn't really him. From looks and his acting was so bad.

**Defendant - Miles Edgeworth - ? (Larry Butz)**

Larry: It's me, Miles Edgeworth.

Not even the Judge was clueless enough to fall for it either.

Judge: Who are you?

Larry: Who, me? Miles Edgeworth, of course.

Not good to act like Larry only.

Cassie: (Larry, you idiot!)

Manfred: Bailiffs! Throw this impostor out at once!

See what I mean...? Larry just lose his character to snap at Manfred.

Larry: Hang on a sec! Look closer and you'll see!

Judge: No need to look. It's obvious.

This made Cassie and Phoenix feel embarrassed because to this stalling.

Phoenix: (Should've known that wouldn't work.)

Manfred: By the way, have you heard of "contempt of court"?

Larry: Of course I have!

Ah, no you haven't.

Manfred: If found guilty of it, you'll be executed.

Screaming in fear, Larry can act like Edgeworth for much longer, huh?

Larry: Hey, Nicky! Cassie-Poo! Am I gonna die?!

Trying to keep their cool.

Phoenix: (Am I in Hell?)

Cassie: (Please kill me...!)

While back in the office, Maya tries to find the hidden thing from Manfred's special drawn to find a hidden button underneath, to find the bullet.

Maya: Like this, and...

Hitting a middle part to be button, it work to open up a hidden top to have the murder weapon and the bullet from the DL-6 Incident that was taken out of Gregory to be killed with.

Maya: Found it!

Grabbing them, but only for Maya to get stunned by a hired cop 'by Manfred's doing to knock her out'. No! Hurry it up, Edgeworth and Maya!

Judge: Defense, do you have an explanation for this?

Phoenix: Your Honor, the defendant isn't feeling well.

Manfred: He ran, right?

Not good for Manfred knows if it's true to get into more trouble for Phoenix, Larry, and Cassie.

Cassie: Don't be stupid! He did not! (I really hate lying like this.)

Not going to stop Manfred for trying.

Manfred: Seal all the courthouse exists!

Edgeworth: That won't be necessary!

Wow, just in time too for Edgeworth has return.

Phoenix: Edgeworth...

Cassie: See? He's fine. (Thank god. Now I hope Maya comes back real soon.)

Getting the jacket back on, Larry takes a seat to make up something on why he had to leave for a bit in the courtroom 'to everyone's belief'.

Edgeworth: I apologize for my tardiness.

With Maya out cold, the guy gets the weapon to call it up. No...!

Cop: As Prosecutor von Karma predicted, I found a trespasser. I've apprehended her.

Calling up, he forgot to grab the grab the bag of a bullet too. With Maya coming to and grabbing it to make her leave right away.

Cop: Hey, wait!

Ha! Not a good doing your job, huh? Maya hurries back to the court to prove of Manfred hiding important evidences. But hurry up before Manfred ends it completely.

Manfred: There is no evidence to link the bullet in my shoulder to the DL-6 Incident. I hope you're prepared to receive your verdict, Miles Edgeworth!

No, don't end it now.

Judge: Mr. Wright. Ms. Freeman. I take it you two have no fresh evidence to present?

Cassie: Phoenix...

It was hard to stall them for much longer now.

Phoenix: W-Well...

Hitting the gavel could only mean trouble.

Judge: Then a shall hand down my verdict once and for all-

Maya: *OBJECTION!*

Stopping in time, Maya came back! To Phoenix, Larry, and Cassie were happy. The Judge stops, and Manfred didn't see this part coming at all. He's going to get it now.

Phoenix: Maya!

Cassie: Yes! (She made it back, with proof of Manfred's cheat.)

Showing the proof the defense needed to show, Maya helps them out who came through in the end.

Maya: I have the defense's fresh evidence!

Looking at Edgeworth, he was pleased on Maya pulling through.

Cassie: This is what Manfred has been hiding to be cryptid evidences to the DL-6 Incident.

This has Manfred panicking and getting out of his spot. He cheated a lot, so it was pay back time.

Manfred: Impossible! How did...

Maya: This is the bullet that killed Gregory Edgeworth's father. I found it hidden in your office!

Nice way to do the moves like Phoenix to push Manfred where it hurts.

Cassie: Another court rules also said, anything taken out of the case as evidences is a serious thing. Nice going, sucker.

Manfred: Y-You wench!

This was the three to make their move to finish this since long murder case for good.

Phoenix: Extract the bullet in Prosecutor von Karma's shoulder at once! And compare the ballistic markings of the two bullets!

Edgeworth: If they match, that will mean they were fired from the same pistol...

Combined together to saying it all at once.

Phoenix and Edgeworth: And prove that you were at the scene of the crime perfectly!

Now he was done for and mad.

Cassie: And I don't care if you know about my parents, Manfred von Karma. I'll stand my own grounds to find out why they left me, and not hear anymore of your lies.

Phoenix: What do you have to say, Prosecutor von Karma?!

Now he was done for, letting out a very big scream. For Phoenix, Maya, Larry, and Cassie to hear...Same with Edgeworth to remember the scream from before, when he was shot. It was all coming back t hm now.

Edgeworth: That's the scream I heard...It was you!

Manfred: Miles Edgeworth! You and your father both dare to defy me?!

Trying to snap his fingers, but Manfred was too weak to do it in his state of defeat. His perfection went down the drain.

Cassie: *BINGO!* You've lost, Manfred.

Edgeworth: You will be judged by the law. That is all there is to it.

Getting mad, he snaps completely to have a knife hidden in his coat to held Cassie close as his hostage.

Cassie: Hey!

Manfred: No! No! I won't let me protection go to waste-!

Coming out of the stands on each side - Edgeworth grab hold of Manfred from behind to release Cassie unharmed.

Edgeworth: Don't you touch her!

And then Phoenix punching the man in the face in self defense.

Phoenix: Take that!

He was done for to be down to the group and restrain by other officers.

Judge: Arrest von Karma for murder and putting Ms. Freeman in danger!

Having a peace sign up, Cassie was just fine.

Cassie: I'm okay! (Having me as a hostage, Manfred? You're so lame.)

Phoenix: Thank goodness. (Still, that was really scary!)

This made to two guys happy and everyone else relived from that part to be over and done with. Now with Manfred in the middle with a lot cops, he finally confess to everything. But for Cassie to leave out this part...

Cassie: Uh, he's going to say it. So here's some to understanding it better...And besides Manfred writing the note for Yanni to kill Robert and set up Edgeworth, it's easy to tell it was all his doing too.

_What Really Happened..._

Gregory Edgeworth was defending the suspect in a murder case. The prosecutor was Manfred von Karma, who won the case. Gregory then spotted a flaw in von Karma's evidence, which resulted in von Karma receiving a penalty on his otherwise perfect record. Gregory then went into an elevator with his son, a young Miles Edgeworth, and the bailiff, Yanni Yogi.

Suddenly, a huge earthquake struck the courthouse, blowing the power and trapping Yogi, Gregory, and Miles in the elevator. The air slowly thinned, which eventually threw Yogi into a panic. Yogi then started fighting Gregory. The struggle caused Yogi's gun to fall at Miles' feet. Miles picked up the gun, and threw it at the fighting men. The gun then discharged and everyone passed out. Miles heard a terrible scream before losing consciousness.

The one who screamed was Manfred von Karma, who was attempting to open the elevator in the dark when he felt a terrible pain in his right shoulder. Apparently, he was shot by the gun Miles threw. The courthouse then regained electricity, and the elevator door opened in front of the injured von Karma, who saw two men and a child lying on the floor, unmoving. Seeing his rival Gregory helpless before him, von Karma picked up the gun and shot Gregory in the chest with it, sealing his fate. Karma then left with the bullet still in his right shoulder.

Police were baffled, so they used a spirit medium, Misty Fey, to channel Gregory in order to identify the murderer. Unfortunately, Gregory's spirit didn't know who killed him, since he was unconscious at the time, but he suspected Yogi did it. Even if he did suspect Miles, he didn't want his own son to be called a murderer, especially since he was still a child at the time. So he lied to the medium saying it was Yanni Yogi, who was eventually found innocent.

Seeing no one else in the elevator, Miles thought the one who screamed was his father, so he believed the gun he threw shot his father dead. He had nightmares replaying the event ever since.

Manfred von Karma meanwhile, had to take a seven-month break to recover from the bullet wound naturally. He didn't want the doctors to remove it, to avoid creating any witnesses. And so the bullet remained.

When Yogi was brought to trial he won, but the fake mental state he presented in court destroyed his life. He lost everything: his job, his money, even his fiancée committed suicide. With nowhere to go, he hid in the boat rental shop, where he lived on to be a confused and forgotten old man for years to come.

Meanwhile, Misty's involvement in the investigation was somehow leaked to the papers. Hearing that she falsely accused an innocent man of murder, she was considered a fraud, and was ridiculed by the nation. Unable to contain the suffering, Misty decided to run away, leaving the mountain and her family behind. She eventually disappeared, still missing to this very day.

Without any more suspects, and with the sudden disappearance of Yanni Yogi and Misty Fey, the case was dismissed and was known as the infamous DL-6 Incident from that day forward.

And that's what happened – also why Gregory thought it was Yanni who killed him. If he said about his son to not let him be a murderer. So he knew even after he was murder. Oh right, Manfred's reasons on why he did in his own words next.

Manfred: On that day, fifteen years ago, I was in the court records room. The elevators had ceased functioning due to the earthquake on which caused a major blackout. And that's when...I felt a burning pain in my shoulder. Then, the elevator doors opened. I saw three people inside, lying unconscious. One of them was Gregory Edgeworth, the attorney who had tainted my perfect record! A pistol lay at my feet. I knew then that it was destiny. Yes...He died, never knowing who had shot him.

From all that detail being true as Cassie also said, and why Misty had trouble on her end.

Maya: So that's why his spirit said Yogi had shot him.

Phoenix: Maybe he was trying to protect the young Edgeworth, as his father.

Although Misty Fey left, but there was a reason to not be at fault.

Cassie: Like me, Maya, we will find her some day. Your mom. And for me to find my parents.

Walking on his cane to feel like a weak and horrible man he really was.

Manfred: Cassie Freeman, your powers are incredible...And yet you wish to stay by the defense's side? Why...?

Cassie: Because thinking of having more power on your side doesn't make you great, it makes you feel like a coward.

Yet, tell it like it is.

Manfred: Finding the answers on your own, I see...Still, I never imagined a bullet from the past would pierce me a second time. Is this also destiny?

Giving up on Cassie now, and his destiny was nothing more than pay back on Manfred himself. This was priceless!

Phoenix: It wasn't the bullet that pierced you, it was the truth!

Using one more pointing the finger and making more win for Manfred's cane to break and fall to his knees, Cassie removes his badge.

Cassie: As for your line of work, where you're going is jail. And this badge...

Throwing it to the ground, Edgeworth crushes it with his foot.

Edgeworth: You have no right to remain a lawyer anymore.

Phoenix: Game over, von Karma.

With that, the Judge hits his gavel to get the cops to take Manfred away for good.

Judge: Bailiffs!

Manfred: Fine, take me away. End this trial now, Judge.

From there, they've finally done it. For Manfred to tell the Judge to do his last part of the job, he admits defeat just like that.

Phoenix: (We did it, Mia!)

One more thing to end things off...

Judge: It appears that we have come a very long way to the end of this maze. Fifteen years later...Mr. Miles Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: You were innocent. You are innocent.

Always have been, always will be.

Edgeworth: ...Yes.

Judge: As you said, it was all a "nightmare."

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: This court finds the defendant, Mr. Miles Edgeworth...Not Guilty.

**NOT GUILTY!**

And for that, everyone cheers with joy. Maya, Larry, Gumshoe, Cassie, and Phoenix was happy that it all worked out for Edgeworth to be thankful after today.

Cassie: Yeah! We did it!

Maya: Yes! Yes! Yes

Both Maya and Cassie hold hands to circle around for another victory.

Judge: That is all. The court is adjourned!

*CASE CLOSED!*

It was over at long last...The sun to be setting to end the day and two trials for good. Back at Lobby No. 2 room, the gang celebrated. For Larry to be crying with tears of joy, and pats both Edgeworth and Phoenix on the shoulders.

Larry: I'm totally stoked! You guys are seriously the greatest! Cassie-Poo, hug me!

She does a little bit 'but more a pat on the back'.

Cassie: Don't push it, and thanks Larry. You did some good things.

Even Gumshoe was crying to hug Cassie as a family bonding thing.

Gumshoe: I always believed you were innocent, Mr. Edgeworth! Kid, thank you so much!

Cassie: Don't mention it, Mr. Detective.

This was great to be happy about.

Maya: We did it, Nick! Cassie! Congrats! And thank you.

Cassie: Huh?

This left Phoenix and Cassie a bit confused.

Maya: Oh, that was for my sister.

Right, Mia in spirit form did help them out at last to have her case solved.

Phoenix: Mia...

Cassie: She did help us out in the end.

Just then, Edgeworth wanted to say something to them next as his thanks. Aw, such a big softie.

Edgeworth: Wright...

Cassie: Aw, someone's shy. But that's okay.

Having his hand holding the other arm to feel shy, Phoenix and Cassie walk up to Edgeworth to say it for him.

Phoenix: It's finally over, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: You have my gratitude...Um...Both you and Cassie...Thank you for all your help.

They shake hands to still be friends and rivals in court.

Cassie: Don't mention it, Edgeworth.

She kisses Edgeworth on the cheek to be friendly to him.

Phoenix: Hey, Cassie...

Cassie: Hey, I didn't forget you, Phoenix. Come here...

They kissed to do another fine job and for their love to get through all o this.

Phoenix: Amazing...

Edgeworth: I can be a better kisser.

And they still fight over Cassie.

Phoenix: Edgeworth! She's mine!

Edgeworth: Is that so?

Cassie: Come on, boys, play nice. (Edgeworth, you're a true friend to me now.)

This has Larry shock but happy to still hand out like this again.

Larry: Hey, you're being so gracious today, Edgey! Nice, nice.

Phoenix: With this, I hope I've repaid you a little.

Edgeworth: Repaid?

The three should remember this by now...

Larry: Wait, what's this about?

So Maya says it for them.

Maya: I know, I know! The case of the missing lunch money, right?

Cassie: It would appear so, Maya. For these three boys.

This was news to Gumshoe to hear about this.

Gumshoe: Case? Lunch money?

I think Larry was starting to remember it.

Larry: Lunch money...

Phoenix: You defended me during that class trial. That made me who I am. It's why I'm here now.

Edgeworth: Wright...

Now he remembers it as well. And Phoenix shows the key chain to Edgeworth next.

Phoenix: Remember this?

Edgeworth: You still have that?

Phoenix: Of course. You still have yours, too, right?

He sure does for Cassie doesn't say a word on this one either.

Edgeworth: Wh-Who can say? I have no idea where it went.

It was back at his office. This still remains one questioned that's left unsaid.

Maya: I wonder who really stole the money.

Gumshoe: I'd like to know, too...

Cassie: I doubt we'll ever...

Soon Larry gives back the money that he owes Edgeworth...Ah, no way! Also it was weird to have a dollar picture of the Judge's face on it, huh? Just saying...

Larry: The lunch money was 3,000 yen, right?

Yep, it was him the whole time. Well, sort of an accident.

Maya: U-Uh, Larry?

Cassie: You kidding me right now?!

Edgeworth: You didn't...

This has Phoenix get mad to break the fourth wall of the background to rip up like paper.

Phoenix: Larry, it was you?!

Cassie: Explain yourself...

He tries to the best he could.

Larry: Y-You've got it all wrong! I had a good reason for what I did!

Now this was getting silly.

Phoenix: I'll sue you and put you on trial! I'll become a prosecutor to make perfectly sure you're punished!

Larry: Then, Edgey, you defend me!

Edgeworth: I suppose I'll have to.

Phoenix: You're the victim! Why would you defend the culprit?!

It's life with these guys, huh?

Gumshoe: Come on, don't fight.

Cassie: No kidding.

It was funny to watch, and for Maya to hear out her sister's voice. Turning around to see her for a bit.

**Mia: Maya...You did well, Maya. **

Maya: Sis!

**Mia: I'm really proud of you.**

Fading away, Maya was happy to do some good today.

Maya: Thanks.

And the fight was still going on.

Larry: I tell ya, I'm innocent!

Pulling ears at each other for Phoenix and Larry for Gumshoe tries to break up the fight.

Gumshoe: All right! We're having a party tonight! Right, pal?

Maya: Yep! Let's party!

Cassie: OK!

Taking a group photo together...Phoenix with his thumbs up, Cassie smiling and holding her man; Maya waving, Larry the same as Phoenix, Gumshoe did it with one hand, Edgeworth smiles a little, and...Mia's ghost was in to be winking as well. Cool! And soon all night long, they party to a big victory in court was something to remember forever. The next morning...Edgeworth goes back to work again real early, leaving Larry and Gumshoe still pass out at Phoenix's office building for him and Cassie to wake up; but there was no sign of Maya to be gone as she left them a letter to be leaving back home. Huh?

Phoenix: Cassie, the train station.

Cassie: Coming. I hope Maya's okay.

On the bike ride they go to make it there right away.

Phoenix: I bet Edgeworth left early.

Cassie: And I'm sure both Mr. Detective and Larry will see themselves out later.

Yeah they will, getting their on what Maya's note was saying...

_Maya: "Good morning, Nick. You were really impressive yesterday, both you and your true love Cassie. Seeing you two made me think about what I'm doing here. I wanted to help Edgeworth, too. I wanted to help you, Nick. But I couldn't. So I've decided to go back to my training to become a full-fledged spirit medium. I knew I could never tell you to your face, so I'm leaving this letter. Goodbye, Nick."_

And that's it. For Maya waits for the train to arrive and go on it, Phoenix and Cassie rush to there in a hurry...For they did make it.

Phoenix: Maya!

Cassie: Take a breather, Phoenix.

Catching some air, Maya didn't think they would show up this early in the morning.

Maya: Nick...Cassie...

Cassie: Leaving us without saying goodbye, huh Maya? How sad.

Phoenix: I can't stop you from leaving?

Seems like it, for this was Maya's decision on her own to make.

Maya: No.

Phoenix: I couldn't have avenged Mia without both of your help. Thank you.

For Phoenix was happy and Cassie hugs Maya.

Cassie: Come back to see us anytime. Or call too, if you can.

Maya: Bye, Cassie. And Nick, I-

Leaving with the door to be closed, Maya tries to say something to Phoenix to didn't finish her saying...I think it was 'I am glad I met you.' Yeah...With the train taking off and Maya smiling, Phoenix and Cassie will be seeing her again. For the sun to rise, on a brand new day to start off.

Phoenix: (I'm sure...I'm sure we'll meet again, right, Maya?) Hey Cassie...

Trying to say something to Cassie next, she says it first.

Cassie: Since April, we've been dating for eight months and a new year to start real soon, Phoenix. Maybe I can move in with you since we're a couple...? How does that sound?

And with that, this made Phoenix very happy to have his heart pounding with joy.

Phoenix: Really? You'll move it with me?!

Laughing with joy, Phoenix picks up Cassie to have her smiling as well.

Cassie: Yes, if you wouldn't mind before the New Year...

Phoenix: Then let's get to work.

Cassie: Okay, but let's ask for Mr. Detective and Larry's help at least. (Oh Phoenix, thank you for letting my dream come true to help out others and you by my side. We will see Maya again.)

Phoenix: You got it. (I think for my life as a defense attorney and love with Cassie will be just fine.)

I think the old saying goes – 'This is only the beginning.'...And more to come by next time. So, "Objection!" Ha! Just kidding! Maya will come back to help them out and train really hard back at her village, as well as Edgeworth will still be a prosecutor for all the right reasons for some good chances now and not to be like Manfred. Nope! And with that, more to be told next time. With more stories, read the other one with a bonus one from the video game of 'Rise from the Ashes' and the other made up one of Edgeworth's OC female love' to be posted real soon, and then read the other Anime episode 'or more' for me to post on here later. So stay tune! :D Like I said before, this was the best story saga ever.


End file.
